Eternelles
by Uma to Hebi
Summary: Je bois du sang, tu n'aimes que les produits de la Terre. Je suis une vampire, toi une elfe. Et à Poudlard...Où va-t-on trouver notre foyer ? Maraudeurs acceuillez-là donc, je me terrerais dans cette fosse aux serpents que vous haïssez tant. Ton groupe de lions, le mien de serpents...une amitié, des amours. Mais Poudlard a bien des côtés sombres... OC x OC / SiriusXOC / JamesXLily
1. Deux chemins sur une seule voie

Titre : **Eternelles**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Deux chemins sur une seule voie.**

_**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la_

_Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, mademoiselle, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Quelque part dans la gare de King's Cross, deux regards se levèrent de cette lettre envoyée quelques mois plus tôt. Perdues dans l'immensité de cette gare étrangère, deux jeunes filles se contentaient de suivre leurs parents pour rejoindre cette fameuse voie 9 ¾ dont elles avaient tant entendu parler durant les derniers mois d'été. Tournant des yeux pétillants d'excitation à droite et à gauche pour l'une, gardant des yeux fixes et vides pour l'autre, sans le savoir, elles se dirigeaient côte à côte vers un même but : la barrière magique vers le monde des sorciers.

Repérant un afflux magique, deux couples se retrouvèrent en même temps devant la barrière, attendant qu'un attroupement de sorciers ne disparaissent vers le poteau rouge.

« Père, dois-je passer par là ? »

Un homme au teint pâle comme la mort se tourna vers la fille dont émanait les paroles et acquiesça silencieusement. A côté d'eux, une jeune fille blonde chuchota à sa mère, captant le semblant de conversation entre leurs voisins au drôle d'accent étranger :

« Je crois que c'est par là . »

Détournant son attention de ses parents, la jeune fille blonde observa le grand groupe de sorciers (ils portaient des robes, cela devait être des sorciers non ?) qui riait à grand bruit, perdant un ou deux membres à l'insu de ces moldus aveugles à la magie. Fatiguée d'attendre son tour, elle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers la droite et rencontra le regard rouge d'une fille aux cheveux de neige. Des yeux rouges et perçants qui la fixaient sans expression mais semblaient la passer aux rayons X. Attendez...des yeux rouges et des cheveux blancs ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier sa vision, la jeune fille au teint pale à ses côtés partait déjà à travers le mur de briques bordeaux à la suite de ses parents, coupant sans remord la route d'un autre sorcier prêt à passer.

« Maria, c'est notre tour… »Chuchota doucement son père.

« Oui… ! »

Le portail se rapprocha d'elle, ou plutôt, la dénommée Maria se rapprocha du portail et ferma les yeux avant de le traverser…Non par peur, mais traverser des murs n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait faire dans sa vie de tous les jours !

A peine arrivée, elle tenta de retrouver cette jeune fille aux yeux étranges. Elle la recroisa tandis que ses parents tiraient sa valise, et lui adressa un petit geste amical de la main : autant se faire des amis après tout…

La jeune fille la regarda faire et détourna les yeux avec dédain avant de s'adresser à celui qui semblait être son père. A cause de la foule, elle ne put entendre ses paroles. Avait-elle vu son geste ou était-ce par animosité que cette fille avait refusé de lui répondre ?

Maria la regarda s' éloigner vers un wagon à l'aspect vieillot où étaient inscrits en gros caractères rouges : N° 13. Après un bref au revoir, les parents et la fille aux cheveux blancs partirent chacun de leur côté. La blonde stoppa son investigation pour faire elle-même ses adieux à ses parents. Une fois que cela fut fait, son objectif premier fut de retrouver la fille de tout à l'heure.

Maria fit un dernier coucou à ses parents avant d'entrer dans le wagon N°13. Elle jeta un regard dans le premier compartiment où trois jeunes discutaient tout en riant bruyamment. Un des trois garçons tourna la tête vers elle, en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Euh… Désolée ! Je me suis trompée de compartiment ! » S'excusa-t-elle en se passant une main dans la nuque. Elle continua son chemin, sous les chuchotements des élèves, quand, arrivée au fond du wagon, elle trouva la fameuse fille aux cheveux de neige.

Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante dans un grincement sonore, en demandant :

« Je peux m'installer ici ? »

Deux yeux rouges la fixèrent intensément, puis se détournèrent dans un pur désintéressement. Maria, nullement affectée, afficha un grand sourire radieux en entrant.

« Je m'appelle Maria Naüwe, et toi ? »

La jeune fille mit son sac dans le porte bagage, puis s'assit en face de l'inconnue qui ne lui répondit pas. Il se passa quelques instants dans le plus grand silence, et, voyant que celle avec qui elle allait passer les longues heures de train ne daignait toujours pas s'adresser à elle, Maria la dévisagea avec curiosité. Il faut dire que son interlocutrice silencieuse n'était pas vraiment habillée comme une anglaise lambda. Tout d'abord, des habits entièrement noirs. Pas une seule touche de couleur. Et sur le côté gauche de ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, un chapeau d'une taille minuscule, affublé de tulle et de longues plumes, toujours aussi noires que de l'encre de chine. De grands gants en satin remontant à moitié de ses bras, retenu à gauche seulement par un bracelet en cuir et argent. Comme haut, elle portait un corset lacé sur le devant, orné de motifs discrets sur les côtés.

Mais la lumière n'était pas assez forte pour que la blonde puisse distinguer ce qu'ils représentaient. Son habit était complété par une jupe courte en couches de tulle noir superposées, à rubans voletant sur les côtés. Elle était complexe, pleine de nœuds et de petits bijoux en faux cristal, ainsi que de chaînes sur les côtés. Des bottes en cuir lustré et à talons mi-haut remontaient au dessus de ses genoux, découvrant l'arrière de sa jambe jusqu'au dessus de la cheville grâce à un entrelacement de fines chaines argentées.

Maria regarda une dernière fois l'ensemble. D'habitude, dans son pays, les gens n'étaient pas habillés comme ça…

« Je suis nouvelle à Poudlard, c'est comment là-bas ? »Amorça-t-elle.

« …. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs ne bougea pas d'un pouce, regardant par la vitre d'un air impassible. Maria regarda dans cette direction, pour voir ce qu'elle observait, et haussa un sourcil surpris, ne voyant rien de spécial. Elle aperçut alors ses propres parents restés sur le quai, attendant le départ du train. Ouvrant la fenêtre, elle les appela avec des grands coucous qu'ils lui rendirent, heureux pour leur fille, mais à la fois tristes qu'elle parte si loin.

La locomotive siffla le moment du départ avant de démarrer dans un tintamarre de sifflements, grincements et ahans pénibles. La blonde vit ses parents s'éloigner, à mesure que les wagons avançaient le long des quais bondés de monde. Un sentiment d'excitation l'envahit. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être enfin dans cette école !

Quand le train quitta pour de bon la gare et ses quais, elle se rassit finalement, bien décidée à faire parler la fille en face d'elle.

« Alors, tu t'appelles comment ? »

« … »

Maria s'étonna de la froideur de cette fille, ou bien était-elle muette et sourde à la fois ?

Soudainement et dans un second grincement sonore, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître trois petits garçons d'une douzaine d'années. L'un d'eux commença à avancer dans le compartiment et à saisir sa valise pour la monter sur le porte bagage. Il se stoppa d'un coup sec lorsqu'il sentit un regard saisissant se poser sur lui. Il reposa sa valise par terre et balbutia, encouragé par les regards de ses deux comparses derrière lui.

« Euh…on peut venir ici n'est-ce pas ? »

Maria allait acquiescer lorsqu'en face d'elle, la fille aux cheveux blancs siffla d'un air faisant froid dans le dos :

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité. Trouve-toi un autre endroit. »

« M-Mais presque tous les autres sont pleins ! »protesta un petit brun derrière le premier.

« Presque. »Releva-t-elle brutalement en commençant à se lever, avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

« O-On va aller ailleurs ! »Déclara précipitamment le premier en courant hors de la petite pièce, suivi de près par les deux autres, apeurés et mal-à l'aise. La jeune fille prit la valise que le premier élève avait oublié, la jeta à l'extérieur avec force et claqua la porte coulissante derrière eux, empêchant en même temps un second groupe plus âgé d'entrer à leur tour. Elle se rassit devant le regard un peu ahuri de celle qui la fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Puis soudain, elle se décida sèchement :

« Van Kuran. Niniel Van Kuran. »

Maria fit de grands yeux avant de s'exclamer :

« Wouah ! Tu parles ! »

« Oui. Et toi tu me comprends.» Claqua-t-elle avec un regard noir.

« C'est cool ! J'ai cru pendant un moment que t'étais muette ! »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »Cracha-t-elle avec méchanceté.

« Loquace…. » Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire moqueur. « Alors c'est Niniel, c'est ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas sourde, mais ne te sens pas obligée de me le faire comprendre en l'ouvrant à tout bout de champ. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai de bonnes oreilles ! » Blagua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il faudrait mieux pour une personne comme toi. » Répliqua Niniel en croisant les bras, l'air hautain et dédaigneuse.

La blonde eut un moment de silence. Elle observa Niniel avec un brin d'appréhension, puis la détailla de haut en bas avec un œil neuf. Soudain, une petite lumière sembla illuminer son esprit. Cette fille...!

Maria afficha un sourire en coin et se pencha vers son interlocutrice : si celle-ci avait deviné immédiatement la véritable nature dont elle faisait preuve, alors pourquoi devrait-elle se cacher de sa propre découverte ?

« Bien vu, petite buveuse de sang…. » Murmura Maria, attendant une réaction.

« Que fait une elfe ici ? » Se contenta de claquer l'autre, nullement impressionnée par l'accusation de sa compagne de wagon.

« Elle a juste développé des pouvoirs orientés vers la sorcellerie… » Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« … »

« Et que fait un vampire ici ? C'est pas censé être interdit ? A moins que tu sois végétarienne ? Ou alors t'as un substitut de sang ?» Débita-t-elle à une vitesse folle, laissant Niniel dépitée. Que faisait-elle avec un moulin à paroles ? Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à fréquenter des personnes comme Maria. Et n'était pas sure de vouloir en faire l'expérience.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Et je suis pas végétarienne. » Fit-elle en découvrant dans un rictus deux belles canines à la taille indécente et aiguisées comme deux petits rasoirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes manger alors ? »S'étonna Maria, un brin intimidée.

Niniel aperçut l'infime mouvement de recul de sa vis-à-vis et se rengorgea de l'effet provoqué. Elle se pencha vers Maria comme pour lui avouer un secret, attendit que celle-ci en fasse de même et ricana à voix basse :

« De l'elfe. »

Seulement, la réaction de la blonde ne fut pas celle escomptée, puisque celle-ci se moqua dans un éclat de rire : « C'est pas comestible ! »

« Que tu crois… »continua Niniel sur le même ton, replongeant son regard vers l'extérieur, un sourire en coin. Hors de question de perdre la face.

Les premières heures du voyage en train furent monotones pour les deux passagères, l'une essayant sans cesse de soutirer des informations à l'autre. Maria finit ainsi par apprendre que Niniel avait son âge, c'est-à-dire la quinzaine en apparence humaine, et qu'elle venait d'Ukraine. Elle ne réussit pourtant pas à lui soutirer son âge réel et ne daigna donc pas donner le sien ! Comme elle pourtant, Niniel bénéficiait d'une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore pour intégrer Poudlard en cours de cursus. Elles étaient pour ainsi dire, les deux curiosités du début de l'année. Une vampire et une elfe, rien que ça…D'ailleurs elle n'avait rien pu apprendre de plus à ce sujet. Niniel devenait silencieuse et lui avait fait comprendre que cela ne devait pas se savoir. Finalement Maria avait fini par sombrer dans un léger sommeil, bercée par les bruits cycliques du train magique. Elle ne fut réveillée que par la voix d'une dame assez âgée qui criait dans le couloir :

« Bonbons, Sucreries ! Bonbons, Sucreries ! Qui est-ce qui veut quelque chose ? »

Émergeant du sommeil, Maria n'eut pas le temps de se lever que déjà, la porte de leur compartiment glissait et laissait apparaître une vieille sorcière aux traits tirés par l'âge mais à la mine joviale :

« Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ? »

Elle dévoila aussitôt un chariot plein de marchandises sucrées, recouvrant deux ou trois pauvre sandwiches, noyés dans une mer de sucre .

Un souffle exaspéré de Niniel fut couvert par une exclamation de joie de sa comparse blonde, qui, armée de la bourse confiée par ses parents avant de partir, décida d'honorer un de ses principes d'enseignement : on doit toujours gouter à tout !

Elle se saisit donc d'un peu de tout, avec des questions pour la vieille sorcière, heureuse de voir que la jeune sorcière ne manquait pas de curiosité. Cinq ou six minutes plus tard, Maria posa son butin sur la banquette, qui, comme inhabitée, offrait un spacieux endroit… Elle comptait ainsi une bonne dizaine de chocogrenouilles, deux ou trois ballongommes de Bullard, une boite de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, deux baguettes magiques au Réglisse, quatre fondants au potimaron, et quelques autres friandises au nom tout aussi excentriques et savoureux, ainsi que bien sur, quelques gallions en moins dans la bourse…

Elle se saisit d'une chocogrenouille et déclara à Niniel :

« Sers toi si tu veux quelque chose ! »

« Non merci. »Souffla-t-elle, en regardant avec intérêt cependant la grenouille magique qui venait de sauter sur la valise à côté d'elle. Plus rapide que l'éclair, la vampire frappa la pauvre grenouille enchantée, qui se brisa en morceaux et durcit dans la seconde, laissant place à des débris de chocolat.

« Pas sur mes affaires. »Claqua-t-elle sèchement en tendant les débris à Maria.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait sauter ! C'est vraiment impressionnant la magie tu ne trouves pas ? »

« …A voir. »Pesta Niniel.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence prolongé qui fut interrompu par la jeune vampire cette fois :

« Tu me donnes faim. »

Elle se leva, et partit du compartiment rapidement, laissant Maria - un fondant au potimaron en cours de dégustation - cogiter sérieusement sur le lieu de son départ. Quand elle la vit revenir deux ou trois minutes plus tard, elle n'osa pas lui demander si elle avait trouvé de quoi se nourrir. Elle tenta plutôt d'aborder le sujet de façon moins frontale. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'y parvint pas, la loquacité affolante de sa vis-à-vis étant le principal obstacle insurmontable de sa terrible quête de vérité.

« Tu…as toujours faim ? »Demanda-t-elle alors, ne sachant plus comment tourner ses phrases autrement .

Niniel soupira et décida de répondre franchement, histoire de ne plus avoir à répondre : « Oui. Et non, je ne suis pas allée dévorer un humain en trois minutes tout à l'heure même si l'envie ne m'en a pas manqué. Je suis simplement allée aux toilettes. »

Maria, rassurée mais gênée que celle-ci soit tenaillée par la faim, lui tendit la boite à moitié vide déjà de Bertie Crochues. Niniel accepta avec dégout envers les friandises, histoire de quand même accepter quelque chose par politesse. Elle mordit dedans en même temps que Maria dans la sienne.

« Alors ? Quel goût ? »Demanda Maria avec dégoût.

« Ça à plusieurs goût ? »S'étonna Niniel, première véritable émotion montrée dans leur courte rencontre.

« Moi, c'était jambon…Beuh…Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un goût ! Enfin, tout à l'heure j'ai eu chedar, et aussi caramel, mais le meilleur c'était brocolis ! »

« Tu veux dire le pire… »Acquiesça Niniel avec un semblant de sourire, signe de détente face à la blonde.

« Non, le meilleur j'ai dit. C'est bon les brocolis ! »

« Pour récapituler, tu n'aimes pas le jambon, mais tu adores les brocolis…. Et vous êtes tous comme ça dans la famille ? Bizarres...»Ricana mesquinement la vampire.

« Pas plus que la vôtre qui n'aime que le sang bien frais et déteste les produits de la Terre »Rétorqua la blonde avec une mine contrite.

Niniel s'arrêta de rire et sonda Maria :

« Hmpf. Goût Vanille. C'est affreux.»

Ce fut au tour de Maria de rire, et de Niniel de s'interroger sur la raison.

« Tu réponds toujours en retard aux questions qu'on te pose ! »S'expliqua-t-elle en tendant à nouveau la boîte.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée, et le train allait bientôt arriver en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux filles décidèrent donc d'un commun accord de mettre leurs robes de sorcières dans le compartiment. Arriver en habits moldus à Poudlard ne serait surement pas vu du meilleur œil…Et autant éviter de se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire, surtout dans leurs conditions. Ayant discuté durant le trajet, elles s'étaient mutuellement apprises nombres d'informations sur leurs races respectives et sur leurs conditions spéciales de sorciers. Notamment le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas les premières non humaines à Poudlard, même si cela était sciemment et brillamment caché par les autorités ministérielles de Grande-Bretagne et d'ailleurs. Maria apprit que Niniel avait étudié chez elle la magie pendant 4 ans avec des précepteurs privés grassement payés avant d'arriver à Poudlard, ses parents ayant refusés sa condition sorcière tout d'abord, puis refusés son intégration dans une école. Ils avaient finis par céder à l'administration et à leur fille avide de liberté. C'était donc, à son instar, sa première année ici. Niniel avait même posé des questions et avait commencé à porter un certain intérêt à ce que pouvait lui raconter la jeune elfe.

Ainsi elle avait appris que comme elle, Maria n'avait développé des pouvoirs de sorcière que plus tardivement qu'un humain ordinaire '' de leur âge'' . Elle avait donc du étudier sans relâche pendant presque un an et plus particulièrement pendant les derniers mois pour rattraper son retard sur le programme scolaire anglais et d'intégrer directement la 5eme année, celle des humains et humaines de 15 ans.

Une fois tout l'attirail de sorcier enfilé, les deux filles sortirent de leur compartiment en tirant leur valise. Attendant devant la porte du wagon, bien qu'à l'avance sur la sortie, la jeune elfe remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé depuis le début : un détail d'environ une quarantaine de centimètres de long, noir et poilu et qui gigotait dans tous les sens dans une cage.

« C'est un rat ! »S'exclama-t-elle en désignant une petite cage perchée sur les affaires de la vampire, redevenue muette depuis peu. Niniel acquiesça sans bruit et sorti l'animal avec un sourire :

« Quoi ? Tu as peur ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Bien sur que non ! »Se défendit Maria en invitant le rat à monter sur sa main.

« Dans mon pays, les rats sont très mal vus. Même chez les sorciers. Selon le peuple, ils amènent la maladie et le malheur. Mais nous, les vam…enfin nous, savons que c'est plus qu'idiot de penser cela . De plus, ma rate est un peu spéciale...

« Spéciale ? »

Niniel lui sourit avec mystère mais voyant son animal de compagnie un peu effrayé par le train, le reprit tranquillement et le remit dans sa cage, où celui-ci se réfugia sous une montagne de morceaux de tissus plus chauds les uns que les autres.

« Bon, tu ne me répondras pas hein ? Mais j'y pense, tu voudrais être dans quelle maison une fois là bas ? »

« Une maison ? »Demanda Niniel, peu enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle doive habiter dans une simple maison alors qu'un château entier lui ouvrait les bras.

« Oui, il y en a quatre, pour répartir les élèves en groupe. Comme une sorte de…d'équipe, oui je pense que c'est le terme. »

« Ah…Je ne savais pas. »Admit la blandine, incitant l'autre à continuer - ce que celle-ci ne se fit pas prier de faire - :

« Alors il y a Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune avec ses qualités et ses défauts. On est répartis selon nos caractères, pas celui qu'on montre mais celui qui se terre au plus profond de nous. »

« Ah oui…Et comment ils font ça, avec un détecteur de mensonges ? »La railla Niniel, sceptique.

Maria n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ayant senti le train ralentir de plus en plus et la gare se profiler à l'horizon, des dizaines d'élèves de tous âges commençaient à sortir de leurs compartiments et parlaient plus ou moins fort, empêchant la blonde de fournir une réponse audible. Elles furent bientôt séparées par une bande de jeunes élèves un peu chahuteurs, réprimandés par un élève plus âgé, à peu près de l'âge de Maria, qui cria :

« Eh ! Vous trois là bas, oui vous trois, vous aller me ramasser vos affaires et arrêter de nous casser les oreilles. Je suis préfet de Gryffondor, j'espère pour vous que vous n'allez pas tomber dans ma maison petits monstres ! »

Les trois plus petits, intimidés, firent mine basse, ce qui arracha un sourire attendri au jeune garçon. Il ramassa un petit sac et le tendit à Maria en s'excusant du comportement des enfants.

« C'est à toi ? »

« Oui Merci ! » Répondit Maria avec un sourire.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu…Tu es de quelle maison ? Je suis Rémus Lupin, préfet de la Maison Gryffondor depuis cette année. » Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer où il aurait pu croiser cette sorcière auparavant.

« Je m'appelle Maria Naüwe. Je suis nouvelle ici. J'ai été transférée en 5ème année. Je viens de l'étranger. »

« En 5ème année ! C'est plutôt rare, tu vas devoir t'accrocher. Eh mais ça veut dire que tu n'as pas encore de maison ça ! J'ai hâte de te voir utiliser le Choixpeau ! »

« Le…quoi ? »Fit Maria, interrogative.

« Tu verras ! »Rigola-t-il en partant empêcher un autre groupe de garnements de mettre le bazar dans le wagon.

Finalement, le train perdit toute sa vitesse et entra doucement en gare. Tous les sorciers et sorcières savaient apparemment quoi faire et où aller, tant et si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus que les 1ères années, et deux jeunes filles perdues, plus ou moins heureuse de l'être.

« Les premières années ! Par ici, avec moi ! »Cria une voix magistrale. Un groupe de petites filles de onze ans se mit à crier lorsqu'elle aperçut un homme pas trop âgé, à la carrure si imposante qu'il dominait tout le monde ici d'un bon mètre, voire deux, et à la chevelure emmêlée en bouclettes brunes lui tombant jusque sur les épaules….Les élèves levèrent la tête, mi-apeurés, mi-intéressés :

« Je suis Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, et c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous emmener tous là bas sains et saufs, alors si vous ne voulez pas mal finir, vous avez intérêt à me suivre gentiment. »

« Comme si nous étions en danger ! »S'exclama une voix féminine et railleuse.

Le dénommé Hagrid se retourna avec un grognement mécontent vers celle qui lui avait ruiné son discours d'introduction auprès de toute cette marmaille intenable. Chaque année depuis qu'il était là, il y en avait toujours un ou une pour lui détruire son intimidation d'approche. Cette année n'échapperait donc pas à la règle…!

« Et on peut savoir QUI en doute ? Que je la laisse faire connaissance avec les créatures qui vivent par ici lorsque la lune se montre ?» Demanda-t-il en cherchant dans l'obscurité de la nuit naissante. Il rencontra deux yeux carmins brillants qui le défièrent. « Votre nom, jeune fille ? »L'interrogea le garde chasse sans se démonter. Il avait affronté plus coriace qu'une jeune fille de onze ans tout de même.

« Pourquoi je vous le dirais, garde chasse ? Cela ne va pas vous aider à m'amener saine et sauve après tout….Si ? »

« Tu es un peu grande pour une première année… »Grogna celui-ci mécontent, en voyant la taille de Niniel. « Tu es sure de ne pas t'être trompée de chemin ? Les carrosses sont par là. »Fit-il en montrant un chemin obscur vers la droite de la gare.

« Je ne suis pas en première année, mais en cinquième. Et il me semble que votre directeur a du vous prévenir de quelque chose non ? A moins que vous ne soyez pas assez compétent pour ce genre de mission… »Ricana-t-elle.

« Hmpf, alors c'est toi hein ! Mais on m'avait dit qu'il y aurait deux élèves, où est l'autre ? »Gronda Hagrid, très mais alors très mécontent du comportement de cette nouvelle arrivante, qui plus est devant tous les premières années, qui commençait à comprendre que ce grand géant n'était pas si méchant que ça en fait…

« Tournez les yeux, une fille de 15 ans, ça doit se remarquer, à travers un champ de petits pois comme eux non ? »Dit-elle en désignant nonchalamment les premières années, qui malgré des protestations spontanées, se turent directement en croisant un regard méchant de la concernée ou un vilain coup dans la nuque.

Hagrid, malgré sa réticence à exécuter les conseils de l' insolente, tourna les yeux et remarqua en effet une tête blonde juste derrière lui, plus haute que les autres.

« Ah. Et ton nom c'est ? »Fit-il d'un ton bourru, de peur de se reprendre une remarque déplacée.

« Maria monsieur. Maria Naüwe »

Bon….Au moins une qui ne lui poserait pas de problèmes dans l'immédiat. Voyant déjà quelques garnements un peu plus hardis que les autres s'éloigner du grand groupe qu'ils formaient, Hagrid invita tout ce petit monde à le suivre jusqu'à la rive du Lac.

« Dans ce lac vivent des créatures magiques très sympathiques, mais aussi des beaucoup moins accueillantes. Alors on ne met pas ses mains dans l'eau, on ne jette pas d'affaires pour les appeler et on ne fait pas de lumière trop forte. Il y a des lampions sur chaque barque. Elles vont conduiront toutes seules sur l'autre rive . Les moins hardis avec moi, vous serez en sécurité. »

Comme personne ne se désignait, ne voulant pas passer pour des peureux, comme chaque année, Hagrid repéra ceux qui semblaient le plus mal-à l'aise.

« Les deux petites là-bas, venez, vous risqueriez de tomber. Ah, et toi aussi ! »Déclara-t-il en désignant la vampire, bien que celle-ci se soit déjà embarquée dans un des moyens de transports fluviaires. Celle-ci fit mine de ne pas entendre, mais quand Hagrid sortit un petit papier froissé et illisible de sa poche, grogna et cria d'une voix tonitruante : « Mademoiselle Van Kuran dans mon bateau je vous prie » Elle tiqua et fut obligée d'obéir.

« Mademoiselle Naüwe également. J'ai ordre de vous briefer toutes les deux avant la cérémonie de Répartition. Cela fait bien une quarantaine d'années qu'on a pas reçu d'élèves étrangers en cours de cursus….Alors deux en même temps vous pensez bien que ça fait du grabuge dans l'école. La plupart des professeurs sont impatients de voir à quoi vous ressemblez ! »

« Il ne se tait jamais…. »Souffla laconiquement Niniel alors que la barque se déplaçait à un rythme lent sur l'eau noire.

« Ah ! On ne va pas tarder à apercevoir Poudlard les enfants ! Vous allez voir, de nuit vu du lac, c'est magnifique ! »

Effectivement, peu de temps après ces paroles, tous les élèves de première année purent apercevoir les illuminations du gigantesque château sorcier. Et comme promis, le spectacle était magnifique. On entendit des exclamations de tous les bateaux et Hagrid ne fut pas peu fier de voir toutes ces petites têtes s'extasier.

« Hmpf. Il n'est pas si impressionnant qu'on me l'avait décrit. » Grogna Niniel, appuyée nonchalamment sur l'arrière du bateau, une main dessinant des petites ondulations dans l'eau calme. Hagrid se retourna, rouge de colère contenue, et voyant la position de la jeune nouvelle sorcière, souffla d'exaspération. Il ne fit pas de commentaires sur la main dans l'eau, espérant qu'un strangulo un peu mal luné lui avalerait un doigt ou deux, histoire qu'elle comprenne…

« Parce que tu connais un autre château de cette taille peut-être ? »Maugréa-t-il.

« Oui, le mien. Et un plus grand aussi. »Répondit tout simplement la jeune vampire.

« Lequel ? »Demanda une des petites premières années, passant sa tête de côté.

« Un manoir de vampires d'une famille de Transylvanie. Tellement grand qu'on peut retenir plusieurs groupes entiers de prisonniers avant d'en faire un bon repas ! » Siffla-t-elle d'un air mystérieux et inquiétant.

La petite fille retint de justesse un petit cri aigu et se réfugia à nouveau du côté d'Hagrid qui leva les yeux au ciel, signe de l'exaspération dont il faisait l'objet au vu du manque de volonté d'intégration de l'étrangère aux cheveux blancs.

« Raconter de telles bêtises à une première année, non mais je vous jure ! » Marmonna-t-il. « Bon, on va descendre dans quelques secondes, tenez vous bien, le bateau va tanguer un peu. Vous deux, les demoiselles, vous m'attendez près de l'arbre là bas, j'imagine que vous êtes assez grandes pour marcher jusque là ! J'emmène les petits monstres à McGonagall et je reviens vous chercher, on va entrer en douce pendant la Cérémonie et je vais vous expliquer deux ou trois trucs avant. »

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent à attendre à côté d'un arbre à l'air lugubre. Maria qui ne supportait décidément pas le silence trop long se mit à rigoler en lançant à sa voisine :

« Il ne va pas trop t'aimer tu sais, le garde chasse, avec tout ce que tu as pu lui dire ! »

« C'est un gros balourd, il s'en remettra je pense. Mais le voir faire de l'autorité alors que je suis sure qu'il n'en a pas le dixième véritablement, ça me met sur les nerfs. Et puis j'ai faim, alors je suis en rogne. Je suis à jeun depuis hier midi moi… »

« Ah oui…Je comprends. Et les dragées c'est pas très nourrissant ! »Blagua la blonde avec un sourire, repensant au goût bizarre sur lequel elles étaient tombés tout à l'heure et que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait pu identifier.

« Un bon bol….Même une tasse…Même quelques gouttes…. »Se mit à souffler Niniel, les yeux fermés.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu comptes y mettre, dans ton bol…. »Frissonna Maria en pensant avec dégoût au liquide rouge.

« Pas besoin de savoir, je veux juste y goûter un peu…. »Râla sa voisine.

« Tu vas faire comment ici ? Je ne sais pas si ils vont te servir ce que tu veux à manger ! »

« …On verra. »Claqua Niniel, sentant son ventre crier famine à force de penser à de la nourriture. « Tiens, voila l'autre ! »

« L'autre ? Ah Hagrid ! On est là ! »Cria Maria, voyant que le géant ne les apercevait pas dans l'obscurité.

Celui-ci arriva près d'elles et entama sans leur demander leur avis :

« Alors voila ce qui va se passer pour vous deux ! On va rejoindre les premières années juste avant la chanson du Choixpeau. Comme ça, tous les élèves seront occupés à écouter, ça vous permettra d'échapper à toutes les remarques sur votre chemin, et nous à un bordel monumental ! Ensuite, vous allez passer par ordre alphabétique dans la même liste que les premières années. Vous allez enfiler le chapeau sur votre caboche et vous serez répartis dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire… »

« Oui on sait tout ça, abrégez ! »Le coupa Niniel, qui avait vraiment faim.

« Bon…Dans ce cas, une fois que vous serez réparties, ce sera le moment du repas. Mais au moment de partir, normalement vous devriez suivre les préfets de chaque maison avec les premières années. Comme notre bon directeur le professeur Dumbledore a fait remarquer que ça ne vous enchanterait surement pas, on vous autorise à échapper à ça et à suivre les élèves plus âgés directement. Demain matin, juste avant vos cours, vous avez rendez-vous avec le directeur pour qu'il vous passe des consignes. Pas la peine de faire cette tête curieuse Mademoiselle Naüwe je n'en sais pas plus là-dessus. Vous avez bien compris toutes les deux ? »

Un oui en écho se fit entendre, alors Hagrid les conduisit à l'intérieur du château, à travers un grand escalier recouvert pour l'occasion de la rentrée, d'un tapis rouge à la longueur démesurée. Une sorcière au chapeau très grand d'un vert très sombre les accueillit d'un sourire pincé mais à l'air aimable et les entraina en silence dans la grande salle. Comme prévu, tous les élèves, répartis autour de quatre grandes tables aux couleurs différentes, avaient l'attention tournée vers un tabouret sur lequel reposait un chapeau miteux et rapiécé. Maria regarda Niniel sans pour autant qu'elle ne lui le rende un seul regard. Bientôt, elles auraient chacune leur maison...

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé. On vous oblige pas à reviewer, mais un avis ne serait pas de refus :) !

Nous avons un compte devianart pour ceux qui voudraient des illustrations... ^^ ! A la demande !

Bonne soirée :) - Prochain chapitre très bientôt, on en a pas mal en réserve lol


	2. Laisse moi lire dans ton coeur

Titre : **Eternelles**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Laisse moi lire dans ton cœur...**

Cela faisait déjà une minute entière que Maria tentait d'attirer le regard de sa comparse aux cheveux ivoires vers elle. Enfin, la vampire daigna faire part de ses pensées :

« C'est CA, leur Choixpeau magnifique ? »Demanda Niniel d'un air blasé à la jeune elfe qui pouffa de rire silencieusement il était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas fière allure ce chapeau.

« Choixpeau magique Niniel. Pas magnifique ! »

Pourtant, tout commentaire cessa dès qu'elles eurent rejoints le troupeau grouillant de premières années, discrètes comme des ombres. C'est alors qu'il se produisit

une chose à laquelle aucune des deux filles ne s'attendaient : le choixpeau se mit à parler, ou plutôt, à fredonner d'un air étrange :

_**Il y a des siècles, dans un passé lointain**_

_**À mes tous débuts, bien encore loin de ma fin**_

_**Une tâche me fut confiée**_

_**Par quatre des plus grands sorciers.**_

_**Leurs noms resteraient dans les écrits**_

_**Comme fondateurs de sorcellerie**_

_**Instigateurs de votre futur;**_

_**Eux seuls me firent sage et pur.**_

_**Lire dans votre cœur et votre esprit,**_

_**Est mon devoir et mon acquis.**_

_**Je clamerais votre véritable maison,**_

_**Contre toute autre opinion.**_

_**La belle Rowenna la première vint à moi,**_

_**Et de sa posée voix m'éclaira :**_

_**« De cette école tu prendras,**_

_**Ceux qui d'intelligence et d'érudition font foi**_

_**Pour qu'à Serdaigle, les plus sagaces, **_

_**Trouvent enfin une méritée place. »**_

_**Le hardi Godric vint me voir à sa suite, **_

_**Et se mit à clamer de sa parole assurée :**_

_**« De cette école tu m'enverras, **_

_**Ceux dont le courage n'a d'égal que celui des rois,**_

_**Pour qu'à Gryffondor tous les preux**_

_**Puissent d'hardiesse faire le vœu. »**_

_**La douce Helga, s'assied ensuite à mes côtés**_

_**Pour ses sereins conseils me partager :**_

_**« De cette école tu retireras,**_

_**Ceux dont les qualités ne sont pas assurés**_

_**Pour qu'à Poufsouffle la ténacité**_

_**Soit reconnue et scellée dans l'amitié »**_

_**Le rusé Salazard, pourtant très peu bavard**_

_**Me susurra pour clore notre histoire :**_

_**« De cette école tu éliras,**_

_**Ceux qui matois deviendront**_

_**Pour qu'à Serpentard mes légions**_

_**Trouvent luxure, ruse et ambition. »**_

_**Lorsqu'ils s'en furent, me laissant seul**_

_**Je jurais sur leurs quatre linceuls**_

_**Que ce devoir je remplirais**_

_**Qu'aide et conseils j'apporterais.**_

_**Nuit et brouillard cette année**_

_**Sans nulle doute vous affronterez**_

_**Je vous le demande alors avec audace**_

_**Des autres maisons ne faites pas l'impasse**_

_**Car réconfort et aide vous trouverez**_

_**Chez ceux que vous combattez.**_

_**Maintenant, sorcières et sorciers,**_

_**De moi sans crainte approchez,**_

_**Pour qu'en cette nuit de la nouvelle année**_

_**Un nouveau foyer vous puissiez trouver.**_

A la fin de sa prose, même Niniel avait l'air calmée. Aucun mot ne franchit plus ses lèvres pendant le début de l'appel des premières années. Les lettres A puis B et même C furent d'ailleurs accompagnées d'un silence intimidant et par des applaudissements de la maison dont le nom était crié à chaque passage d'un élève, mais au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait dans l'alphabet, des paroles s'élevèrent, et certains commencèrent à remarquer la présence de deux premières années un peu plus vieilles que prévu, et surtout plus grandes que la moyenne...

« C'est les deux nouvelles dont le Directeur a parlé dans le discours de bienvenue ! » Chuchotait l'un tandis que d'autres s'interrogeaient encore sur leur identité.

Maria se sentait mal à l'aise avec toutes ces paires d'yeux fixées sur elle et elle se rapprocha de Niniel en murmurant :

« Ils nous regarde là pas vrai… ? Ca a pas vraiment fonctionné leur plan…. »

« Non. Ça va être bientôt ton tour. »Fit Niniel pour détourner la conversation, aussi mal à l'aise que sa voisine elfique, mais ne le montrant nullement.

A ces mots, la blonde sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Dans quelle maison allait-elle bien pouvoir atterrir ? Selon le Choixpeau, les Serdaigles n'étaient pas pour elle…Elle aimait le travail bien fait, mais ne se voyait pas érudie ! Les Serpentards ? Non, elle n'avait pas envie de puissance et n'avait pas vraiment d'ambition. Les Gryffondors ? Avait-elle assez de courage pour honorer les propos du chapeau magique concernant cette maison ? Les Poufsouffles alors ? Oh elle n'en savait vraiment rien ! Après tout, qu'avait-elle donc au fond d'elle-même ? Ce qu'elle pouvait cacher jusqu'à en être inconsciente, le Choixpeau lui dirait.

« Naüwe Maria. » Appela la sorcière qui les avait accueilli avec le sourire à leur entrée.

La jeune fille se raidit un peu, et, avec appréhension, elle se dirigea à pas rapides vers l'estrade. La sorcière attendit qu'elle se soit assise sur le tabouret et Maria remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était face à plusieurs centaines d'élèves répartis en quatre tables, qui la regardaient tous avec une seule envie : connaître la maison dans laquelle l'une des premières étrangères allait être envoyée. Recevoir une étrangère serait la fierté de la maison pendant un an, et le silence était retombé, même si quelques commentaires se perdaient ici et là.

Et alors que Maria attendait avec impatience le cri du Choixpeau concernant la maison où elle resterait désormais pendant plusieurs années, elle entendit à son oreille :

_« Ah….toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres hein petite sorcière ? »_

Avait-elle rêvée ou ce chapeau lui parlait ? Elle tourna avec anxiété les yeux à droite et à gauche pour regarder qui lui parlait durant ce moment important, mais du se résigner : apparemment, tout le monde attendait. C'était bien le Choixpeau. Et c'est bien à elle qu'il s'adressait.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous entend petite sorcière. J'ai lu au fond de ton cœur, et je sais très bien ce qui va te convenir. Seulement, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'avoir une invitée aux oreilles pointues pour que je lui serve de coiffe…. Profite bien de notre école, car je vais t'envoyer à… oui….c'est ce qu'il te faut…oui… »_

** « GRYFFONDOR ! »**

Maria rouvrit les yeux en même temps que l'air revint dans ses poumons. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table de couleur rouge et or, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, une tablée verte et argent sifflait avec conviction. Maria était plutôt contente. Gryffondor, la maison de la hardiesse et du courage, avait dit le couvre-chef magique durant sa chanson. Elle attendit que la vieille sorcière retire le chapeau de sa tête et se leva. Celle-ci lui adressa avant son départ, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres fines :

« Bienvenue dans ma maison, mademoiselle. »

Maria lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea le cœur léger vers la maison qui l'avait applaudi avec tant de ferveur. Elle vit le garçon s'étant présenté comme Rémus Lupin lui faire signe de venir à ses côtés, avec des personnes plus âgées que des premières années, et cela la rassura. Elle s'exécuta et salua ses nouveaux compagnons de maison à plusieurs chaises distance. Puis le silence revint et la répartition continua. Tirant un peu en longueur, les élèves se remirent à parler et à questionner surtout la nouvelle arrivante, qui leur répondit avec bon cœur, taisant cependant sa nature elfique, ses oreilles pointues étant métamorphosées par deux petites boucles d'oreilles argentées. Arrivé à la lettre T, il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une poignée d'élèves, ainsi que Niniel, à qui Maria faisait de petits signes discrets de temps en temps, espérant secrètement que celle-ci la rejoindrait bientôt à sa table.

« Et enfin, la dernière avant de partager ensemble ce repas prometteur. Van Kuran Niniel » appela la sorcière chargée de la répartition

_ « Pas trop tôt… »_Pensa celle-ci avant de se diriger lentement vers l'estrade, de saisir le Choixpeau des mains de la directrice de maison - sous les rires de deux ou trois élèves - et de le poser sèchement sur sa tête.

Comme à Maria, le Choixpeau s'adressa à elle, profitant du silence pesant qui était revenu dans la salle commune. Les Gryffondor, excités, attendaient avec impatience, espérant la même bonne nouvelle qu'il y avait une vingtaine de minutes.

_« Tiens…. »_Murmura le chapeau magique. _« Deux sorcières pas ordinaires en une seule année, ce n'est pas souvent… »_

_ « La maison ! Fait vite…. »_Pensa-t-elle, impatiente et un brin énervée

« Oulah, point d'impatience petite sorcière aux dents aiguisées… L'impatience mène à de grandes erreurs. »

_ « Ça me regarde. Alors, ma maison ! »_

Elle entendit un sorte de froissement de plis de vieux tissu, qu'elle prit pour un rire, si tant bien était qu'un chapeau puisse rire….

_« Déterminée comme tu l'es, et vu ce que je peux lire au fond de ton cœur…hmm…c'est un peu coriace, je n'ai pas l'habitude de lire dans un cœur si fermé que le tien tu sais ? »_

« MA MAISON. »Grogna-t-elle, un brin plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la sorcière adulte, à ses côtés. Un nouveau froissement étrange se fit entendre, et le Choixpeau déclara :

_« Hé hé hé, ta maison petite moqueuse, sera sans doute aucun… »_

**« SERPENTARD ! »**

Les applaudissements se firent à nouveau entendre, à la même table qui avait émis des sifflements pendant la répartition de l'elfe blonde. Une table verte et argentée qui accueillit Niniel, plutôt pressée de quitter cette estrade au vu et au su de tout le monde . Les Gryffondors eux, perdirent aussitôt leurs sourires, au même titre que l'espoir des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles redescendait en flèche.

Maria, déçue de ne pas voir la vampire la rejoindre, n'eut pas le temps de faire part de ses protestations que déjà, un sorcier à la barbe grise se leva du milieu de la table des professeurs et déclara :

« Bien, maintenant que chacun a trouvé le chemin de sa table, et surtout celui de la maison à qui il appartiendra durant tout son séjour ici, je vous souhaite une agréable et productive année dans notre bonne école ! Et avant d'entamer un repas qui je suis sur, vous plaira, quelques mots sur lesquels méditer : Dadet, Rouge-gorge, salsifi, nicdouille ! Bon appétit ! »

Certains élèves, les plus jeunes, se mirent à rire, mais tous eurent un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'en un instant, les plats en or et les coupes en argent des quatre tables se remplirent de mets odorants et de liquides attrayants.

Maria tenta alors de se servir de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, sous les commentaires railleurs d'un groupe de garçon apparemment connaissances de Rémus.

« Tu ne vas pas être à la diète demain tu sais ? »Lui glissa gentiment une jeune fille rousse en face d'elle.

« Mais ça à l'air tellement appétissant ! »Se justifia Maria, se passant une main sur la nuque, avec un grand sourire.

« Alors dans ce cas, prends de ça, c'est délicieux ! »Lui lança un jeune homme à lunettes, à côté de la jeune fille.

« James, ne mets pas des choses dans l'assiette des gens sans leur demander ! »Le réprimanda sévèrement la jeune fille.

« James écoute ta mère ! »Se moqua un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, près de Rémus.

« Oh ne les écoute pas ! » Sourit la rousse en tendant sa main à travers la table : « Moi c'est Lily. Et toi, c'est Maria c'est ça ? »

La jeune elfe saisit la main de Lily et la salua. Celle-ci reprit :

« Voila Rémus, mais apparemment vous vous êtes déjà vus, lui c'est James, mon affreux voisin, Peter, le silencieux là bas, Et Sirius, le voisin de Rémus. »

Maria les salua tous un par un et entama la conversation avec eux. De temps en temps, elle passait un coup d'œil à la table verte et argent du fond, cherchant Niniel. Elle finit par la trouver à la troisième tentative, aux côté sd'un groupe qui avait l'air intéressé… Mais apparemment, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de se défaire de son côté taciturne, puisqu'elle ne la voyait parler que rarement, et d'avaler encore plus rarement quelques minuscules bouts de son repas. Elle ne mangeait donc rien ? Alors qu'elle avait si faim ? Bizarre….

Elle reporta son attention sur ses camarades qui continuèrent de l'interroger afin de mieux faire connaissance.

« Tu viens d'où alors ? » Demanda le brun à lunettes, avant d'enfourner une pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

« De France ! De Brocéliande en Bretagne !» Répondit la blonde avec un sourire. Lily haussa un sourcil :

« Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas à Beaubâtons ? »

Maria se mit à rire doucement en se passant une main sur sa nuque :

« Et bien… On va dire que… Une école de filles seulement ne m'enchante pas vraiment… »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un grand sourire, tandis que le garçon assis à côté de Rémus éclatait de rire.

A la fin du repas, la nourriture restante disparut, et les élèves se levèrent pour retourner dans leur salle commune et chambres respectives. Les préfets de chaque maison s'occupèrent des premières années afin de leur montrer le chemin des salles communes.

Maria tenta de retrouver la vampire parmi les élèves, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux de neige avait disparu dans le flot des Serpentards…

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » L'interrogea James, un grand sourire sur le visage. L'elfe blonde se retourna vers lui en expliquant :

« Niniel…. L'autre étrangère. Je l'ai rencontrée dans le train. »

« Celle qui s'est retrouvée à Serpentard ? » Demanda celui qui était assis près du préfet pendant le repas, Sirius.

« Oui c'est elle ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Tu sais où elle est ? »

« Non, et je me fiche bien d'où peuvent aller les serpents. »

« Ah… » Fit la blonde, déçue de ne pas avoir plus d'informations.

Le brun à lunettes posa sa main son épaule et lui proposa de l'emmener à la Tour des Gryffondors puisque Lily et Rémus étaient occupés par leur fonction de préfet. Maria tenta de protester afin de retrouver la vampire, mais les Gryffondors avaient réussi à l'entraîner dans les couloirs du château. La jeune fille faisait de grands yeux devant les escaliers qui bougeaient tous seuls. Elle qui était habituée à vivre en pleine nature, se retrouver dans un château aussi grand l'impressionnait et l'excitait à la fois. Ses « Wouaah ! » à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose qui l'intéressait, faisaient bien rire les rouges et or. Et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir monté les différents escaliers, James, Sirius et Peter s'arrêtèrent devant un grand tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose.

« Le mot de passe ? » Demanda le tableau.

Maria tourna un regard interrogateur vers les garçons qui affichèrent un sourire moqueur.

« Pour rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il suffit de donner le mot de passe… » Expliqua Sirius.

« Et ce mot de passe est ? »

« Ptero Leon. » Répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil tandis que le tableau s'ouvrit afin de laisser place à un trou rond dans le mur.

« Hmm… Adapté à la maison à ce que je vois ! Ça va aller pour le retenir ! » S'enjoua-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans le trou. Elle se retrouva dans une salle ronde et décorée aux couleurs rouges et or de la maison. De gros fauteuils confortables étaient disposés devant un feu allumé, et quelques tables se trouvaient dans les coins. Un sentiment de bien être et de chaleur s'empara de la jeune fille qui se disait qu'elle se trouverait bien à son aise à Gryffondor. Les garçons la rejoignirent en riant entre eux, découvrant la blonde en extase devant leur salle commune.

« Ça te plaît ? »

Maria se tourna vers eux en acquiesçant vivement.

« J'ai hâte de découvrir tous les recoins du château ! C'est vraiment trop cool ici ! »

« Maria tu viens ? Les dortoirs sont par là ! »L'interpella Lily en montrant un escalier en colimaçons menant à une tour vers la gauche. Après un dernier regard à la superbe salle qui allait devenir sa seconde maison, Maria suivit Lily à travers les escaliers.

Le lendemain, elle se leva plus tôt que la plupart de ses compagnons de maisons. Elle fit sa toilette rapidement, s'habilla comme une sorcière avec ses nouvelles affaires de Gryffondor et se dirigea à pas rapides vers le bureau du directeur, dont elle avait demandé l'emplacement à Lily le soir précédent. Trouver une statue en forme de griffon dans une tour du deuxième étage et attendre devant. Regardant sa montre magique, cadeau de ses parents pour son départ vers le monde sorcier, elle pressa le pas : elle allait être un brin en retard…

Elle finit par trouver son chemin à travers les escaliers et repéra enfin la fameuse statue. Malheureusement pour elle, ses prédictions furent vraies. La vampire l'attendait déjà, en compagnie du sorcier barbu de la veille, qui avait fait cet étrange discours de bienvenue, auquel Maria s'était promis de méditer…

« Ah ! Miss Naüwe, vous me voyez ravi de vous voir si joyeuse ! »Lança-t-il en la voyant au bout du couloir.

« Excusez moi Monsieur, je suis en retard et… »S'empressa-t-elle de commencer

« En retard ? Ah, je n'ai pas d'heure sur moi, ce n'est donc surement un retard que pour vous ! »Fit-il avec un petit air rassurant et mystérieux à la fois. Le sorcier s'avança vers la statue et frappa deux fois des mains. Celle-ci s'écarta et laissa un mur se fendre en deux pour dévoiler un petit escalier en colimaçon, que le directeur emprunta, suivi de près par Niniel et Maria.

Arrivé dans son bureau, les deux filles purent apercevoir une quantité affolante de petits objets inconnus, virevoltant sagement au dessus de leur tête, roulant sur le sol avec timidité ou fumant d'une façon inquiétante sur quelques meubles parsemés ici et là. D'immenses tableaux représentants les anciens et anciennes directeurs et directrices de l'École (les deux sorcières avaient remarquées les étiquettes d'explication…) égayaient les murs de couleurs pâles. Deux fauteuils en velours respectivement rouge et vert apparurent par magie à la suite d'un autre tapotement de mains du Directeur. Maria et Niniel y prirent place et attendirent.

« Miss, je vous ai convoquées toutes les deux ici ce matin pour vous donner quelques consignes…Votre admission dans notre école étant un peu….particulière. Premier point, avant que je n'oublie, j'ai ici quelques petites babioles pour vous Miss Kuran. »

La jeune fille tourna le regard, intriguée. Le directeur lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. Impassible, la jeune fille s'exécuta et en sortit un petit insigne vert et argent.

« Je l'ai déjà vu hier. »Fit-elle remarquer en le faisant tourner dans sa main.

« Oui, et vous avez donc deviné ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un insigne de Préfète. »Râla-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas sure d'en vouloir. »Ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

« Mais je suis sur que vous l'apprécierez bientôt à sa juste valeur Miss. J'ai envoyé plusieurs de ces petites choses à l'effigie des quatre maisons – je ne savais pas encore laquelle allait vous correspondre – à votre domicile, mais elles me sont revenues à chaque fois. Surement que votre Ministère a considéré ces inoffensifs objets comme une menace pour votre si beau pays ! »Rigola doucement Dumbledore.

« Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? »Lança laconiquement Niniel, comme si cet insigne marquait pour elle un évènement désastreux.

Un second rire secoua le sorcier avant qu'il ne réponde :

« J'ai demandé à vos parents de me faire parvenir vos résultats, et ils m'ont semblé assez bons pour vous accorder ce titre. Encore une fois, ne le négligez pas Miss, vous saurez l'apprécier un jour j'en suis convaincu. »

« …Hmm. »

« Allez fais pas cette tête Niniel, c'est génial d'être préfète ! »

« Alors tiens. »Lui répondit la vampire en lui tendant l'insigne gravée d'un P argenté.

« Je ne peux pas : Lily et Rémus sont déjà préfets de notre maison ! »Se défendit Maria.

Niniel grogna, et referma la paume de sa main sur l'insigne. Alors comme ça, l'elfe s'était déjà fait des connaissances... Elle-même avait passé le plus clair de sa soirée à repousser les tentatives d'approche de ses futurs camarades. Seul un petit groupe n'avait pas tenté de l'approcher, se contentant de l'observer faire et de murmurer entre eux. Niniel avait réussi à rentrer dans la salle commune en suivant ce groupe de loin et en les écoutant prononcer un mot de passe devant un cul de sac d'un couloir en pierres. Une porte s'était alors dérobée sur le côté, taillée dans des pierres humides et noires. Elle avait alors découvert sa salle commune et ses dortoirs, seule. Visiblement, Maria et elle n'étaient pas faites du même bois.

« Ensuite, deuxième point à régler. Vous avez surement conscience, toutes les deux, que votre origine poserait surement un petit problème à notre école si elle venait à être révélée au grand jour. Choisissez donc avec soin vos connaissances, même s'il ne m'appartient pas de juger vos choix. Je ne vous impose aucun silence, mais à vous de gérer votre bonne continuation dans cette école. Miss Naüwe, le problème serait moins sérieux que votre collègue, mais tout aussi problématique pour que vous puissiez rester tranquillement ici. Certaines personnes ont….comment dire cela….voyons voir…ah ! Une drôle de compréhension de la différence…Et pas forcément ceux que l'on pourrait croire. Après tout la vérité de la plupart des enfants se retrouvent dans celle de leur éducation… »

Maria acquiesça, tandis que Niniel semblait perdue dans ses pensées, observant avec intérêt un oiseau au plumage rouge et or qui s'ébrouait en laissant tomber quelques plumes usées.

« Troisième point, comme je vous ai monopolisé ce matin et empêché de vous rendre au petit déjeuner à l'heure, servez-vous ici ! »

Au moment même où celui-ci terminait de parler, foules de petites viennoiseries jonchèrent le bureau en face des deux élèves. Comme Niniel leva un regard blasé vers le Directeur, celui se reprit avec une petite excuse amusée et fit apparaître une bouteille en argent et son service, le tout rempli du met favori de la vampire. Maria regarda Niniel se servir dans une coupe et boire à volonté avec un sourire retrouvé. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau l'elfe s'exclama :

« Tes yeux ! Ils ne sont plus rouges ! »

Dumbledore les regarda une dernière fois avec un sourire mystérieux et déposa devant chacune d'elle un petit papier que ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient pressées de recevoir.

« Votre emploi du temps… » Chantonna celui-ci avant de partir hors du bureau « La sortie est par ici, prenez votre temps mais veillez à être à l'heure à vos premiers cours bien sûr. Ah, et pour les options, j'ai tenu compte de vos choix personnels bien sur, mais nous avons décidé de vous inscrire à l'option Vol pour cette année. Vous pourrez la quitter si cela vous chante l'année prochaine, mais en attendant, à vos balais mesdemoiselles !»

Seules à nouveau, Maria reprit :

« Alors ? Tes yeux ? C'est normal ? »

En effet, le regard anciennement carmin de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs s'était mué comme par magie en une profonde couleur dorée tirant sur l'ambre.

« J'ai bu il n'y a pas longtemps. Donc oui. C'est normal. »

Un silence s'installa, et au bout d'un croissant et d'un pain au chocolat, la jeune elfe reprit :

« Tu…as bu…euh…qui ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, la blonde vit sa voisine prendre un air surpris, puis émettre un petit rire discret :

« Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, Dumbledore m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à ses humains…Je suis allée chasser hier soir. Même si je déteste les animaux… Enfin c'est toujours mieux que ce repas infect d'hier… »

Maria leva les yeux au ciel, comment pouvait-elle qualifier le repas de la veille d'infect…Les vampires avaient vraiment des goûts différents…

« Et tu as chassé quoi ? »

« Une biche. J'étais fatiguée. »

« En étant fatiguée tu attrapes des biches ? »S'étonna la blonde. « Qu'est-ce que c'est alors quand tu es en forme ? »

« Dans mon pays, des loups, des léopards des neiges, du gibier quand il n'y a que ça. Mon père arrive à trouver des ours de temps en temps quand on part chasser autre chose que des humains ou quand c'est trop risqué. Enfin, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on chasse en fait. Ce sont plutôt les humains qui viennent à nous dans notre demeure, par l'intermédiaire des domestiques. Je t'expliquerais ça une autre fois. Il va être temps d'y aller. »

_La plus longue phrase n'étant jamais sortie de sa bouche_, se dit Maria, amusée.

« Tu es de bonne humeur ou quoi ? »Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant que Niniel avait évoquée une prochaine fois…Cela signifierait donc qu'elles se reverraient ?

Niniel se contenta de lui montrer la bouteille en argent sur le bureau de leur Directeur, ce qui tira une grimace forcée à Maria.

« J'ai cours de…bêh….potions. Et toi ? » dit celle-ci en se levant.

« Pareil. Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble je crois. Dès le début de la semaine…Ça promet. »la railla la vampire.

« Eh ! »Protesta Maria gentiment.

Elles sortirent ensemble du bureau et prirent sur l'initiative assurée de Niniel, le chemin vers les cachots...

* * *

Le chapitre est plutôt court, j'en conviens...Mais comme ça ça vous donne de quoi patienter un peu jusqu'au prochain !

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...Je n'ai pas relu -.-''...Honte à moi !

Que pensez vous de la chanson du Choixpeau ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est toujours intéressant une critique ou un encouragement ! Bonne soirée o3o


	3. Au carrefour de nos années

Titre : **Eternelles**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

Evelyn,on a été très heureuse de ta (tes) reviews :), une petite réponse perso t'attend à la fin de ce chapitre (nous n'avons pas pu te répondre par MP du fait de l'anonymat de la review ! ^^)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Au carrefour de nos années**

« Tu devrais mettre ton insigne…mademoiselle la préfète ! »

En vue des premières portes des cachots, Niniel prit un air blasé et clippa la babiole verte et argent sur sa poitrine.

« Il est fou. Un vieux fou. Totalement déglingué. »Marmonna-t-elle en regardant avec dédain d'autres élèves passer en sens inverse, hilares.

« Qui ça ? Dumbledore ? Il est un peu bizarre c'est vrai. »Admit Maria avec un sourire « Mais il est plutôt gentil tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas, tu as compris la signification de la fin de son discours hier ? Avec tous ces mots étranges ?»

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Il radote surement, à son âge. »Termina la vampire, signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet.

Maria éclata de rire, ce qui résonna dans l'espace clos et humide que formait les couloirs des cachots. Niniel la regarda avec curiosité et agacement mélangés : pourquoi riait-elle comme ça, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle après tout, qui voudrait se faire diriger par un vieillard sénile à moitié fou… ?

Arrivées à destination, les sorcières s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient en fait en avance sur la plupart des autres élèves. Deux ou trois Gryffondors à peine cachés par l'obscurité verte du couloir tout au plus, jaugea Niniel, attentive au moindre geste ou bruit de ces garçons et filles qui auraient pu, dans d'autre circonstances, former un agréable repas. Soudain, elle sentit un mouvement à sa droite et se décala juste assez pour qu'une porte – qui devait être celle de leur future salle - ne l'atteigne. Maria la vit effectuer ce mouvement rapide et précis et s'étonna de la fluidité de se gestes. Les vampires étaient fascinants pour elle, et tellement emprunt de mystères !

En attendant, sa camarade soufflait d'énervement et levait les yeux pour découvrir un sorcier un peu victime de l'embonpoint, d'un âge pas trop avancé et pourvu d'un regard brillant d'avidité. Sur sa tête trônait l'éternel chapeau des sorciers, laissant apparaitre ici et là quelques mèches assez courtes de cheveux d'un brun sombre. _Un début de calvitie_, se moqua intérieurement la vampire. La lente dégradation de l'espèce humaine l'amusait toujours autant, elle pour qui le temps n'était qu'un mot sans plus de signification que l'air pour une créature marine.

Le sorcier adulte aperçut les élèves et les invita à rentrer en attendant leurs camarades. Mais alors qu'il se décalait pour laisser passer Maria, celui-ci émis un petit rire ressemblant à un hoquet mal contrôlé et s'écria :

« Alors vous deux … »Il désigna Maria, puis Niniel qui la suivait de près. « Vous êtes donc nos fameuses étrangères ! On va pouvoir admirer l'étendue de votre savoir en potions n'est-ce pas ? »

Maria grimaça un sourire ressemblant vaguement à un pincement de lèvres, Niniel passa sans rien dire, ignorant totalement ce bruyant humain qu'elle se préparait mentalement à affronter durant plusieurs années…

Étonné par le manque de réaction de ces deux jeunes sorcières, le professeur reprit, d'un ton enjoué : « Intimidées hein ? Mais je peux le comprendre ! Et après tout la modestie n'est-elle pas une des plus grandes marques de sagesse ? »

Mais quand allait-il cesser son incessant babillage ? Comparé à ses précédents professeurs, Niniel trouvait celui-ci comparable à un doux agneau venant de naître…Elle espérait au moins que ses compétences étaient aussi conséquentes que le volume de ses paroles… A ses côtés, Maria semblait mal à l'aise. Elle se détendit seulement lorsque leur nouveau professeur alla accueillir un nouveau groupe d'élèves. Profitant de son abse,ce temporaire pour trouver une place, les deux filles posèrent leurs affaires sur un bureau d'un bois brun et lustré quelconque.

« Je suis nulle en potions… »Admit la sorcière blonde dans un souffle, répondant à l'interrogation muette de la nouvellement Serpentard.

« Au moins, quand il l'aura compris, il te fichera surement la paix. Je vais peut-être t'imiter si ça fonctionne. » Répondit Niniel d'une voix aussi froide que l'air ambiant.

« Maria ! »L'interpella une voix masculine.

La concernée se retourna : le groupe avec qui elle avait passé la soirée de la veille venait d'arriver dans le cachot, suivit de près par un groupe de cinq ou six Serpentards.

Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs l'air en grande discussion ''amicale'' avec les dénommés Sirius et James… Tant et si bien que le maître des potions dut séparer les deux groupes d'un coup de baguette magique. Les belligérants se retrouvèrent instantanément tous propulsés puis assis à leur places respectives, en binôme. James et Sirius firent quelque peu la moue, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, les Serpentards en cause leur faisaient signe que ce n'était que partie remise. Maria quitta Niniel pour saluer le groupe de Gryffondor et reçut l'invitation de Lily qui lui proposa de former un binôme de travail pour ce premier cours. La blonde regarda Niniel qui semblait n'être nullement affectée de son départ soudain, et accepta.

« Tiens, voila Servilus ! »Chuchota James en assénant son voisin de coups de coude complices.

« Eh Servilus ! Tu te mets en binôme avec moi ? »Demanda d'un air sournois Sirius.

Le jeune garçon répondant à ce sobriquet ne releva pas la mauvaise blague et partit s'asseoir à quelques rangs de là, tandis que Lily se retournait d'un air furieux vers ses deux voisins de derrière afin de les frapper tous deux d'un magistral coup de livre de botanique.

« Pourquoi l'appellent-ils comme ça ? C'est vraiment son nom ? »Demanda Maria à la rousse, après que celle-ci ait jugé la punition correctement appliquée.

« Non, il s'appelle Severus Rogue, et c'est un Serpentard que ces deux idiots derrière ont pris en grippe dieu seul sait pourquoi. Mais il est assez timide et ne se défend pas souvent….Alors ils tentent de le faire réagir et s'acharnent sur lui. C'est puéril et détestable ! »S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant une deuxième fois pour recommencer à les frapper. Cette fois, James et Sirius ne s'y laissèrent pas prendre et métamorphosèrent le livre de Lily en un joli petit étui en cuir. Lily souffla de désespoir et d'un petit mouvement de baguette, redonna à son livre son aspect d'antan.

« Tu vois ? Irrécupérables ! »Déclara-t-elle pour Maria, qui s'amusait bien à regarder les deux amis imiter Lily dans son dos.

« On range les baguettes je vous prie ! »Les Réprimanda le professeur en accueillant les derniers retardataires, qui s'empressèrent de regagner leurs places respectives.

« Oh… »Murmura Maria.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »L'interrogea la rousse.

« Eh bien…L'autre nouvelle, vous savez celle aux cheveux blancs, elle est restée toute seule ! » Fit remarquer l'elfe tandis que tout le petit groupe, y compris Rémus placé devant les deux filles, se tournait pour vérifier ses dires. A leur droite, la jeune vampire regardait d'un air blasé le chaudron fumant caché derrière l'estrade du professeur de potions.

« Bah ! On s'en fout ! Y'aura bien un des serpents pour l'accompagner. » Fit remarquer Peter.

« Peter ! »S'exclama Lily, outrée.

« Mais il a raison Lily…. »Fit James à son tour comme si l'évidence même était placée devant les yeux de la rousse « Pourquoi on s'en soucierait ? C'est une Serpentard. »

« Ça fait maintenant cinq ans que tu es à Poudlard James Potter. Et tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que nous rabâche tous les ans le choixpeau et qui devrait être une priorité pour tous les crétin dans ton genre ? »

« Une jolie chansonnette ? »La railla-t-il

« Oh j'abandonne…. »Finit-elle en lâchant James du regard.

« C'est grave d'être une Serpentard ? »S'enquit à son tour Maria, ne comprenant pas l'animosité de ses camarades.

Elle n'eut pas droit à sa réponse. Le maître des potions ferma avec bruit la porte du cachot et entama :

« Alors tout d'abord un grand bonjour à vous tous, que j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir pour cette nouvelle année. Cela ne va surement pas plaire à tous ceux qui me connaissent déjà, mais je tiens à me présenter en bonne et due forme pour les deux nouvelles demoiselles qui ont rejoints vos maisons respectives cette année. Donc pour faire court…»

« Et voila, c'est reparti pour un quart d'heure de glandage ! »lança moqueusement Sirius à son voisin.

« Mr Black un peu de silence je vous prie, vous ne voudriez pas déjà faire perdre des points à votre maison pour une raison aussi bête je me trompe ? »

« Oh non Monsieur…Je vais attendre qu'on en ait à perdre avant ! »Répondit le jeune sorcier avec un sourire moqueur, faisant pouffer de rire plusieurs Gryffondors, qui savaient depuis longtemps qu'empêcher le duo Potter/Black de faire perdre des points à leur maison était peine perdue et qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur le fait de tenter d'en gagner au maximum pour compenser….

« Donc, pour faire court disais-je, je suis le professeur Slugghorn et je vous enseignerait l'art sublime des potions, encore pour je l'espère, les trois années qu'il vous reste à passer ici ! Je suis également le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Monsieur Potter je peux savoir ce qui me vaut cette grimace s'il vous plaît ? »

« Une grimace ? »Fit faussement le rouge et or. « Mais pas du tout ! Je viens seulement de recroiser le regard de Bullstrode. Je l'avais oublié depuis deux mois, vous comprenez, c'est le choc ! Euh l'émotion je veux dire…. »Continua-t-il en désignant une fille Serpentard non loin de son rang.

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, même Maria, qui, pas encore au courant de l'éternelle et antique querelle entre les deux maisons, trouvait la plaisanterie assez drôle.

« Potter ! »S'écria Slugghorn « Laissez donc Miss Bullstrode en paix ! Encore une blague de ce genre et je vous mets à la porte, vous et Mr Black ! Puisque vous n'avez encore aucuns points à faire disparaître de votre sablier ! »

Le binôme se mit à rire tandis que les Serpentards, mécontents, préparaient leur future riposte.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion de Changevoix. On range les baguettes et on ouvre son livre à la page 123 je vous prie. »

Tandis que les élèves s'exécutaient dans un calme vraiment relatif, Slugghorn ajouta :

« Les préfets de Serpentard où êtes-vous, il m'en manquait un à l'appel hier ! Levez la main s'il vous plaît ? »

Un garçon blond au fond de la salle leva lentement la main avec un grand sourire mesquin, dont le professeur ne comprit la signification que plus tard (lorsque Sirius et Remus reçurent une boulette de papier enchantée en forme d'oiseau de proie s'attaquant à leurs crânes avec vigueur…) Niniel, alertée par miracle grâce à un signe discret de l'elfe blonde à sa gauche, leva à son tour la main, le moins haut possible.

« Ah Mr Crescent ! Oui c'est vous que j'ai vu hier…Ou est donc l'autre ? »

Les élèves verts et argents firent signe au professeur de regarder à sa gauche. Se retournant, il aperçut Niniel, la main à peine levée plus haut que son épaule, et un air farouchement sauvage sur le visage. D'abord intimidé, le professeur de potions se reprit et déclara :

« Ah ! C'était donc pour cela ! Mais…Comment cela se fait-il que Dumbledore ne m'en ait pas parlé ? Miss Kuran c'est cela ? »

Niniel acquiesça d'un geste las en se demandant pourquoi les humains s'évertuaient toujours à poser des questions où ils apportaient la réponse….

« Bon eh bien j'imagine que Mr Crescent se fera un plaisir de vous répéter ce que je lui ai expliqué la veille bien sur ! Mais pourquoi diable Dumbledore ne m'a-t-il pas mis au courant…nom d'un gobelin ! »

« Pistonée ! »Murmura James à son voisin qui acquiesça avec empressement. Lily et Maria leur lancèrent en même temps un regard noir alors James et Sirius haussèrent leurs épaules en chœur : quoi , ils n'avaient pas raison ?

« Eh la Serpentard : c'est quoi ton piston, j'aimerais bien avoir le même ! Ou alors t'as fait du charme au vieux Dumbledore ? Tu l'as trouvé à ton goût ? Il a pris combien pour la nuit ? » Chuchota James envers la jeune vampire.

Celle-ci se retourna sans se presser, l'examina rapidement de haut en bas, ainsi que son voisin, avant de se remettre à regarder le chaudron fumant que Slugghorn apportait à présent devant tous les élèves.

« Elle a pas répondu ! »S'étonna James.

« Elle t'a carrément snobé même ! »Répondit Sirius, excité à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle cible verte et argent plutôt intéressante.

« La potion de Changevoix, à votre niveau, doit se réaliser en binôme Le temps de préparation des ingrédients étant un peu court et chevauchant légèrement la surveillance du chaudron, qui doit être très précise…Je compte donc sur vous pour décider à l'avance du rôle de chacun dans la préparation, car vous n'aurez pas le temps d'en préparer une nouvelle. Mr Pettigrow retournez-vous je vous prie… Vous avez une heure et demie. La seconde heure et demie servira à tester la potion de chaque binôme et à corriger les éventuelles, et j'espère nombreuses, erreurs. »

« Pourquoi nombreuses ? »Demanda une Gryffondor.

« Parce que les effets de cette potion, mal préparée, sont…assez surprenant sur la voix de l'utilisateur, mais je vous laisse la surprise ! Allez à vos chaudrons ! »Ordonna Slugghorn avant de déclarer doucement à la jeune fille aux cheveux de neige : « Miss Kuran, un binôme, cela veut dire deux personnes vous en êtes consciente ? »

« Tout à fait monsieur. »Siffla-t-elle.

« Alors veuillez vous trouver un binôme. »La pressa-t-il, souriant.

Niniel balaya rapidement le cachot du regard : quelqu'un tout seul. Il y avait bien cette humaine à lunettes là bas, que Niniel avait sciemment fait mine de ne pas repérer dès le départ. Mais le destin avait l'air de vouloir s'acharner. Elle se résigna à rejoindre la Serpentard solitaire plus loin derrière.

« Salut, moi c'est… »Commença la jeune fille.

« Pas intéressée, coupe les racines en fins morceaux. Et fins, j'ai dit. »

Derrière elle, le second préfet de Serpentard l'observa avec attention. Il l'avait déjà fait la veille bien sur, mais elle était un peu loin. De là, il pouvait entendre sa voix et ricana intérieurement lorsqu'il s'aperçut du mauvais caractère de celle-ci envers son binôme. Des ordres, des ordres, des réprimandes, puis plus rien, il s'aperçut avec étonnement que Niniel s'occupait désormais de tout, sa pauvre camarade maltraitée grommelant et se plaignant dans son coin.

« Tu l'as vu la nouvelle ? Putin de caractère ! »Fit-il remarquer à sa voisine, qui le regardait avec des yeux un brin charmeurs. Il soupira et se moqua :

« Rah….Fais pas ta jalouse…. »

« Mais t'as vu comment tu la mates Sven ? Et tu voudrais que je sois pas jalouse ? » Répondit-elle amusée, en le bousculant gentiment.

« Allez passe moi le couteau d'argent et concentre toi la potion devrait changer de couleur. »

« ….Oui…. »Fit celle-ci en continuant à observer Niniel devant elle, et en lançant un regard d'encouragement pour son amie en souffrance...

De son côté, Maria regarda la jeune vampire partir vers les Serpentards du fond et se mit au travail avec Lily : celle-ci se révéla plutôt douée et lui donna des conseils sur la manière de gérer un chaudron…Maria n'était pas forcément mauvaise en potions, mais elle avait tendance à les faire cuire un peu plus que nécessaire….!

Un peu plus plus tard, le professeur Slugghorn mit fin au travail de ses élèves et passa dans les rangs une énième fois pour vérifier les potions.

« Vous allez par binôme, choisir une personne qui expérimentera votre potion Changevoix. Celle-ci, je peux maintenant vous le révéler, va vous permettre d'adopter une voix aussi aiguë ou grave que vous le souhaitez. Dans l'usage courant, elle est souvent associée par les Aurors à la potion Polynectar, qui, comme vous le savez, ne transforme que l'apparence du sorcier, et non sa voix. Cependant, et c'est cela le point intéressant d'aujourd'hui, si votre potion n'est, ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet raté, vous allez vous retrouver non pas avec une voix modulable à souhait, mais une voix fixe, aussi grave que celles des zombies d'outre-tombe, ou aussi aiguë que quelqu'un dont les poumons se seraient remplis d'hélium. »

Slugghorn se mit à rire, accompagné par une majorité d'élèves, ayant hâte de gouter leur potion, ratée ou non…

Les essais ne furent pas concluants en majorité mais très drôle à entendre, et les élèves finirent par tous gouter leur potion. Il y en eu deux ou trois de réussies, dont celles de Lily, que le professeur complimenta fortement, et celle de Séverus qui reçut le même traitement. Arrivant vers le fond, il s'approcha du chaudron de la vampire et de la Serpentard, muettes depuis le début du cours.

« Vous ne goutez pas votre potion Miss Kuran ? Miss Deslières ? »

Après un regard aiguisée de la part d'une paire d'yeux dorés, la binôme de Niniel prit une louche de potion…et se mit à parler : la potion n'était pas parfaite mais plutôt réussie, malgré quelques éclats de voix tirant vers l'outre-tombe.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! C'est presque ça, j'imagine que vous avez du travailler dur, toutes les deux étant donné les résultats habituels de Miss…hmm…enfin passons… »

La concernée fronça les sourcils et tenta de protester, mais la potion agissant, fit ressortir son mécontentement tel une sorte de cri de rat à l'agonie….Derrière elles deux, le dénommé Sven se mit à rire ouvertement, ayant laissé lui aussi sa potion, quelque peu ratée, à sa binôme…

Niniel se tourna vers lui pour la première fois en deux heures et lui décocha un regard désintéressé et méchant. Elle savait qu'il était au courant du peu de participation de sa binôme, et tenta de lui faire passer le message : elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Son interlocuteur ne sembla pas se formaliser des deux flèches dorées qui tentaient de le transpercer et répondit seulement par un clin d'œil. Dédaigneuse de cette marque de moquerie, la vampire retroussa ses lèvres en un rictus de pitié sans faire attention à ses canines apparentes et se retourna vers Slugghorn, qui avait fini son tour des chaudrons. Sven, surpris, sourit mesquinement : cette fille n'était pas encore au courant de son statut parmi les Serpentards, surtout auprès des membres féminins… Bah, elle le saurait bien assez tôt, et deviendrait comme toutes les autres une de ses petites chie-chiennes de compagnie qui lui tournaient autour en remuant de la queue….

Il était patient, il saurait attendre quelques jours.

Le reste du cours fut emprunt de la notion de théorie, même si les élèves eurent du mal à se reconcentrer.

« Pour la prochaine fois, vous tenterez de m'expliquer pourquoi vos potions n'ont pas pris le tournant désiré, et je veux un paragraphe sur la façon de la réaliser seule, et non à deux ! »

Les élèves des deux maisons confondues maugréèrent : déjà des devoirs…

« Va falloir s'y habituer….C'est quand même l'année des BUSES…. »Soupira Sirius en se levant. « Bon on a quoi comme torture maintenant ? »

« Sortilèges pendant une heure. »Répondit Maria en sortant son emploi du temps. « Avec les Serdaigles. Ensuite repas, on reprend à 14h pour un cours de 2h de botanique, ah enfin une matière intéressante ! Et on finit par 2h d'options individuelles : moi j'ai vol en option obligatoire. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a imposée. Car je n'en ai jamais fait…. »

« Tu n'es jamais montée sur un balai ! » S'exclama James avec des yeux ronds. La blonde se passa une main sur sa nuque, gênée :

« Euh… Non. C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Oui ! Enfin non, mais… Tu connais le Quidditch au moins ? »

« Pas trop… De nom seulement… » Expliqua-t-elle, se disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose au monde sorcier. Elle passait plus de temps avec les elfes qu'avec les humains après tout…

« Faut qu'on te montre ! » S'affola presque James qui attrapa son ami par sa robe de sorcier alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte. « Hein Sirius ? »

« Mais oui… Mais oui… » Soupira ce dernier. « Mais elle verra bien pendant le cours de vol de toute façon. »

« Peut être ! Mais elle ne verra pas le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard sous son plus beau jour pendant un simple cours de vol ! » S'enquit le brun à lunettes en bombant le torse.

« Plutôt celui qui a les chevilles les plus grosses de Poudlard. » S'amusa Lily en entraînant l'elfe avec elle en direction de leur prochaine salle de cours. Les deux filles sortirent de la salle en riant de la tête de James face à la réplique de la rousse, et l'elfe ne put faire qu'un léger coucou à la vampire qui la regarda partir sans réponse particulière.

Le cours de sortilège se passa sans aucun problème pour la blonde qui s'était bien mise à niveau pendant l'année précédente. La jeune fille s'était une fois de plus assise à côté de la rousse qui se débrouillait bien mieux que la plupart des élèves. En ce qui concernait James et Sirius, ils semblaient rire plus que nécessaire pendant le cours, mais réussissaient parfaitement les exercices que le professeur de sortilèges, Mr Flitwick, demandait.

La fin de l'heure de sortilèges fut difficile pour la jeune elfe. Son estomac criait famine depuis déjà une bonne demi heure quand la sonnerie retentit. Elle se retint de crier sa joie pour ne pas s'attirer un regard vexé de l'enseignant, et rangea rapidement ses affaires en pressant sa voisine :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois si agitée ? »

« J'ai faiiiiim ! » S'exclama la blonde avec des yeux de chien battu.

La rousse pouffa de rire, alors Rémus s'approcha d'elles en demandant à la nouvelle si sa première matinée s'était bien passée (fonction de préfet oblige...) La jeune fille hocha de la tête vivement et continua sa plainte stomacale, faisant soupirer le Gryffondor qui se tourna vers ses amis en secouant la tête, dépité. Ces derniers les attendaient, impatients de pouvoir aller dans la grande Salle.

« Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir faim ! »La rassura-t-il, aimable.

« Alors allons-y ! » Finit Maria en sautant quasi sur place.

Ramassant son sac, elle suivit les autres avec entrain. Enfin, ils atteignirent la Grande Salle et se trouvèrent des places avec facilité. Rémus, Peter et James partirent saluer quelques amis à eux de la maison Serdaigle tandis que Sirius, Lily et Maria commençaient leur repas. Au moment de passer au dessert, ils virent arriver les cinquième années Poufsouffle et Serpentard, leur cours commun ayant fini une demie-heure plus tard que les rouge et or. Sirius, le regard hésitant entre un salambo bien garni et une tarte au citron appétissante, choisit de déposer ses deux amours dans son assiette et entama :

« Ils ne feront donc jamais rien comme tout le monde ceux-là ! Regarde les : leur table est remplie d'entrées encore ! N'importe quoi je vous jure… »

« Je conviens que tu ais un grief contre eux Sirius mais quand même…de la à les critiquer à cause de leurs heures de cours, c'est assez minable vu de l'extérieur tu sais ? » Se moqua Lily.

Profitant de la situation, Maria se rappela de sa question de tout à l'heure, restée sans réponse :

« Et pourquoi vous ne les aimez pas les Serpentards ? C'est…euh…pas bien d'être Serpentard ? »

Lily soupira, et voyant James et son acolyte préparer leur si héroïque discours de défense de la maison Gryffondor face à la menace Serpentard, demanda : « Rémus , Peter vous venez avec moi ? Je dois aller prendre mes affaires de cette après midi dans le dortoir… »

Les deux concernés, quelque peu soulagés de pouvoir échapper au discours en préparation, hochèrent la tête avec vigueur avant de lui emboiter le pas.

« Lily je peux prendre ton dessert ? »Lui lança James en ricanant lorsqu'elle leva les bras en signe d'exaspération, déjà loin.

Sirius se pencha vers Maria et commença :

« Maria….Ça se voit que tu es nouvelle. Les Serpentards, pour te dire, c'est…hmmm...euh aide moi James !»

« C'est le mal ! Le mal absolu ! »Continua l'Attrapeur « Ce sont des petites fouines à tête humaine qui pourrissent la vie de l'école avec leurs idées tordues. »

« Ah ? »S'étonna Maria, ne s'attendant pas à une telle tirade.

« Oui, exactement James ! C'est ça. Les Serpentards sont les ennemis héréditaires des Gryffondors. C'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps, depuis la création de l'école. Depuis la trahison éhontée de Salazar Serpentard ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que les maisons portent leur nom Maria. C'est parce que les quatre grands sorciers se sont rassemblés. C'est parce qu'à eux quatre, ils rassemblaient toutes les qualités principales. L'intelligence chez Serdaigle, le courage chez Gryffondor, la ténacité chez Poufsouffle. Mais chez Serpentard, tu as bien entendu le Choixpeau Maria : tu l'as entendu conter une qualité ? »Continua Sirius.

« L'ambition il a dit non ? »

« Na ! C'est pas une qualité ! Serpentard est un ramassis de sorciers fiers de leur sang pur. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont leur sang ! Parce qu'ils sont convaincus que le sang ''pur'' d'un sorcier est mieux que les autres. Lily en est la preuve même : le talent ne vient pas de là ! »Finit James. « Enfin, tout ça pour te dire, que les Serpentards, faut les éviter, et même leur faire ravaler leur fierté à tout prix ! »

« T'es avec nous Maria hein ? »Demanda Sirius, avec entrain.

« Bah… Euh… Mais tous les Serpentards ne sont pas comme ça, non ? » Demanda la blonde, troublée par de tels propos.

« Tous ont été envoyés là-bas par le Choixpeau pour la même raison, non ? » Fit le brun en croisant les bras.

« Et bien… »Hésita l'elfe.

« Encore à rallier les nouveaux à ta cause perdue Black ? Traître à ton sang ? » Lança un garçon blond passant derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna lentement et demanda à James d'un ton faux :

« Eh…Mais si ce n'est pas notre cher Serpentard de tout à l'heure… »

« Je venais justement pour ça…Réglons nos petits comptes…Potter, Black, à vos baguettes messieurs. »

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent à la table des professeurs, qui, alertés par le mouvement d'un Serpentard vers la table rouge et or, regardaient d'un œil discret la scène, question d'habitude...

Dos à eux, le Serpentard avait pu sortir sa baguette sans se faire repérer par le corps enseignant. Les deux Gryffondors n'auraient pas cette chance.

« Vous refusez un duel ? Alors tu vois…Maria c'est ça ? Le courage n'est pas toujours là où on le croit. »

Sur ce, il partit à reculons en ayant pris soin de ranger sa baguette au préalable, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Celui-ci effectua un petit mouvement de sourcils moqueurs et fit mine de se rappeler :

« Ah, si le courage des Gryffondor revient miraculeusement chez l'un de vous…Je suis disposé à vous accorder un duel…C'est comme ça que ça se règle chez les sorciers non ? Enfin chez les vrais en tout cas…chez les traitres, je n'en suis pas si sur... »

Un petit rie ironique plus tard, le vert et argent blond repartait vers sa table, pas peu fier de sa petite action du midi.

« Sale Serpent ! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! »Gronda James.

« Tu vas l'avoir ton duel ! »Cria Sirius, juste assez fort pour que les professeurs ne l'entendent pas.

Le blond se retourna, émit un rictus et effectua une petite courbette de salut, mort de rire. Sirius bouillait sur place, impatient de pouvoir lui faire sa fête. Mais alors qu'il se retournait vers Maria pour lui prouver ses dires face aux évènements récents, il leva les yeux, furieux, et s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »

Maria, surprise qu'il lui parle si méchamment d'un coup, rétorqua :

« Tu es sur que ça va Sirius ? »

« Pas toi Maria ! Elle ! »S'énerva le brun.

Maria mit la tête en arrière et découvrit une paire d'yeux dorés au dessus d'elle :

« Eh ! Coucou ! »S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement pour Niniel. « Alors ce cours ? C'était bien ? »

Niniel acquiesça silencieusement et allait ouvrir la bouche quand Sirius, encore furieux du mauvais tour qu'on venait de leur jouer, cria :

« Les Serpentards ne sont pas les bienvenus à notre table ! Retourne à la tienne c'est compris ? »

Niniel le regarda laconiquement, puis retourna son attention sur Maria avant de demander :

« On a vol tout à l'heure. Tu sais où on doit aller ? »

« Eh je te parle Serpentard ! »S'énerva Sirius, pas du tout pris au sérieux.

« Non…Peut-être qu'il y a endroit spécial. James, où doit-on aller pour le cours de vol ? »

Le brun à lunettes regardait son ami, tirant sur le violet sous le coup de la colère qui s'accumulait, et balbutia, ne sachant quoi dire :

« Ah…euh…le terrain de Quidditch… »

« Merci. »Acheva Niniel, à Maria et aucunement à James, avant de tourner les talons vers les couloirs.

« …..Rahhhhh ! »Sirius se rassit, boudeur. « Je vais vraiment faire un massacre ! Maria pourquoi tu l'as aidé ! C'est une Serpentard : une SER-PEN-TARD ! »Répéta-t-il

« Eh…T'en prends pas à elle Sirius ! C'est une Gryffondor…une GRYF-FON-DOR ! »Se moqua son voisin.

Celui-ci se mit alors à rire et s'excusa auprès de l'elfe qui lui sourit.

« Mais quand même…Elle va te jouer un mauvais tour Maria ! Fais gaffe ! »

« Mais non ! C'est une amie ! »Assura la sorcière.

« Ah mais même amie - amie, n'importe quoi...- ! Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! »Finit Sirius avant de ramasser son sac, et de partir.

Les deux restants se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, rassemblèrent leurs affaires au plus vite pour suivre un Sirius en colère.

« Et puis une Serpentard ne peut PAS être amie avec une Gryffondor Maria. Sors toi ça de la tête, c'est contre nature. »Lui assura à son tour James.

« Ah… »Regretta Maria, tristounette.

« Au fait, je l'ai pas vu manger la nouvelle. Elle est arrivée, s'est assise, s'est relevée, est venue te voir et est repartie aussi sec. C'est bizarre… »Fit remarquer James.

« Elle avait surement pas faim ! »Proposa Maria, taisant le secret

« Prépare un sale coup… »Maugréa Sirius, encore irrité de s'être fait ignorer aussi royalement : personne n'avait encore osé le faire. Encore moins si ouvertement… « Bah ! Une fois que j'aurais écrasé ce minable Serpentard au duel, je rabattrais le caquet de la nouvelle des Serpents ! Voila ! »Décida-t-il. « Beau programme ! »

« Oui enfin, fais attention avec ton duel là. Depuis le temps tu sais très bien qu'il est assez balèze ce Sven. Tu as vu ses notes en Sortilèges l'année dernière ? »

« Tu insinues quoi là James ? Que je suis moins fort que notre sale blondasse nationale ? »

« Non, je dis juste qu'il a bon niveau. Serpentard ou pas. »

« Tout de manière vous avez décidé de tous me mettre en rogne aujourd'hui ! Même toi James, tu me déçois : je suis pas censé être ton meilleur pote ? » Se plaignit le brun

Le concerné se mit à rire et prit ses deux compagnons par les épaules :

« Allez, venez vous deux ! On arrête de parler de tout ça, allons plutôt retrouver les autres ! »

De son côté, Niniel se dénicha un endroit tranquille pas loin de ce qui se trouvait être la bibliothèque du château, mais elle ne l'apprendrait que plus tard. Elle posa son sac, s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre en pierre ouverte donnant vue sur une des cours intérieures du château et sortit une petite flasque en argent de sa poche intérieure de robe de sorcière. Elle la porta à ses lèvres en ouvrant au préalable le petit capuchon vissé. En buvant une partie, elle se lécha les lèvres d'un air sauvage et soupira de bonheur. Ce n'était pas un repas convenable pour un vampire, loin de là, mais assez pour calmer les maux de ventre qui la prenaient depuis peu. Et puis ce sang animal qu'elle avait récolté de sa chasse d'hier n'était pas de première qualité. Seul le sang humain rassasiait les vampires de son rang. Le sang animal n'était qu'une pâle substitution, insipide voire de mauvais goût. Un peu comme si l'on vous présentait un appétissant rôti fumant, mais que dès que vous en mettiez un morceau en bouche, celui-ci n'avait aucune saveur, et qu'à la fin de votre repas, bien qu'ayant repris des forces, vous aviez encore faim, bien plus faim…Quant à la nourriture humaine, que Niniel n'avait pourtant expérimenté que très peu, elle était absolument infecte. Dans sa bouche, cela était comparable à de la terre, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais goûté cela bien sur, mais c'était surement l'impression que vous auriez eu à sa place. Le sang que le Directeur lui avait offert ce matin était d'une qualité exceptionnelle, mais celui-ci ne devait pas savoir que le sang animal ne faisait que donner envie à Niniel de planter ses crocs dans le premier élève qu'elle croiserait à la suite. Enfin…Quand elle avait vu la bouteille, elle s'était douté que ce vieux fou ne devait pas posséder de sang humain dans sa collection…Elle reprit une gorgée, se léchant à nouveau les lèvres. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il en reste….Ce serait du gâchis premièrement, car elle ne pourrait peut-être pas aller chasser tous les jours (ce château disposant d'un couvre feu pour les élèves sous peine de sanctions), et deuxièmement cela paraîtrait surement bizarre à cette bande d'humains de la voir avec un résidu de liquide carmin sur les lèvres.

Elle entendit un groupe passer dans le couloir parallèle à ce petit coin tranquille qu'elle s'était trouvé. Fermant les yeux, la flasque dans la main, elle attendait que ce groupe bruyant ne passe enfin pour reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

« Eh la nouvelle ? »Lança une voix féminine.

Ces humains…toujours obligés de déranger, de parler, d'investiguer….Jamais heureux dans le silence. Pourquoi s'évertuaient-ils à vouloir qu'elle fasse comme eux ? Ah…oui…ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était différente d'eux. Mais elle ne jouerait pas la comédie pour leur plaire, ça non, ou en tout cas pas aujourd'hui. Elle choisit donc de ne pas répondre et de garder les yeux fermés, attendant qu'ils passent leur chemin, qu'importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Elle tendit l'oreille, quelques murmures désapprobateurs s'élevèrent, puis plus rien, elle les entendit partir.

Ce fut à nouveau le silence qu'elle espérait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en profiter pleinement. Quelque part derrière elle, elle sentait que quelqu'un l'observait. Ces humains décidément !

Elle se leva de la fenêtre, pris son sac et partit. Elle avait repéré leur prochaine salle de cours, c'est donc là qu'elle irait. Mais quelques mètres plus tard à peine, passant une bifurcation, elle sentit toujours ce regard étranger peser sur elle. Elle se retourna, dévisagea le garçon qui la suivait depuis peu, et reprit son chemin. Un humain insignifiant. Peut-être ne la suivait-il pas après tout…Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se mit dos au mur pour le voir passer. Mais à sa grande surprise, le garçon la dépassa, se stoppa lui aussi et imita la vampire en se collant dos au mur d'en face elle. Ils se fixèrent relativement longtemps, puis, enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes figées, l'humain s'en fut avec un sourire un brin énervé sur les lèvres. Niniel, en le voyant partir, sourit intérieurement : bien fait pour lui ! Ce que les humains ne comprenaient pas, c'est qu'elle avait tout le temps devant elle, puisque celui-ci n'avait pas prise sur sa personne.

Les vampires étaient immortels – ou presque – tout le monde le savait, même les non-sorciers ! Alors pourquoi celui-ci s'était évertué à essayer de la prendre à ce sordide piège de l'attente ?

_Ah oui…._se rappela la jeune sorcière pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ils ne savaient pas. Cela allait être long de leur faire comprendre…Très long. Car en plus de ne pas savoir, la plupart des humains étaient longs à l'apprentissage… Elle reprit enfin son chemin : le cours d'histoire de la magie auquel elle devait assister débutait dans quinze minutes…

« Bonjour tout le monde. Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis Mr Binns. Nous allons commencer avec l'histoire de la guerre des Gobelins et l'implication des espèces magiques principales dans le conflit du XVIème siècle. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 56. Nous commençons. »

Niniel prit sa plume tout en regardant avec, pour une fois beaucoup de stupeur, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : un fantôme était en train de lui faire cours, quinze secondes après être entré par un mur. Elle soupira, pas le temps de s'étonner plus. Le cours commençait et elle avait déjà stupidement manqué les premières phrases.

Assise à côté d'un bleu et bronze, elle regarda et recopia rapidement ses notes avant de prendre la suite du cours elle-même. Dans le fond de la salle, la Serpentard maltraitée par Niniel auparavant déclara à son amie :

« Tu sais la nouvelle…Elle est bizarre. En potions elle a réussi à me faire carrément flipper. » « Elle parle pas beaucoup c'est vrai. Mais Sven dit qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. Je crois qu'il voudrait que...enfin tu vois ? Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu s'intéresser comme ça à quelqu'un. »

« Rejoindre notre groupe à nous ? Ben elle a intérêt à être différente parce que... Sven risque de se prendre un vent ! Tu imagines ? »

« T'inquiète, elle fera partie de notre groupe, parce que de toute façon sinon, elle verra bien que tout le monde la rejettera…Sven a toujours ce qu'il veut.»Siffla son amie.

« Taisez vous vous deux. J'arrive pas à entendre le décrépi ! »Se plaignit le Serpentard blond.

« On parle de la nouvelle Sven. Au fait, tu es parti la voir tout à l'heure non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit , elle va rejoindre la bande ou pas ? »Demanda la verte et argent à lunettes.

« J'en sais rien. Tais-toi j'ai dit. »

« Mais allez ! Elle a dit oui ou non ? »Ajouta la deuxième verte et argent.

_ « Miss Daran taisez-vous s'il vous plait. Bien…Je disais qu'en 1543, les gobelins de l'Ouest… »_

« Ce vieux fou ! Au bout de toutes ces années, pas comprendre que je ne m'appelle PAS Miss Daran ! Faudrait vraiment le faire se regarder dans un miroir, qu'il voit un peu qu'il est pourri depuis longtemps ! »

« Mais, les fantômes ça n'a pas de reflet ! »Lui fit remarquer sa voisine.

« Ca, c'est les vampires Beth. »Soupira la Serpentard en reprenant pour son voisin :

« Alors, elle a dit oui ou non la nouvelle ? »

« Tais toi Lana. J'aimerais écouter. »

« Ce que tu peux être studieux Sven…Un vrai Serdaigle ! »Ricana-t-elle, suivie des autres filles Serpentard, provoquant un gloussement sonore au fond de la salle.

« Ne me compare pas à ces cervelles d'oiseau je te prierais. Et pour que tu me fiches la paix : elle ne m'a pas parlé, et je ne lui ai rien demandé. Ça te convient ? »

« Hmpf. »Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton grognon. Lana attendit quelques minutes et murmura à Beth :

« Elle m'énerve déjà celle-là. Comment ose-t-elle ne pas répondre à Sven ? Il est préfet et c'est le plus prometteur des Serpentards depuis ce Tom Jedusor dont ma mère m'a parlé l'autre fois ! Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Alors pourquoi elle fait ça ? Si c'est pour faire l'intéressante, il va falloir qu'on lui fasse comprendre où est sa place à celle-là ! Et puis pourquoi Dumbledore l'a-t-elle nommée préfète ? C'est moi qui aurait du l'être, pas cette petite sotte venue de je ne sais où ! »

« Dis aussi que tu es jalouse ! »Maugréa Beth en désignant le blond.

« Non, mais je m'interroge c'est tout. »Rougit-elle, un brin agressive.

« Ouais…C'est ça. C'est pour ça que dès qu'il en a envie il va voir les Serdaigles et les Serpentards pour draguer. Derrière ton dos. »

« Mais non. »

« Ouais, ben la dernière fois avant les vacances on les a quand même vu partir ensemble pendant le repas de fin d'année scolaire…Et on les a revus que quelques heures après hein ! »

La dénommée Lana vira au rouge et dans un geste furieux, partit de la salle avec le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait sorti.

« Beth ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Lana ? »La sermonna le blond en voyant partir la brune.

« La vérité Sven...la vérité... »

Le professeur Binns , peu concerné, leva sa tête fantomatique sans interrompre sa phrase sur l'armée des gobelins du Nord avant de tourner les talons vers l'autre bout de la salle, pour s'asseoir à son bureau : après tout, il prenait de l'âge, il fallait qu'il se ménage, sinon ce boulot finirait par le tuer un jour !

L'heure passa relativement lentement pour Niniel : même si elle avait un certain attrait pour ce que leur enseignait ce professeur fantôme, diable que pouvait-il être soporifique…C'est pour cela qu'elle ne se fit même pas de commentaires désobligeants sur les trois Serdaigles endormis sur son rang, à l'instar de la bonne moitié des élèves de la salle.

Lorsque la cloche sonna. Les élèves furent instantanément réveillés et sortirent le plus rapidement possible de la salle. Les Serpentards les premiers, car ils avaient à présent terminés leur journée, à part ceux qui avaient choisis des options comme les cours de vol ou les runes : mais même pour ceux-ci, sortir rapidement était un avantage puisqu'ils disposaient d'une heure de libre avant de reprendre… Niniel sortit son emploi du temps dans le couloir et s'aperçut elle aussi du creux dont elle disposait. L'attendaient encore deux heures de cours de vol et une heure de cours de rune. Une dure journée puisqu'elle la faisait terminer à 19h.

« Avec tant d'options..C'est logique. »Se réprima-t-elle mentalement.

En effet, à part le cours d'astronomie et les cours d'Arts magiques, la jeune vampire s'était inscrite à toutes les options proposées à Poudlard en cinquième année : à compter le Vol, l'Étude des runes, celle des moldus et enfin l'arithmancie . Niniel était avide de connaissances, comme la plupart des membres de sa race, et ses parents seraient ravis de savoir qu'au moins, étudier loin des siens ne servirait pas totalement à rien. Si jamais ses études ne révélaient pas brillantes, ou si ses résultats venaient à baisser, elle reviendrait chez elle et serait à nouveau enfermée dans ce maudit manoir, entouré de neige à perte de vue…

Ici, le monde était bruyant et exaspérant à chaque seconde, mais au moins, Niniel se sentait vivre plus qu'au milieu de vampires exclusivement. Enfin, vivre, façon de parler pour un être comme elle…Et puis, il n'y avait pas que des humains ici : déjà, ils étaient tous sorciers, c'est-à-dire plus intéressants que les humains de base….Ensuite il y avait des créatures magiques aux alentours. Des fantômes aussi…C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait, et certainement pas la dernière elle en avait la certitude. Et puis il y avait cette étrange fille là, Maria. Une elfe. Niniel n'en avait jamais vu que dans des livres de ses parents. Elle lui avait semblé plus intéressante que les humains, malgré ses goûts bizarres en matière de nourriture bien sur… Elle allait surement continuer à la voir.

« Tu attends quelqu'un peut-être ? »

Niniel leva la tête de l'emploi du temps qu'elle fixait sans regarder depuis une bonne minute surement maintenant. L'humain de tout à l'heure. Encore lui. Insignifiant.

Elle replongea ses yeux vers le tableau et s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait toujours pas où était ce fameux terrain de Quidditch.

« Je peux te parler ? Slugghorn m'a dit ce matin de te transmettre les devoirs des préfets de Serpentard. »

Préfets ? Ah oui…La jeune vampire se rappela qu'elle l'était.

« Sven, je vais rejoindre Lana, tu viens ? »Demanda un garçon de Serpentard.

« Non, j'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant. Dis lui de ma part qu'on se retrouve au repas. J'ai cours ce soir. »

« Tes foutues options hein ? »Le railla Beth, près du garçon.

« Ouais. Mais moi, j'aurais plein de B.U.S.E.S à la fin de l'année. »Rétorqua-t-il.

« Ouais ben moi je préfère y aller molo…. »Fit l'autre Serpentard masculin en partant avec la sorcière verte et argent.

Après sa discussion brève, Sven se retourna vers Niniel. Partie.

_« Rah ! Mais comment elle a fait pour disparaître ? »_Râla le blond, en courant du côté le plus probable à ses yeux pour rattraper la vampire. Il la retrouva par miracle en passant les yeux par une des fenêtres en pierre du château. Perdue dans ses pensées, Niniel arpentait le château à la recherche du terrain de Quidditch. Elle y attendrait Maria.

« Eh ! La nouvelle ! »Entendit-elle pour la énième fois de la journée lui semblait-il. Sobriquet stupide ! Qui osait encore ? Une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

La vampire émit un petit sifflement de chat sauvage, signe de mécontentement représentatif des membres de sa race. Elle détestait qu'on l'approche trop sans son consentement, surtout de la part d'un humain. Ses proies.

« Retire ta main. »Siffla-t-elle en se retournant.

Sven s'exécuta. Reprenant son souffle, il n'avait même pas vu le comportement agressif qu'avait adopté Niniel.

« Je dois vraiment te parler tu sais… »Commença-t-il

« Alors parle. De toute façon, vous ne savez tous faire que cela : parler. »Claqua-t-elle en continuant sa recherche du terrain de vol.

« C'est normal non ? Tu es nouvelle, on voudrait bien te connaître tu sais ? »

Pas de réponse. Le Serpentard comprit que parler, dans son langage, signifiait avant tout ne pas 'poser de questions superflues'.

« Je dois te donner ces papiers à signer. Je m'occuperais de les déposer pour toi. Et il faut que tu saches qu'en temps que préfet, nous avons des rondes à exécuter deux fois par semaine. Nos tours de garde cette année sont le mardi, et le jeudi. Exceptionnellement nous effectuerons notre premier tour de garde aujourd'hui pour nous habituer à notre itinéraire. Tous les trois mois nous avons une réunion avec les Préfets en chef et les professeurs. En tant que préfets, nous avons le pouvoir de retirer des points à des élèves de notre maison et des autres. Nous pouvons aussi en donner mais tout retrait ou gain est automatiquement contrôlé par le Directeur de Maison, pour éviter les abus de pouvoir et le favoritisme, autant dire qu'on ne le fait pas souvent. Notre rôle est d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de la maison. Il faut donc s'occuper des éventuels problèmes ou plaintes des élèves de Serpentard. Tu me suis ? »

Niniel acquiesça en silence comme toujours. Elle continuait surtout à chercher son chemin un peu à l'aveuglette.

« Bon…Eh bien à part quelques détails c'est tout. J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Slugghorn pour toi. Je la poserais avec les papiers à signer dans la Salle commune de Serpentard. Ça te va ? »

Nouveau hochement affirmatif.

« Bon…Eh bien on se voit demain, j'ai cours de vol, je vais aller mettre mes affaires… »

« …Cours de vol ? »Demanda Niniel, lentement.

« Oui, c'est une option. »Répondit le blond, sachant pertinemment avoir capté enfin son attention.

« Moi aussi. Je dois y aller, montre moi le chemin. »Ordonna-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'ai l'air de t'intéresser que lorsque tu en as besoin je me trompe ? »

« Non. »Répondit simplement la vampire « C'est ainsi. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Je signerais tes papiers. »Marchanda-t-elle, hautaine.

« Parce que tu ne comptais pas le faire ? »S'étonna le blond.

« Non. Mais dépêche toi de me montrer le chemin volontairement, parce que je pourrais aussi me contenter de te suivre, tout simplement. »Expliqua-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas… _Desilusio__ ! »_

Sous les yeux sans émotions de Niniel, Sven disparut en rigolant brièvement.

« Allez ! Suis moi la nouvelle ! On va en cours de vol ! »Blagua-t-il avec un rictus que Niniel ne vit pas.

Sven, fier de lui, commença à avancer, attendant une réaction de la part de la vampire.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il passa un coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule invisible et jura. Cette petite peste de sorcière le suivait toujours !

« _Finite ! _»Lança le garçon amusé. Redevenant peu à peu visible aux yeux de tous, ils se fixèrent en silence.

« Bon, allez dis, c'est quoi ton secret ? Comment tu as fait ? »

« Tu n'as pas lancé un sort d'invisibilité. Seule une cape d'invisibilité apporte véritablement ce don. C'est un sort d'illusion destiné à me faire croire que tu es invisible. Le seul point faible de ce sort, c'est qu'une fois qu'on en connait le mécanisme, il n'agit plus terriblement. Sachant cela, il m'est aisé de te suivre. »

« Le Choixpeau a du se planter. C'est à Serdaigle qu'il aurait du t'envoyer toi… »La complimenta Sven en se passant une main dans les cheveux, déconcerté.

« Que dire de toi. Les sorts d'illusion de ce genre sont au programme de sixième année dans votre pays. »

« Bon, tu as gagné, je vais t'y emmener à ce foutu terrain ! Suis-moi ! »

« Inutile. Je sais par ou aller. »Cingla ironiquement Niniel en désignant deux sorcières surexcitées, des balais à la main.

Elle s'en fut dans la direction de ces deux élèves, laissant le blond sur place. Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement : vraiment différente de ce qu'il en avait pensé de prime abord. Ça changeait au moins son avis sur elle. La nouvelle, un peu perdue, agressive parce que dépaysée, au fond aussi intéressée que les autres et qui verrait bientôt l'intérêt de se rapprocher de lui au vu de son statut dans la maison. Une conquête plutôt simple pour lui, et plutôt originale. Enfin...C'est ce qu'il avait cru. Cette fille n'était pas comme ça alors ? Une Serpentard fière, ça arrivait souvent, mais une Serpentard fière à ce point, ça sortait du lot. Mais la savoir différente renforçait sa patience : il arriverait à la domestiquer elle aussi, elle, la nouvelle, l'étrangère au physique spécial, comme toutes les autres, qu'importe le temps que ça lui prendrait. Après tout, il avait son temps, et elle, n'avait rien ici. Rien.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Un petit-mini-chouïa plus long que le dernier (roh 2000 mots à peine ^^). On compte faire des chapitres de cette taille à peu près, ça vous convient ? Plus court, plus long ?

Deuxième point, je sais que ça va paraître un peu long pour que l'action (ben voui, à Poudlard, chaque année, il ya forcément de l'aventure ! Regardez Harry Potter...!) se mette véritablement en place, mais elle est bien ficelée dans notre tête et on veut pas la gâcher. Donc...patience pour les patients, excuses pour les autres :3

**Pour Evelyn maintenant... :)** (les autres dehors ! Meuh non je vous embête ^^)

Evelyn...Alors...(à quelle sauce je vais te manger ^^). Avant de commencer, je pense que j'ai du le préciser quelque part, nous sommes deux à écrire cette fanfiction ! Comme je suis la spécialiste de la logistique et bon acheminement de nos écrits sur cette machine diabolique nommée ordinateur, je serais celle qui porte nos deux voix.

Pour ma part, ta review m'a fait grand plaisir. Niniel est en fait mon personnage OC attitré. Maria est celui de ma co-écrivain ^^. Tu penses donc bien que tes compliments me vont droit au coeur car c'est exactement ce que je voulais que personnage inspire aux lecteurs/trices. En fait, nous nous inspirons énormément de notre propre personnalité pour retranscrire ! Mon amie, par contre, a un peu grimacée tu t'en doutes bien, mais je suis sur qu'au fond, elle comprend.

Et puis...Maria ne s'est pas encore totalement dévoilée :) ! Nous espèrons qu'elle saura un jour te faire tomber sous son charme ;). Nous écrivons chacune les parties de fanfiction qui nous concernent (sauf exception). Tu auras peut-être remarqué le changement de style parfois...même si j'essaie d'uniformiser au maximum le tout à la relecture...

Pour le pairing, pour ne pas gacher ou spoiler trop...J'aurais aimé te répondre plus en privé, mais je vais tâcher de faire avec ! Donc, pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas trop spoiler...rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! o3o

Notre fanfiction a été inspirée au départ non pas par moi mais par Maria (appelons la ainsi c'est plus simple...). Je dois t'avouer que je ne me voyais pas écrire quelque chose sur cette oeuvre, mais elle m'a embarqué. Donc à elle le choix des pairings, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... ;)

En espèrant qu'on ne te décoive pas trop par la suite et que tu continues ta lecture avec autant d'enthousiasme !

Pour finir, j'aimerais avoir ton avis concernant l'OC qui vient doucement de s'introduire dans ce chapitre...Je comptais beaucoup développer sa personnalité dans toute sa complexité. Il faut bien un peu de rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard à Poudlard. Je ne conçois pas cette école sans ! Et à l'époque des Maraudeurs...il faut des OCs ^^ !

Bonne journée à toi Evelyn, et même si tu pars à cause du pairing (promis, ce sera pas de la guimauve ! Je déteste ça personnellement...) sache qu'on a été très heureuses quand même !


	4. Moi en vol et toi frivole

Titre : **Eternelles**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

On voudrait remercier CLMF angel pour son fav, ainsi que Evelyn ( réponse en en bas !) et wghzh (joli nom ^^ ! Réponse en bas !) pour leur review. :)

* * *

**Chap 4 :**** Moi en vol et toi frivole...**

Niniel suivit les sorcières jusqu'à l'extérieur du collège, vers un parc immense et vert sans pour autant être boisé. _Si le temps avait été au beau fixe, cela aurait été agréable à regarder_, se dit-elle. Même si, par définition et principe vampirique, elle n'aimait pas le soleil.

Il émoussait ses sens et la dérangeait fortement. De plus, la pâleur de sa peau, déjà extrême, ressortait affreusement et l'on pouvait plus facilement deviner sa nature. Elle en rit, pensant à nouveau au mythe du vampire s'embrasant au moindre rayon de l'astre doré. Certes, ceux de sa race y étaient intolérants depuis des temps immémoriaux mais ils avaient appris par des moyens controversés pour certains à s'en protéger. Elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle y repensa : cette intolérance s'aggravait fortement et même pouvait être mortel lors d'un manque de nourriture, mais de là à s'embraser, que les humains pouvaient-être imaginatifs parfois...!

Après le parc, elle emprunta un petit sentier vers une colline en faux plat montant. Arrivée au bout, elle aperçut le terrain de Quidditch et à côté, le terrain de vol. Déjà, des élèves se regroupaient devant le bâtiment qui s'avérait être un vestiaire. Niniel pesta intérieurement : elle n'avait aucun balai, et encore moins d'affaire…En outre, elle n'avait jamais touché à un balai de sa vie. Elle ne supporterait pas de mal se débrouiller face à tous ces humains, et ainsi, espérait secrètement qu'elle aimerait cette matière imposée.

Finalement, elle fut rapidement interpellée par un jeune homme seulement un peu plus âgé qu'elle de six ou sept ans, au cheveux blonds foncés et à la carrure bien bâtie :

« Je suis Mr Shade. »Dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Enchantée pour vous. »Claqua-t-elle sans plus de chaleur qu'une pierre tombale.

« Je suis ton professeur ! »Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

La blandine le jaugea, puis répondit :

« Niniel Van Kuran. » La vampire se sentit soudainement étrangement à l'aise avec ce professeur, mais n'y fit pas plus attention puisque déjà, le professeur s'exclamait :

« Ah ! Une des deux nouvelles de mon cours ! Je vous prendrais à part pour tout vous apprendre et vous faire rattraper le niveau des autres, c'est d'accord ? »

« Oui. »Répondit simplement mais aimablement Niniel en se disant qu'au moins, lui, elle le supporterait plus facilement que d'autre. Elle se demanda si le professeur n'avait pas un don pour s'atirer la sympathie des gens, car derrière elle, tandis que l'enseignant l'invitait à le suivre pour lui trouver des affaires, la sorcière remarqua le sourire béat et les yeux pleins d'étoiles d'une bande de filles de maison et d'années diverses. _Même pas inscrite au cours de vol,_ paria Niniel, écœurée par ce dégoulinant émoi de bonheur en fusion.

Mr Shade était pour sur, un de ces professeurs si jeune et populaire que les élèves en oublient souvent leur statut pour s'inventer des romances fictives... Car il fallait avouer que Mr Shade n'était pas vraiment le professeur auquel on s'attendait : beau, jeune et aimable... Doté d'une carrure de sportif et d'un sourire charmeur. Le genre d'homme qui fait fondre les groupies des quatre vents et qui au lieu d'en profiter, leur tend la main gentiment pour qu'elles se relèvent de leurs malaises dont il n'a pas conscience d'être la cause...Niniel soupira devant la bêtise des ces filles en adoration et emboita le pas au professeur vers une remise non loin. La, il lui présenta différentes sortes d'équipements : des protections surtout.

« C'est dangereux ? »Demanda doucement Niniel en regardant un casque en cuir affreux qu'elle n'espérait vraiment pas porter.

Le jeune professeur se mit à rire en répondant à la négative :

« A part bien sur si tu ne m'écoute pas à la lettre et que tu commences la séance par une chute de plusieurs mètres. La oui, c'est dangereux. Le vol n'est pas dangereux. Le Quidditch l'est ! »

Niniel regarda à nouveau le casque affreux : au moins, elle comprenait pourquoi il était si rembourré...En tout cas, sa décision était prise. A choisir entre porter cette horreur et se faire renvoyer de cette école pour non-respect des règles...Le choix était fait.

« Tiens, mets juste ces protections à tes poignets. Le casque, c'est pour les batteurs au Quidditch. Pas pour toi ! »

La vampire, soulagée, pris les poignets en cuir et rajouta des mitaines adaptées à la tenue d'un balai.

« J'en prends une autre paire. »Déclara Niniel en se servant. « Pour Maria. »

« L'autre petite nouvelle ? C'est ton amie ? D'accord ! Prends deux balais alors...Lesquels je vais bien pouvoir vous donner...Ceux-là sont bien trop vieux, je me demande encore comment ils font pour garder quelqu'un sur eux. Bon, ceux-là ne m'ont l'air pas trop mal. Ce sont des vieux crins-crins faites y attention. Et je vous conseille de vous acheter un balai si vous voulez suivre l'option par la suite...Sinon vous n'irez pas loin ! »Finit le Professeur Shade en riant.

Cinq minutes avant le début du cours. Alors que Niniel attendait toujours et qu'elle était entourée d'un groupe de filles parlant du ''Ô si combien merveilleux professeur Shade'', les Gryffondors de l'option vol arrivèrent des serres de botanique non loin. La jeune elfe était accompagnée de James et lorsqu'elle vit la vampire, elle courut pour la retrouver.

« Le cours n'a pas commencé hein ? »Fit Maria.

« Mets ça » Niniel lui tendit ses affaires et lui montra un vestiaire.

« Mince...Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange. »Regretta Maria.

« Moi non plus. Mets ça. »Répéta la Serpentard, pressante.

L'elfe s'exécuta sous le regard inquisiteur de James qui revint plusieurs fois rajuster les poignets.

« Maria, si tu mets tes poignets comme ça, tu vas t'en fouler un ! »S'exclama James.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas sure de vouloir monter sur ces satanés balais... »Maugréa-t-elle, seule Niniel l'entendant et levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai le vertige... »Chuchota-t-elle pour s'expliquer, un peu honteuse.

« Bah dans ce cas, apprends les bases et abandonne l'option en allant voir Dumbledore. Il ne va pas te forcer. »

« Tu crois ? Ben j'espère, parce que je ne vais pas dépasser les trente centimètres de hauteur... Oh ! C'est lui le professeur dont tu me parlais ? »Reprit-elle pour James, non loin.

« Oui. C'est de lui dont Lily est folle depuis l'année dernière. »Soupira-t-il. « Mais bon, comme il est sympa, on lui pardonne... »

« Bah il est vachement canon en même temps ! »S'exclama l'elfe en riant.

« Encore une victime de la technique ravageuse de Mr Shade ! »Répondit le brun avec un sourire non dissimulé et amusé. « Mais c'est quoi son secret ? »

« Allez allez on se regroupe ! Tout le monde m'entend ? »Commença le professeur. « Bon alors voilà le topo d'aujourd'hui : je vais vous faire confiance pour vous prendre un charge alors ne me décevez pas ! Vous allez vous échauffer un peu après vos deux mois de vacances, alors révisions de tout ce qu'on a appris l'année dernière ensemble. Quelques allers retours pour vous familiariser à nouveau et ensuite looping classique, passe arrière, plongeon de Dyonisos et vol d'oiseau. A la fin, on fera un match fictif de trente minutes de Quidditch ou vous me montrerez tout ce que vous avez bossé j'espère. Allez au boulot ! S'il y a un problème, je suis à côté. Ah ! Une dernière chose : s'il vous plait on ne se casse pas la figure aujourd'hui. Ça ferait mauvais genre pour moi ! »Blagua-t-il

« Maria. Niniel avec moi. »

« Il nous appelle par nos prénoms ? »S'étonna l'elfe

« Ouais, il dit que ça nous rend plus proche et que le travail en est plus efficace. »Répondit James en partant.

Les deux sorcières s'éloignèrent du terrain où les autres élèves s'envolaient déjà. Le professeur attendit qu'elles soient prêtes à l'écouter et commença :

« Bon, les balais. Déjà on va vous apprendre comment ça se monte. Ne rigolez pas vous deux, j'en ai déjà vu se mettre dessus à l'envers... »

Pendant une bonne heure, les deux filles acquérirent les bases de la structure d'un balai et réussirent à l'activer sans trop de problèmes. Maria était aux anges, balai ne rimant pas avec voler pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, il lui suffisait de regarder le jeune professeur souriant pour que toute peur de voler s'en aille pendant quelques instants.

« Bon, maintenant que je vous ai passé en revue toute la partie barbante et théorique du balai, on va enfin entamer la partie intéressante. Vous inquiétez pas : il n'y aura plus de théorie à partir de maintenant. A part les règles du Quidditch, mais je vous expliquerais au fur et à mesure pendant le semblant de match de tout à l'heure. »

Maria se sentit nerveuse tout d'un coup.

« Appelez vos balais. »Ordonna Mr Shade.

« Debout ! »S'exclamèrent en chœur les filles, le balai à terre s'envolant vers leur main.

« Enfourchez le comme je vous l'ai dit, prenez le bien avec vos deux mains, voilà. Non, la main gauche plus loin Maria. Ne tremble pas autant ton balai ne va pas te manger ! »

Le jeune enseignant porta un regard d'ensemble aux deux sorcières et déclara :

« Bon ben voilà, un petit coup sec sur votre pied et vous vous élèverez à quelques mètres au dessus de moi. Une fois que vous y serez, redescendez, et on recommencera pour se diriger ensuite. Je viendrais sur mon balai. »

Niniel s'exécuta avec brio. Ce fut au tour de Maria, qui donna un minuscule appui et s'éleva d'un mètre à peine.

« Plus fort Maria, il faut appuyer plus fort. Il faut le vouloir ! Sinon tu n'iras jamais très haut ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas ! »S'exclama l'elfe blonde. Déjà mal à l'aise, prête à fermer les yeux. »

« ... » Niniel la regarda. Elle n'irait jamais plus haut, c'était sur. D'ici on pouvait déjà sentir le malaise qu'elle ressentait à un mètre de haut...Alors à plus...

« Le vertige hein ? »Déclara le professeur, amusé.

Maria ré atterrit et baissa la tête, un peu rouge.

« Ce n'est pas grave Maria. Le balai n'est pas fait pour tout le monde...On réessaiera la prochaine fois, plus doucement, peut être que j'arriverais à t'en débarrasser ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait Monsieur... »Fit-elle tristement.

« Eh ! Ne fais pas cette tête, toutes les équipes ont besoin d'arbitre non ? Ça te dirait ? Mais il va falloir apprendre pas mal de choses...A voler, mais à très basse altitude, juste pour se rendre aussi vite que les joueurs dans un lieu, ça ira ? »

Maria releva la tête avec un grand sourire et acquiesça avec vigueur : oui, ça elle pourrait le faire !

« Eh bien c'est décidé, je te formerais à l'arbitrage Maria ! Parfait ! Bon...Niniel, tu veux conti...Niniel ? »Appela le professeur. La seule chose qu'il réussi à entrapercevoir d'elle fut un balai s'éloignant vers les autres élèves, à vitesse acceptable et avec un contrôle très bon.

« Eh bien, en voilà une qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ! »Soupira-t-il avant de se rendre à pied avec Maria vers le terrain, tout en discutant de ce qu'elle devait savoir en premier lieu.

Sur son, balai, Niniel avait quitté la conversation juste après que le rôle de Maria ait été décidé. Elle avait aimé s'élever dans les airs, et avait recommencé. Elle avait tourné par accident, ce qui lui avait permis de saisir le système. Puis elle avait découvert comment avancer. A partir de là, elle avait regardé le professeur et l'elfe d'en bas, et décidé d'aller faire un tour. Tant pis pour elle, si elle se faisait réprimander, elle avait envie de voler. C'était vraiment une sensation qui lui plaisait. Et elle ne venait que de débuter. Elle avait hâte de voir le reste : un vampire se lassait terriblement vite de la vie humaine. Leurs lentes années de vie s'écoulaient comme un film au scénario accrocheur mais bien trop long...Qu'importe l'activité en question, si elle lui permettait de retrouver des sensations depuis bien trop longtemps perdues, elle la saisirait. Niniel avait longtemps observé certains vampires mondains, trop fades, trop las. Elle avait juré petite déjà, de ne jamais leur ressembler.

A force de penser, elle était arrivée près des autres élèves et aperçut le Serpentard blond de tout à l'heure.

« Il t'autorise déjà à voler avec nous ? »S'inquiéta celui-ci en la voyant, un peu hésitante sur ce balai trop vieux pour la casse elle-même.

Niniel répondit gestuellement à la négative, ce qui fit rire le Serpentard. « Tu te débrouilles bien apparemment. Tu voles avec nous ? »

Niniel ordonna à son balai de se rapprocher et suivit le blond qui alla doucement sur la vitesse. Son balai étant bien plus performant que ceux que Poudlard fournissait...

Lorsque Niniel aperçut le Professeur en bas, elle redescendit, préparant mentalement une excuse pour cet humain qui ne manquerait pas de l'importuner avec un discours lassant et pour le moins bien trop répétitif aux oreilles de la blandine. Pourtant, dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix, Shade lui cria :

« Bah alors ! Ne redescend pas sans que je te l'autorise ! Continue à voler, je veux voir ce que tu sais faire par instinct Niniel ! »

A côté de lui, Maria lui lança un grand sourire accompagné d'un pouce levé. Niniel repris donc de l'altitude sans rien dire et rejoint Sven.

« Montre moi. » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Le Serpentard, pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle comme ça, tiqua, mais se reprit : c'était peut-être l'occasion d'apprivoiser un tantinet ce chat sauvage...Et puis, il pourrait toujours inverser les rôles : le balai lui était un peu moins étranger qu'à elle...

« Suis moi et fait pareil. Tant pis si tu n'y arrive pas : j'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec des incompétents. »

La phrase eut l'effet escompté. La vampire le darda d'un regard enflammé et piqua une pointe de vitesse. Rapidement rattrapée par le balai de Sven, celui se mit à effectuer des montées, des descentes, des virages de plus en plus serrées, puis commença une chandelle, la remontant à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Niniel se stoppa et en fit de même, pas rassurée pour autant, mais elle devait montrer à cet humain qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Elle s'assura de remonter un tout petit plus près du sol que lui, juste pour le piquer un peu au vif. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant faire, et recommença les cabrioles, de plus en plus périlleuses.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un sifflet se fit entendre que les deux se stoppèrent. Les élèves atterrirent tous en groupe et se rassemblèrent près du professeur.

« Bien. J'en ai vu quelques uns qui ont du se rouiller pendant les vacances hein ? Allez, tout le monde en deux équipes, répartissez vous les rôles et on attend le départ. Maria, je t'explique comment ça va se passer. Niniel, très bonne technique, on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien de toi. Sven, tu lui expliques le Quidditch rapidement. Trouve lui un poste. »

Le concerné répondit à l'affirmative et chuchota à Niniel:

« Si tu n'avais pas eu un niveau acceptable, il t'aurait surement virée du cours pour l'avoir pris pour un con. Tu as de la chance la nouvelle. »

« Du talent. »Commenta celle-ci, ironique.

« Personnellement je m'en fous. Tu joueras comme Poursuiveur pour cette fois. Tu vois cette balle en cuir ?... »

De l'autre côté, le professeur expliquait à Maria : « Comme tu dois le savoir, le Quidditch est le sport international chez les sorciers. Il y a deux équipes qui s'affrontent. Le but de toutes les équipes, c'est ceci. »

Il sortit de sa poche une petite balle dorée qui s'activa en battant des ailes tellement vite que Maria ne pouvait les distinguer correctement.

« Le vif d'or. »Expliqua-t-il « Une fois que l'équipe l'a attrapé, le match se termine. Ensuite que dire ? Ah, les équipes sont composées chacune de 7 membres. »

« C'est peu. »Fit remarquer Maria.

« Oui, mais bien assez pour donner du fil à retordre à ceux qui sont sur les balais croit moi ! Bon alors i Poursuiveurs. Leur rôle est de marquer des points en attrapant le Souaffle et en le jetant à l'intérieur de trois cercles d'or en hauteur, défendus par un Gardien. Le Souaffle, c'est ça ! »

Il lui montra non loin, Sven, une grosse balle en cuir rouge dans la main, en grande conversation avec la silencieuse vampire.

« Chaque but marqué rapporte dix points. Le Gardien est là pour empêcher qu'on marque des buts. Rien ne l'empêche de venir jouer avec son équipe, mais il est quand même préférable qu'il reste à voler autour des poteaux ! Ensuite, i Batteurs. C'est ceux qui font tout le piment du match. Ils se servent de deux balles qui ne sont pas là aujourd'hui : les Cognards. Des balles enchantées qui n'ont qu'un but dans la vie. Frapper les joueurs et les faire tomber de balai, au besoin. »

Maria émit un petit hoquet. Elle faisait bien de ne pas monter sur ces balais, si cela signifiaient en descendre à cause d'une balle qui vous frappe à pleine vitesse...

« Les Cognards se meuvent par la magie, mais sont dirigés par les Batteurs, qui ont pour but de harceler les joueurs adverses en leur envoyant dessus ces petites balles en fer ! Et enfin, il y a celui qui met fin au match en attrapant le vif d'Or : l'Attrapeur. Sans lui, une équipe a peu de chances de gagner. Attraper le vif d'Or rapporte cent cinquante points à l'équipe. Presque la victoire, mais pas tout le temps...Il y a eu des exceptions. L'Attrapeur doit être rapide, et habile. Sinon, c'est foutu. Le reste, ce sont des règles annexes. Pour l'instant, on va observer le match, et toi, tu me regardes faire. »

« Ça à l'air bien quand même ! Je me sens un peu bête... »Regretta Maria

« Tu n'as pas à l'être Maria. Tout le monde a ses forces et ses faiblesses. La tienne on vient juste de la trouver c'est tout. »La rassura le professeur.

Shade siffla le début du match, et les yeux de Maria s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle : des balais, partout, filaient à toute allure, au dessus de sa tête, sur les côtés, rasant le sol, remontant, en groupe, seuls...C'était impressionnant et magnifique à voir. Elle ne regrettait pas du tout la place qu'elle occuperait dans ce cours si c'était tout le temps comme ça.

« L'équipe de gauche ! C'est quoi ces positions ! N'importe quoi, je sais que vous ne jouez pas au Quidditch et qu'on est pas là pour ça, mais quand même faites un effort. James, le vif d'or je l'ai emprisonné dans l'espace clos du terrain. Tu peux surement l'attraper deux fois durant le match. Alors bouge ton cul sur ce balai ! Sven, n'importe quoi le gardiennage. Si un Souaffle arrivait maintenant, tu ne le verrais même pas. Niniel ! Un poursuivant c'est fait pour poursuivre mais c'est pas ceux de ton équipe que tu poursuis ! »

Il se tourna vers la blonde, fascinée, et rigola :

« Quelle bande de bras cassés...Et c'est comme ça à chaque rentrée , pourtant, ça ne fait que trois ans que je suis la... »

« Moi je trouve qu'ils sont merveilleux... »Admira l'elfe.

A la fin du match, qui se solda par un seul vif d'or pour James, trois buts encaissés pour le Serpentard blond et un piètre résultat de Poursuiveur pour Niniel, Mr Shade rassembla les élèves et soupira :

« Eh ben...Heureusement que c'est pas un cours de Quidditch hein ? Bon, sinon, le niveau technique était acceptable pour une reprise. On se voit jeudi matin. Bravo à tous. »

Les élèves se sourirent et repartirent vers les vestiaires se changer. Niniel et Maria retirèrent directement leurs protections avant de les rendre au professeur Shade.

« Niniel. Tu n'avais vraiment jamais fait de balai hein ? »Demanda celui-ci, sceptique.

« Non. »

« Avec un peu d'entrainement...Tu ferais de grandes choses en vol. »Fit-il mystérieusement avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci. »S'autorisa froidement la blandine, désintéressée.

Il les laissa seules et partit en direction des vestiaires masculins en criant le nom de Sven.

« Tu étais vraiment incroyable Niniel ! Moi je ne volerais jamais comme tu le fais ! »La félicita Maria.

La vampire, le rose aux joues (elle affirmerait plus tard que c'était le froid uniquement) balbutia le deuxième remerciement de sa journée. Elle prit ses affaires et toutes deux repartirent en direction du château.

« Ah je suis crevée ! Dis, comme on est toutes les deux ça te dit de visiter un peu ? »

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai cours de runes dans cinq minutes. Je vais devoir encore suivre ce Serpentard. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où aller. »Débita la sorcière aux cheveux blancs, mécaniquement.

Maria attendit un peu avant de répondre. Niniel avait parfois de curieuse façon de répondre, de s'exprimer. Elle se demanda si cela était du au fait qu'elle ne s'exprime pas dans sa langue natale – elle avait remarquer quelques difficultés rencontrées parfois chez Niniel mais n'osait pas lui en faire part – ou plutôt au fait que sa nouvelle amie n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à tenir une longue conversation...

« Quel Serpentard ? »Demanda-t-elle finalement, curieuse.

Niniel se retourna, chercha des yeux une tête blonde clair, et désigna celui qu'elle cherchait, au loin :

« Il est préfet. Comme moi. Il a levé la main ce matin en potion. »

L'elfe reconnut l'élève qui avait piégé Sirius et James au midi.

« Ah...Oui, ça pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souviens ! »

Niniel et Maria continuèrent à parler le temps que le blond les dépasse. La vampire s'arrangea alors pour le suivre discrètement mais Maria réussit à lui arracher la promesse de se retrouver au diner, après le cours de runes de la jeune aux cheveux blancs.

James et Maria retournèrent par la suite dans la Tour des Gryffondors afin de commencer leurs devoirs. Le Gryffondor s'installa à une table dans un coin, mais l'elfe leva un sourcil interrogateur :

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Rémus est en cours de runes. Lily doit y être aussi. » Répondit le brun en l'invitant à venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Ah... » Fit-elle en s'asseyant. Elle posa sa tête sur sa main en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas très envie de bosser après une telle journée... Et surtout après ses deux mois de travail intensif pour rattraper son retard...

« Peter , lui, doit être dans un coin des cuisines... » Ajouta James, penseur, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, imaginant bien ses amis dans leur activité actuelle.

«Et Sirius ? »

« Oh... » Un sourire en coin, il se retint de ricaner. « Et bien... Sirius est bien occupé je pense... »

« Ah. » Fit simplement l'elfe sans comprendre le sous-entendu. « Et nous on doit bosser... »

Le rouge et or eut un sourire contrit en expliquant : « Comme ça on s'avance... »

La blonde soupira une nouvelle fois en sortant ses notes des cours de la journée. Elle allait commencer par le plus long. Le devoir de potion. La botanique allait être un jeu d'enfant pour elle, et pour les sortilèges, comme elle s'était un peu avancée pendant les vacances en lisant le début du programme de cette année, elle n'allait pas avoir de problèmes. Pour le cours de vol, il fallait qu'elle se renseigne plus. Lily lui avait parlé de la bibliothèque. Elle irait le lendemain pour emprunter un livre décida-t-elle.

La blonde espérait que les autres professeurs n'allaient pas donner trop de devoirs afin d'avoir du temps libre le lendemain après midi...

Elle ouvrit son livre à la page de la potion Changevoix, sortit un parchemin vierge et sa plume, et commença ainsi son travail, rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle avait.

Concentrée sur sa feuille, le brun la dérangea deux heures plus tard en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

« Maria... C'est l'heure du dîner... »

« Attends.. il me reste un paragraphe à recopier et... Tu as dis quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.

« C'est l'heure du dîner... » Répéta-t-il, amusé.

La blonde se leva d'un bond et rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette. Tant pis pour son dernier paragraphe ! Elle le recopierait plus tard : le repas avant tout. Et puis elle s'était bien avancée : elle avait quasi fini le devoir de potion !

Du côté de la vampire, le cours de runes ne dura qu'une heure et elle finit par la passer avec Sven. Ou plutôt à côté de Sven puisqu'ils avaient été répartis en groupe de deux et qu'il était dans son esprit, le moins idiot de tous ces humains. A la fin de l'heure, ils se rendirent tous deux à leur salle commune. Niniel avait finalement acceptée de signer les papiers dont Sven lui avait parlé au midi (condition qu'il avait réussi à lui imposer pour former un binôme en runes.)

« Il y a ceux là. Et ceux là. C'est tout. Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué. »Se moqua le blond.

Niniel signa à regret les papiers qui la liaient maintenant à son nouveau poste alors Sven déclara, soulagé qu'il ait pu lui faire accepter sans trop de réticences :

« Bon, je te laisse, on se retrouve pour manger ? Je te présenterais d'autre Serpentards. »

« Non merci. »

« ...D'accord alors je te retrouve...hein ? Comment ça non ? »S'exclama le blond.

« Je ne veux pas les connaître. Je ne suis pas de leur monde, et ils ne m'apprécient pas. »

« Comment tu peux dire çà ? Bien sur que si ! Bon, de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je te retrouverais au repas. Ensuite à 23h30, il faut qu'on fasse notre tour de garde. Alors à tout à l'heure. »

Il tourna les talons, mais la vampire le rappela :

« Où est la salle commune des Gryffondors ? »

« ...Quelle question ? Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi je le saurais ? Chaque maison garde sa salle et son mot de passe secret tiens, enfin le mot de passe surtout, les emplacements un peu moins ! »Lui expliqua Sven. « Je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à apprendre toi hein..? »

La jeune aux cheveux de neige haussa les épaules dédaigneusement, mécontente de savoir qu'elle se faisait donner la leçon par un humain.

« Et puis pourquoi la salle des Gryffondors ? Ce sont nos ennemis, tu es au moins au courant de ça non ? »Renchérit le préfet

« Non. Quelle importance. »

« L'importance, c'est que tu risques de te prendre un maléfice bien placé si tu vas près de leurs quartiers, petite Serpentard imprudente. Nous leur arrachons les cheveux un par un si ils rodent trop près d'ici, alors ils nous le rendent bien.»

Niniel regarda Sven dans les yeux, pour la première fois sans émettre de regard méchant. Elle l'étudia pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, et finit par répondre par un petit bruit réprobateur.

Le blond en profita de ces quelques secondes de réflexion chez sa camarade pour plonger son propre regard dans les deux yeux rubis de Niniel. Fascinants, tant par leur couleurs que par leur intensité. Pourtant, il avait juré voir un regard doré le dépecer il y avait quelques heures de cela. Il avait surement rêver. Lorsqu'elle le mit au rebut comme un vulaire vieil objet dont on se désintéresse, le préfet laissa couler, trop occupé à réfléchir lui-même. Ce fut un toussotement agacé qui le tira de sa contemplation méditative.

Un brin vexé, il quitta la jeune vampire qui commençait ses devoirs (déjà nombreux pour un premier jour) et partit retrouver un garçon de type asiatique, dans un autre coin de la salle.

« Alors, elle est comment la nouvelle ? »Lui demanda le Serpentard aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que l'onyx.

« Difficile à cerner. Mais elle a l'air prometteuse. Je pense qu'on a une bonne recrue pour la Maison. D'ailleurs, faudrait que tu voies comment elle se débrouille sur un balai. »

« Ah...Je connais ce regard la...Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête ! »Ricana son ami.

« Oui plutôt Stan. Plutôt... »

« Et à quel propos ? »Fit celui-ci avec un air complice.

« Oh...plusieurs...Bon, tu veux faire le devoir de potions avec moi ? »

« Change de sujet... »Soupira le dénommé Stan en levant les bras au ciel, désespéré par les complots bouillonnant constamment dans le cerveau complexe du blond.

Niniel plancha sur les devoirs du jour jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine soif ne vienne la tirailler sérieusement...Les petites gorgées de tout à l'heure ne l'avait en aucune façon satisfaite. Et après un jeun d'une journée, n'importe qui comprendrait qu'elle pouvait avoir soif. De ses yeux désormais carmins, elle regarda passer plusieurs premiers et deuxièmes années Serpentard. Leur sang chaud et bouillonnant ne lui ouvrait que trop l'appétit. Il fallait qu'elle boive avant de s'attaquer à un humain. Sauf que si elle partait chasser maintenant, elle louperait le repas, et elle avait promis à Maria de venir la voir. Or, elle ne manquait jamais une promesse : ça nuirait à son honneur de vampire.

Le dilemme étant que si elle partait chasser après le repas, elle ne serait pas de retour à 23h30 pour faire le tour de garde. Il fallait donc qu'elle attende la fin de celui-ci...

_ « Peut-être que si j'en chasse un petit, personne ne s'en apercevra... »_Pensa-t-elle en regardant la plus petite fille d'un groupe de trois.

Elle se claqua mentalement. Ce n'était pas la solution. Elle devrait malheureusement patienter. Elle ferma son livre d'histoire de la magie avec violence et se leva en direction du mur magique qui servait de porte à leur salle commune.

Déambulant dans le château, elle suivit chaque Gryffondor qu'elle trouva. Elle finit par trouver un groupe de quatre garçons qui semblaient remonter vers le septième étage. D'instinct, Niniel leur emboita le pas vers un escalier magique.

Malgré le peu de temps passé à Poudlard, c'est à dire une journée à peine, elle avait bien compris qu'ici, tout meuble avait sa volonté propre...Dans le cas présent, c'est l'escalier qui avait décidé d'imposer sa loi. Devant pivoter pour rejoindre plusieurs couloirs, il semblait vouloir rester coincé indéfiniment entre les deux. Le groupe de Gryffondor attendait donc en riant et parlant que celui-ci daigne bouger à nouveau. Niniel, aux pieds de l'escalier et repérée discrètement par un des garçons, ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle s'avança pourtant sur l'escalier d'un air détendu. Ce Sven l'avait mit en garde tout à l'heure. Et il n'avait pas menti, elle sentait l'animosité des regards peser au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Et lorsqu'elle arriva à à peine deux ou trois mètres du groupe, leur conversations cessèrent et ils se mirent à la fixer avec méfiance. Niniel, comme tous les membres de son espèce, était très fière et elle regardait toujours les personnes, et surtout les êtres qu'elle considérait comme inférieurs, droit dans les yeux, et très souvent de haut. C'est ce qu'elle fit donc, et le geste fut interprété non pas comme l'habitude d'une personne de son rang, mais plutôt comme le défi d'une Serpentard un peu hautaine...

« Eh toi, la Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce coin là du château ? »Entama l'un des Gryffondors.

Elle ne répondit pas. Vous répondriez à un insecte vous ?

« Oh, on te parle ! »Continua un autre, sur un ton agressif.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »Claqua-t-elle tout de même, dédaigneuse.

Les garçons de Gryffondor se regardèrent : cette cinquième année de Serpentard se prenait pour qui ? Pourtant, l'un d'eux remarqua la petite insigne argentée agrafée sur la poitrine de la vampire et la montra à ses acolytes qui grognèrent.

« Pffff...On s'en fout, quelques points valent bien une correction à cette sale gamine. En plus regardez ses cheveux ! »Ricana l'un en s'approchant en empoignant Niniel par le col de sa robe de sorcier et tira une mèche de l'arrière sa tête.

« Non mais je vous jure, ils sont pas biens ces Serpents ! »Rigola encore un autre.

« Lâche moi. »Prévint Niniel, les yeux enflammés.

« Eh, t'as même sorti les lentilles sale paumée, non mais on est pas à Halloween tu sais Serpent ? »

« Lâche moi. »Répéta-t-elle calmement.

« T'es sourde ou quoi ? On va pas te laisser partir comme ça, tu vas regretter d'essayer d'aller dans nos quartiers de Poudlard. D'ailleurs t'es là pour quoi ? Parle et peut-être qu'on te laissera juste avec petit maléfice... »Menaça le plus grand d'entre eux en sortant sa baguette.

« Je viens voir une amie. »Déclara la vampire.

Il y eut un silence puis les quatre se mirent à rire fortement.

« T'as décidé de te foutre de nous pour protéger tes petits copains ? Bah ma vieille, tu vas le regretter. Aucun Gryffondor n'est ami avec les gens de ton espèce ! Sale Serpentard ! »

C'en était trop. La jeune sorcière avait bien sur capté l'animosité des rouge et or pour ceux de sa maison, mais elle-même n'était pas encore sure de comprendre pourquoi. Cependant, il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse les frais de cette querelle ou elle n'avait pas (encore) pris part. Elle sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette et la plaça sous le menton de celui qui la tenait toujours. Celui-ci émit un hoquet tandis que ses trois amis sortaient eux mêmes leur baguette. Puis vint ce qui devait évidemment se passer. Il y eut un jet magique rouge, accompagné d'un Stupefix. Niniel réussit à l'éviter en plongeant à terre, dans l'escalier. Le jet atteint donc la pierre dure et froide. Le sort dut réveiller l'escalier puisque celui-ci se mit à pivoter, calmant tout le monde par la brutalité du geste.

Une fois l'escalier à nouveau en pause, face à l'étage suivant cette fois, l'un des Gryffondors repointa sa baguette sur Niniel encore à terre, contusionnée par son saut sur la pierre. Sa baguette dans la main, mais pas en position d'attaque, elle pesta.

« On en était où ? »Ricana-t-il.

« Nul part pour vous j'espère. »Claqua sèchement une voix derrière eux.

Les Gryffondors se retournèrent vers le haut des escaliers :

« Ah...Rémus ! Tu tombes bien, cette Serpentard là, elle fouine partout dans nos étages. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? »

« Rien. Il ne semble jamais avoir lu d'articles dans notre règlement interdisant à qui que ce soit de fouiner dans le château. »

« Mais...! »Protesta l'un.

« Ça me ferait vraiment mal au cœur de retirer des points à ma propre maison...Alors laissez cette fille partir et que je ne vous y reprenne plus. »

Les Gryffondors, bien que plus âgés, se soumirent au jugement du préfet de leur maison en râlant. Ils jetèrent des regards méchants à la vampire et continuèrent leur chemin. Niniel se releva, épousseta sa robe de sorcière salie, rangea sa baguette et déclara sobrement :

« Merci. »

« De rien. C'est mon rôle de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de rixes comme celles-là. Et ce sera le tien aussi normalement, vu que tu es préfète toi-même... Je ne suis pas sur pour autant de te sauver tout le temps la mise. Tu es nouvelle, donc je pardonne, mais sache que les Serpentards ne sont pas les bienvenus dans ces coins du château. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que...Parce que vers le couloir là bas c'est la tour qui porte le nom de Gryffondor, et donc...tu comprends ? »

« C'est n'importe quoi. »Conclut-elle. « Je cherche votre salle commune. »Avoua Niniel sans aucun complexe.

Rémus faillit s'étouffer sous le choc.

« Mais tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Je croyais qu'il n'y a avait aucun article à ce sujet ? »

« Oui...Oui mais quand même ! Tu as le droit de chercher, mais pas d'y entrer dans tous les cas ! » Se défendit le préfet rouge et or. « Si tu fais ça, ça va mal finir je te l'assure. »

« Alors dis moi où je peux trouver Maria dans ce cas. Tu dois savoir de qui je parle, je t'ai vu avec elle. »

« Et pourquoi elle ? »Se méfia Rémus.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Dis lui que je suis là c'est tout. »

Le loup garou tourna les talons et se dépêcha d'aller chercher la blonde. Lorsqu'il la trouva, elle et James rangeait leurs affaires pour partir vers la Grande Salle.

« Maria, ça tombe bien que vous ayez fini, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir dehors. »

« Ah ? S'étonna la sorcière. « Qui ça ? »

« Une fille de Serpentard. »

Avant même que Maria n'ait pu répondre, James s'enflamma comme quoi cela devait être un piège et il insista pour que Rémus et lui-même ne l'accompagne et reste avec elle.

Elle soupira, mais accepta : de toute façon ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Après avoir traversé le portrait de la grosse dame, ils finirent par arriver à l'escalier où la vampire patientait toujours.

Niniel et Maria parlèrent jusqu'à leur arrivée à la Grande Salle : des devoirs, de l'avance relative qu'elles avaient prises, du cours de vol, de Poudlard, de ces satanés escaliers, et Niniel raconta l'incident récent. Maria s'insurgea et félicita Rémus, sous le regard incrédule de James, baguette à la main. (dès fois que...on ne sait jamais avec les Serpentards, affirmait-il à Rémus près de lui).

Une fois la Grande Salle en vue, Niniel se sépara des trois Gryffondors, même si elle ne salua que la jeune blonde. Les Gryffondors arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leurs amis qui leur avaient gardé des places. Maria s'assit donc entre Lily et un autre Gryffondor, plus âgé, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Alors le vol ? » L'interrogea la rousse.

L'elfe se passa une main sur la nuque, gênée :

« Et bien... Je suis nulle... ! ^^'' »

«Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne peut pas être bon partout ! » la rassura-t-elle.

« Et je pense qu'à ce point, je ne peux même pas m'améliorer... » Pensa Maria en riant nerveusement. James lui proposa de l'aider pour le vol, mais elle expliqua qu'elle était un cas désespéré, faisant bien rire ses nouveaux amis.

Rémus, assis en face de Lily, semblait songeur, étonnant l'elfe qui se demandait bien pourquoi il la regardait constamment. Discrètement, mais assez pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Se posait-il des questions sur elle ? Après tout, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était différent des autres. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué pour un elfe de reconnaître la vraie nature du garçon : un loup garou. Peut être se posait-il des questions sur ce qu'elle était vraiment ? Et bien, s'il voulait savoir, il allait devoir chercher. Ce serait bien plus amusant comme cela !

Elle reporta son attention sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle : la nourriture. Elle fit une moue, des cuisses de poulet en face... Elle tourna son regard à sa gauche. Ah ! Un plateau sans viande ! Elle demanda poliment au garçon à côté d'elle de lui passer le plateau, qui lui donna avec un grand sourire.

« Alors c'est toi la petite nouvelle de cinquième année ? » Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Maria, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça... » Répondit-elle en détaillant le Gryffondor avec plus d'attention. Châtain, avec des yeux verts. Pas mal du tout... Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour. Canon ! Faisant fi de ses bonnes résolutions pour travailler, elle décida d'en profiter. Elle n'était pas venu ici que pour apprendre ! Elle pouvait s'amuser aussi... Et autant commencer maintenant : elle avait ce qu'il fallait sous la main.

Elle prit le plateau qu'il lui tendit et le remercia avec un de ses plus beaux sourire.

« Et toi, tu es ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un regard doux.

« Je m'appelle Chris. Je suis en septième année. »

« Septième année ? » Fit-elle avec un petit air admiratif.

« Et oui ! » Rit-il doucement.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici... Tu dois connaître tous les recoins de Poudlard... »

« Malheureusement pas tous ! » Répondit-il en se passant une main sur la nuque. « Les Maraudeurs connaissent bien plus Poudlard que moi... »

« Les Maraudeurs ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « C'est qui ? »

Le jeune eut un petit sourire énigmatique en expliquant :

« Demande à tes amis... »

« … ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » Demanda-t-elle en se penchant plus vers lui.

« Parce que... » S'amusa-t-il en repoussant l'elfe qui s'était un peu trop approchée à son goût.

« Alleeeeez ! » Insista-t-elle avec des yeux de chiens battu.

« …. Au fait, tu viens d'où exactement ? » Fit-il pour détourner la conversation.

« Si tu réponds à ma question, je répondrais à la tienne... ! » Répondit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

« Et bien... »

« Ou sinon... » Commença-t-elle, mystérieuse.

« Sinon ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sinon, à la place tu me parles de toi et je te parlerais de moi... Ainsi, je répondrais à ta question. Donc.. ? »

Chris fit semblant de réfléchir, puis avec un sourire intéressé répondit :

« Si tu le prends comme ça... Je veux bien. »

« Ok ! Je viens de France alors ! » S'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les genoux du rouge et or pour ajouter : « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te poser comme question... ? »

« Tu es bien entreprenante pour une nouvelle... » Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin. Cette fille lui plaisait bien et il semblait que c'était réciproque. En plus de ça, il était vrai qu'elle était vraiment attirante. Grande et fine, une poitrine convenable pour une fille de son âge, elle possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus qui pétillaient de vie. Un joli visage et des cheveux blonds lui arrivant dans le bas du dos. Qui refuserait une fille comme elle ?

Les nouveaux amis de la blonde n'en revenaient pas. Maria, arrivée depuis un jour, séduisait un septième année ! Et s'y prenait bien en plus de cela ! L'élève de dernière année avait l'air très intéressé. Une voix à la droite de James le sortit de sa stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » Grommela Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Le brun à lunettes se tourna vers lui. Le Gryffondor était en compagnie d'une Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

« Et bien... Je crois qu'elle fait comme toi... »

« ... » Le brun haussa un sourcil en observant la blonde.

« En même temps, elle est vachement jolie, non ? » Fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

Son ami se contenta de hocher la tête, mais ne quitta pas des yeux les deux jeunes non loin, provoquant la jalousie de celle qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci essaya de détourner l'attention du brun en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Sirius ferma les yeux quelques instants en écoutant ce qu'elle lui disait, puis se retourna vers elle en passant son bras autour de ses hanches.

James se mit à ricaner en voyant cela, puis se retourna vers Lily pour commencer :

« Si tout le monde est en couple, Lily jolie... »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » Claqua la rousse, faisant couper court aux ardeurs du rouge et or.

« Mais j'ai à peine commencé ! » Se plaignit-il.

« C'est non. »

« Je crois qu'il ne faut pas insister James... » Déclara calmement Rémus, faisant soupirer son ami qui enfourna sa fourchette dans sa bouche, renfrogné, qui tourna le regard vers l'elfe. Cette dernière continuait toujours à parler au septième année.

A la fin du repas, la voisine de la blonde se leva en déclarant :

« Je remonte Maria. Il faut que je fasse mes devoirs. »

La dite Maria se retourna un air blasé sur le visage. Elle aussi devait terminer ses devoirs.

« Raah... Faut que je fasse les devoirs de Sortilèges et de botanique encore... »

Chris se mit à rire devant la réaction de la blonde et l'enlaça pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? »

« Et toi ? As-tu fait les tiens au moins ? » Répliqua-t-elle en riant, les mains sur les hanches. Le jeune eut l'air déboussolé, mais se reprit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je les ferais plus tard... »

« Ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça... »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle ! » Protesta-t-il, moqueur. La jeune fille, fière d'elle, s'appuya contre lui en riant, mais finalement, accepta sa proposition. Quelques minutes après le départ de sa voisine, la blonde, accompagné du septième année, remonta dans la tour des Gryffondors. Chris s'installa tranquillement sur un gros fauteuil confortable, tandis que l'elfe, elle, sortant un livre de botanique, s'assit sur les genoux du garçon.

« Botanique ? » Fit ce dernier avec un sourire crispé.

« Un problème avec la botanique ? » S'enquit Maria, moqueuse.

« Même plus qu'un... J'ai arrêté la botanique en début de sixième année... »Soupira le rouge et or. « C'était pas intéressant ! »

« Moi j'aime bien. » Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle alla rechercher un autre livre dans son sac en lui proposant : « Sortilèges, ça te convient mieux ? »

« Oui, beaucoup plus! ^^ » Acquiesça le Gryffondor en enlaçant la jeune fille.

« Découverte et utilité du sortilège '' flammes bleues''... Génial... J'ai déjà envie d'arrêter de bosser... » Soupira-t-elle en se lovant dans les bras du septième année qui étira un large sourire.

« Un peu de courage, tu es une Gryffondor, non ? »

« C'est pas le courage qui me manque, c'est la motivation ! » Se plaignit-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

« La motivation ce sont tes BUSES ! » Rigola-t-il.

Maria fit une moue, puis ouvrit son livre de sortilège, résignée. Le brun l'observa pendant qu'elle lisait le chapitre sur le sort des flammes bleues, attendant ses éventuelles questions. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, la jeune fille attrapa un parchemin, une plume, et commença à écrire les réponses aux questions posées par le Professeur Flitwick sous le regard attentif de Chris qui la corrigeait à quelques reprises. Une heure et demie plus tard, le devoir était fini. La blonde s'étira, satisfaite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à revoir le cours de botanique qui portait sur l'Achilée sternutatoire, bien utile pour les philtres de confusion...

« Tu vas faire ta botanique ? » Lui demanda le jeune, un léger air de dégoût sur le visage. L'elfe lui sourit doucement en hochant de la tête, alors il continua, désolé :

« Je peux pas t'aider pour ça...Je suis vraiment nul en botanique... »

« C'est pas grave... » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Les joues un peu rosies, le Gryffondor souffla un « Ok. », puis prit un livre de défenses contre les Forces du mal afin de commencer lui aussi ses devoirs. Seulement, son attention se détourna souvent du bouquin, pour se focaliser sur la blonde qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Celle-ci avait l'air très concentrée sur son livre contrairement à lui...

Mais avait seulement l'air. Maria relisait souvent la même ligne, excitée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dragué. Plus de deux mois. Elle avait hâte d'avancer un peu plus avec le septième année. Les anglais étaient beaucoup moins entreprenants que les Français ! Elle devait s'armer de patience pour arriver à ses fins. Dans tous les cas, cette situation lui permettait d'étudier sérieusement, et en même temps de s'amuser... Et d'en profiter. Chris lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en travaillant, lui procurant un sentiment de bien être. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille se laissa aller dans ce sentiment de tendresse, et fermant les yeux, tomba dans le sommeil...

« Maria... » Fit un voix douce à son oreille. L'elfe rouvrit les yeux lentement, entendant un léger rire à côté d'elle. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher... » Déclara Chris, amusé.

« Hmm ? Déjà ? Il est quelle heure ? » Marmonna-t-elle, encore endormie.

« Un peu plus de minuit. » Répondit le Gryffondor en posant son livre sur une petite table devant lui. Il se releva, puis, tendit sa main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Un fois debout, la blonde jeta un coup d'œil à la salle commune. Deux personnes travaillaient encore. Les autres étaient tous partis... A elle de rejoindre le dortoir à présent...

Elle se retourna vers le rouge et or et, après un court instant pendant lequel les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent tendrement dans les yeux, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant ouvrir en grands les yeux du brun. Elle lui caressa la joue avec un regard enflammé, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, le laissant sur place, trop étonné par l'assurance qu'avait la nouvelle. Cette dernière, au pied des escaliers, le regarda avec un doux sourire :

« Bonne nuit Chris... » Finit-elle avant de monter les marches qui menaient au dortoir.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. Comme prévu environ de la ^^ee taille que le précédent. En allant lire nos propres écrits sur comme un lecteur lambda, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne paraissait ni mes alinéas ni mes sauts de ligne entre les paragraphes.

Pour moi, c'en devient presque imbuvable du coup...Pour remédier à cela, est-ce que vous voudriez qu'on instaure un genre où les paroles sont en gras et les descriptions non ? Ca fait du boulot mais si ça peut rendre tout ça plus fluide... ? (moi c'est sur open office quand je lis donc...)

Bon, ben en espèrant que vous avez apprécié ! Maria et moi on vous souhaite une bonne journée !

* * *

**REPONSES**

**Pour wghzh : **notre compte DevianArt est Umatohebi, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Pour l'instant beaucoup d'images de Maria et des Maraudeurs. Niniel se fait désirer lol, elle arrive ! Je vais créer un dossier spécial ''Hogwarts'' dans ma galerie pour vous aider à vous repérer (ya pas que ça sur le compte ^^). Merci pour nous avoir lues !

**Pour Evelyn : **Dis donc ! Quelle odyssée littéraire avec toi ! :3

J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu t'exprimes, je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^ ! Merci pour avoir clarifier la situation( meme si les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues en n'importe quel point ! :o). Je sais que c'est pas facile de reviewer en plus...

Pour ton ressenti face à Sven, je pense qu'il continuera à évoluer, mais pour l'instant, j'ai dans l'idée que c'est un personnage que tu vas aimer si j'ai bien réussie à te cerner en tant que lectrice. Pour le pairing, chuuut. Je ne dis rien ;)

Bonne journée à toi ! Et que la magie te porte où bon te semble Evelyn !


	5. Je voulais vous connaître

Titre : **Eternelles**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que ses pairs, c'est pour cela qu'on a choisi de vous en mettre deux d'un coup. A l'origine, cette fic' n'avait pas à visée de publication et donc nous n'avons pas pris soin de la séparer en véritables chapitres. J'ai beaucoup de mal à organiser tout ça ^^ ! Donc, ne sachant pas où couper...J'ai fait deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul. Mea Culpa o3o**

Encore merci pour vos reviews, Angel (je peux t'appeler Angel ?) et Evelyn ! Très constructive et pleine de vie ! Vous nous apporter le bonheur. Spéciale dédicace à vous deux ! (Même si on pense aussi à tous les autres lecteurs et lectrices silencieux :j )

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : J'ai voulu vous connaître.**

À l'autre bout du château, après le repas qu'elle ne daigna pas avaler, la vampire retourna dans sa salle commune en compagnie du groupe de Serpentard que le blond avait tenu à lui présenter. Entre temps, Niniel était parvenue à la conclusion qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'entoure inévitablement d' humains.

Les innombrables lettres que Dumbledore, un dénommé Dippet avant lui, et d'autres dont Niniel ne se souvenaient plus du nom, avaient envoyés à sa demeure familiale avaient fini par entamer la carapace que ses parents et elle avaient érigé entre sa magie et sa personne. Depuis sa tendre enfance Niniel avait fait preuve de phénomènes étranges. Après des années de recherches infructueuses, ses parents avaient reçu une lettre.

La rage qu'ils avaient alors éprouvés à cet instant, la jeune vampire s'en rappellerait pour l'éternité qui lui tendait les bras. Les explications qu'ils lui avaient fournis disaient qu'elle était une sorcière. Ce n'était pas une tare loin de là...mais juste une particularité pour sa race. Et les cas de vampires sorciers étaient assez peu nombreux dans les familles de sang pur, toujours emprunt de mystères et d'évènements sombres ou peu souhaitables. Alors quand ils avaient brûlé la lettre, espérant par quelque folie brûler avec la magie de Niniel, la colère fut terrible quand qu'une deuxième lettre d'une école nommée Durmstrang arriva. Les parents, tout vampires et nobles qu'ils étaient, avaient pleuré.

Niniel ne sut jamais pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'une lettre après tout. Il suffisait de la brûler, jusqu'à temps qu'ils oublient son entière existence. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils firent, des années et des années durant, recevant chaque année à la même date, lettres de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, Poudlard, Mahoukotoro ou encore Salem inondaient le château de ses ancêtres. Blanches et quelconques, parfois rouges et sonores.

Puis un jour de printemps, un étranger s'était présenté avec la lettre dans la main. Apparemment, les sorciers avaient pensé qu'ils ne recevaient pas les lettres... L'étranger n'avait plus jamais eu le loisir de penser après ce jour. Les suivants non plus. L'acharnement de ces humains était consternant. Harassés, ses parents avaient décidés d'enseigner la magie à leur fille à domicile, avec des sorciers choisis soigneusement. Mais il y eut des accidents, et bientôt, plus personne ne vint pour leur fille. Niniel avait déclenché colère et détresse chez ses parents lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncée qu'elle partirait pour Poudlard. Leur fille choisissait de finir ses études magiques plutôt que de continuer ainsi le harcèlement incessant dont ils avaient fait preuve depuis ses 11 ans de vie, il y avait des années de cela.

Sa famille et les autorités magiques avaient alors entamé de longues négociations pour son entrée dans l'école magique. Examens de niveaux, conditions particulières, protection de l'identité. Dumbledore avait ainsi exigé une parfaite intégration de la jeune fille dans son nouvel environnement. Condition de son séjour à Poudlard. Niniel avait regretté de ne pas avoir pris Durmstrang finalement...

Revenant à ses pensées, elle avait alors partagé le repas des Serpentards, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas très faim pour masquer ses goûts culinaires. Elle remonta en compagnie de Sven, de Stan Kensuke, son meilleur ami : un jeune sorcier typé asiatique, que Niniel avait déjà croisé en compagnie du blond. Un air malicieux et un caractère un peu farceur. Des yeux et des cheveux noirs onyx, mi-longs et raides. Il se décrivait lui-même comme l'archétype du Serpentard raté. Pas le bon caractère affirmait-il. Sven soupirait à chaque fois en affirmant que son ami ne montrait pas la vrai face de lui-même. Celui-ci affirma à Niniel que ses parents, d'une lignée de sang-pur étrangère issue du Japon, avait réussi à intégrer leur fils à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Mahoukotoro en monnayant sa place auprès de connaissances du Ministère.

« Facile ! Pour une famille dans l'international... »Avait ricané Sven en lui tapant dans le dos.

Les deux garçons étaient accompagnés d'un troisième, aux cheveux châtains clairs, mi-longs également, mais coiffés de façon à ce qu'une mèche recouvre la plupart du temps l'œil gauche du garçon. Un brin dommage puisque ceux-ci, d'un bleu pâle plutôt rare, était d'une couleur que Niniel trouva fort jolie. Celui-ci avait pour nom Lowen Silenthill et portait bien son nom, plus timide que Sven et Stan. Il ajouta qu'il était aussi issu d'une famille de sang-purs très secondaires, malheureusement en ''extinction'' car sa famille comportait trop de traitres à leur sang pour subsister. Tombée dans la honte, il était à son grand regret l'un des derniers héritiers à ne comporter que très peu d'ascendants ''sang-mêlés'', et étaient donc assez mal considéré par les sang-purs du pays...Pourtant, Sven l'avait remarqué et avait accepté sa présence à ses côtés. Lowen lui avait été depuis reconnaissante et fidèle à l'extrême.

Il y avait aussi deux filles : l'une répondant au nom de Beth Deslières, que la vampire reconnut comme celle qu'elle avait martyrisée en cours de potion le matin-même : petite, toute menue, elle avait des yeux noisettes cachés par de petite lunettes rectangulaires, et des cheveux châtains foncés remontées en une demie queue. Deux mèches retombaient de chaque côté de son visage et Niniel pensa que cette humaine pourrait être beaucoup plus jolie si elle laissait sa timidité de côté. Elle réussie tout de même à apprendre que celle-ci venait d'une famille française, installée à Londres depuis la dernière génération. Sang-pur également, sa famille était peu connue et tentait surtout d'apporter un peu de sang neuf aux familles pures anglaises.

La seconde fille s'appelait Lana Greengrass, et avait un caractère hautain et sur d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air de porter la vampire dans son cœur. Qu'importe ! Niniel ferait avec. D'une famille de sang-pur réputée, Lana était belle, aux cheveux de jais lui tombant au dessus des fesses et dotée de yeux gris foncés pleins d'autant d'intelligence que de sournoiserie. Elle avait une forte poitrine et des courbes parfaites...pour une humaine.

Niniel ricana discrètement en la voyant parler d'elle : très belle pour sa race, mais chez les vampires, la majorité d'entre eux la surpassait en tous points. Le charme étant leur point fort pour la chasse aux humains, surtout chez les femmes, la jeune sorcière aux cheveux blancs avait du apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir hypnotique que les gens de sa race exerçaient sur les créatures mortelles, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans l'école de Poudlard : Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté de la voir avec moitié de l'École à ses trousses...

Niniel ressemblait donc en ce moment à toutes les autres jeunes filles : banale malgré quelques points qui la faisait se distinguer : ses yeux et ses cheveux étant les plus voyant...

« Bon...Qui est partant pour une partie d'Échecs sorciers ? »Demanda l'asiatique, avec engouement, sa voix résonnant froidement dans le couloir étroit qu'ils empruntaient à présent.

Le dénommé Lowen leva la main, accompagné des deux filles du groupe.

« Bon, ben on se fait un tournois alors ! Sven et Niniel, vous jouez aussi ! »Décida Stan, avec toujours autant d'entrain.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

La voix fit écho, et Stan éclata de rire en voyant les réponses venir simultanément de son ami préfet et de la nouvelle.

« Si c'est des devoirs, ça peut attendre non ? »

« Métamorphose à bosser. »Claqua méchamment Niniel

« Et moi les runes et la fin de mon parchemin de potions. »Renchérit Sven

« Les potions et les runes c'est pour mercredi. »leur signala Beth.

« Et la métamorphose aussi ! »Ajouta Lana avec un sourire radieux pour Niniel que celle-ci regarda avec curiosité mêlée d'étonnement.

« Rah, vous êtes énervant ! OK pour un tournoi, mais un seul ! »Abdiqua le blond, voyant l'avance qu'il comptait prendre s'envoler en fumée.

« A la bonne heure ! »Le railla Stan. « Et toi...euh Niniel, ça te tente ? »

« Je ne sais pas jouer. »Prétexta-t-elle en passant devant tout le monde, n'ayant aucune envie de subir des railleries de ces humains qui en savaient plus qu'elle. C'était insupportable ! Et connaître plus d'humains signifierait forcément avouer ses lacunes.

En vérité, il y avait plusieurs raisons à la solitude que Niniel appréciait. Celle-ci en était une. L'amour du silence et surtout la difficulté que Niniel avait à tisser des liens en étaient d'autres. Le monde des vampires était cruel, sans pitié. Un seul faux pas pouvait vous discréditer pour des générations, une seule erreur de lignée pouvait vous pousser à la disgrâce, une seule faute et vous étiez alors abandonné, raillé, errant...

Comment tisser une amitié ? Comment rire de bon cœur lorsque l'on en a pas ? Niniel ne savait pas rire, seulement se moquer, ne connaissait pas l'entraide, seulement un monde où l'on vous tendait une rose pour mieux vous planter ses épines. Elle ne désirait pas toutes ces choses dont les humains faisaient preuve entre eux. Cela la rendrait surement faible, incapable de survivre avec ses semblables par la suite. Elle n'en voulait pas, les repoussait et au fond d'elle, les craignait surement...Par peur de l'inconnu.

« On va t'apprendre ! »S'exclama Stan.

« Mais tu sors d'où ? Qui ne sait pas jouer aux échecs sorciers quand on est sang-pur ? »Ricana Lana.

Niniel ne répondit pas, une envie de mordre lui prenant aux tripes. Elle avait vraiment soif, il fallait qu'elle boive bientôt...Sinon elle deviendrait incontrôlable.

« Les sorciers qui viennent de l'étranger sûrement. »Rétorqua Sven méchamment.

« Oh, c'est bon, je ne faisais que la taquiner. C'est à se demander si elle est vraiment de sang pur c'est tout... »

« Je suis de sang pur si ça t'intéresse. Mais je ne sais pas jouer aux échecs. »La défia Niniel, de mauvaise humeur à cause de la soif qui lui asséchait la gorge.

Elles se toisèrent du regard, l'une jetant un regard flamboyant à l'autre qui se contentait de la regarder comme elle ferait d'un petit insecte à côté de sa chaussure. L'ambiance fut rehaussée par Stan qui fit remarquer au groupe qu'ils approchaient du mur magique.

Le froid glacial des cachots laissa place à la chaleur du feu de cheminée magique qui brûlait dans l'âtre de leur salle. La salle était constituée de pierres aux couleurs grises et ternes, mais les murs étaient tapissés aux couleurs vertes et argents de la maison. Sur le mur du fond, au milieu de deux couloirs distincts menant au dortoir respectif des filles et garçons, se trouvait un gigantesque serpent que l'on aurait pu prendre pour une projection holographique. Ondulant librement sur le mur, naviguant de gauche à droite, il était de couleur blanche et vivait littéralement sur le mur, sous forme d'image. La légende voulait qu'il était été le compagnon de Salazar lui-même, qui, ne supportant pas sa mort, l'avait transformé en image vivante et installé sur ce mur de Poudlard. Le serpent d'ivoire était véritablement vivant et avait ses têtes, ses préférés, et sifflait devant ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

La salle en elle-même avait une ambiance particulière. La lumière dont elle disposait provenait directement de la magie, associée à la couleur verte du lac. Apparemment, s'était dit la vampire, leur salle commune se trouvait sous la vaste étendue d'eau. Il y avait même une fenêtre donnant sur l'eau, fenêtre magique assez grande pour y passer un élève de première année, ou alors la main pour sentir l'eau courir sur ses doigts. Niniel se promit de ne jamais y passer la sienne : si un Strangulot passait par là...

On pouvait enfin trouver dans la pièce, plusieurs tables extensibles de pierre noire dorée à l'or fin sur les bords, pour que les élèves travaillent ou jouent – notamment aux échecs sorciers – ainsi que des fauteuils aux couleurs de la maison, moelleux et confortables. Lowen fit apparaître par magie une table basse et les autres apportèrent plusieurs petits coussins de sol, fauteuils et autres...

« Bon, qui m'affronte ? »Lança Stan avec un sourire étendu.

« Moi, puisque tu tiens à te prendre la pâtée du siècle mon vieux. »Déclara lentement Lowen.

« Eh ! Mais je voulais une fille moi ! »

« Tu ne l'avais pas spécifié. »Finit son ami, provoquant les rires du reste du groupe.

Lana accapara Sven et Beth se retrouva avec Niniel, lui apprenant les bases avec anxiété : heureusement, la vampire se révéla beaucoup plus aimable qu'au matin et apprit avec détachement les règles de ce jeu qu'elle qualifia de stupide à cause de sa défaite. Elles finirent leur match et regardèrent celui des quatre autres, qui avaient abandonnée l'idée du tournoi et s'affrontaient maintenant en équipes avec des règles un peu erronées. Les échecs devinrent une bataille rangée de statues animées digne de Waterloo ou Trafalgard. Finalement, Sven et Stan gagnèrent de justesse contre Lowen et Lana.

« Heureusement que mon cavalier t'a sauvé la mise Sven ! »

« Tu arrêtes un peu vantard ? »Se moqua le blond. Celui-ci regarda l'heure et déclara : « Niniel prépare toi, on part bientôt pour notre petite ronde... »

La vampire le regarda et acquiesça en silence. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir en prétextant aller ranger quelques affaires et une fois arrivée, se munit de sa flasque argentée : vide, à peine quelques gouttes. Elle avait bu autant que ça tout à l'heure ?

La sorcière pesta et rangea la flasque, tant pis, elle ferait sans et prendrait son mal en patience. Elle ne revint voir Sven que lorsque Beth ne vint la chercher en demandant :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien. Je réfléchissais. »

Le blond et la vampire saluèrent les quatre restants et partirent à travers les couloirs du château. Sven expliqua à Niniel qu'ils retrouveraient les préfets en chef pour connaître leur tâche exacte. Ensuite ils feraient leur première ronde ensemble.

Voyant sa voisine plus silencieuse que jamais et agitée, il lui en demanda la cause. Elle lui répondit par un grognement méchant et sourd.

« Es-tu sure que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Ne me parle pas. »

« Bon...Si tu le dis. »Fit Sven, étonné et déçu à la fois : il pensait avoir ouvert un peu sa jeune nouvelle amie à son nouvel environnement. Apparemment c'était plutôt raté. De plus, voulant profiter de ce moment un peu seul avec elle pour commencer à l'approcher à sa façon, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire envoyer sur le carreau avant même de n'avoir commencé quoi que ce soit... ! Arrivant près de la Grande Salle, leur point de rendez vous avec tous les autres préfets, il aperçut deux élèves rouges et ors :

« Rémus Lupin ! »Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et amusée.

Le concerné se retourna lentement, un brin énervé par la voix qu'il venait d'entendre chatouiller gentiment ses oreilles :

« Sven Crescent...que me vaut ce déplaisir ? »

« Eh bien, la même raison que toi et ta charmante amie je pense... »Dit-il en tapotant avec sa baguette l'insigne de préfet tout en dévisageant Lily avec conviction, aux côtés du loup-garou.

« Charmant...On va devoir se supporter alors... »

« Tes amis : Potter et Black, ils n'ont toujours pas de ''rendez-vous'' à me donner ? »

Rémus haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors Sven les dépassa, suivi de Niniel, en ricanant :

« Les valeurs de Gryffondor se perdent ces temps-ci on dirait... »

Ce fut Lily qui l'arrêta en rétorquant :

« Et l'intelligence de toutes les maisons s'émoussent à vitesse grand V à mon immense regret... »

Niniel vit un sourire envahir les lèvres de son camarade qui se retourna le temps de répondre :

« Lily Evans, crème des Gryffondors, ce compliment ne vous était bien sur pas du tout adressé... »Finit le blond avec un regard enjôleur pour la rousse, provoquant un léger rouge sur les joues de celle-ci et une vague colère chez Rémus.

Ils finirent par entrer dans la Salle et retrouvèrent chacun leur Préfet en chef et leur directeur de Maison pour les instructions. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout mémorisé, un plan leur fut confié avec leur itinéraire magiquement inscrit. Ils n'auraient qu'à le suivre jusqu'à temps de le connaître par cœur. Sven et Niniel furent envoyés dans les tours Nord et Est ainsi qu'au septième étage et au huitième, leur tour finissant par une inspection des recoins des cachots. Endroits pas très occupés, se dit Niniel. Mais Sven ne fut pas de son avis : le huitième étage était le plus souvent désert, mais il lui rappela que les cachots étaient l'endroit rêvé pour se dissimuler, que les Tours étaient une véritable mine à exploration nocturne pour les jeunes années – et pas que... – et que le septième étage était la place forte des rouge et ors.

« Quand ils l'apprendront, ils ne manqueront pas de nous pourrir la vie... »Grommela-t-il en poursuivant : « Mais qui donc a pondu cet itinéraire... ? »

La vampire, de plus en plus assoiffée, préféra ne pas répondre et le suivit en direction des cachots :

« On va commencer par la fin de notre tour, comme ça, les petits rigolos qui voudraient pister l'itinéraire seront bien pris au piège pour la prochaine fois. »

La sorcière aux cheveux blancs s'étonna du bon sens de la remarque. Cet humain n'était vraiment pas aussi idiot que les autres. L'inspection des cachots leur prit environ une demi-heure complète. Minuit sonnait donc lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'inspecter les tours. La tour nord fut calme, la Tour Est également. Ils rejoignirent les escaliers magiques et arrivèrent au septième étage. Sven alluma sa baguette grâce à un sort Lumos basique bien en évidence pour prévenir les éventuels belligérants rouges et or. Niniel se tint elle-même sur ses gardes, même si le sort Lumos la gênait plus qu'autre chose pour le don de vision nocturne dont elle disposait en tant que vampire.

« Tu n'as pas plutôt un sort de vision nocturne ? Ce sort Lumos est repérable à trois couloirs de là. »Lui fit remarquer Niniel, éblouie.

« Pas dans mon répertoire, mais c'est une idée à creuser. Il faudra chercher ça à la bibliothèque... »Répondit le Serpentard, heureux que le silence instauré entre eux depuis le début de la ronde cesse enfin. Il en profita pour poser des questions à sa voisine :

« Au fait, je ne sais presque rien de toi : tu viens d'où ? Pas d'Angleterre j'imagine. »

« Je viens d'Ukraine, mais ce n'est pas important. »

« D'Ukraine...C'est loin ça...J'ai entendu dire que Durmstrang se situait dans ce coin là, tu aurais pu aller là bas. »

« Je peux partir si c'est ce que tu veux tenter de me dire. »Siffla-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »S'excusa-t-il en vitesse. « Ça aurait été moins loin pour toi c'est tout. Tu dois être déboussolée ici...non ? La langue différente, l'écriture...?»

« Non. » _On ne révèle pas ses faiblesses de toute façon_, pensa la vampire.

Sven leva les yeux au ciel. Il tentait toutes les approches depuis ce matin : de la plus silencieuse à la plus bavarde. Curieux, joueur, mystérieux, puis gentil et même compatissant ! Il avait tout essayé. Les dernières étant les moins concluantes apparemment. Il allait sûrement retourner à des techniques d'approche de Serpentard...Beaucoup plus près de sa véritable personnalité il fallait avouer. Le silence retomba alors une fois le huitième étage atteint, Sven tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir la conversation :

« Je t'ai vu avec une Gryffondor aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

« Rien de spécial. »

« Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs... »Insista Sven lourdement, lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« Je l'ai connu dans le train. Et elle m'apprécie. »

« Mais c'est une Gryffondor...Bien dommage. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Elle finira par être entraînée, vu le groupe qu'elle a intégré : bientôt, tu ne seras pour elle pas moins que la cible à abattre. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous voient en tant que Serpentard. Plus encore concernant Potter et Black. »

Niniel se tut, déçue. Alors Sven reprit :

« Et elle risque de se servir de toi pour récolter des infos pour ces sales Maraudeurs. »

« Quels maraudeurs ? »

Le blond lui sourit avec un brin de mystère dans le regard et se mit à bailler :

« Bien, le tour est fini, ils serait temps de rentrer se coucher tu ne crois pas ? »

Niniel s'autorisa un rictus. Cet humain détournait le sujet pour s'assurer d'être toujours un centre d'intérêt pour la vampire le lendemain. Pas mal joué, il fallait l'avouer. La sorcière rentra dans son jeu mais rétorqua : « Je ne suis pas fatiguée. En tant que préfète j'ai le droit de prendre un peu l'air ? »

« Malheureusement non, violer le couvre-feu librement, c'est pour les Préfets en Chef...pas pour nous ! »

Niniel siffla de mécontentement et emboîta le pas au sorcier vert et argent en direction des cachots pour la énième fois de la journée elle avait l'impression.

Sven lui envoya un bonsoir négligeant tout en baillant. Niniel lui répondit par un signe de tête et le regarda s'éloigner vers les dortoirs masculins. Elle attendit de ne plus le voir et passa à nouveau le mur magique de leur salle commune, réjouie à l'idée d'enfin s'offrir un repas plus convenable que ces quelques gouttes à l'arrachée.

Mais dans un recoin noir du couloir des dortoirs, une paire d'yeux émeraudes la regardait partir hors de la salle commune.

Après un petit rire amusé, Sven partit se coucher pour de bon, réfléchissant avec un sourire non feint d'excitation, à la raison qui pouvait pousser une élève d'apparence si sérieuse, préfète de surcroît, à s'en aller lors du couvre-feu, et ce dès le premier jour... Bah, il aurait toute une année pour savoir, et ne manquerait pas de s'en servir une fois dans la poche, pour attirer la belle inconnue dans ses filets de séducteur avéré...

* * *

Bon...Euh...Beaucoup de descriptions hein ? (mon péché mignon o3o) C'est nécessaire ^^ ! Et toc, allez et tout de suite pour vous, le chapitre 6. Bonne suite de lecture si on ne vous a pas achevé !

Ah Evelyn, toujours contente que nos persos te plaisent ! Surtout que au temps des Maraudeurs, pour une histoire construite les OCs sont nécessaires et donc il faut tout inventer, tout régler, tout construire...ah la la la ! J'adore les OCs (ça m'entraine pour un livre que je publierais plus tard quand j'aurais mon boulot stable...ça ne saurait tarder ! ^^ Et je suis têtue, il sera publié :D)

Sven est mon petit bijou, contente qu'il t'intrigue o3o, il va continuer alors je me tais et j'arrête de parler hi hi.

Et promis, Niniel va essayer de se retenir de planter ses crocs. **Essayer... ]x)-**


	6. Seuls dans le noir

Titre : **Eternelles**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

**Ermessende,** spéciale dédicace pour toi à ce chapitre, je viens de lire ta review juste après la publication du chapitre 5 (i minutes).

Ta review nous fait chaud au coeur, c'est très grisant de savoir que le style d'écriture plaît. Pour moi, c'est presque aussi important que le fond de l'histoire...Alors merci. Vraiment ! o3o

Le résumé de la fic' en première est si bien que ça ? ^^''

Et ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens se motivent pour commenter (même si on en veut pas trop aux silencieux. Seulement parfois ^^)

**Nous avons un compte DEVIANTART sous le nom de UmatoHebi pour ceux qui voudraient quelques illustrations de la fic' !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 :**** Seuls dans le noir**

Le réveil se mit à sonner dans la chambre des Gryffondor, Lily se leva doucement, tandis que les autres filles de son dortoir grognaient. La rousse se dirigea sans un mot dans la salle de bain afin de passer la première et d'avoir le temps de se préparer tranquillement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit, habillée, et prête à aller réveiller la nouvelle. Cependant, le lit de la blonde était vide et fait. Où était-elle ? La rouge et or était sûre qu'elle était rentrée hier soir, elle l'avait entendue...

Lily descendit donc les marches menant à la salle commune, pour y chercher Maria. Elle la vit près du feu, assise sur un coussin au sol, et adossée contre un fauteuil. Elle écrivait sur un parchemin, finissant ses devoirs sans aucun doute...

« Bonjour Maria, bien dormi ? »Emit-elle en baillant.

La blonde leva la tête et afficha un grand sourire en répondant avec entrain :

« Oui ! Je t'attendais pour le petit dej' ! »

La rousse haussa un sourcil en demandant : « Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? »

L'elfe se mit à réfléchir quelques instants. Elle s'était levée, lavée et habillée en silence, puis était descendue. Elle s'était installée devant le feu qu'elle avait contemplé pendant pas mal de temps. Et enfin, elle s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'elle finisse de recopier la fin de son devoir de potions...

« Et bien... Une bonne heure je pense... »

« Une heure ? »Fit la Gryffondor avec de grands yeux, faisant rire son amie.

« Je suis du matin... Je me lève aux aurores d'habitude... » Expliqua-t-elle en se levant. Elle rangea ses affaires, et mit son sac sur son épaule. « On y va ? »

Lily acquiesça tranquillement, puis les deux filles se rendirent à la Grande Salle où était servi le petit déjeuner. Celle-ci était presque vide, puisqu'elles s'étaient levées plus tôt que les autres. Elles s'installèrent côte à côte, puis commencèrent à se servir. Le choix était large. Personne n'avait encore pris les meilleurs aliments proposés. Viennoiseries, fruits et même friandises !... Maria était aux anges.

Les deux Gryffondors parlèrent tranquillement des cours, Lily finissant son devoir de Sortilèges installée comme elle le pouvait, quand un groupe s'assit près d'eux. James s'installa en face de la blonde, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour les filles... ! Bien dormi Maria ?» Demanda-t-il en fixant Maria, un air moqueur sur le visage. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, surprise :

« Euh... oui... »

Le brun à lunettes se pencha vers elle en ajoutant :

« Et comment ça se passe avec Chris ? »

L'elfe étira un large sourire en répondant : « Très bien... »

« Ne l'embête pas avec ça dès le matin, James... » Soupira Rémus.

« Oh mais ça m'embête pas ! » Rigola la blonde un sourire un peu pervers en coin.

« Tu vois ! » S'exclama James en levant les bras. « Je ne l'embête PAS ! » Puis, continua pour Maria : « Alors ? Il est comment ? »

« Hmm... Et bien... Pas assez entreprenant à mon goût... » Soupira-t-elle, faisant bien rire le Gryffondor, ainsi que Sirius qui était assis à côté du brun.

« C'est que le premier soir en même temps... » Fit remarquer Lily, pas vraiment du même avis que sa voisine.

« Bah même ! En France ça se fait dès le premier soir ! »

« C-Comment ça ? » Balbutia la rousse, s'étant stoppé d'un coup d'écrire, trop choquée.

« Euh... Pas ce que tu penses, Lily... » Se rattrapa l'elfe en se passant une main sur la nuque. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Même si c'est possible de le faire le premier soir, mais... » Elle se mit à rire nerveusement en voyant les yeux exorbités de sa voisine. « Enfin, en général, j'embrasse le premier soir. C'est ce que je voulais dire. » Finit-elle.

« Ah... » Souffla la rousse, un peu soulagée. « Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi quand même, il faut apprendre à mieux se connaître avant... »

« Bah justement ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Sirius et Maria. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire, accompagnés des deux autres garçons.

« Très drôle... » Grommela la rouge et or en se renfrognant. Il n'y avait pas de mal à y aller doucement, non ?

« Alors du coup tu l'as emballé ou pas ? » Demanda James, curieux. L'elfe soupira, déçue de n'avoir fait que ça la veille...

« Pas exactement. Embrassé, mais pas emballé... Je voulais pas le braquer non plus ! » S'expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « J'espère qu'il aura compris le message... »

« Le message ? » Fit Peter, ne comprenant pas.

« Que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin plus vite... »

« Tu es bien rapide... » Fit tout de même remarquer Rémus.

« C'est ça les Français... ! » Rit Maria. « On est un peu plus libéré sur ce point là ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les Français ? » Fit une voix à côté de la blonde qui tourna la tête. Le brun de la veille était là, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Oh Chris ! » S'exclama l'elfe, ravie de le voir. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'elle, ses amis le suivant en s'installant près du groupe, puis il commença à se servir à se servir un café.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les Français ? » Redemanda-t-il à la rouge et or.

« Et bien... » Réfléchit-elle tout haut avec un sourire en coin. « Ils sont différents des Anglais...! »

«Ah. En bien j'espère ? » Demanda-t-il dans le vide puisque la blonde s'était tournée vers ses amis pour leur poser des questions sur le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle apprit que le professeur changeait tous les ans depuis plusieurs années, donc elle n'apprit rien de plus sur le professeur de cette matière. « En tout cas, je crois que je vais aimer le mardi ! » S'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour que Chris l'entende. Ce dernier discutaient avec ses amis, mais prêta tout de même attention à l'elfe.

« Pourquoi le mardi justement ? » S'intéressa-t-il.

« Parce que c'est les matières que j'aime bien, et puis on finit à 15h, enfin presque, j'ai astronomie... » Lui répondit-elle avec des yeux doux.

« 15h ? C'est plutôt pas mal... » Fit-il remarquer en posant sa tête sur ses mains. « Moi je finis à 17h... »

« 17h... ? » Souffla la blonde, déçue.

« Ça te dit de se voir après mes cours ? »

« Hmm... pourquoi pas... » Répondit-elle avec un regard entendu.

« Où dois-je venir te chercher ? »

« Lily devait me montrer la bibliothèque, donc là-bas ? »

« Pas de problème... Je te montrerais quelque coins sympa du château... » Finit-il en lui faisant en clin d'œil. Il se leva alors, pour son premier cours qui commençait à 8h, contrairement aux cinquièmes années qui, eux, avaient Défense contre les Forces du Mal une heure plus tard.

Satisfaite, l'elfe, se tourna, un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, vers James et Sirius qui semblaient bien s'amuser de la situation.

« Et voilà ! La suite au prochain épisode les gars ! »

Malheureusement, leurs sourires ne tardèrent pas à s'évanouir lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers leur table :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore celle-là ? »Grommela Sirius, suivi de près par James qui affirmait que la journée venait d'être gâchée.

Lily les sermonna rapidement, mais ils n'en firent rien. Une Serpentard à 8h du matin, c'était comme manger une tartine de pain sec ou avaler une soupe aux choux de Bruxelles : c'est à dire, particulièrement de mauvais goût.

« Bonjour Niniel ! »S'exclama la blonde. « Tu veux manger avec nous ? Y'a pas l'air d'y avoir grand monde à ta table... »

En effet, les Serpentards de cinquième année commençaient, à l'instar des Gryffondors, à 9h avec Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les sixièmes années n'avaient que des options au matin et les autres années étaient en cours depuis 8h. Tout le monde, à part quelques cinquièmes années verts et argents levés plus tôt que les autres, avait déserté la table de la maison de Salazar .

« Tss...Fainéants ! »Commenta James en voyant le peu de monde présent. Niniel ne prit pas le commentaire pour elle mais refusa poliment :

« On m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'asseoir avec vous. Et puis, je n'ai pas terriblement faim. Merci quand même : je déjeune rarement... »Mentit Niniel, qui en fait, revenait seulement de sa chasse de la nuit. La vampire avait chassé plusieurs animaux et non un seul comme la nuit dernière, pour éviter la soif inextinguible qui l'avait saisit la veille. Elle avait aussi cette fois rempli sa flasque. L'expérience se forgerait avec le temps. Elle apprendrait, elle l'espérait, à contrôler sa soif. Elle avait lu des écrits et des rapports sur certains incidents avec des vampires nobles privés de sang pendant un court labs de temps pourtant. Ce n'était pas très amusant.

« Ah... Tant pis... » Soupira la blonde, un peu déçue. La Serpentard émit un rictus amusé devant la joie émanant des visages de James et Sirius. Elle décida – en bonne Serpentard, même si ce n'était pas son intention première – de leur ôter cette joie qu'elle trouvait désobligeante à son égard.

« Ils m'ont dit de ne pas m'asseoir, mais je peux peut-être rester debout... »

Le visage de l'elfe s'illumina à nouveau, celui des deux garçons fit le contraire.

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose...euh Niniel ? »Tenta Lily.

Elle la regarda de longues secondes sans répondre, se demandant si elle allait se décider à parler à des humains encore différents ou si elle pouvait se contenter de les éviter. Finalement, se rappelant les conditions de Dumbledore, elle soupira et récita d'un ton lent :

« Non merci, vraiment. »

« Tu as le teint pâle pourtant... »Insista Lily.

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire...Pourtant, la vampire n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Sirius lançait :

« M'étonne pas, pour un serpent ! Tout pour se faire remarquer : ses cheveux décolorés, ses lentille de contact pour faire peur, et puis son teint pâle pour se faire plaindre à tous els repas je parie. Tu prends personne à ton petit jeu. »

Niniel se tourna vers lui, cet humain n'avait pu l'observer que de loin et pourtant, il avait remarqué la particularité de ses yeux, son manque d'appétit...Qu'avait-il vu d'autre ? Elle le fixa quelques secondes et partit vers la table des verts et argents en lançant à Maria : « Apparemment debout non plus ne convient pas à certains. »

La blonde, mécontente, se tourna vers Sirius :

« Je ne trouve pas que ta remarque était bien placée Sirius ! »

« Je le trouve au contraire. T'as qu'à la rejoindre tiens ! »Lança-t-il, défiant.

Sur ce, Maria se leva et alla rejoindre la vampire vers la tables des Serpentards : ceux-ci, ou en tout cas les peu présents, ne l'accueillirent pas avec enthousiasme autant vous le dire...

« Elle y est allé. »Commenta James avec amusement pour Sirius qui plantait à présent sa fourchette dans le bois de la table, jurant à voix basse avec colère.

Pourtant, la blonde ne s'attarda pas. Elle retrouva Niniel en train de jouer avec une cerise, qu'elle s'amusait à faire tourner sur la paume de sa main, fascinée.

« Excuse-les Niniel, tu sais ils ne sont pas tout le temps comme ça...C'est qu'apparemment, nos maisons ne s'aiment pas beaucoup. Mais moi, je m'en fiche ! »

« On ne va pas pouvoir se voir correctement. Sache que je t'apprécie tout de même, mais baissons les bras avant de les lever trop haut. Retrouve les Gryffondors avant de te recevoir un maléfice de la sale Serpentard que je suis ou que je deviendrais... »Répondit Niniel d'un air monotone en saisissant une pomme et en la faisant se balancer par les feuilles, qui, inutile de vous le dire, se fendirent puis cédèrent aussitôt.

« Fragile. »Analysa-t-elle, morne.

Maria ne répondit pas et s'en fut, vraiment triste. Elle rejoint ses amis et Lily voyant son état morose, lui assura que ce n'était pas grave :

« Ces deux-là ne comprennent pas grand chose au mot ''solidarité''. Tu peux la réinviter si tu le souhaites, je les ferais tenir leur langue ! »Promit la rousse avec un regard de feu vers James et Sirius, boudeurs. Maria déclina l'offre avec un soupir :

« Ça ne sert à rien, elle ne veut plus venir. Elle m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être amies. »

« Alors ça fait une Serpentard intelligente. Rare de nos jours... »Grogna James, assez bas pour que seul son voisin brun l'entende.

« Ouais, elle a compris où était sa place ! Et elle laissera Maria tranquille ! »Répondit Sirius, avant de voir que Rémus les regardait tous les deux d'un air sévère.

« Bon, bon O.K... »Fit-il pour son ami brun. Autant il tenait tête à Lily, autant Rémus était une autre histoire.

« Tss...Allez, il serait temps d'aller à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sinon nous n'aurons pas de bonnes places. Je suis curieuse de voir le nouveau professeur. »Termina Lily, toujours en colère. Elle prit Maria par la main et l'entraîna bien avant que les quatre garçons ne bougent un pouce.

« Et, pour votre gouverne ! »S'écria-t-elle en faisant volte-face, alors que plusieurs têtes se tournaient (élèves et professeurs de toutes maisons) vers l'origine de ce bruit « Je ne sais pas si l'un de vous quatre a pris la peine de regarder son emploi du temps en entier, mais il va falloir peut-être vous y habituer ! Mais vous connaissant, suis-je bête, bien sur que non, vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué ! Rémus, ça ne te concerne pas bien sur. »

Sirius, James et Peter se jetèrent des regards affolés : qu'y avait-il sur leur emploi du temps qui pouvait réjouir Lily à ce point en ce moment précis de dispute au sujet des verts et argents ? Bien sur que non ils ne l'avaient pas regardé ce fichu emploi du temps : travailler au jour le jour leur suffisait amplement, surtout au début de l'année.

Rémus, sous le regard effrayé de trois de ses compagnons, sortit en riant le papier du début de l'année :

« Oh non...Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu les profs ? »S'exclama Sirius, aussi pâle que la vampire sur l'instant.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de l'année dernière ? A cause de la bagarre dans les couloirs de la tour Sud ? »Demanda Peter.

« Oh et sûrement aussi celle de devant les cachots, celle que vous avez failli déclencher dans la grande salle à la veille d'Halloween, sans parler des merveilleuses actions de notre troisième année et de toutes celles qui ont précédées... »Commenta Rémus, amusé.

« C'était le bon temps... »Assura Sirius d'un air rêveur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! »S'exclama James. « Même si on a...euh cinq, huit, onze...quatorze cours en commun avec les Serpentards dans une seule semaine... »

« Arrête de compter ! Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ? »Se plaignit le brun, la tête sur la table, abattu. « Ma vie est ruinée... »Exagéra-t-il.

« Non, mais je me dis que c'est bien plus que toutes nos années réunies ! Ils ont du le faire exprès... Tant pis pour eux, ils l'auront voulu : on aura quatorze cours pour empoisonner la vie à ces serpents ! »Se reprit l'adolescent à lunettes.

Sirius leva sa tête d'un seul coup, revigoré et l'air pétillant.

« Mon cerveau diabolique déborde déjà de tous nouveaux exploits Mr Potter ! » S'exclama celui-ci vivement.

« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le but premier d'un temps de partage de cours si long ! »Les prévint Rémus.

« Et bien maintenant ça l'est ! »Assura Peter en frappant son poing sur la table.

Rémus se mit à rire gaiement en rangeant l'emploi du temps dans ses affaires. Les professeurs n'avaient peut-être pas pensé à cela...Ils allaient pour sur passer, une fois de plus, une année mouvementée...

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le professeur Ishiki. Pas besoin d'en dire plus !»

Un jeune homme de la trentaine environ, à la peau couleur de miel et aux yeux et cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre, calma d'une seule parole la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait le visage fin, des cheveux mi-longs noués en catogan et un air sympathique. Il était facilement repérable, au vu de ses traits fins, que son pays d'origine n'était nul autre que ce lointain pays du soleil Levant. Ses yeux pétillaient de vie à chaque moment au travers de petites lunettes triangulaires. Il se tourna vivement vers les fenêtres et par trois coups de baguette magique d'une couleur nacrée, les ferma, laissant un fin filet de lumière traverser pour éclairer chaque pupitre. Des éclats de voix exclamatifs voire admiratifs se firent entendre, du côté des Serpents autant que de celui des Lions.

« Allons allons, un peu de calme. Sortez vos baguettes. Non, non pas vos livres ils ne nous serviront pas. »

Cette fois, ce furent des murmures de joie qui se firent entendre. Baguettes sorties, livres rentrés, tel était le présage d'un cours passionnant !

« Aujourd'hui, chers élèves, en plus pour moi de l'effort de mémorisation de vos noms, vous allez entamer la pratique immédiatement. Par contre, je suis désolé de vous avouer qu'il nous faudra une part de théorie demain...

Les élèves, trop excités, ne firent pas attention à ce commentaire insignifiant, et dans le coin de la salle où elle se trouvait, Niniel avait l'impression que c'est précisément ce que ce ''Mr Ishiki'' souhaitait pour son premier cours.

« Rangez vos affaires sur le côté et déplacez moi ces pupitres contre les murs, nous allons avoir besoin de place ! »Continua le professeur japonais.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et en quelques minutes, les groupes se formèrent : Gryffondors à droite, Serpentards à gauche. Le professeur alerté par ses pairs, rigola intérieurement.

« Alors vous tous ? Que va-t-on bien pouvoir étudier aujourd'hui hein ? »

« Révision d'Epouvantard ? »Demanda un Gryffondor châtain.

« Non ! Même si elles viendront dans l'année. »Répondit le professeur avec un grand sourire, reflétant celui de la plupart des élèves qui avaient adorés les cours sur l'Epouvantard les années précédentes. « Alors , Pas d'autre idée ? »

« Des lutins ? »Plaisanta un Serpentard, au premier rang

Les élèves de son groupe se mirent à rire, le professeur aussi, mais les Gryffondors soupirèrent – on ne rigole pas de la blague d'un vert et argent – devant la bêtise de la remarque.

« Non, je suis désolé, les lutins ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. C'est une créature un tout petit peu plus rare et aussi un tout petit peu plus dangereuse que nous allons voir dans quelques instants. Je vous prie de vous armer de vos baguettes ! »

« Allez Monsieur ! Arrêtez de nous faire patienter ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être ? »

Le professeur se mit à rire mystérieusement en étirant ses lèvres en une mince fente. Toute lumière se mit soudain à disparaître, et les élèves, plongés dans le noir, eurent un moment d'hésitation. Un frisson leur parcourut le dos lorsqu'ils entendirent tous la voix de Mr Ishiki, qu'ils, malgré leur sort Lumos nombreux, n'arrivaient pas à repérer :

_**« Des sorts Lumos ? Il va falloir un plus d'imagination pour se débarrasser d'eux vous savez ? »**_Ricana la voix du japonais.

« Monsieur ? Vous êtes où ? »S'apeura Peter, agrippant la cape de James qui lui assura d'une voix calme et forte « Il essaye juste de nous faire peur pour prendre ses marques Peter. »

Pourtant, voyant le brun à lunettes orienter sa baguette allumée dans tous les sens, de droite à gauche frénétiquement, on entendit :

« Ah ouais, t'en es sur Potter ? »Siffla un Serpentard, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_**« Disputez vous mes chers élèves, cela ne va que les faire croître en puissance. Séparez-vous... »**_ Entendit-on dans le noir, dissipant peu à peu le sort émanant des baguettes des jeunes sorciers, les moins doués en sortilège ne voyant plus sortir de leur baguette qu'un mince filet de lumière.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »S'agita Sirius en voyant son sort diminuer à son tour dangereusement.

D'un côté et de l'autre, les élèves se regroupèrent pour rassembler la lumière. Les plus doués étant encore assez lumineux pour éclairer le visage des autres autour d'eux.

« Lumos maxima ! »Lança Sven d'un côté, imité une demi-seconde après par Lily, Niniel et quelques autres sorciers, plus ou moins brillants dans leur réussite. Les sorts Lumos continuaient à s'éteindre, et bientôt ce fut le tour des Lumos Maxima.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ! »S'exclama une voix chez les Serpentards.

« Bah alors les Serpents, on a peur du noir ? »Ricana Sirius, cachant sa propre appréhension.

« C'est pas le moment Sirius ! »Grogna Lily

« Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici...il fait trop froid. »Chuchota Sven, sa voix portant jusqu'au groupe des rouge et or à cause du silence ambiant.

« Bah alors Crescent chéri, tu te fais dessus maintenant ? »Lança à nouveau Sirius.

« La ferme Black. Ça me fait mal de dire ça mais je pense qu'on devrait se regrouper. Il y aura bientôt pas assez de lumière...Et je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose de glauque. »

_**« Trop tard... »**_La voix suave et terriblement effrayante du professeur retentit à nouveau en écho dans la salle. Diffuse comme un souffle et frappante comme de la glace.

« Ahhhhhhhh ! »

Un cri suraigu émana du groupe des Gryffondors. Lorsque la mince lumière leur restant se tourna vers la source du cri, un air affreusement choqué s'incrusta sur le visage de plusieurs des élèves. Trois des compagnons des Lions avaient disparus, des traces rouges maculant le sol...

_**« Seuls dans le noir... »**_Ricana la voix.

* * *

Ca se fait pas d'arrêter ici hein ? :j

J'étais d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui ^^ ! Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas le temps de beta-reader (ça se dit Oo ?) moi même la suite avant ce soir donc...j'essaie de faire ça très vite et de vous poster ça avant le 25 juin ! Hum...à ce propos, il y aura peut-être une petite période d'absence. Nos études de kinésithérapie à Maria et moi nous emmène respectivement en stage dans des coins où Internet est une denrée rare et chère, voire inconnue pour mon cas -.-...

Mais je vais essayer de piquer un ordi de stage (pas promis...) !

Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes !


	7. Non humaines

Titre : **Eternelles **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement (sur demande et si le site ne supprime l'histoire), mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

**Nous avons un compte DEVIANTART sous le nom de UmatoHebi pour ceux qui voudraient quelques illustrations de la fic' !**

**- vous tapez le sempiternel http bla bla bla puis umatohebi puis un point puis deviantart et le .com qui suit. !**

* * *

Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas posté :s...Donc je remets ici les dernières lignes du chapitre 6 en itallique. Mais vous pouvez relire l'ancien si ça vous chante... Désolées encore. Pas motivée pour bet-reader ^^ !

J'espère qu'il reste du monde à lire cette fanfic'. Et sinon bah...tanpis o3o !

_**PS pour les intéressé(e)s:** __On sait que l'histoire (enfin l'intrigue de cette année) est un peu longue à se mettre en route. Et on s'en excuse, mais cette histoire était pas prévue du tout à la publication et on l'a donc pas écrite dans ce but. Et comme on a mis du temps à la publier... Depuis qu'on la publie on va un peu plus vite sur l'histoire, on va plus droit au but. _

De plus, instaurer plus de 7 Ocs primordiaux, plus des secondaires, prends beaucoup de temps et de réflexion. Plus encore pour leur donner un peu de consistance et les lier entre eux. Je sais que les auteurs professionnels font passer ça comme du savon dans leur bouquin, mais nous ne sommes pas capables d'en faire autant pour l'instant. On est conscientes que ça peut être long...Encore désolées...

Bonne lecture tout de même, on espère pas vous décevoir ...

* * *

_Des cris suraigus émanèrent du groupe des Gryffondors. Lorsque la mince lumière leur restant se tourna ver__s la source des cris, des yeux exorbités apparurent sur le visage de plusieurs des élèves. Trois des compagnons des Lions avaient disparus, des traces rouges maculant le sol._

_** « Seuls dans le noir... »**_

**CHAPITRE 7 : Non-humaines**

« Oh mon dieu... ! »S'exclama silencieusement Rémus. « Regroupez vous ! Tout le monde se regroupe au centre de la salle ! »

Les rouges et or obéirent comme un seul homme au loup-garou, et furent rapidement rejoints par les Serpents sous l'égide du préfet blond qui leur intima fortement de faire de même.

Pour une fois, personne ne broncha une remarque déplacée envers la maison ennemie. A part bien sur...

« Alors Black ? Toujours aussi sur de toi ? »Ricana le blond en brandissant sa baguette devant lui, dos au concerné.

« La ferme Crescent. Je rêve seulement que tu te fasses bouffer par ces...je sais pas quoi là ! Mais putain il est où le prof ? » Rétorqua nerveusement le brun, regardant à droite d'un geste vif, persuadé d'avoir entendu un sifflement.

« Peut-être qu'il s'est fait bouffer ? »suggéra calmement Niniel.

« Mais dis pas ça comme ça toi ! »S'énerva une Gryffondor.

« Peut-être qu'on peut aller ouvrir la porte et aller chercher de l'aide ? »Tenta Beth en hésitant, puis courant vers la porte de la salle, suivie par sa meilleure amie.

« Beth, Lana, revenez ! » Cria Sven sans réussir à les retenir. On entendit un nouveau cri puis à nouveau un silence glacial, qui refroidit les ''survivants''. Sven perdit ses couleurs. Qu'avaient fait ces choses à Beth et Lana...? Et où était leur professeur ? Avait-il été...?

« Il nous a enfermés...C'est un psychopathe ! »Cria une Gryffondor, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh ! O-On se calme ! »Haleta Maria, un peu désarçonnée elle aussi.

« James, j'ai peur... »Murmura Lily en lui prenant la main, dos à lui. « Même avec les Serpentards, on a presque plus de lumière... »

L'adolescent brun, même dans ce moment un peu étrange, ressentit une chaleur l'envahir. Il était soudain près à affronter des milliers d'ennemis invisibles. Enfin...Il redescendit sur Terre et serra fort la main de la rousse en lui assurant que tout irait bien.

C'est au moment où les élèves ne pensaient pas que leur situation pouvait être pire que le destin leur prouva une fois de plus le contraire. De petits bruits étranges se mirent à émerger des quatre coins de la salle. Des murmures, presque des rires, de voix aiguës puis graves. Des chuchotements, qui se rapprochaient et se renforçaient inexorablement. Bien qu'en groupe, les élèves remarquaient de temps en temps une nouvelle disparition. Silencieux, rapide, inexorable.

Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas honte de l'avouer, la peur les prenaient tous aux tripes.

« J'ai une idée. »Lança Lily. « Je ne sais pas si ça marchera... »

« Dis-le putain Lily ! Ou on va tous y passer ! »Cria Rémus. « Oh merde, James où est Peter ? »

« Oh non...Peter ! »S'exclama Sirius en le cherchant, sans réponse.

« Moi aussi j'ai une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »Souffla la vampire, qui depuis le début, ne se départageait pas d'un sourire en coin, que Sven avait remarqué mais ne commentait pas. C'était surement son moyen de rester impassible, de ne pas céder à la terreur... Enfin il l'espérait. Dans le noir, sa camarade avait tendance à presque lui faire peur.

« Maria, tu peux encore tenter d'allumer une dernière fois ta baguette ? Evans, je pense que tu sais ce que je veux faire ? »

Les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent.

« Ce sont des démons. »Finit Lily, avec une petite voix, en serrant plus fort la main de James – qui fut soudain heureux d'être dans la pénombre pour ne pas afficher au grand jour un sourire béat.

« Sûrement... »Glissa narquoisement Niniel en regardant l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor.

« Tu le savais ! »Lui reprocha James, rougissant. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? »

« J'attendais qu'un ou qu'une Gryffondor le dise, sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas écouté ! » Fit-elle avec détachement.

« Mais bien sur que si ! »Mentit le garçon à lunettes.

« Et sinon...Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait...je sais pas moi : se bouger les fesses ! »Cria Rémus, mis à cran.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec surprise : leur ami avait rarement peur et perdait encore plus rarement son calme – sauf les journées de pleine lune – : cela les pressa encore plus de mettre fin à leur calvaire.

Lily et Niniel se mirent sous la baguette illuminée de Maria, laissant les autres en dehors de la lumière, et une nouvelle victime se faire.

« Maria, au moment où je te le dirais, tu vas allumer ta baguette le plus fort que tu puisses ! »Ordonna Lily. « C'est très important, ça ira ? »

« Bien sur ! »Affirma l'elfe en se concentrant déjà.

_**« Ça ne sert à rien, nous sommes déjà trop forts...Vous allez disparaître un par un...Résignez vous... »**_Ricana la voix suave, suivi de rires aigus et lugubres.

« Ne l'écoutez pas. »Ordonna lentement Niniel « Ceux qui commencent à douter sont ceux qui se font emmener. »

_**« Ne résistez pas...Vous ne souffrirez pas longtemps... »**_

« Ce type est un véritable malade... »Souffla Sven, une goutte de sueur perlant malgré lui sur sa tempe.

« Bah tu devrais être content Crescent . Qui se ressemble s'assemble non ? »Chuchota Sirius tout près, observant Lily et Niniel qui essayaient de retrouver une incantation magique.

« La ferme Black. Tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment ? »

« Vous pourriez vous taire ?! »Demanda un Gryffondor en poussant Sirius pour ne pas qu'il réponde.

« Dissipae... ? »Souffla Niniel, cherchant une formule.

« Oui ! Dissipae Magnus ! » S'écria Lily. « Et ensuite lancera un maléfice de gel sur ce qu'on trouvera ! Tout le monde connaît le maléfice de Gel ici ? Ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait stopper ces choses ou au moins nous donner le temps de voir ce que c'est ! »

Les élèves restants acquiescèrent. Les deux sorcières se concentrèrent puis Niniel fit un signe à Maria en murmurant :

« Maintenant Maria. »

La jeune elfe s'exécuta, faisnat sortir de sa baguette le plus de lumière qu'elle le pouvait. Puis Lily et la vampire crièrent :

« Dissipae Magnus ! »

Un petit jet constitué d'un faisceau rouge et un faisceau vert remonta très lentement vers la source de lumière au dessus de lui. Au moment où il en rejoint le centre, une grande onde de lumière blanche irradia la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Les élèves jetèrent immédiatement les sorts de Gel et quelques Stupefix sur les formes rapides qui se dirigeaient autour d'eux. Ils furent tous surpris par la proximité de ces formes, qui, au moment où la lumière revint, se trouvaient à moins de cinquante centimètres d'eux.

On entendit un retentissant ''STOP'' dans la salle et les formes s'arrêtèrent de bouger, ou plutôt de filer comme elles le faisaient. La lumière ambiante revint elle aussi.

Le professeur, debout sur les escaliers derrière l'estrade, en compagnie de toutes les ''victimes'' en parfaite santé, attendit que les élèves au centre de la salle ne l'aperçoivent et s'exclama :

« Bravo à tous ! Démonstration surprenante ! Tout le monde applaudit ! »

Les anciennes victimes applaudirent les élèves au centre, et tous faillirent en lâcher leur baguettes. Tous sauf une, qui continuait de sourire mystérieusement, calme et sceptique.

« Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer... »Commença l'enseignant.

« Vous êtes un malade ! »Protesta Sirius, décontenancé.

« Merci Mr Black, j'imagine que c'est un compliment bien sur...Je comprends que ce premier cours avec moi ait pu venir à bout de certains de vos nerfs mais c'était nécessaire pour que vous compreniez le cours qui va suivre. Rien ne vaut l'expérience pour appréhender la théorie avec efficacité. N'est-ce pas ? »

Quelques rires jaunes brisèrent le silence des élèves toujours en groupe au beau milieu de la salle, se perdant au milieu de quelques regards méfiants.

« Oui mais...et eux ? Et les traces de sang ! Et les cris ! »Accusa un Serpentard.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer. »Assura Mr Ishiki. « Allez, on remet les bureaux en place et on discute, je vous promets que vous aurez toutes les réponses, et encore pardon pour vous avoir choquer à ce point. D'ailleurs, encore un point important : j'aimerais que ce qui s'est passé durant son cours reste notre petit secret à l'égard des maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle . Ce serait gâcher mon cours sinon... »

Les élèves promirent tant bien que mal de se taire. Une fois que les bureaux furent remis (même si leur organisation avait été...peu scolaire, pour même dire folklorique tellement les élèves avaient hâte de connaître la vérité.) le professeur s'assied sur le bord de son bureau et rouvrit les stores magiquement. Il s'éclaircit la voix et entama :

« Alors...Comme l'ont deviné si brillamment les deux demoiselles ici présentes... »

Il désigna Niniel et Lily.

« ...Les créatures que j'ai si méchamment lâché sur vous tous étaient bien des démons. »

Il y eut un murmure ambiant dans les rangs des élèves, qui se turent très vite afin que le Professeur Ishiki continue :

« Pour la théorie, je vous ai promis de faire ça la prochaine fois, donc pour la description et tout le reste...Nous allons passer directement à votre ressenti : alors, comment c'était ? Essayez d'analyser la situation... »

Les élèves firent part de leur sentiment d'angoisse surtout alors le japonais les mit sur la voie :

« ….Bon, je vais tout vous dire. Les démons sont des créatures malfaisantes qui naissent de peur, d'angoisse, et se nourrissent ensuite de querelles, des idées noires qui vous passent par la tête. C'est comme ça qu'ils peuvent passer d'état qu'on pourrait qualifier de ''larvaire'', ces ombres que vous avez vu, à un état de jeunes démons. C'est à dire ceci. »

Le professeur mit un coup de baguette sur une cage à sa droite, révélant l'hôte qu'il y enfermait. Une créature entièrement noire, à grands yeux d'un rouge flamboyant, de minuscules moignons d'ailes dans son dos, une tête triangulaire et une langue ondulant comme un serpent. D'une taille ne dépassant pas les 30 cm, la créature tentait de s'envoler vers le haut de sa cage sans succès. Il possédait des griffes longues de plus de 5 ou 6 cm sur chacun de ses trois doigts d'un moignon de main. Il n'émettait pas beaucoup de sons, excepté des gargouillis sourds et de discrets petits cris un peu plus aigu.

Les sorciers furent fascinés par le jeune démon et alors qu'il captait totalement leur attention, l'enseignant continua :

« Les querelles entre vos maisons respectives ont fait grandir l'ombre que je retenais dans la cage. La faisant évoluer jusqu'à ce stade tout au long du cours. Les ombres que vous avez repoussées ont un unique pouvoir, celui des illusions, qu'elles infligent à leurs futurs victimes dont elles se repaîtront une fois au stade de jeunes démons. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles auraient mis encore une bonne heure à évoluer comme celui-ci, même si j'ai trouvé ça plutôt rapide aujourd'hui. Il y a de l'animosité dans l'air ! »

Il se mit à rire, mais voyant que sa blague ne faisait rire personne, il reprit très vite :

« Hum...enfin, par illusions, j'entends que ces petites merveilles du monde ténébreux s'introduisent dans vos esprits à distance et jouent des tours collectifs à vos esprits. En outre, ici, la disparition de vos camarades. Ils ont fait en sorte que vous croyiez à leur attaque : suscitant chez vous la peur...oui oui pas besoin de jouer aux durs avec moi les garçons...Mais aussi la détresse, le doute, et chez certains, les disputes. Un vrai festin pour leur croissance. Les traces de sang, même les cris...n'ont jamais existé que dans vos esprits. Avec mon expérience, j'ai vite compris que c'était le moyen qu'ils avaient choisis, et pour les aider un peu, j'ai joué leur jeu en ''kidnappant'' chaque élève ciblé et en le protégeant des illusions après l'avoir emmené en silence. Ils ont été au courant bien avant vous. Ma voix elle-même, que vous sembliez entendre apparemment - merci pour moi ! -, ne venait pas de moi. Maintenant, venons-en à vos réactions. La lumière que vous avez eu le réflexe d'allumer en premier lieu pour percer les ténèbres : bonne idée...! Pas très efficace, vous vous en êtes rendus compte puisque les ombres la faisaient disparaître. Je dois d'ailleurs vous avouez que ce phénomène est encore inexpliqué par les études des professionnels. Ensuite, vous avez choisi de vous regrouper. Encore une bonne idée, même si je pense que vous n'avez pas la bonne justification : se regrouper permet de partager les pensées. Et ainsi de les rendre plus difficiles à percer. C'est pour ça que les disparitions de vos camarades ont ralentis. Et non, ce n'était pas parce que vous leur faisiez peur en étant groupés ! »

Le professeur japonais se mit à rire à nouveau, mais ne sembla pas se démonter lorsque quelques grognements mécontents se firent entendre.

« Dernier point, ce magnifique sortilège combiné : un Dissipae Magnus, attiré par une source lumière brillamment exécutée et ma foi fort puissante...comment en avez vous eu l'idée ? »

« On voulait seulement plus de lumière... »Justifia Lily en regardant ses genoux, gênée.

« La lumière aveugle les démons larvaires et les prive un instant de leur pouvoir, mais pas de leur vitesse. La lumière nous aurait seulement permit de les viser. »Ajouta Niniel sous les yeux ébahis de la rousse, et de bien d'autres.

« Le sortilège Gel nous permettait si il était lancé rapidement, de les immobiliser afin d'essayer de les identifier et de les détruire. Même si on ne savait pas comment faire. »Comprit Maria pour la jeune aux cheveux blancs, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire discret pour la blonde.

« Excellent...Excellent ! »S'exclama le professeur, emballé. « Mais...Le sort de Gel n'aurait pas fonctionné : pouvez-vous geler de la fumée ? Je ne crois pas, mais bonne initiative ! J'accorde dix points à la maison Gryffondor et dix points à la maison Serpentard. Bravo ! »

La discussion s'articula ensuite sur différents points du cours, sur la créature dans la cage, sur les sortilèges efficaces ou non, mais au bout d'un moment, le mystérieux professeur refusa d'en dire plus - pour garder le suspens pour le prochain cours parait-il – et leur fit signe qu'il serait bientôt l'heure. Lorsqu'effectivement la cloche retentit dans le collège, le japonais se glissa vers Niniel et lui chuchota :

« Je peux vous posez une question ? Vous êtes restée vraiment calme pendant l'exercice : simple self-contrôle ? »

La vampire sourit et répondit :

« Oui. »

« Dernière question. Comment avez-vous fait pour me suivre des yeux durant tout l'exercice petite sorcière ? »

« Simple chance. Je ne peux décemment pas voir dans le noir Monsieur, au risque de briser vos espoirs. »Siffla-t-elle.

Le professeur sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis lui déclara à haute voix avec un petit rire :

« Tu as raison...ah, nous les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, nous avons tendance à voir le mal partout ! N'est-ce pas Miss Van Kuran ?»

Bien sur. Il devait être au courant. La vampire vit le regard du japonais se faire plus dur, presque méchant. Elle même en fut déstabilisé et préféra couper court avec un :

« Au revoir monsieur. »

Rejoignant les derniers à partir en direction de la porte, elle aperçut aussitôt la blonde et se dirigea vers elle.

« Douée en magie blanche hein ? C'est mauvais pour mes yeux... »Lui remarqua-t-elle en faisant référence à son sort de lumière.

L'elfe se passa une main sur la nuque en riant doucement : « Oh c'était pas si exceptionnel que ça... »

« Pas de fausse modeste, voudrais-tu ? »

« On va dire que la magie blanche ça me connaît alors ! » Finit la jeune fille à l'oreille de la vampire. « A cause de tu sais quoi...! »

Niniel acquiesça lentement, alors Maria, heureuse que finalement la Serpentard continue de lui parler malgré ses paroles lors du petit déjeuner, sortit son emploi du temps pour voir quel cours suivait la défense contre les Forces du mal. Elle eut un petit air triste en s'apercevant qu'elle ne serait pas avec la vampire avant le lendemain.

« Oh... On n'a pas cours ensemble... » Soupira-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

«Non. J'ai Sortilèges... »

« Je l'ai eu hier ! C'était vachement bien ! » S'exclama la blonde.

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, le professeur de métamorphose n'aime pas les retards... » La prévint la fille aux cheveux de neige.

« Ah... Mince... » Sourit pourtant l'elfe. « On se voit après les cours ? Je finis à 15h. »

« Moi à 16. » Comme elle voyait Maria commencer à faire des yeux de chien battu, elle ajouta, malgré les dires de ce matin : « Mais si tu le souhaites vraiment... »

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde qui se retint de sauter au cou de la Serpentard. Elle n'aimerait sûrement pas ça... Elle lui donna alors rendez vous après son cours. Elle irait la chercher devant la serre, c'était ce que l'elfe avait décidé malgré les avertissements de Niniel. Les Serpentards n'allaient pas apprécier qu'une Gryffondor soit dans le coin. Encore moins qu'elle vienne chercher une verte et argent...

La blonde arriva juste à temps dans la salle de métamorphose. La professeure aux lèvres pincées qui les avait accueilli Niniel et elle, se tenait devant le tableau, un air sévère sur le visage.

« Messieurs Potter et Black, faites moi le plaisir de vous séparer... » Claqua-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière l'elfe qui soupira de soulagement. Elle était arrivée vraiment pile poil à l'heure. « Miss Naüwe, prenez la place de Potter qui va aller à côté de miss Evans. »

Le brun à lunettes étala un grand sourire, tandis que la rousse soupirait longuement. Les élèves s'exécutèrent, et, quand la blonde fut installée, Sirius lui chuchota discrètement :

« T'étais où ? On s'inquiétait ! On croyait que les Serpentards... »

« Sirius... » Souffla-t-elle, blasée. « Arrête avec ça. »

Il protesta à voix basse, jusqu'à ce que Maria se justifie :

« C'est Niniel qui m'a retardée, mais pas pour m'attaquer ou quoique ce soit d'autre : on a discuté... » Expliqua-t-elle.

Le brun se raidit en entendant cela. Cette petite salissure de Serpentard ne lâcherait donc jamais Maria ? Il observa discrètement la blonde qui écoutait attentivement le discours du professeur McGonagall parlant de l'importance des BUSES, puis décida de l'imiter en réfléchissant tout de même à un moyen de séparer les deux nouvelles amies. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'enseignante aborda enfin le cours qui portait sur les sortilèges de disparition. Chaque élève avait un escargot qu'il devait faire disparaître. Cela pouvait sembler simple, mais la majorité des élèves ne réussirent pas l'exercice. Lily, à quelques tables de la blonde avait réussi au bout de deux essais. Son voisin au bout de cinq essais, avait fait disparaître son escargot dans un cri de victoire. Il arborait un air fier en voyant que les autres n'y arrivaient pas et bomba le torse en regardant la rousse afin de l'impressionner, mais cette dernière soupira en montrant l'elfe qui avait posé sa tête sur ses mains, semblant s'ennuyer royalement. Maria aimait énormément la métamorphose et se révélait apparemment douée dans cette matière. Elle avait fait disparaître son escargot du premier coup. Sirius, à côté d'elle, avait au contraire un peu plus de mal...

« Il est un peu plus pâle que tout à l'heure... » Lui fit remarquer Maria avec ennui. Le brun grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Comment avait-elle réussi à faire disparaître ce foutu escargot ?! D'habitude, il y arrivait bien en métamorphose ! Etait-ce ça le niveau pour obtenir les BUSES ?

La rouge et or se mit à rire doucement, amusée par son attitude et lui conseilla de plus se concentrer sur le résultat à obtenir. Et, peu avant la fin du cours, le Gryffondor réussit son sortilège de disparition avec les félicitations du professeur Mc Gonagall qui donna cinq points à chaque élève ayant accompli avec succès le sort, c'est à dire seulement cinq Gryffondors et huit Serdaigles. Elle finit son cours en donnant un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, puis, affamés, les élèves sortirent de la classe pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où les attendait un festin...

Niniel, assise à la table des verts et argents, tourna la tête en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle quand les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles de cinquièmes années la franchirent. Son voisin qui lui parlait - ou essayait de lui parler - depuis le début du repas , soupira : « On était bien tranquilles quand ils n'étaient pas là... »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, sans les Gryffondors nous aurions été embêtés tout à l'heure en DFCM... »Fit remarquer Lowen.

« On aurait pu faire sans, puisqu'apparemment elle avait la réponse. »Siffla Lana en désignant la blandine peu concernée. « Mais ces sales Gryffondors sont siiiiii importants pour toi apparemment ! Tu n'as qu'à aller les rejoindre ! »

« Lana. »Déclara juste le garçon blond, chef incontesté de la bande, cette fois la vampire en était sure.

« Mais quoi ? Elle parle d'eux tout le temps ! Et puis elle parle constament avec cette fille blonde ! La Gryffondor ! »

« Ça ne nous regarde pas, tant que ça ne pose de problèmes ni à notre groupe, ni à la maison Serpentard. N'est-ce pas Niniel ? »

La vampire ne répondit pas, mais fixa le blond, le regard en feu : personne ne lui donnait d'ordre, même masqués comme il tentait de le faire en l'instant.

« Je ferais ce que je veux, conséquences pour vos petites personnes ou non. »Lâcha la jeune sorcière aux cheveux blancs.

Lowen la regarda bizarrement, les deux filles Serpentards aussi. Elle avait un grain ou quoi ? Sven venait de dire qu'elle ne devait pas la voir, puisque la voir signifierait problèmes futurs avec les rouges et or ! Et elle répondait cela ?

Le concerné ne leva pas le nez du bouquin qu'il tenait depuis le début du repas et continua à lire en finissant son dessert. Il y eut un silence dans le groupe. Jusqu'à ce que Stan, parti jusque là pour aller voir des septièmes années non loin, ne revienne en ramenant de magnifiques parts de tartes aux framboises et chocolat, surmontées de crème chantilly à outrance.

« Regardez ce que papy Stanou a récolté à la table des grands ! »

Apparemment, sa blague ne fit pas l'effet escomptée et il s'en aperçut très vite :

« Bah vous avez vu un Détraqueur ? Regardez moi ces merveilles ! Une chacun ! Pour toi, toi... » Il déposa à chaque ''toi'' une part du gâteau devant un membre du groupe. Il finit par le blond en ricanant :

« Et comme tu n'as pas l'air très intéressé blondinet, t'auras la plus riquiqui ! »

On entendit un livre se claquer et on put observer deux yeux verts en proie à une colère froide se lever vers l'asiatique, qui le remarqua mais continua sur un ton jovial :

« Soit pas si en colère mon vieux...La prochaine fois, t'en auras plus ! Allez goûte moi ce délice ! »

Tout le monde reprit du poil de la bête et croqua de bon cœur dans la cuillerée de chantilly, le biscuit fondant, les framboises savoureuses et toutes autres sortes de délice que renfermaient le dessert. Tout le monde. Ou presque. Apparemment le gâteau n'attirait pas la vampire plus qu'un bout de viande n'attire pas un végétarien. Et ce même gâteau se faisait seulement regarder d'un œil froid par le blond à l'autre bout. Si bien que cuillerée après cuillerée, l'asiatique à sa gauche louchait petit à petit sur la pauvre part abandonnée.

« On a botanique après. »Déclara timidement Lowen pour relancer une conversation normale.

« Leçon d'aujourd'hui : comment faire grandir des légumes moldus, ou, 35 leçons pour votre petit potager. »Lui répondit méchamment Sven.

Mais sa phrase fit rire tout le monde, et l'atmosphère se détendit enfin. Niniel demanda ce qu'était un moldu et ils lui expliquèrent que c'était un non-sorcier. Les Serpentards ajoutèrent également que dans leur maison, les moldus ainsi que les sorciers nés de parents moldus étaient considérés comme des humains ''inférieurs'' aux sorciers de Sang-mélé, qui eux-mêmes étaient inférieurs aux dits ''Sangs-purs''. Niniel ne fit aucun commentaires, se contentant d'apprendre. Dans sa race aussi, il y avait différentes classes, aussi basées sur la pureté du sang. Il était normal que les humains en aient aussi alors, même si elle ne savait pas encore que chez les sorciers, ce type de classement était très mal vu...Ils continuèrent de discuter puis lorsque le sujet en revint à la botanique, Sven soupira. Apparemment, la botanique était la seule matière à l'exaspérer...

« Pourquoi s'occuper de plantes ?! »Expliqua-t-il, pour la énième fois, vu la tête de ses compagnons.

« Sven...On te l'a déjà dit : pour les poisons, voire les plantes sauvages qui pourraient nous attaquer. »

« Ou pour élever des légumes sauteurs et leur faire faire un tour dans un cirque ! » Compléta l'asiatique en riant. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de botanique...Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller non ? »

« Laisse cette pauvre Chourave examiner ses feuilles chéries et arrivons en retard ! » Protesta le blond. « Elle ne nous retirera pas de points, elle est trop gentille pour ça ! »

« Bravo Monsieur le préfet ! »Lança Lowen, se levant, bientôt imité par les autres Serpentards de cinquième année.

« Bah Niniel ? Ta part de gâteau ! »S'écria Stan, en finissant le plus rapidement possible celle du blond.

« Je n'en veux pas, tu peux la prendre. »

« Tu n'as rien manger. »Fit remarquer Beth.

« Je n'ai pas faim ces temps-ci. »

« Ça m'étonne pas que tu sois aussi pâle : manger te ferait peut-être prendre des couleurs, tu ressembles à un cadavre ! »Se moqua méchamment Lana.

Niniel ne répondit rien : si elle le voulait, c'était ceux autour d'elle qui finiraient en cadavres...La comparaison la fit sourire. Et puis, si elle le désirait, elle pouvait attirer à elle tous les humains masculins et féminins. Lana en serait sûrement folle de rage, mais Niniel n'y vit pas d'autre intérêt...Elle trouverait un autre moyen de la mettre à bout de nerfs. Cette humaine en prendrait pour son grade d'ainsi comparer une vampire de sang, issue d'une famille si ancienne que certains sorciers ne s'en rappelaient même pas, à un vulgaire cadavre. En attendant, elle se contenta de suivre les autres vers la serre de botanique pour son premier cours.

La sorcière détestait purement et simplement cette matière. Sven avait dit vrai : Quel intérêt ! Des plantes...Niniel détestait les plantes et leur couleur verte si affreuse. Leurs gazouillis immondes et pire que tout : leur sève ! Quelle idée de posséder un sang si...repoussant. Non, ce n'était décemment pas croyable de voir que de telles créatures peuplaient la Terre en si grande quantité. Certaines plantes étaient épargnées par ce jugement, mais Niniel estima pouvoir les compter sur les doigts de ses mains.

Malgré tout, le cours de botanique se déroula sans trop d'accroc. La vampire se mit en binôme avec Lowen , qui semblait s'y connaître à peu près plus que les autres. Le binôme de Stan et Sven fit perdre 5 points à la maison verte et argent pour ''manque de discipline et arrachage incontrôlé de feuille d'Achilée''. Apprenant que cette plante était utilisée pour les potions de confusion, Niniel se dit qu'à défaut d'être totalement ridicule à étudier, celle-ci trouvait son utilité sur Terre...

Le professeur Chourave leur donna un devoir à faire sur la plante, réjouissant les élèves au plus haut point... Puis vint enfin le moment tant attendu : la fin du cours. Les Serpentards furent les premiers à sortir de la serre, et Niniel quitta momentanément son groupe avec discrétion pour rejoindre une tête blonde non loin :

« Comme promis ! Je t'attendais ! »Déclara Maria avec entrain.

Son amie lui adressa un regard vide d'expression et Maria se demanda si les vampires étaient tous ainsi...Enfin, cela donnait un certain charme à la jeune sorcière. L'elfe parla de la bibliothèque et l'idée d'aller y faire un tour séduit Niniel.

« Elle est ouverte jusqu'à 23h pour les cinquième, sixième et septième année. Pour faire respecter l'extinction des feux aux élèves et leur permettre d'avoir le temps de regagner leurs dortoirs pour 23h15. Pour les années inférieures, ils ont le droit de rester seulement jusqu'à 22h. »Expliqua la blonde en remontant une petite colline vers le parc. « Tes amis Serpentards, ça ne les dérange pas que tu sois avec moi j'espère? »

« Si. »Répondit la concernée.

« Ah...Oui, moi aussi les garçons du groupe ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup. »

« J'avais cru remarquer. Nous, ce sont plus les filles qui ne t'aiment pas. Les garçons n'ont pas fait beaucoup de remarques désobligeantes à ton sujet. Je pense que Sven ne le permettrait pas : il est très poli et a beaucoup de classe pour un humain je trouve. Ce doit être parce que tu es une fille. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'aime bien par contre je pense... »

« Sven c'est le blond c'est ça ? »L'interrogea la rouge et or, prête à chanter alléluia devant une phrase si longue de son amie.

« Oui. C'est un peu leur leader je pense. »

« Pas le tien ? » Demanda Maria avec un sourire, se doutant de la réponse négative de la vampire, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, avec un complément :

« Les vampires commandent les humains. Pas le contraire. »

« Tu m'apprendras des choses sur les vampires ? Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup. »

« Ce serait un honneur que de promouvoir ma race auprès de la tienne, qui est aussi ancienne que la nôtre. »Fit Niniel avec un geste poli de la tête.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! »S'esclaffa Maria « On dirait que tu parles à une reine de l'ancien temps ! »

Niniel se tt quelques instants et reprit, troublée :

« Excuse-moi, c'est ainsi que j'ai été élevée...J'ai beaucoup de mal à parler comme tous ces humains, avec autant de...comment dit-on dans cette langue...spontanéité ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu te tais autant ? »

« J'ai appris à ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Chez nous, la vie est très longue, voire infinie. Si nous passions notre temps à discuter, ce serait vite lassant tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je suis une jeune elfe, et nous aussi nous vivons longtemps. Mais nous aimons bien parler. »

« Vous êtes des créatures lumineuses. Ce n'est pas pareil, car le Don obscur dont notre race dispose … Oh... »

La vampire se stoppa et se mura à nouveau dans le silence.

« Quoi ? Fit la blonde en passant la grande porte de Poudlard.

« Je recommence... »

Les deux sorcières se mirent à rire et Maria promit en échange d'apprendre un tas de choses sur les elfes à Niniel, pour compléter son savoir.

« Quel âge as-tu réellement ? Je veux dire, pas en apparence humaine... »Demanda la vampire.

« J'ai 102 ans ! »S'exclama Maria. « J'ai quitté mon âge d'elfe infantile il y a deux ans ! Aujourd'hui, je suis une jeune elfe, et je deviendrais jeune adulte à mes 300 ans. Ensuite, je grandirais jusqu'à atteindre mon âge adulte à mes 500 ans. Mais en apparence humaine, je vais continuer à grandir jusqu'à environ l'âge de 20 à 25 ans je crois. A partir de la première centaine, nous grandissons au même rythme que les humains, pendant environ 10 ans. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de stades.»Niniel tourna son regard perçant vers une Poufsouffle passant près d'elle qui avait entendue Maria parler d'elle et d'humains. Le regard rougeâtre et or à la fois de la vampire ôta toutes interrogations de la sorcière qui passa très vite son chemin. « Tu devrais parler autrement de ça. Les huma...Les autres pourraient entendre. »

« Tu as raison. Et les vampires alors? Est-ce qu'ils ont aussi des âges comme no...euh les elfes ? » Continua Maria, faisant un effort pour transformer ses phrases .

« Les vampires ne sont pas si organisés. Chez eux, les enfants sont rares et précieux. Il y en a souvent un seul par famille, voire deux avec beaucoup de chance. Il est difficile pour eux de faire naître un enfant de deux vampires. Alors ils n'ont nul besoin de classer par âge comme les elfes le font. Les vampires suivent un développement, c'est tout. Malgré ça, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'un enfant vampire est adulte à partir de 200 ou 250 ans environ, mais cela peut-être bien plus tôt ou bien plus tard. Il y a une sorte de cérémonie à l'acquisition du pouvoir de clan. C'est un pouvoir qui apparaît avec l'âge, et il est particulier à chaque famille. Dans la mi...enfin tu vois, c'est à ce moment que l'on considère comme adulte un vampire. »

« Et toi, tu as quel âge ? »

« J'ai seulement 188 ans. Je n'ai que des pouvoirs héréditaires mineurs pour l'instant : transformation pendant la chasse sauvage, vision nocturne, force, vitesse, attirance par phéromones pour la chasse, et mon pouvoir propre bien sur, qui apparaît à la naissance. »

« 188 ans...Ouaahhhh...Et ton pouvoir : tu m'en parleras ? C'est quoi le tien ? »

« Plus tard...Tu poses trop de questions... »Soupira la vampire devant l'excitation de Maria.

« D'accord ! Tiens tourne là, c'est après ce couloir ! Oh...Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend devant...Je vais t'attendre à l'intérieur et nous trouver une place. D'ailleurs, je partirais vers 17h, j'ai un rendez-vous ! »Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux pour la vampire, qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Un rendez-vous ? »Répéta-t-elle.

« Oui, avec un mec de septième année : plutôt canon. Il s'appelle Chris, mais je te redirais ça...On arrive et vu comment ce mec – eh c'est Sven ! - te regarde, je crois qu'il veut vraiment te parler.

« Mais moi je n'en ai pas envie, on rentre et on n'y prête aucunement attention. Ces humains n'ont qu'à être patient avec les Seigneurs de Nuit. » Gronda Niniel.

« Tu recommences ! »Rigola doucement Maria.

Elles passèrent à vitesse normale devant Sven, qui attendait effectivement Niniel devant la porte, bras croisés et regard fixé sur elle. Mais, sous l'égide de la jeune sorcière aux cheveux de neige, l'elfe passa elle aussi avec un regard désolé pour le Serpentard, qui leva un sourcil, autant pour le geste de Maria que pour l'attitude de la vampire à son égard.

« Il va t'en vouloir ? »Chuchota l'elfe en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque.

« Sûrement. »Répondit Niniel comme si cela était la chose la plus banale au monde.

« Parle moins fort ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ! »La reprit Maria avec un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda Niniel, sceptique.

« Bah...C'est la règle. »

« Dans la bibliothèque de mes parents on avait pas à se taire. » Rétorqua la vampire, furieuse.

« Oui, mais c'était chez toi ! Dans les bibliothèques des humains, il faut se taire ! »La supplia la blonde en voyant déjà le regard mécontent de la gardienne du lieu.

« Pff...Les humains sont des créatures vraiment impossibles à vivre. »Finit la Serpentard, à voix basse pourtant, provoquant un sourire chez sa voisine. Elles se trouvèrent une place au fond pour pouvoir parler plus librement.

« ….Et donc il vient me rejoindre à 17h. »

Maria avait raconté toute l'histoire à sa nouvelle amie verte et argent. Niniel n'avait fait aucun commentaire jusque là, mais le seul qui sortit de sa bouche interloqua l'elfe :

« Tu...t'accouples avec des humains comme tu le ferais avec les tiens alors ? »

« Je...quoi ?! »S'exclama Maria, choquée par le terme. « Mais non je...pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? »

« Je ne critique pas...Mais les vampires n'ont pas le droit de...enfin si, mais c'est très mal vu ! Sauf dans les cas de transformation complète ! Sinon, c'est revenir à...enfin les vampires ''font l'amour'' avec des vampires et ''s'accouplent'' avec des humains. Tu vois ? »

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis... »Regretta Maria avec un sourire.

« Les humains sont bien inférieurs à nous ! C'est impur pour notre race de nous accoupler avec eux pour l'amour ou le plaisir » S'indigna Niniel. « A part si nous jugeons l'humain digne d'effectuer sa transformation dans le futur en tant que membre de la race, mais c'est rare : ils sont peu nombreux à en être capable, même s'ils sont jugés dignes ! Enfin, ça te viendrait à l'esprit de faire l'amour en éprouvant du plaisir avec...je ne sais pas moi...trouver une comparaison : tiens une laitue ! »Tenta Niniel, très calme.

Maria éclata de rire et fut obligée d'étouffer les bruits en s'enfonçant la tête dans ses manches de robe de sorcière.

« Vu comme ça...Non, c'est vrai, ça ne me dirait pas trop ! »Finit par pouffer l'elfe, encore secouée de spasmes incontrôlables. « Mais ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours dis donc... ! Les humains peuvent pas...vous apporter de plaisir ? »

« Nous sommes difficiles sur le choix de partenaires éventuels. Bien sur, pendant nos chasses, nous les séduisons jusqu'à la chaire parfois, voire souvent, mais c'est pour nous nourrir après et que leur peau soit détendue, et le sang agréable à boire et pleins de sentiments. Nous aimons les sentiments qu'éprouvent nos proies. Ce sont un peu le sucre et le sel que tu mets sur tes plats. Et même si les humains semblent en extase, pour nous, ce n'est souvent qu'un repas. Il n'est en aucunement question de plaisir ou d'amour avec eux. Sauf cas exceptionnels que je t'ai évoqué ! Il se peut que certains humains nous plaisent physiquement et que nous en profitions certes avec plus d'amusement, mais ceux-là finissent toujours par être consommer tout de suite ou quelques nuits plus tard, même résistants, car leur sang est plus délicieux... »

« Ouah...donc en fait vous êtes des profiteurs ! »Se moqua Maria, rassurée par le fait que les vampires aient des relations. « Et vous vous nourrissez combien de fois par jour ? »

« Autant que toi j'imagine : une fois le matin, le midi, et le soir. »

« Vous faites l'amour tois fois par jour ! La vache ! »

« Non... »Soupira-t-elle d'exaspération. « Nous partons chasser seulement le soir. Enfin en tout cas pour les vampires de sang noble comme nous. Les vampires sauvages chassent un peu quand il leur prend l'envie, et ils chassent peu d'humains. Ce sont des bêtes à nos yeux. Nous, en tant que vampires de sang pur, nous avons beaucoup d'humains à notre service et nous les utilisons lors des repas. De temps en temps ce sont des étrangers mais ceux là sont utilisés une seule fois. Normalement, un bon humain peut servir de deux jours - pour les plus faibles et les enfants - à une semaine voire deux - pour les plus résistants- . Et puis nous ne nous accouplons pas à chaque fois ! Il y a chasser pour se nourrir, et aussi manger avec plaisir...Cela dépend de nos projets !»

« Chasser...Ça me fait un peu froid dans le dos quand tu dis ça... »Avoua Maria avec un sourire contrit. Mais elle n'eut pas d'à priori et fit une remarque coquine sur le fait que les vampires pouvaient s'accorder quand même du plaisir chaque nuit s'ils le souhaitaient. Niniel comprit rapidement que l'elfe n'arrivait pas à concevoir de ne pas éprouver quelque chose pendant l'acte.

« Ce n'est pas du plaisir comme tu l'aurais avec ton Compagnon, mais il est vrai que ça nous amuse beaucoup de voir les humains dans de tels états, même si encore une fois, ce n'est pas du plaisir. »Expliqua la vampire.

« Ton Compagnon ? »

« Le vampire avec qui tu partageras ta vie. »Expliqua Niniel.

« Bon...Pas de plaisir sexuel...Pas possible ! Ça veut dire que tu...jamais ?! »

Niniel grogna méchamment alors la blonde stoppa ses questionnement.

« Enfin...Si tu t'amuses au moins ! »La charria Maria.

La vampire émit un sourire et sortit ses affaires pour enfin commencer, mais quand Maria posa sur elle des yeux avides et curieux, elle comprit que c'était peine perdue et soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à m'apprendre des choses sur ta race ! »

« C'est toi qui ne pose pas de questions ! »Rétorqua sa jeune amie.

« Je n'en ai pas l'envie pour l'instant. Alors, ta question ? »

« Si vous vous servez des humains plusieurs fois, comment ça se fait qu'ils ne se transforment pas en vampires entre deux ? Je pensais qu'en mordant quelqu'un vous le transformiez si il ne mourrait pas. »

« Vrai et Faux. Les jeunes vampires qui n'ont pas encore acquis leur pouvoir familial, c'est à dire les jeunes vampires comme moi, ne peuvent mordre que pour tuer ou transformer, comme ceux à quoi tu penses. Mais les vampires adultes, eux, peuvent moduler à souhait la transformation et ainsi mordre sans transformer. »

« Alors toi, tu tues à chaque fois pour ne pas transformer ? »

« Non, en fait les adultes mordent la première fois pour nous, à part si nous sommes surs de tuer la proie en une nuit. La morsure d'un adulte qui laisse en vie une proie, inhibe notre poison de jeune vampire, car la volonté des anciens est plus forte et difficilement brisée par la nôtre. Nos pouvoirs grandissent à mesure de notre ancienneté. Ensuite, nous pouvons aller chasser la proie à nouveau, en étant seuls cette fois, car il n'y a plus de danger de transformation non voulue : qui donnerait lieu à une naissance – si l'humain résiste au poison – de ces horribles vampires sauvages sans clan précis, sans ascendance de sang et donc totalement sans éducation et incontrôlables, à moins qu'on ne le prenne à temps, et encore, avec la chance qu'ils héritent de quelques dons...Ce qui est rarement le cas des proies que nous ne voulons pas transformer ! »Finit la vampire avec un air de dégoût au terme de la phrase.

« C'est bien compliqué chez vous... ! Et est-ce que... »Recommença l'elfe.

« On se met à nos devoirs ? »Proposa Niniel en la coupant. « J'ai prit de l'avance ce midi sur les runes qu'il me restait. J'ai la botanique et les sortilèges à finir et je serais tranquille. »

« Ah...oui, si tu veux. »Maria se dit qu'elle poserait ses questions plus tard. Il ne fallait pas brusquer son amie. Le monde des créatures de la nuit était tellement secret et protégé que Maria avait conscience qu'elle possédait un grand privilège. Il ne fallait pas en abuser.

« Si jamais tu as besoin pour tes devoirs, n'hésite pas Maria...A part la Botanique que je n'aime pas et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques que je juge inutile. »

« C'est vrai ! Ah ben oui, je viendrais te voir alors ! C'est gentil ! Et si tu veux, moi la Botanique et les Créatures magiques, j'adore ça : tu dois me trouver bizarre... »Grimaça la Gryffondor.

Les deux filles se mirent au travail tout en continuant à parler -lorsque Niniel daignait répondre - de Poudlard, des maisons et de leurs querelles, des amis respectifs qu'elles commençaient à se faire...puis vint 17h. Maria rangea ses affaires en prévision de la venue de Chris, et Niniel continua à plancher sur ses sortilèges sans sourciller. Au bout de dix minutes, le jeune homme arriva vers la table des deux sorcières, même s'il fut surpris d'y trouver une Serpentard (surement Maria n'avait-elle pas trouver d'autre table et avait été obligée de s'asseoir à la table de ce Serpent...). Le brun s'assit donc à côté de la jeune elfe et avec un clin d'oeil, demanda : « Alors ? Prête ? »

Il lança un coup d'œil vers la verte et argent afin de la surveiller, et retourna son attention vers Maria : « Bien travaillé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois... ! » Sourit la blonde en lui prenant la main, obligée de faire le premier pas puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de se décider. Ah ces anglais ! Ils étaient un peu trop réservés !

« Tu m'emmènes où ? » L'interrogea l'elfe en lui caressant le dos de sa main.

« Un tour dans le parc, ça te dit ? »

Maria acquiesça vivement, alors il se leva, puis aida sa jeune amie à en faire de même.

« C'est parti ! » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la Gryffondor qui étira un large sourire. Le rouge et or l'entraîna alors entre les rayons de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers la sortie. Maria fit un discret coucou à la vampire qui secoua la tête, un peu dépitée par son attitude envers ces humains.

Chris la mena dans un couloir non loin de la bibliothèque et s'arrêta brusquement en la plaquant quasi contre le mur, pour demander, inquiet :

« Elle t'a rien fait au moins ? »

L'elfe haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension : « Qui ça ? »

Chris souffla, l'air soulagé que la Serpentard ne s'en soit pas prise de quelques façons que ce soit à la blonde. Cette dernière eut un sourire en coin, trouvant cette position bien adaptée pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira un peu plus contre elle... Le jeune homme put alors sentir le souffle de la rouge et or contre son visage, et se mit à rougir.

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis... » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, en passant doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, puis s'écarta lentement de lui, avec un regard sulfureux. Chris, rouge comme une tomate, balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, amusant la jeune elfe qui avait bien l'intention de décoincer un peu plus l'anglais.

* * *

Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre. J''essaie d'en faire un autre pour ce soir ou cette nuit. J'essaie ^^''...

Qu'en pensez-vous pour les démons ? C'était pas trop idiot comme idée ?

Bisous bisous à vous toutes et tous (?), qui nous lisez ! Niniel et Maria.


	8. Chasseurs ou chassés

Titre : **Eternelles **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes pour ce chapitre 8 ^^ ! Oui je me suis remise au boulot, pour beta-reader nos propres chapitres Oo... Bah... :3 tout le monde a droit à ses vacances ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! o3o. Ah et petite note. On constate toutes les deux que vous êtes assez nombreux et surtout (à mon avis) nombreuses à venir lire notre fanfiction, et à rester jusqu'aux derniers chapitres... Une petite review, aussi bien positive que négative serait appréciée. M'enfin, on vous en tient pas rigueur non plus ^^''...

* * *

**Spéciale dédicace à Keevee, qui nous a mis dans ses alertes ;) !**

**CHAPITRE 8 : Chasseurs ou chassés ?**

Restée à la table dans le fond de la bibliothèque, Niniel regardait partir l'humain avec son amie, main dans la main. Les elfes étaient bien étranges...enfin, il était vrai qu'ils étaient très proches des humains, ou au moins plus que ne l'étaient les créatures de la Nuit comme elle. Et puis, les humains n'étaient pas leur nourriture non plus.

La jeune fille leva le nez de son devoir presque fini pendant un bon moment, réfléchissant à la relativité de la condition humaine selon les différents peuples, en l'occurrence le sien et celui de Maria. Elle vit avec distraction un élève de Serpentard s'asseoir à sa table et commencer ses propres devoirs. Un garçon de deuxième ou troisième année au vu de son jeune âge. Replongeant son attention dans un livre qu'elle avait emprunté pour terminer son parchemin sur l'utilité et la découverte du sortilège de flammes bleues, Niniel vit arriver du coin de l'œil deux élèves rouge et or plus jeune qu'elle également. Il s'arrêtèrent à la table d'à côté. Il devait y avoir une arrivée en masse car un autre élève de Serpentard les rejoint à sa table. Mais la vampire avait malheureusement pour elle l'impression de connaître celui-ci...

« Je dois te parler. »Lança-t-il d'une voix pas du tout adapté au volume de la bibliothèque.

Le petit élève Serpentard leva un regard timide vers son aîné et émit un hoquet. Il avait l'air fasciné. Niniel en conclut que Sven était assez populaire pour impressionner les années inférieures. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander la raison de sa popularité un jour...

« Tu pourrais aller à une autre table ? »Demanda le blond à son voisin qui hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires avant de déguerpir à la vitesse d'un cheval de course.

Sven se tourna vers les deux jeunes Gryffondors non loin et leur ordonna de déguerpir à leur tour. Ils obéirent en grognant quelque chose mais lorsque le sorcier leur envoya un regard dardant en faisant exprès de laisser apparaître sa baguette, les deux rouge et or furent plus enclin à se dépêcher.

« C'est de l'abus de pouvoir. »Lui déclara calmement Niniel en retrempant sa plume machinalement dans l'encrier non loin, le regard fixé sur le parchemin.

« Si tu ne me poussais pas à de telles extrémités, je n'aurais pas à faire d'abus ! »Rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Niniel pouvait sentir la colère autour de lui...Il serait peut-être amusant de l'écouter pour l'instant. Elle continua cependant à regarder ailleurs en reprenant d'un ton serein :

« Et qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

« Tu m'as snobé tout à l'heure devant la porte de la bibliothèque. N'essaie pas de mentir, même cette fichue Gryffondor m'a remarqué. »Siffla le préfet, mécontent.

« Maria. C'est Maria. »Fit-elle avec jeu.

« Je me fiche éperdument de son nom : qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? Tu as compris dans quelle maison tu étais là ? »

« Maria, c'est moins long à dire que ''dette fichue Gryffondor'' ... »Répondit la jeune sorcière aux cheveux blancs en haussant les épaules, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant asse pour laisser paraître un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle ! A moins que je ne sois vraiment si insignifiant que ça ? »S'énerva le jeune sorcier, n'ayant vraiment pas l'habitude d'un tel comportement envers sa petite personne.

« Voilà, tu as compris. »Soupira-t-elle.

Niniel ne regardait pas son homologue pour une bonne raison, ou en tout cas une plus valable que celle qu'elle donnait à présent. : elle sentait la soif revenir quelque peu depuis une bonne demie-heure, et savait que son regard changerait à nouveau de couleur totalement dans pas longtemps. L'humain trouverait sûrement ça étrange... Mais la vampire n'aimait pas elle non plus parler sans regarder en face. Surtout pour une créature inférieure... Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du blond, qui, trop en colère pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, reprit d'un ton agressif :

« Et qu'as-tu à me dire à part ça ?! »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui devait me parler ? »Releva Niniel sur un ton de défi : cet humain commençait à l'énerver... Elle n'avait pas à le suivre comme ces humaines au regard éperdu dans chaque recoin de Poudlard bon sang ! Elle, une vampire de sang, héritière de sa maison !

« Tu sais que je commence vraiment à me poser des questions sur toi ?! »S'emporta Sven en regardant derrière lui, pour voir où se trouvait Mme Pince, leur bibliothécaire. Avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, elle n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer en hurlant plus fort qu'un troupeau de sirènes.

Niniel ne laissa pas transparaître son étonnement et resta stoïque. Pourtant, elle se mit intérieurement sur la défensive. Elle savait cet humain plus intelligent que la moyenne. Il se pourrait bien qu'effectivement il découvre un jour quelque chose. Mais...si rapidement ?

« Pourquoi tu traînes avec elle, plutôt qu'avec nous, les gens de TA maison ? »

Niniel souffla discrètement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mais cette question récurrente lui tapait sur les nerfs :

« Je ne savais pas que c'était interdit d'avoir des amis. J'ai rencontré Maria dans le train et je m'entends bien avec elle. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard, mais à mes yeux ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Trouve autre chose Sven. »

Elle s'attendait à une réponse bouillante de la part de son vis-à vis, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci s'arrêta et se tut, le visage illuminé pour une raison obscure à la blandine.

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Ton cas est peut-être moins désespéré que je ne le pensais... »

La vampire quitta le couloir qu'elle fixait depuis le début de leur conversation pour regarder son parchemin complet en soufflant :

« Je ne renie pas la maison Serpentard. Mais je continuerais à voir cette fille. Jusqu'à temps que j'en décide le contraire. »

Le blond voulut la couper mais il fut arrêté par la préfète verte et argent qui continua sur un ton autoritaire :

« Laisse moi parler ! »

Sven sourcilla deux trois fois, étonné et amusé : venait-elle de lui donner un ordre ? Lui, l'égérie de sa maison, leur élève prometteur, leur perle, leur Prince ? Du culot, elle n'en manquait pas cette fille, ou alors était-elle ignorante et il se ferait une joie de lui rappeler qui commandait chez les verts et argents. Mais en attendant, il l'écouterait. Il s'installa confortablement, sa tête sur ses deux poings posés à même le bois de la table.

« Tu es peut-être un modèle pour les nouveaux, un leader pour ton année et un Serpentard renommé parmi les plus vieux, mais tu ne m'impressionnes pas plus que ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire dicter ma conduite par qui que ce soit. Et si tu t'attendais à ce que je fasse comme toutes ces filles que tu sembles attirer comme des mouches vers un pot de miel, au risque de te décevoir, c'est raté. N'appose pas ta marque sur moi comme on marque le bétail. »

Sven en resta coït. Il ne rétorqua rien et se contenta de réfléchir et d'attendre que Niniel ait finit de ranger son parchemin dans son sac en cuir noir. Il voulut s'expliquer mais déjà la vampire – mise en rogne apparemment... - reprenait :

« Et pour information, tout à l'heure je ne t'ai pas snobé, je n'avais juste pas envie de te parler à ce moment là. Tu n'es pas seul au monde et il va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Sinon, il n'est pas trop tard, ça m'est égal que ton petit groupe ne se soucie plus de moi. »

Cette fois le préfet vert et argent n'attendit pas la suite, il voulait cette fille à ses côtés. Elle était à Serpentard, dans on année, et donc à lui. Pas question de la laisser vagabonder ailleurs. Il fallait la ramener dans le droit chemin avant qu'elle ne s'en éloigne.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Si on a voulu que tu nous rejoigne c'est parce que... »

« Si TU as voulu que je vous rejoigne...Les autres t'obéissent de toute façon. » Corrigea Niniel.

Le blond s'agaça mais tenta de reprendre sur un ton calme :

« ...c'est parce que je pensais que ton caractère mettrait un peu de piment dans le groupe. Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. »

La vampire se prit à sourire, cet humain ne pensait pas si bien dire. Et Niniel apprécia : il avait un caractère bien trempé, et même s'il tentait de le museler en ce moment devant elle, la vampire devinait que c'était temporaire, jusqu'à temps que le sorcier juge que la nouvelle qu'elle était se soit adaptée à son nouvel environnement. Au moins, il ne serait pas aussi rasoir que les autres.

« Et parce que tu voudrais bien me voir trôner à ton bras. »Compléta-t-elle

« Ne te surestimes pas tu veux. »La railla le blond, piqué au vif d'être découvert si facilement : cette fille était intelligente...c'était bien sa veine ! Enfin, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant que ces fanfreluches à cervelles de moineau qu'il se dégotait juste pour s'amuser.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais très bien ce que je vaux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vaux alors... ? »Reprit Sven en se penchant vers elle, avec un ton charmeur, tentant que les yeux de son camarade se relève vers lui. Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas bon sang ?

« Je ne suis pas un produit qu'on vend. Tu as l'air de ne pas trop faire attention à ce que tu accroche à ton bras, à ce qu'on dit. Moi je suis plus difficile. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de choix ici. »

Sven fut d'abord énervé, puis amusé et finalement se mit à rire de la remarque :

« Une fille avec un sale caractère...J'ai bien fait de te recruter toi. »

« Je suis là de mon plein gré. Encore une remarque de ce genre et tu ne me verras plus. »Menaça-t-elle.

« D'accord d'accord...J'ai compris ! Tu ne veux pas de mon autorité ! »Mentit le blond.

« On se comprend. »soupira la sorcière verte et argent en se levant.

Sven leva les yeux au plafond. Cette fille n'était pas de tout repos, lui qui avait été habitué à commander les autres allait devoir cohabiter avec une fille de sa trempe...Il se mit à sourire et suivit Niniel vers leur salle commune :

« Tu sais que c'est la plus longue conversation qu'on ait eu jusque là ? »

« A mon grand regret. »Ricana Niniel en découvrant deux canines aiguës, auxquelles Sven ne porta fort heureusement pas attention. Elle le remarqua et les rangea bien vite derrière ses lèvres pâles. Devoir se cacher ici était une des plus grandes sources de frustration de son séjour à Poudlard. Elle était d'une race supérieure à eux tous, et c'est elle qui devait se dissimuler.

« Fin des hostilités. »Ordonna-t-il.

« Tu décides encore seul. »Lui reprocha-t-il.

« Rah ! Alors je te le demande : faisons la paix ! »Cria-t-il en se levant à son tour.

« Et moi je vous demande de vous taire ou de sortir ! »S'exclama l'intendante de la bibliothèque en leur pointant la porte du doigt. Les deux Serpentards sursautèrent en la voyant apparaître ''de nulle part'' et la fixèrent bien vite avec le même regard rempli de pitié. ils s'exécutèrent, trop dépités pour désobéir ou chercher des noises aujourd'hui.

Le voyage fut silencieux jusqu'aux cachots, mais arrivés dans la partie sombre du couloir, celui de juste avant le mur magique de leur salle commune, Sven prit son courage à deux mains. Revêtant un air mi-agressif, mi-charmeur, il dépassa rapidement Niniel de quelque pas. La blandine mit ses sens en alerte mais réagit trop tard. A peine un mètre devant elle, le Serpentard se fit volte-face et se mit face à elle, silencieux. Elle se stoppa net, presque trop puisqu'elle en fut déséquilibrée, et le regarda dans les yeux.

Un peu plus grand que la jeune fille, celle-ci était obligée de lever légèrement la tête, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément mais acceptait avec résignation. Il avança d'un pas, elle recula d'autant en plissant des yeux, se demandant intérieurement qu'elle était le but de la manœuvre. Lorsqu'elle sentit le mur de pierres froides et humides contre son dos, elle comprit aisément. Tenant un de ses livres contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés, elle attendit. Le blond se rapprocha encore un peu plus, posa une de ses mains contre le mur, juste à côté du cou de la vampire et continua de la fixer avec un sourire en coin. Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune expression, il entama :

« Je te fais peur ? »

« Ne te surestimes pas. »Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Sven sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Cette fille l'énervait tellement. Il eut un rictus contrit et continua :

« Puisque je n'ai pas le droit de te donner d'ordres...Je peux au moins te demander l'autorisation : est-ce que je peux tenter une approche ? »

« Non. »

« C'est direct, tu pourrais au moins y penser non ? »Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de son visage. Niniel sentait son souffle sur elle et voyant le cou de l'élève, elle se demanda quel goût il aurait bien pu avoir à cet instant. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas par mégarde oublier de contrôler son pouvoir vampirique d'attirance et s'aperçut que non.

Alors cet humain était vraiment intéressé par elle ? Impensable : quelles créatures stupides ! Des proies qui ne savaient même pas reconnaître leurs prédateurs et tentaient de les séduire...

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi froide... »Rigola-t-il en prenant une mèche de cheveux de neige entre les doigts de sa main libre.

Niniel cligna des yeux et attendit.

« Imperturbable hein ? Je suis sur que tu le fais exprès... »

« Met toi à ma place, si on échangeait les rôles là, ça t'amuserait ? »

Sven sembla réfléchir et s'éloigna aussitôt de la vampire en lançant, railleur :

« Tu as raison...J'aime beaucoup chasser, mais je crois qu'avec toi, je vais devoir employer une autre technique. Tu m'y autorises ? »

« Chasser ? » Elle se mit à rire, chose rare. « Mais ce sera un plaisir de te voir te torturer les méninges. »

Elle haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers la salle commune, suivi par un Serpentard qui éclatait de rire devant l'attitude de cette fille décidément originale.

Un peu plus tard, dans un coin du château, Maria regardait l'heure et soupirait. Elle avait cours dans vingt minutes... Pourtant, elle avait bien envie de sécher. Chris s'était montré bien plus entreprenant. Après le dîner, il l'avait emmené dans les couloirs, et, dans un endroit où personne ne passait. Après l'avoir attiré dans un couloir sombre, il s'était quasiment jeté sur elle.

« Faut que j'y aille... » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, sentant les lèvres du Gryffondor descendre dans son cou, puis plus bas.

« Aller où ? » Lui répondit-il doucement.

« J'ai cours d'astronomie... » Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux brun du jeune homme qui colla son front contre le sien, un sourire en coin :

« Tu peux sécher ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Pour mon premier cours, j'aimerais éviter.» Expliqua-t-elle en soupirant. « Et puis si mes parents l'apprennent... »

« Je comprends.» Souffla-t-il en la prenant contre lui. « Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la tour ? »

« Oui, je veux bien ! Je ne sais pas du tout où c'est ! » Rit-elle doucement.

« C'est à l'autre bout du château en plus, je ne t'ai pas vraiment emmené au bon endroit... » Fit-il remarquer en se grattant la tête. La blonde se colla encore plus à lui, un sourire en coin sur le visage :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était très bien...»

Le rouge et or hocha de la tête en souriant, puis demanda :

« Tu as cours dans combien de temps ? »

« Quinze minutes... Je serait en retard ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Et bien, on a intérêt à courir ! » S'exclama-t-il en ramassant son sac sur le sol, ainsi que celui de Maria. « Allez ! Viens ! » Finit-il en reboutonnant vite fait sa chemise.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit en courant, se rhabillant plus convenablement pour son cours. Arriver à moitié débraillée ne serait pas vu d'un bon œil... Même pas du tout.

Le brun s'arrêta enfin au pied d'escaliers, et pointa du doigt les marches :

« C'est en haut. Dépêche toi il te reste... »

« Deux minutes, je sais ! » S'exclama l'elfe en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre. Elle embrassa en coup de vent le septième année puis récupéra son sac et, n'ayant pas le temps de lui donner un autre rendez vous, commença à monter quatre à quatre les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Le professeur avait commencé à faire l'appel quand Maria arriva. Celle-ci s'excusa immédiatement de son retard, mais le professeur Mercuro l'excusa. L'elfe se sentit rassurée et revigorée. En plus d'adorer cette matière, l'enseignant était sympathique !

Ce dernier demanda à ses élèves de faire une carte du ciel de ce soir là, afin de se remémorer les principales constellations visibles ce mois-ci...

Au bout d'une heure d'observation, Maria avait terminé son schéma du ciel. Elle avait fini d'identifier toutes les étoiles quand Monsieur Mercuro annonça la fin du cours et demanda pour le prochain cours de terminer leur carte. La blonde, satisfaite, rangea ses affaires pour retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors. Elle avait passé une super soirée : tout d'abord avec Chris, puis en astronomie, pas de devoirs puisqu'elle avait déjà fini sa carte du ciel !

Quand elle passa le tableau de la grosse Dame après avoir dit le mot de passe, elle vit James, Sirius et Peter assis sur les fauteuils installés devant le feu. Le brun à lunettes en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la Salle commune, calme à cette heure là, se leva et fit signe à la jeune fille de venir les rejoindre.

L'elfe se dirigea donc vers eux et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel était assis Sirius :

« Ça va les gars ? »

« A part qu'on a plus de devoirs que l'année dernière, oui... ! » Ironisa le brun à côté de Maria.

« C'est vrai que c'est chargé... » Admit-elle en le poussant un peu pour qu'il lui laisse de la place.

« Tu peux pas te mettre ailleurs ? » protesta-t-il en la poussant.

« Vous avez pris les seuls fauteuils devant la cheminée, et j'ai pas envie de rester assise sur l'accoudoir. Donc... Pousse toi un peu Sirius, tu prends de la place ! » Se moqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le Gryffondor grogna un peu, complètement serré à présent :

« Tu es sûre que tu veux pas aller chercher un autre fauteuil ? »

« Nan ! La flemme ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

James explosa de rire en voyant l'air renfrogné de son ami qui demanda :

« Pourquoi mon fauteuil, hein ? »

« Parce que... Je voulais celui la ! »

« Mouais... C'est pas une réponse ça !»

Elle le poussa encore un peu en riant afin d'être un peu moins serrée elle aussi, puis, un grand sourire sur le visage contrairement à son voisin, regarda James et Peter.

«Ton cours d'astronomie s'est bien passé ? » Demanda ce dernier, histoire de dire quelque chose.

« Oui ! Très bien ! Même si j'ai failli arriver en retard... » Fit-elle en regardant au plafond, index sur ses lèvres. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un petit sourire pas très recommandable.

« Ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça Miss Naüwe ! » Fit remarquer James en se retenant de rire. « Quelle est donc la cause de ce retard ? Ou qui ? » Reprit-il, en se penchant vers elle.

« Qui plutôt... » Répondit-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

« Et qui est cette personne ? » S'amusa le brun à lunettes. « Un certain septième année de Gryffondor ? »

« Possible... »

Les deux rouge et or s'échangèrent un sourire amusé, avant d'exploser de rire.

Peter haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment, tandis que Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça, si ? Lui, ça lui arrivait tous les jours de se retrouver avec une fille et de draguer. Pourquoi James s'excitait-il autant pour Maria ? Ce n'était pas du nouveau de raconter leurs aventures sur ce point là... !

« Alors ? » Demanda le brun à lunettes.

Maria s'installa au fond du fauteuil, et croisa les jambes en commençant :

« Et bien... Il est venu me chercher à la bibliothèque après son cours, puis on est allé dans le parc, après une petite halte dans les couloirs, j'ai essayé de le décoincer un peu, mais je me suis aperçu que ce n'est pas en y allant d'un coup que ça marcherait, donc... On a parlé pendant un bon moment, pendant ce temps j'ai tenté de m'approcher un peu plus. Et je dois dire qu'il s'est habitué au contact corps à corps... »Ricana-t-elle. « Après vous avez du nous voir ensemble au dîner... »

Les garçons acquiescèrent en silence avec un sourire en coin. Ils avaient bien vu qu'ils se parlaient en s'échangeant des regards sulfureux, et que l'elfe faisait tout pour attirer le Gryffondor dans ses bras...

« Et entre le repas et ton cours, il s'est passé quoi ? » Demanda Sirius, soudainement intéressé. L'avait-elle vraiment fait au final ? C'était rare de voir des filles comme ça si c'était le cas ! Enfin, pas si rare mais d'habitude, c'était les mecs qui insistaient, et encore, pas avant leur année, voire plus tard... aller plus loin avec quelqu'un à Poudlard n'était pas chose aisée entre les dortoirs communs, les surveillances des salles e classe et les couloirs...Pas moyen de trouver de l'intimité sans avoir le risque d'être découvert...

« Il m'a emmené dans un coin tranquille du château... » Répondit mystérieusement la blonde.

« Et... ? »

« Et bien, il était pas sûr de vouloir aller si vite, donc... J'ai un peu insisté. »

« Tu l'as fait ?! » S'exclama James en se levant.

« Pas exactement... On aurait pu, mais on n'est pas allé plus loin... » Regretta-t-elle. « peut être la prochaine fois ? »

« Et bien... Tu n'es pas une fille comme les autres... ! » Fit remarquer James en se rasseyant. Ses amis hochèrent de la tête, en accord avec le brun. Sirius flirtaient avec des filles, ok, mais celles-ci étaient souvent réticentes à aller aussi loin...

Maria se mit à rire doucement de ce commentaire. Cela était sûr qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres ! Et ils ne savaient pas à quel point !

Les quatre Gryffondors se mirent alors à parler de choses et d'autres, attendant leurs amis préfets qui étaient de ronde ce jour là pour leur première semaine uniquement, quand la blonde se souvint de quelque chose qu'elle devait leur demander : « Au fait, Chris m'a parlé de certains ''Maraudeurs'', mais il a pas voulu me dire qui c'était... »

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux, ce qui étonna la rouge et or.

« C'est qui ces fameux Maraudeurs ? Il paraît qu'ils connaissent Poudlard comme leur poche, avec les passages secrets et tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle, enjouée.

« Et bien... » Commença James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

« Chris m'a dit que vous saviez, donc vous pouvez pas me dire que vous ne savez pas qui c'est ! » Expliqua Maria en attrapant le bras de Sirius qui leva un regard vers son meilleur ami, ayant lui même un sourire crispé.

« C'est juste le nom de notre groupe. » Fit Sirius.

« De... Votre groupe ? » Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil. « C'est vous ?! »

« Euh... Ouais... »

« Trop bien ! Vous pouvez me montrer des supers endroits alors ! »

« Possible... Si tu le mérites. » Répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, un sourire en coin.

«Tu verras ! Je le mériterais ! » S'exclama la jeune fille, le poing en l'air pour montrer sa détermination.

« Tout d'abord, tu me feras le plaisir de dégager de MON fauteuil... » Commença le brun, fier de lui. La blonde s'exécuta immédiatement en se levant, permettant au Gryffondor de se remettre à son aise.

Tout d'abord satisfait, Sirius fut déçu qu'elle ne réponde pas et qu'elle obéisse directement. Il s'attendait à un peu plus de répondant tout de même... Ah, toutes les mêmes pour découvrir leurs secrets : lécher les bottes !

Cependant, ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que l'elfe, à la place de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, s'installa autre part. Et pas n'importe où : sur ses genoux.

« Je t'avais pas dit de dégager ? »

« Si ! Du fauteuil ! » Répliqua-t-elle alors en riant. « Ça va, je t'écrase pas trop ? »

« Si ! »

« Tu sous entends quoi ? Que je suis trop lourde ? »

« Oui ! »

« T'es pas sympa Sirius ! » Les interrompit James. « Elle est pas grosse ! »

« Peut être qu'il n'a tout simplement aucune force... » Supposa Maria en haussant les épaules, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » Protesta le brun. « Je suis certainement le plus fort d'entre vous ! »

« Ah ouais... ? » Firent les autres avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon...

« Ouais ! » Affirma Sirius en croisant les bras, tête haute, juste avant de se prendre un coussin en plein dans la figure, envoyé par son meilleur ami.

Un deuxième ne tarda pas à arriver, ne laissant aucun temps pour répliquer au brun. James explosa de rire, suivi de Peter , en voyant la tête de leur ami.

« Vous le prenez comme ça... » Murmura Sirius, un sourire en coin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la blonde qui s'était relevée pour lui balancer le deuxième coussin. La guerre était déclarée ! Même s'il était seul contre trois, il n'allait pas leur donner de répit !

Après leur ronde, Rémus et Lily retournèrent tranquillement à la tour des Gryffondors en discutant. Quand ils passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ils entendirent des personnes parler bruyamment ainsi que des éclats de rires qu'ils connaissaient bien. La rousse souffla un grand coup, ils allaient réveiller les autres en faisant un tel vacarme !

D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea devant la cheminée, d'où provenait les bruits.

« Un peu de silence ! Vous allez réveiller les autres élèves ! » S'écria-t-elle, serrant les poings.

Rémus la rejoignit, et haussa un sourcil en voyant Sirius sur Maria, rouge comme une tomate à force de rire, ne pouvant pas résister aux chatouilles du brun. Puis James et Peter, qui s'était finalement allié à Sirius, des coussins à la main, par terre eux aussi...

« Maria ! Je te croyais plus sérieuse que ça ! » Fit Lily d'un ton grave.

« Mais je suis sérieuse !... En cours ! » Expliqua la blonde en riant doucement, se tenant les côtes tellement elle avait ri.

« Je me demande si elle n'est pas pire que nous... » Fit remarquer le brun à lunette en se relevant à moitié, bras croisés.

« La ferme James. » Claqua la préfète, très énervée. Elle pointa les coussins étalés sur le sol et ordonna de les ranger sur le champ, puis de remonter dans leurs dortoirs.

« Et dépêchez vous ! »

Les quatre Gryffondors soupirèrent, puis se mirent à la tâche, sous l'oeil attentif de la rousse, et celui amusé de Rémus. Cependant, il y eut un récalcitrant dans le groupe. Un dernier coussin vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur Sirius.

« Maria ! » S'exclamèrent le brun et Lily d'un seul chœur. L'elfe leur répondit par un grand sourire d'ange, mains dans le dos :

« Oui ? :3 »

La préfète des rouges et or lui lança un regard sévère, puis, la blonde se tourna vers le Gryffondor qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un léger signe de tête lui indiquant qu'elle ne perdrait rien pour attendre !

Finalement, la salle commune se retrouva comme avant, rangée, sans aucun coussin sur le sol. Lily, satisfaite, leur souhaita une bonne nuit, puis tourna les talons afin de rejoindre son dortoir.

Une fois hors de vue, la blonde se passa une main sur la nuque en déclarant aux quatre autres : « Et bien... Elle a de l'autorité ! »

« C'est ce qui la rend si attirante... ! » S'exclama James, une main sur le cœur et l'autre tournée vers le plafond, tel un chevalier fou amoureux de sa dame.

« C'est bien James, c'est bien... » Soupira son meilleur ami en lui tapotant l'épaule. « C'est surtout une rabat-joie de première, ouais. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller la rejoindre... » Conseilla Rémus à la blonde.

« Tu vas avoir droit à un sermon sinon ! » Ajouta Sirius , un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

« Surtout soutiens moi ! » Se moqua gentiment la rouge et or, mains sur les hanches et un sourire en coin. Sirius se mit à monter les marches le menant à son dortoir. D'en bas, ils purent entendre son rire semblable à un aboiement, résonner dans les escaliers.

Le préfet soupira en secouant la tête, dépité par l'attitude de son ami. Il se transformait n'importe quand celui-la. Et si quelqu'un le voyait ? Mais non, il n'apprendrait jamais...

« Bon...Je vais y aller ! » Se bougea Maria. « Bonne nuit et à demain les gars ! » Finit-elle avec un signe de main avant de disparaître de la vue des garçons qui ne tardèrent pas à remonter dans leur chambre eux aussi.

La blonde entra sans un bruit dans son dortoir, il ne fallait pas qu'elle réveille les autres filles. D'ailleurs, elles n'avaient pas vraiment fait connaissance avec elles. Elle mit cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Elle se devait de connaître ses camarades de chambre tout de même ! Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, ces dernières n'avaient pas l'air très ravies de la voir... Faisant fi de cela, l'elfe se dirigea vers son propre lit sur lequel était assis Lily, les bras croisés.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton dur, mais pas trop fort.

« On s'amusait... ! » Se défendit la blonde en levant les bras en signe d'innocence.

« En criant comme des malades et en mettant la salle commune en bordel ? » Demanda la préfète, en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

« Euh... » Elle se passa une main sur la nuque en riant nerveusement. « C'était pas prévu comme ça... »

La rousse soupira lentement, alors la jeune elfe reprit :

« Désolée... »

« J'espère que tu ne deviendras pas comme eux... » Fit la Gryffondor d'un air triste en se relevant.

« …. ? Comment ça comme eux ? » Murmura Maria au bout de quelques instants. Lily ne l'entendit pas, et entra dans la salle de bain pour se laver avant d'aller se coucher. L'elfe n'avait pas eu sa réponse ce soir là, se demandant ce qui pouvait autant chagriner la rousse chez les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient sympathiques et amusants. Le seul défaut qu'elle pouvait leur trouver était leur haine contre les Serpentards, mais jusque là, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, non ?

Lily sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, alors la blonde prit le relai. Une fois sortie, elle s'aperçut que toutes les filles dormaient, même la Préfète... Cependant, elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Les elfes n'avaient pas besoin de dormir. Ils se contentaient de méditer, et même la contemplation d'un beau paysage suffisait à leur redonner de l'aplomb. A Poudlard, le soir, Maria ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de dormir, sinon, elle s'ennuierait jusqu'au petit matin ! Elle avait toujours eut la possibilité de faire ses devoirs, mais ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de passer ses nuits à les faire. Alors autant faire comme les humains : dormir...

Autre part dans le château, une autre résidente souffrait d'insomnie. Mais cela ne la dérangeait guère cependant puisque depuis une heure déjà, elle attendait avec excitation l'endormissement de ses camarades de chambre : Beth, Lana et deux autres filles avec qui elles partageait depuis peu la chambre de forme ronde, assez grande pour accueillir cinq lits à baldaquins aux couleurs des Serpentards ainsi que leur mobilier. Lorsqu'elle entendit leur souffle se faire plus lent et plus faible, la vampire se leva très discrètement et à pas feutrés, se dirigea vers l'armoire à la gauche de son lit : celle où Niniel avait pu entreposer ses affaires personnelles à son entrée à Poudlard . L'armoire, soumise comme toutes les autres du collège à un sortilège d'Extension lui avait permis d'entasser toutes sortes de choses. Fouillant parmi les habits de jour, elle en sortit une robe de sorcier et la posa sur son lit. Elle chercha plus profondément et trouva des habits plus confortables et adaptés à ses activités nocturnes : courts, noirs, collant au corps, faits d'un mélange de cuir et d'une matière étrange pour s'adapter à ses mouvements rapides. Elle enfila par dessus ceux-ci la robe de sorcière de sa maison et sortit en prenant dans un petit sac en bandoulière la flasque en argent qui lui servait de maigre mais discret casse-croûte durant la journée. Un bruit la fit soudain sursauter. Se retournant, elle regarda avec appréhension une des filles dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom s'agiter dans son lit, à peine visible à cause des baldaquins recouverts en grande partie par les rideaux verts foncés opaques. Niniel retint son souffle et se tint immobile, ses yeux rouges scrutant avec avidité la jeune sorcière qui après un soupir endormi, se retourna sur le ventre pour replonger dans le sommeil.

Niniel s'en approcha en deux pas et prit le risque de soulever l'épais rideau vert pour contempler l'endormie. Elle sentait d'ici le sang chaud bouillonner dans son artère jugulaire, et dans toutes les autres...Pourquoi aller chasser, elle disposait d'un banquet prêt juste devant ses yeux...

La vampire se secoua : elle n'avait pas le droit à ces humains là. En tout cas pas tant qu'ils étaient protégés par Dumbledore. Elle reprit son chemin vers la porte, la referma avec une précaution infinie et marcha à travers le couloir sombre qui menait à toutes les chambres des filles.

Lana lui avait expliqué le soir même qu'une magie protégeait les différentes chambres d'une entrée invasive masculine. En fait, seuls les membres féminins de la maison Serpentard savaient se repérer parmi ces couloirs. Les garçons Serpentard se perdraient en entrant par le premier couloir dénué de portes. Et reviendraient irrémédiablement à la sortie... Ou alors marcheraient dans le premier couloir sans jamais en atteindre le bout et se retournant, verraient qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé par rapport au premier pas dans le couloir.

Pensant à cette étrange magie, qui n'existait pas dans les dortoirs masculins -une histoire de confiance paraissait-il - Niniel traversa en silence la salle commune vers le mur magique. Il y avait très peu de lumière et elle ne vit pas que dans le coin près du feu vert flamboyant faiblement dans l'âtre, quatre yeux la fixaient.

« Et on peut savoir où tu vas ? »Demanda le préfet de Serpentard, en pleine partie d'échecs magiques avec son meilleur ami.

« Faire un tour. »Claqua Niniel, se retournant avec un frisson, prise de court et furieuse de l'avoir été.

Sven releva sa manche, regarda sa montre et en émettant un petit bruit réprobateur, lui affirma avec un air faussement désolé :

« Ça fait presque une demie-heure que l'on a pu le droit de circuler dans les couloirs sans autorisation. Tu vas devoir attendre 6 heures du matin...Mais si tu veux, il y a des toilettes au fond là bas tu sais ? »

« Non-mer-ci. » Articula-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Elle continua à s'avancer vers le mur mais à nouveau dut se retourner pour répondre à Stan qui l'interpellait :

« Eh ! Tu ne vas pas sortir quand même ! C'est interdit ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » La soif la tiraillait et la rendait plus agressive que d'habitude, où elle contrôlait ses instincts.

« Parce que tu ferais perdre des points à la maison Serpentard et que je suis sur que tu n'en as pas envie. Cavalier en E5. » La pièce se mit à bouger et cabra sur le fou de l'équipe adverse qui explosa en morceau avant de se reconstituer par magie sur le côté du plateau.

« Tu veux dire, faire comme certains en botanique et nous faire perdre bêtement les points que d'autres ont gagnés pour eux? » Siffla-t-elle avec mépris envers le blond.

« Oui, c'est cela. Sauf que moi, je fais perdre 5 points. En tant que préfète tu as du lire les documents que je t'ai transmis : pris sur le fait en train de violer le couvre feu coûte cinquante points à une maison. »

« J'en prends la responsabilité. »

« Mais moi pas le risque. Tu vas rester ici. » Contesta Sven en se levant, un regard de défi sur le visage.

« Niniel si tu as un problème viens avec nous, on peut en parler ! » Proposa Stan avant d'essayer discrètement de faire signe au blond de se rasseoir.

« Je n'ai qu'un seul problème : vous, qui m'empêchez de sortir de cette pièce. » Siffla Niniel.

« Et qui continuerons à le faire, à moins que tu ne retournes gentiment dans ton dortoir ou que tu restes ici dans la salle. »

Niniel leva un sourcil avec un regard de braise et franchit le mur avant même que l'un des deux verts et argents ne puisse l'en empêcher. Cependant, au premier tournant elle entendit une voix forte crier quelque chose et sentit dans son dos un jet froid puis chaud, si chaud...Elle vit soudainement le mur devant elle se mettre à danser. La jeune vampire eut juste le temps de penser qu'il était étrange qu'un mur se mette à danser que déjà, elle sombrait dans un sommeil de plomb.

Lorsqu'elle émergea du pays des songes, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et regarda autour d'elle : Stan, endormit sur un canapé et parlant à moitié dans son sommeil. Sven pas loin sur une montagne de coussins argentés, lisait tranquillement à la lueur du feu vert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »Fit-elle d'une voix accusatrice.

Le blond sursauta et on entendit un ''Vas-y … ouais plus près...'' venir d'une voix endormie à leur gauche. Niniel regarda l'asiatique affalé sur son fauteuil avec un air de pitié puis se concentra à nouveau sur Sven.

« Déjà réveillée ? Je comptais te faire dormir jusqu'au matin et toi, tu dors à peine trois quarts d'heure ! » S'étonna celui-ci en posant son livre.

La vampire se leva, les jambes flageolantes, et se rassied correctement une main sur le front : résistante ou pas, ce sortilège avait encore des effets.

« Sortilège de Stupéfixion mineur : ça fait seulement dormir la victime. » Expliqua le préfet de Serpentard, se doutant bien que sa vis à vis ne serait pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

La sorcière aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas et grogna quelque chose de sûrement très impoli que le sorcier ne comprit pas.

« Et je recommencerais si tu t'approches de ce mur avant 6 heures du matin. » Menaça le blond, sa baguette dans la main. « C'est mon boulot de veiller à ça. Et le tiens je te rappelle ! »

«Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Et j'ai besoin de sortir. » Claqua la vampire, la gorge sèche et une pulsion meurtrière au bout des dents. Habituée à ses trois repas par jour (ou nuit), Niniel supportait assez mal le jeûne nécessaire à Poudlard. Et attendant le soir avec impatience, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait bloquée ici par la bêtise humaine.

« Donne moi une bonne raison de te laisser faire ? »

« Je ne me ferais pas prendre. Les préfets ont déjà finis leur ronde. »

« Mais pas les préfets en chefs. Et encore moins les professeurs, et sûrement pas le concierge... » Expliqua Sven, se détendant en voyant que la sorcière ne tenterait pas à nouveau de se diriger vers la sortie sans prévenir. Au moins, être un sorcier efficace lui servait à quelque chose.

« Ils ne me verront pas, et je serais de retour bientôt de toute façon. »Tenta la vampire en reprenant du poil de la bête.

« Ah ! Tu as un rendez-vous … ? »Bailla Stan, que la conversation avait sorti de son rêve agréable.

Niniel le regarda avec surprise, et se rappela qu'elle était humaine à leurs yeux. Cependant elle nia l'information et se contenta d'expliquer que c'était important.

« Et je suppose que ça ne peux vraiment pas attendre ? »Ricana l'asiatique, ne croyant pas à autre chose qu'à la théorie du rendez-vous secret.

« Laissez moi sortir. Et si je me fais attraper, vous pourrez me le rappeler autant de fois que vous le voudrez comme ça. »Lança-t-elle intelligemment en regardant Sven, séduit par la proposition. Celui-ci renchérit pourtant :

« Et si je te laisse sortir, sans explications, tu me revaudras ce service ? »

« Si c'est équitable. » Accepta la vampire, très attachée à son code d'honneur de créature de la nuit.

« Stan, on va se coucher. »Déclara alors le blond en prenant son livre et en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Hein ? »S'écria l'asiatique. « Mais...Et tu vas la laisser y aller ? »

« Qui ça ? Il n'y a personne à part nous Stan, dépêche toi d'aller dormir, tu commences à fatiguer mon vieux. » Sourit le préfet en se dirigeant vers le couloir du dortoir masculin.

Stan lança un regard incompréhensif à Niniel qui s'enfonça pour la deuxième fois vers le mur magique, et suivit son ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Et la coupe des Quatre Maisons ? Déjà que les Serdaigles ont pris l'avance ! »

« Elle ne se fera pas attraper : elle n'est pas de ce genre. Ou en tout cas pas aujourd'hui c'était écrit dans ses yeux. »Expliqua calmement le blond en poussant la porte de leur chambre qu'ils partageaient à deux.

« C'était écrit dans ses yeux ! »Répéta Stan d'un air désespéré en levant les bras vers le plafond. « On verra ce qui sera écrit quand on sera dans le négatif du sablier demain ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Un rendez-vous ! Et même pas avec un Serpentard ! »

« Elle ne va pas voir quelqu'un. »Affirma Sven.

« Ah oui ? Et elle va faire quoi alors ? Hurler à la lune comme ce bon vieux Lupin ? » Se moqua Stan.

Le préfet grogna et chuchota :

« Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler. Ce que nous avons découvert tous les deux au début de l'année dernière, Dumbledore a bien fait comprendre que cela devait rester secret. Même si ces maraudeurs ne perdent rien pour attendre. »

« Au risque de te froisser, il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette chambre, donc je peux dire ce que je veux en toute sécurité... »Soupira son ami.

Sven s'excusa de son inquiétude, mais avoir été au courant même accidentellement, du secret de leur camarade, l'avait un peu choqué. Depuis, il comprenait que cela ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Même s'il détestait ces Gryffondors, il ne voulait pas être responsable du renvoi de l'un d'eux. Quoi que...Si seulement ça avait été ce maudit de Black.

« Et si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant... » continua Stan en enfilant son pyjama. « Tu crois que c'est quoi ? »

« La nuit porte conseil. Dors. »

« Rah...T'es pas drôle : c'est un nouveau mystère à élucider non ? »

« Dors. »

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, ça se finit un pêu brutalement, mais disons que Sven avait envie de dormir x3

Quel est votre OC préféré ? Vous avez le choix ici ^^ ! Tiens...Je vais demander à Maria, j'en ai aucune idée... Oo

ENJOY ! o3o


	9. Botrucs et menaces

Titre : **Eternelles **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

* * *

**Salut les lectrices et lecteurs de tous horizons (...j'ai la pêche moi dis sonc ^^'')** ! Alors, la rentrée approche pour les étudiants et les scolaires... Pour vous donner un peu de baume au coeur, voila le chapitre 9. Un peu long, mais il doit y avaoir un processus magique qu fait qu'après relecture, correction et re-relecture, le chapitre coupé tel quel prend une ou deux pages open Offi** en plus - ne citons pas de marque o3o -

**ET EN PLUS, MARIA ET MOI-MEME VOULIONS VOUS ANNONCER QUE CETTE FIC AVAIT ATTEINT LES 1000 VUES AU MOMENT OU J'ECRIS CES LIGNES.**

**UN GAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS ET TOUTES : DEDICACE SPECIALE A TOUS LES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES !**

Voila, on vous laisse lire. Les réponses aux reviews à la fin ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Botrucs et menaces**

Éveillée depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, Maria attendait tranquillement sur son lit le réveil des filles de son dortoir. L'elfe avait pu contempler le magnifique lever de soleil sur les plaines verdoyantes que tous les Gryffondors pouvaient apercevoir de la fenêtre de leur dortoir. Elle soupira doucement, ennuyée en mourir, et regarda une énième fois sa montre. Le réveil allait sonner dans une dizaine de minutes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les 4 lits autour du sien. Les épais rideaux rouges étaient tous tirés pour protéger les dormeuses de la lumière naissante de l'astre solaire. Elle se retourna sur le dos et sortit sa baguette magique.

Crin de licorne lui avait dit le vendeur. Avant d'apprendre qu'elle avait des pouvoirs sorciers, la jeune elfe n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé cette ''espèce'' - elle entendait par là les sorciers -.

Elle se confondait parmi les humains en adoptant leur différence morphologique, grâce à ses contrôleurs en forme de bague d'oreilles, ce qui lui permettait de visiter des villes et ainsi de connaître de nouvelles personnes, autres que les ceux de sa race. Mais elle n'avait jamais été du côté des sorciers.

Les elfes se dissimulaient autant que possible aux moldus et sorciers, si bien que ces derniers croyaient que le peuple de la Nature n'avait toujours été que légende... Maria avait fait des recherches sur la raison de cette dissimulation. Elle l'avait trouvé dans les livres d'histoires de la grande bibliothèque de sa ville elfique. La principale raison : le pouvoir. Les elfes étaient très mal vus des sorciers : intelligents, sages, et surtout, immortels. Le secret de leur presqu'immortalité avait induit certains sorciers du monde entier à se regrouper et à capturer des centaines de membres de leur race pour se livrer à des expériences peu reluisantes. Il se produisit alors une grande guerre entre les sorciers en faute et les elfes,il y avait de cela déjà presque 1700 ans. Depuis, les elfes s'étaient montrés méfiants, agressifs envers les sorciers, et, préférant préserver la paix et ne plus attirer la convoitise, continuèrent à vivre en harmonie avec la nature, reclus. Ils s'appliquèrent alors à faire disparaître leur race des mémoires humaines, si éphémères, et réussirent à entretenir leur existence comme chimérique, cela depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Ainsi, quand Maria avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, cela avait à la fois ravi et étonné toute sa communauté. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais c'était tellement rare !

Elle avait eu hâte d'apprendre encore plus de chose et de pouvoir montrer tout ce qu'elle avait vu des sorciers à ses amis. Ils allaient être tellement impressionnés par les nouveautés, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient sûrement déçus par le comportement de certains à l'égard de la Nature. Les sorciers, sur ce point, n'étaient pas très différents des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques.

Les différentes sonneries de réveil de ses camarades sortirent la jeune elfe de ses pensées dérivant déjà vers la Forêt de Brocéliande, celle de sa famille. Elle regarda à sa gauche. Lily se levait doucement, encore dans les méandres fumeux de l'éveil. Maria entendit les autres filles grommeler, bien au chaud dans leurs lits respectifs, elles ne voulaient pas se lever...

« Bonjour Lily ! » S'exclama la blonde en s'asseyant sur le lit de la rousse pour la secouer un peu plus.

« … Hm ? Ah bonjour Maria... » Fit cette dernière en se frottant les yeux. « Tu m'as l'air en forme... »

La rouge et or acquiesça avec un énorme sourire. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée ! Plus chargée que la veille, mais cela importait peu : les matières de la journée intéressaient Maria. Soins aux créatures magiques et Divination, une matinée aisée pour quelqu'un de sa race !

Une fois prêtes, les deux filles descendirent dans la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Maria en s'installant aperçut la vampire assise à la table des verts et argents, qui comme à son habitude, ne daignait avaler grand chose, tout au plus un bout de tranche de bacon un peu moins fumée et cuite que la moyenne...Histoire de montrer à ceux de son groupe que oui, son estomac avalait quelque chose, moyennant une grimace de dégout surmontée avec peine.

Pourquoi venait-elle au petit déjeuner ? Se demanda Maria. Ça devait être un des seuls repas où on ne pouvait s'apercevoir de rien, beaucoup le manquait d'ailleurs ! Après, il était vrai que ça semblerait étrange si elle ne venait à aucun repas... Espérant que personne ne s'apercevrait de rien, elle reporta son attention sur la préfète qui avait déjà sorti un livre de cours.

« Déjà ? Mais on est qu'au début de l'année... » Fit remarquer la blonde en levant un sourcil. « Pas la peine de travailler autant ! »

Lily releva son nez de son grimoire de sortilèges :

« Justement. Cette année, on passe les BUSES. »

L'elfe haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas aussi sérieuse que la rousse. Elle travaillait assez sérieusement, mais pas pour l'examen de fin d'année ! Chaque chose avait son temps.

Un peu avant huit heures, les deux filles se levèrent de table, et Maria suivit son amie pour se rendre à la lisière de la Forêt interdite, près d'une petite cabane en bois sombre, d'où s'échappait de doux volutes de fumée. La blonde voulut demander à Lily qui pouvait biens e trouver à cette place insolite mais elle retrouva Niniel et se dirigea automatiquement vers elle malgré les regards désapprobateurs des Serpentards autour.

« Coucou ! Ça va ? » S'exclama la rouge et or, d'un ton enjoué.

La fille aux cheveux de neige soupira mais hocha doucement de la tête. Surement sa réponse...Pensa Maria.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, la Gryffondor ? » Fit une voix derrière la blonde qui se retourna pour se retrouver devant deux filles qui la toisaient, bras croisés.

« Euh... Je discute... » Fit la concernée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elles lui parlaient aussi méchamment. Elle vit alors la couleur de leur cravate : verte et argent. Des Serpentards...

« Tu as beau être nouvelle, on n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont tu tournes autour de notre groupe... » Commença la brune.

« Mais je ne... »

« On voit bien tes intentions, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! » La coupa l'autre Serpentard.

« ... »

« Sinon tu auras de mauvaises surprises... »

Maria fit de grands yeux, surprise. Mais elles n'étaient pas bien ces deux-là ! Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait tout de même ! En plus elle ne faisait rien de mal ! La vampire observa la réaction de la jeune elfe. Elle ne disait rien ? A sa place, elle les aurait déjà remises à leur place depuis longtemps. Les elfes étaient bien trop pacifiques...

« Je fais ce que je veux... » Répliqua la blonde.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! » S'amusa la Serpentard qui avait commencé à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes les deux ! » Les réprimanda la préfète des Gryffondors en arrivant à grands pas.

« La nouvelle des Lions est-elle digne de votre maison ? » Se moqua la brune, tête haute. « Même pas capable de se défendre seule ! »

« Je vous interdit de dire ça ! Maria a parfaitement sa place chez nous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » Repris la Serpentard avec un rire, suivie de son amie et de quelques autres filles de la maison autour. « Il faut que la rouquine préfète la défende ! »

« Mais je... ! » S'énerva Lily

« Arrêtez... » Soupira l'elfe, dépitée. « Je ne dis rien parce que vos remarques n'en valent pas le coup. »

« Tu nous cherches... ? » Grondèrent les deux filles de la maison ennemie, n'attendant apparemment que ça.

« …. »

Maria leva les yeux au ciel puis attrapa le bras de la rousse pour les éloigner toutes les deux. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la vampire qui se contentaient d'observer avec un sourire. Elle se disait que les humains étaient vraiment tous idiots... Ils ne pouvaient pas se taire trente secondes, et surtout, parlaient pour des broutilles, avec des explications sans fondements et sans aucun intérêt. Quelles créatures étranges et assourdissantes. Non elle n'avait pas pris parti pour sa maison, ni pour Maria. La première n'en valait pas encore la peine à ses yeux, et la seconde avait déjà un préfet à ses côtés.

Elle se retourna vers les garçons de son groupe non loin qui les observaient depuis tout à l'heure. Sven, adossé contre un arbre et suivait des yeux les deux Gryffondors qui s'étaient installées au pied d'un conifère, séparées des groupes de leur maison et de Serpentards. Ses yeux émeraudes s'étaient ensuite posés sur la vampire qui lui rendit un regard exaspéré. Mais le blond fit mine d'ignorer royalement la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Le matin même au petit déjeuner, Niniel avait refusé de lui avouer où elle était partie - à défaut de lui révéler la raison – et ils s'étaient presque à nouveau disputés, arrêtés de justesse par la remarque intelligente de Stan concernant l'ignorance des trois autres à ce sujet (que Sven et surement Niniel tenaient tous deux à conserver).

Pour l'instant il n'avait aucun grief contre ces deux membres féminins de Gryffondors, mais ils comprenaient aisément que Beth et Lana avaient leur raison propres... Et puis, ca n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Depuis sa première année ici, il avait mis un point d'honneur à respecter les vieilles traditions de Poudlard, y compris la querelle Serpentard-Gryffondor...

Ses pensées revinrent alors sur Lily Evans, qui avait toujours été d'un comportement exemplaire envers ceux de sa maison, son seul défaut étant peut-être de récemment fréquenter Black, Pettigrow, Potter, et Lupin... Alors envers elle tout du moins tentait-il de n'avoir aucun comportement déplacé. Il n'était pas amical au sens propre du terme certes, mais restait courtois voire un brin charmeur – c'était dans sa nature... - envers la demoiselle. En ce qui concernait la nouvelle, il ne savait pas encore quoi penser. Cela se révèlerait au cours de l'année et ne dépendrait que d'elle. Ils ne seraient surement jamais amis ou même connaissances, mais pourraient rester en bon termes, comme il le faisait avec Evans. Même si son physique appelait les instincts du blond à aller voir au delà de ses robes de sorc...euh des apparences.

Entre temps, une petite sorcière dodue et d'un âge moyen, avec très peu de cheveux sur le crâne et un chapeau plus grand que la moyenne fit son apparition dans le groupe d'élèves. Petite comme elle l'était, les jeunes sorciers ne l'avaient pas vu arriver et s'écartèrent sur son chemin.

« Encore ces vieilles rancunes de maisons ? Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas d'une année à l'autre ! Allez, formez-moi tous deux colonnes, nous allons commencer le cours. Bon, pour les deux nouvelles, ça tombe bien que vous soyez ici ensemble, je ne tenais pas à me présenter deux fois : Je suis Madame Brulopot, l'enseignante de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Ma matière est simple, si vous la suivez correctement, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Pettigrow ! »Finit-elle avec une voix forte en fin de phrase.

Peter – en pleine conversation avec deux élèves de Gryffondor et James – fit un léger bond en l'air à l'appel de son nom et bafouilla des excuses en se tordant les mains, sous le rire discret de James qui lui tapota l'épaule.

« Nous allons étudier les Botrucs à partir d'aujourd'hui et ce cours se prolongera surement sur un mois entier, voire 3 semaines, cela dépendra de votre efficacité. »

La toute petite sorcière parlait d'un ton bourru et rapide, qui la rendait plutôt impressionnante et autoritaire malgré sa carrure. Une vie d'expérience, se dit Niniel en la regardant avec curiosité depuis le début de son discours. Les premiers élèves se mirent à bouger et comme elle ne se dépêchait pas beaucoup, la vampire se retrouva dans les derniers de sa colonne. Étrangement, on pouvait remarquer que les colonnes avaient chacune leur couleurs de robes de sorciers...

« Évidemment...! »Railla brutalement l'enseignante. « Pourquoi j'ai cru à un miracle ! Vous là, le premier de la colonne Gryffondor – comment voulez-vous que je l'appelle autrement ! - Vous allez prendre une poignée dans l'assiette qui est présenté sur la table. Vous les mettrez dans une coupole et vous emportez le tout avec vous. Ensuite, vous ferez équipe avec le premier de la colonne d'en face. »

Les murmures puis les paroles de protestations s'élevèrent bruyamment des deux côtés. Brulopot sentit ses oreilles et ses joues rougir :

« Et on ne conteste pas ! Deux heures de retenue et un mois de suspension pour les refus ! Avec un devoir PAR JOUR à me rendre : deux roulements de parchemins complets pour les récalcitrants! »S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en prenant le premier Gryffondor par la manche dans sa main, le premier Serpentard par la manche dans l'autre main, et en les trainant tous les deux devant la table.

Forcément...vu comme ça...

Les heures de colle et autres menaces faramineuses n'avaient pas intimidé les plus récalcitrants, mais l'idée d'un devoir de deux parchemins par jour avait calmé tous les cinquième année quels qu'ils furent.

Finalement, après un bon quart d'heure de répartition choisie par l'enseignante entre les deux colonnes d'élèves, la petite sorcière au chapeau plus haut qu'une table de salle à manger commença son cours théorique. Il n'y eut pas de problème durant les trois derniers quart de l'heure : les sorciers et sorcières prenant des notes et parlant peu pour suivre le rythme rapide de la dictée de leur professeur. C'est à l'heure suivante, à la fin de la théorie, que les échauffements commencèrent à apparaître... Les groupes avaient été plutôt mal répartis et se retrouvaient parfois plutôt houleux. C'était le cas du binôme Sirius/Sven, du binôme James/Niniel et du binôme Maria/Lana...

Les Serpents et les Lions parlaient peu ensemble mais arrivaient à travailler à peu près de façon potable...malgré quelques insultes, commentaires désobligeants et bien d'autres exemples de cordialité inter-maisons. Le binôme féminin ne travaillait pas ensemble à cause du problème d'avant-cours, préférant étudier le drôle de bâtonnet vivant à tour de rôle. Celui de la vampire et du rouge et or créait de temps en temps quelques foyers d'incendies, vite étouffés par le passage de leur enseignante qui leur promettait un soustraction de points imminentes. Niniel ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire commander par un humain, et James ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire commander par un vert et argent, fille qui plus était.

Mais le pire fut du côté du Serpentard blond et de son homologue brun de Gryffondor... Le Botruc fut perdu durant le cours (ainsi que dix points pour chaque maison) à cause d'un sortilège de désarmement mal cadré par Sirius. N'ayant plus de sujets d'étude et que la possibilité de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant la demie-heure de cours qui restait, les deux jeunes eurent, bien sur, l'idée d'animer un peu leur conversation à coup de sortilèges.

Leurs baguettes confisquées (et cinq points supplémentaires avec) l'enseignante – qui apparemment avait l'habitude puisqu'elle supportait ces animosités de maison particulièrement forte dans la promotion de leur année – espéra que le petit jeu de bagarres cesserait. Seulement elle n'avait tablé sur le fait que tout ceci n'était du qu'aux rivalités entre Lions et Serpents...Elle avait oublié le fait que Sven et Sirius avaient décidé de se détester cordialement avant même d'être répartis dans leurs maisons...(personne à part eux deux ne connaissait la raison, même pas leurs meilleurs amis respectifs qui n'avaient le droit qu'à de vagues réponses ou grognements à leurs interrogations...)

Le binôme atteint donc son paroxysme en finissant aux poings : Sirius avait involontairement fait traîner sa jambe devant le pied de Sven, qui s'étala de tout son long sous les rires de tous les rouge et or de la promotion. Le geste – involontaire nous le rappelons voyons... - fut très mal interprété par le blond, rouge de colère, qui se releva avant de riposter d'un magistral coup de poing pour le brun. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer.

Brulopot les avait séparé comme si cela était le plus naturel du monde. Elle mit fin au cours en demandant seulement aux élèves de résumer leurs découvertes personnelles de binôme sur un parchemin qui leur servirait de fil conducteur pour le mois entier, et qu'ils rendraient chaque semaine pour vérification par l'enseignante. Ensuite, elle appliqua une goutte d'essence de Murlap – qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle pour les accidents avec les créatures magiques – aux deux belligérants pour soigner en premier la lèvre gonflée de Sirius et en second l'arcade sourcilière ouverte de Sven.

Elle leur rendit leur baguette respective sans commentaires et leur conseilla de se dépêcher pour ne pas manquer toute la durée de la pause de 10h. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se fusillèrent du regard, mourant d'envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Mais ils durent malheureusement retrouver leur groupe respectif. Sirius eut droit à un sermon combiné phénoménal de Rémus et Lily (il avait quand même fait perdre quinze points en une heure...) et ce ne fut pas mieux du côté de Sven qui se prit une remarque bien placée et glaciale de Lowen – le seul que le blond ne contredisait jamais – et les remarques implicites de la vampire, plus cinglante que jamais pour se venger du matin.

« Et dire qu'on a cours avec eux toute la journée... »Soupira Peter dans le groupe des Maraudeurs, provoquant le désespoir de ses amis.

« Merci de nous le rappeler...De mon côté je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas t'imiter vieux... »Fit remarquer James en se massant les tempes. « Cette nouvelle Serpentard à un caractère à se taper la tête contre les murs, ou les arbres ! »

« Eh bien j'espère que ça t'a calmé un peu : la Divination requiert du calme et de la concentration James ! »Le prévint la rousse en lui montrant la matière suivante sur l'emploi du temps.

« Si tu travailles avec moi, je promets d'être sage Lily... »Dit-il d'un ton de chien battu. La sorcière se mit à rire doucement et accepta pour lui redonner le sourire alors quand elle se retourna pour entamer le chemin vers la tour de divination, James clama discrètement un ''Yesss !'' pour Lupin qui lui accorda un clin d'œil complice. Maria le remarqua et s'accorda elle aussi un petit geste encourageant pour le brun à lunettes.

Ils gravirent les marches interminables de la tour de Divination, au Sud du château, et à bout de souffle, pénétrèrent dans une salle à l'atmosphère lourde et saturée en vapeurs de parfums divers. Maria était aux anges : elle aimait beaucoup l'art de la Divination, pour lequel elle avait une certaine affinité.

La professeur qui les accueillit était une femme à lunettes triangulaires, à l'air un peu fou et profond à la fois. Ses mains étaient fines, ses yeux gais et elle était toute fluette. Elle portait tellement de talismans, bracelets et autres breloques sur elle que sa robe de sorcier (d'une couleur violette pourtant peu commune) était à peine visible, à l'exception de son dos. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et compactés en une multitude de tresses plus fines les unes que les autres, remontées en queue de cheval. Les tresses arrivaient en bas du dos de leur enseignante, alors l'elfe en déduit que la longueur véritable de ces cheveux, tressés et remontés, devait être exceptionnelle...

La voix de cette sorcière contrastait totalement avec son apparence : douce et amicale, sans excès, un brin timide. Une véritable voyante, se dit Maria.

Les Gryffondors se saisirent de quelques coussins entassés en un énorme tas dans un coin de la salle et s'en servirent pour s'assoir à terre, par deux. Ils les mirent au fond de la salle, sur une des marches surélevées qui donnaient à la salle son aspect d'amphithéâtre. Ils prirent les deux plus hautes. Peter choisit de se mettre avec Rémus alors Sirius demanda à Maria s'il pouvait faire équipe avec elle. Elle accepta avec plaisir la proposition et installa leur coussins devant les quatre autres, sur l'avant dernière marche.

Ils profitèrent des quelques minutes de calme, jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres élèves, et plus particulièrement du retour massif des verts et argents.

« Je ne vais pas tenir toute la journée... »Se plaignit James sur l'épaule de Rémus qui acquiesça, n'ayant pas non plus passé un cours agréable durant les deux heures précédentes.

« Et encore...Il va falloir tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! »Renchérit Peter

James grimaça et tapota l'épaule de Sirius devant lui, devinant l'air déprimé qu'il devait arborer en pensant au reste de la journée et de la semaine, n'osant même pas effleurer l'idée de l'année entière.

« James, je compte sur toi pour nous venger grâce au Quidditch... »

« Aucun problème ! »Promit le brun à lunettes devant l'air dépité de sa voisine qui répliqua que le sport n'était pas fait pour entretenir les animosités mais au contraire pour les calmer.

« Tu ne comprends pas l'âme du Quidditch ! »S'exclama Sirius avec un hoquet outré, vivement accompagné par les hochements de tête vigoureux de ses compères. Elle abandonna la partie, impuissante face aux quatre garçons réunis.

« Chers élèves bienvenue, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année ensemble, à la recherche du Don et de la Vérité. Cette année nous allons faire énormément de pratique en vue des BUSES de fin de cycle alors je vous demanderais d'être particulièrement attentifs et...ah les voilà ils arrivent... » Elle se tourna devant le regard interrogatif des élèves, qui comprirent avec excitation que leur enseignante avait eu une vision.

La trappe de la salle, fermée par la sorcière en robe violette au début de son discours, s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître Sven et Niniel, essoufflés d'avoir courus dans les escaliers. Ils s'excusèrent – enfin Sven s'excusa pour eux deux puisqu'aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de la bouche de la préfète - et la professeur leur répondit simplement qu'elle avait prévu leur retard et qu'elle n'avait rien dit d'important pour l'instant.

« Oh...J'en connait qui vont pas être contents... »Murmura l'elfe blonde à Lily en désignant du doigt les deux retardataires, s'installant juste devant eux, par manque de place surement – Maria doutait que ce soir par pur plaisir – surtout qu'ils se retrouvaient du coup isolés du reste des Serpentards et entourés uniquement de rouge et ors...

Et en effet, elle ne se trompait pas au vu du regard noir charbon que le blond lança à Sirius. Niniel cependant semblait indifférente à leur position géo-stratégique et regarda Maria avec curiosité :

« Tu sembles heureuse ? »

« J'adore la Divination. »Expliqua sa voisine de derrière en souriant

« Je n'en ai jamais fait. Ce n'est pas une matière que j'ai apprise. Du coup, j'ai cru que c'était une option et... »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard ? »Se moqua la blonde, surprise que la vampire ne connaisse pas l'art de la Divination. Celle-ci acquiesça avec anxiété, répondant avant de finir leur conversation rapide :

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle ou ce qu'il va falloir faire... »

Maria voulut répondre mais déjà la vampire se retournait et se penchait sur le livre que le blond avait mis entre eux deux. Apparemment, la vampire n'avait même pas pris le soin d'acheter son livre...!

« Maria...Même après ce matin tu continues à lui parler ! »S'exclama très faiblement Sirius, d'un ton de reproche.

« J'ai compris pourquoi vous n'aimez pas les Serpentards, ou en tout cas je commence à comprendre. Mais Niniel n'est pas comme eux avec moi... »

« Pour l'instant ! Mais je t'aurais prévenu...Enfin bon, fais ce que tu veux, du moment qu'elle ne se met pas à me casser les c... »

« Pas d'insultes dans mon cours Mr Black ! »Déclara l'enseignante en plein milieu de son discours.

« Dites, je me sens un peu épié par vos visions Professeur Adèle... »Blagua le concerné à haute voix, provoquant un sourire complice de celle-ci.

« Ceci vous montre bien que les visions d'une sorcière voyante sont à la fois un don et un fardeau : nous ne les contrôlons pas ou très peu. Et maintenant sortez vos tasses de thé. Nous allons commencer l'année par des révisions des pratiques de lecture dans les marres de café et les feuilles de thé. Miss Kuran, prenez une des miennes, je sais que vous n'en avez pas. »

Niniel se demanda avec scepticisme comment c'était possible et se leva pour aller chercher la dite tasse. Seule debout, elle fut de corvée de distribuer café et thé à tous les groupes, ce qu'elle fit avec rapidité et agacement pour rejoindre son coussin.

« Prenez votre temps pour boire. Vous pouvez en faire autant que vous voulez durant ces deux heures, mais à la fin du cours, je veux voir sur mon bureau un parchemin par groupe, avec le dessin fait grâce à vos baguettes pour l'exactitude des tracés. Vous connaissez les sortilèges de Graphisme il me semble à votre stade d'études ? »

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

« Donc, vos dessins et vos interprétations du ou des symboles avec la prédiction à côté. Vous avez le droit de vous aider de votre livre et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler aussi. Le travail ne sera pas noté mais je vous le corrigerais pour que vous puissiez vous améliorer. Au travail à présent ! »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en préparant chacun leur thé ou café. Puis après avoir bu la boisson tout en laissant une petite quantité du liquide au fond de leur tasse, la place était aux interprétations.

La blonde fit tourner trois fois sa tasse blanche dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec sa main gauche, puis d'un geste lent, elle plaça sa tasse à l'envers sur sa soucoupe. Comptant sept secondes, elle la retourna afin de pouvoir lire dans les feuilles de thé. Se concentrant sur la forme que dessinaient les feuilles, une sorte de carré sur le bord supérieur, et quelque chose de plus évasé dans le fond.

A sa droite, Sirius soupira. Maria tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil :

« Un problème ? »

Le brun reposa sa tasse et s'étira :

« La divination c'est pas mon truc. J'ai hâte à l'année prochaine, ce ne sera plus obligatoire... »

La rouge et or hocha doucement de la tête, comprenant parfaitement que cette matière ne devait pas forcément tous les intéresser. Pour les elfes, cette pratique était courante, donc cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Même si les elfes ne pratiquait pas la divination de la même façon qu'à Poudlard.

« Et toi ? T'as trouvé quoi ? » Fit le Gryffondor en se penchant nonchalament vers elle et sa tasse. « Moi c'est une sorte de rond... Ça doit sûrement dire réussite ou un truc dans ce genre. Je devrais avoir mes BUSES ! » Finit-il en riant.

« Ma tasse... ? Il y a un éventail, ça signifie le flirt... Y'aura pas que Chris cette année à mon avis ! » Blagua-t-elle, puis elle regarda le fond de sa tasse, après tout, c'était vaste ce qu'elle y lisait. Personne ne devinerait son secret. « Et j'ai un livre fermé... Quelqu'un essayera d'en apprendre plus sur moi. Enfin en même temps, je suis nouvelle, donc c'est normal, non ? »Feinta-t-elle avec succès.

« Pas besoin de thé pour savoir ça ! » Fit Sirius en reprenant sa tasse pour en regarder le fond. « Si je bosse bien, j'aurais mes BUSES, c'est tout ! Et puis je suis pas trop mauvais non plus ! »

La blonde se mit à rire doucement. La divination n'était pas aussi simple. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avec son livre fermé. Quelqu'un ''enquêterait'' sur elle. L'elfe devrait faire attention à ne pas révéler sa vraie nature...

« Fais voir ta tasse ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un coup en tendant sa main. Sirius regarda à tour de rôle Maria puis sa tasse : il n'y avait rien de très intéressant ! Il la lui donna pourtant, sans grande conviction. La Gryffondor regarda le fond quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as des problèmes de famille ? »

Sirius sursauta : « Quoi ? Répète ? »

« Euh... D'après la tasse, tu as et tu auras euh... Des problèmes ou des conflits avec ta famille... Je crois. »

Le brun en resta bouche bée. Comment avait-elle vu ça ? Surtout que ce n'était pas faux ! Plutôt vrai même !

« Oui, mais... Comment tu sais ça ? James t'a dit que... ? Ou Lily ? Rémus ? Peter ? T'es nouvelle, qui t'as dit ça ?» Débita-t-il à une vitesse folle.

« Je... » Désarçonnée, elle tourna le fond de la tasse vers lui en expliquant : « La tasse. Ton rond n'est pas un rond. C'est plutôt un plat regarde les bords là... Donc des problèmes familiaux. Mais j'ai pu me tromper. »

Le rouge et or resta un moment silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, tournés vers la plafond, pensif, tandis que la jeune fille continuait d'observer sa tasse. Peut être s'était-elle trompée ? Mais non ! C'était bien un plat ! A moins qu'il y avait une autre interprétation de ce signe... Elle vit alors un peu plus sur le bord un autre dessin formé par les feuilles de thé.

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur tes amis, ils t'accueilleront quoique tu fasses... » Déclara-t-elle à Sirius qui tourna brusquement sa tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer en ajoutant : « Libre à toi de croire ou pas ce que je te dis... »

Le brun hocha lentement de la tête, surpris. La nouvelle avait-elle des dons pour la divination ou était-ce le hasard ?

Il suivit des yeux la petite tasse qu'elle reposa sur la table devant le Gryffondor. Mais alors qu'il s 'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, l'elfe sortit un parchemin pour faire le dessin de sa tasse de thé. Sirius décida finalement de l'imiter, car le professeur passait parmi les rangs, et bientôt dans le leur...

D'ailleurs, leur enseignante arrivait à présent devant les deux Serpentards perdus parmi les rouges et or. La vampire faisait ce qu'elle pouvait à l'aide du livre pour tenter de trouver quelque forme dans sa tasse. Elle avait appris comment procéder au ''rituel'' et avait bu le thé, non sans des protestations de Sven qui avait refusé à plusieurs reprises de le boire pour elle. En effet, il avait tenté de lui expliquer que l'aspect personnel de la Divination au thé venait du fait que le breuvage touchait les lèvres du demandeur, et instaurait ainsi un lien magique entre le buveur et les feuilles. Malgré cela, la vampire avait rechigné de nombreuses minutes avant de s'exécuter. Le thé était si fade, si amer, comparé au sang. Certains aliments la répugnaient, certains comme les boissons n'avaient aucun goût, d'autres étaient acceptables...Mais le thé... Le professeur Adèle la laissa tranquille pour qu'elle puisse se faire une idée de la divination, mais elle garda tout de même un œil sur elle afin d'intervenir si elle avait la moindre question.

L'enseignante préféra corriger les explications du voisin de la fille aux cheveux de neige, qui n'était pas très attentif, cette matière le désintéressant totalement. Après la botanique, c'était le deuxième cours qu'il détestait le plus. Le professeur Adèle passa dans le rang de derrière où elle félicita grandement l'elfe pour son interprétation quasi parfaite de sa tasse, puis elle interrogea Sirius sur son interprétation. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la blonde qui commençait la deuxième partie du cours : la lecture dans les marcs de café. Puis, il se décida à dire ce que l'elfe avait trouvé. C'était sûrement mieux que son rond et sa réussite pour les BUSES, non ? Elle avait l'air douée pour cet art obscur à ses yeux : la divination.

« Mais c'est parfait Monsieur Black... ! » S'étonna-t-elle, pas habituée à de tels résultats. Elle posa son regard sur la blonde et eut un petit sourire : « Miss Naüwe vous aurai-t-elle par le plus grand des hasards, un peu aidé ? »

« Et bien... Un peu, oui... » Avoua-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque.

« C'est très bien Miss ! » S'exclama la professeur. « J'ai tout de suite vu en vous une grande énergie psychique ! »

L'elfe, surprise, eut soudain peur que les autres la trouvent étrange. Elle esquissa un sourire crispé devant le regard de quelques élèves aux alentours.

« Merci madame... » Murmura-t-elle, gênée. Madame Adèle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, ravie qu'enfin une de ses élèves se débrouille à merveille dans sa matière. C'était rare en effet, car la plupart considérait la divination stupide et aucunement vraie. Puis la professeur se retourna vers Lily et James qui étaient derrière Sirius et Maria.

« A vous Miss Evans. Que voyez vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... » Avoua la rousse, un sourire crispé. Ses feuilles formaient quelque chose d'étrange, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. « Je vois un anneau, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer l'autre forme... »

Maria se tourna vers la préfète de Gryffondor, afin de savoir si elle apprendrait la signification d'une forme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« Miss Naüwe peut peut être vous aider... » Proposa l'enseignante, voulant voir jusqu'où la nouvelle élève pouvait aller. « Je vérifierais après. »

Les deux sorcières s'échangèrent un regard étonné, puis Lily tendit sa tasse à la blonde. « Un anneau, tu avais raison, Lily... » Elle fronça les sourcils puis continua : « Une souris. Beaucoup de choses vont être dérobées dans les temps à venir... Enfin je crois... » Finit-elle en tendant la tasse au professeur. Celle-ci regarda à son tour, puis hocha de la tête :

« Ça m'a l'air très bien, bien qu'un peu étrange... Bon travail. » Elle se tourna vers la rousse et lui rendit sa tasse avant de partir vers d'autres élèves qui avaient du mal eux aussi avec leur interprétation.

« Wouah ! » S'exclama James. « Tu as géré ! Comment tu as fait ? »

Maria se mit à rire doucement en expliquant :

« J'adore la divination... »

« Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres... » Grimaça le brun à lunettes. « Tes matières préférées ce sont la botanique, les soins aux créatures magiques et la divination... »

« J'aime la Métamorphose et la DCFM aussi!» Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle se retourna vers sa table et voulut savoir si la vampire s'en sortait. Ce n'était pas génial, comme tous les autres élèves, ce qui la faisait un peu rager. Elle ne voulait pas être au même niveau que ces pitoyables humains !

La deuxième partie du cours se déroula de la même manière avec l'interprétation des marcs de café. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la professeur ne passait plus pour aider . A la fin des deux heures, elle ramassa d'un coup de baguette les parchemins des élèves sur lesquels il y avait le dessin dans la tasse, ainsi que leur explication.

Ils descendirent la grande échelle qui menait à la salle de divination, heureux de pouvoir se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. En plus, ils n'avaient pas de devoirs en divination ! Leur bonheur fut de courte durée : le cours de défense contre les forces du mal suivi après une pause d'une heure ou d'un cours de runes d'une heure pour les plus assidus, du cours de métamorphose acheva les jeunes sorciers. Des devoirs abondants donné par McGonagall pour le lendemain, une recherche de groupe en défense contre les forces du mal (cinquante centimètres de parchemin pour la semaine suivante) auxquels s'ajoutaient quelques devoirs supplémentaires de runes pour les élèves suivants cette option...Que du bon temps en perspective.

Les grognements furent unanimes à la sortie du cours de métamorphose. Niniel se dirigea vers Maria avant même que son groupe n'ait eu le temps de partir.

« J'aimerais travailler avant le diner. Je vais à la bibliothèque. »

Ce qui signifiait assurément :_ « Voudrais-tu venir avec moi Maria ? »_ Enfin...La blonde sourit intérieurement.

« Travailler... »Soupira l'elfe. Elle repensa en une fraction de secondes au devoir de métamorphose pour le lendemain et se dit qu'au moins, il fallait qu'elle fasse ce devoir là. Les autres pourraient attendre encore un peu... Elle accepta donc la proposition implicite de la vampire et avant qu'aucun Gryffondor ou Serpentard ne puissent opposer quoi que ce soit, les deux filles partirent en direction de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

La voyant partir à toute allure, Sirius grogna quelque chose de surement très impoli envers la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder surs ses pensées. Lorsqu'il vit Sven qui s'approchait de Lily à deux rangs de lui, il se précipita (suivi de très près par James et Peter) vers le blond en scandant :

« Dégage de là, tu donnes envie de vomir à tout le monde rien qu'à ta vue, alors si en plus tu t'approches, je ne garantie pas du résultat. »

Sven lui accorda un rictus forcé et s'adressa à la rousse, se contenant :

« Evans, je peux te parler trente secondes ? »

Lily haussa un sourcil : ce n'était vraiment pas commun comme demande... Les garçons de son groupe étaient tous prêts à commettre un homicide derrière elle, alors ce fut à leur immense surprise que leur camarade préfète accepta de parler au Serpentard.

Serpentard qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

« En privé. »

Lily se tourna vers les quatre Maraudeurs mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, James s'écria que Lily n'irait pas, lui vivant, suivre un Serpentard dans un lieu autre que devant eux. Sven s'amusa à leur rétorquer plusieurs remarques bien placées, et la scène faillit tourner en deuxième désastre de la journée. Heureusement, l'intervention de la directrice de la maison rouge et or freina les ardeurs des adolescents masculins. McGonagall réprimanda sévèrement James en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule personne s'énerver dans cette pièce et que ce n'était sûrement pas un Serpentard.

Derrière la sous-directrice, Sven jubila méchamment lorsque celle-ci finit par dire :

« Si votre comportement devait refléter celui de notre maison, alors je préfère mille fois démissionner de mon poste et aller postuler chez la maison adverse. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas, alors vous allez laisser Miss Evans et Mr Crescent parler et me faire le plaisir de déguerpir en réfléchissant à votre comportement enfantin Mr Potter ! »

James bouillait sur place mais un sourire discret d'encouragement de Lily lui redonna le self-contrôle nécessaire pour partir calmement de la salle de cours, flanqué de Rémus, Peter et Sirius, qui lui, promit au brun à lunettes d'attendre la sortie de Lily devant la porte.

Deux ou trois minutes à peine et la rousse fit son apparition dans le couloir, en compagnie du blond.

« Je te la rends en bonne santé Black. Tu vois, on a fait vite juste pour toi... » Glissa-t-il avec un sourire cynique.

« Arrête tes sous-entendus Crescent. J'attends toujours mon duel. »

« Quand tu veux Black. Envoie moi un hibou quand tu auras assez de coui... »

Lily frappa Sven avec son sac :

« Et ça se dit préfet ! Les duels sont interdits à Poudlard ! Que vous vous battiez comme des gamins de maternelle, passe encore, mais ça je ne cautionne pas ! Sirius, ne réponds pas à ses provocations, viens on part. »

« Crescent, t'es mort. Samedi soir. » Lança Sirius, retenu par Lily, par la manche droite.

Sven émit un sourire satisfait, et, imbu de sa personne, renchérit :

« Huitième étage devant la tapisserie du sorcier paresseux. C'est tranquille là bas. »

« Personne ne me verra te mettre la raclée de ta vie alors ? »Railla Sirius, son poing le démangeant.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche : personne ne te verra chialer comme un gosse Black, c'est le point négatif. Ramène un témoin, ta défaite n'en sera que plus drôle. Tu peux amener Potter, je suis sur qu'il voudra sa dose lui aussi. »

Lily lâcha Sirius, furieuse. Elle murmura un merci forcé au Serpentard et partit d'un pas rapide et brutal dans le couloir. Après un dernier regard méchant pour le vert et argent qui ricanait en les regardant, le brun se dépêcha de rattraper Lily pour calmer sa fureur...

« Lily ! »

« Va-t-en ! Idiot ! Abruti ! A quoi ça sert ! »

Les coups de sacs pleuvaient sur Sirius qui n'eut d'autre choix que de sourire face aux efforts vains de la rousse pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue :

« Tu ne vas pas y aller j'espère ! »S'exclama-t-elle

« Bien sur que si ! Mon honneur est en jeu ! »S'écria-t-il.

« Tu es insupportable Sirius ! »Râla fortement la sorcière « Il n'avait rien fait de mal : tu es aller le chercher cette fois ! »

« Rien de mal ?! »S'étouffa le brun. « Bien sur que si ! Il fait toujours quelque chose de mal ! C'est un serpent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait en plus ? »

Lily mit quelques secondes à se décider :

« Seulement me rendre... »Elle se stoppa et rougit légèrement en se tournant pour ne pas que son ami ne la voit. « ...quelque chose. »

« Alors il t'avait volé des affaires ! »L'accusa Sirius, radical.

« Mais que tu es bête ! »Finit-elle, agacée. « Bon allez en route on a du boulot pour demain je te rappelle. »

Sirius fit la moue mais obéit et suivit Lily pour retrouver Maria à la bibliothèque. Ils y retrouvèrent plus exactement tous leurs amis, attablés en conseil de guerre devant une Maria dépitée et une Niniel plongée dans ses parchemins, silencieuse mais indifférente à tous les regards pas très commodes dirigés vers sa personne.

« Sirius. Il faut qu'on parle. »Déclara fortement James. « J'ai raconté à Maria ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre con. Et je... Lily tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?»

James sauta de sa chaise pour aller prendre Lily sans ses bras. Prise de court, celle-ci le laissa quelques instants et le poussa gentiment. James avait la fâcheuse habitude de la rendre mal à l'aise parfois...

« Rien de mal, il m'a rendu quelque chose. »Répondit-elle rapidement, peu désireuse apparemment d'en dire plus.

« Rendu ? Mais pourquoi ''rendu'' ? »S'inquiéta James

Lily préféra s'assoir et répondit :

« Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas sonné. Maria tu travailles avec... »

La rousse posa le regard sur la vampire, qui apparemment avait commencé son devoir en commun avec la blonde.

Niniel, sentant le mal-être soudain qu'éprouva la préfète de la maison adverse, cligna des yeux en posant sa plume. Elle la nettoya rapidement et ramassa toutes ses affaires d'un seul coup de baguette. Elle émit un sourire - tellement discret que Lily ne le vit pas - et partit sans un mot vers un autre coin de la bibliothèque. La rousse, prise au dépourvue et désolée, voulut la faire revenir, mais Maria la retint en affirmant doucement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne voulait pas déranger c'est tout. Et puis, elle a beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer...Tu sais l'anglais c'est pas facile pour elle qui vient de loin. Elle ne voulait pas être méchante, seulement te laisser la place parce que c'est ce qu'elle pense être le mieux. Pour toi et pour elle. »Traduit Maria, sincère, espérant ne pas se fourvoyer.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée...Je ne voulais pas...vraiment ! » La rousse se confondit en excuses jusqu'à ce que l'elfe se mette à rire et la fasse s'asseoir de force à ses côtés.

« Un duel ?! »S'exclama James à un moment de sa conversation avec ses amis. Il regarda autour de lui, et baissa la voix jusqu'à murmurer : « T'es sur ? »

« Oui ! Oh James dit lui que c'est idiot, soit gentil... »Déclara Lily.

« Bien sur que non ! C'est génialement génialissime ! Depuis le temps ! »Chuchota le brun, oubliant tous ses efforts pour être bien vu de sa jolie rousse.

« Rémus ! Fait quelque chose ! »Implora Lily.

Rémus grimaça, il était plutôt d'accord avec Sirius sur le fait de flanquer une bonne rouste aux Serpentards et particulièrement au chef de la bande ennemie. Lorsqu'il le fit savoir, la sorcière se replongea avec un air défait dans son devoir de métamorphose. Mais elle arrêta de travailler lorsqu'à son tour, intriguée, Maria se mêla de la conversation des quatre garçons et trouva amusant le fait de participer à l'évènement.

« Ah ! Tu vois Lily, Maria elle, a compris où était la justice ! »Expliqua Peter.

« Maria... »Soupira la rousse, suppliante.

La concernée se passa une main sur la nuque : elle ne faisait rien de mal après tout...! Et cela promettait d'être plutôt excitant ! Comment louper un tel évènement ?

« Bon...Il va falloir établir un plan... »Décida James en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Oui, parce qu'il est fort ce crétin ! »Ajouta Peter, approuvé par le brun à lunettes.

« Pas plus que moi ! »Protesta Sirius « Et puis, si jamais il y a un problème, vous êtes là pour me venger non ? »

« C'est pas très loyal... »Grogna Lily, finalement dans la conversation, voyant là un moyen de freiner leurs ardeurs, à défaut de les en empêcher.

« Un Serpentard n'est pas loyal. On s'adapte aux ennemis. On le sera si ils le sont, et ça ça m'étonnerait : il va cacher des serpents partout j'en suis sur. »Claqua James, remonté à bloc.

« Il a pas l'air déloyal moi je trouve... »Rétorqua l'elfe.

« Maria ! »L'interrompit Sirius « Tu es de quel côté ?! »

« Du nôtre bien sur ! »Fit-elle avec force. « Mais Niniel m'a dit qu'il était plutôt... »

« C'est une Serpentard à sa botte ! On ne peut pas se fier à ce qu'elle dit, réfléchit enfin : elle est comme tous les autres ta soi-disant copine. Elle finira à son bras comme un chien chien attaché à son maître ! Alors merci pour les beaux discours... »Assura Sirius avec vigueur.

Maria le regarda cette fois avec scepticisme.

« Ah ouais...? »

« Je te parie ce que tu veux ! Il est placé dans le top 3 des dragueurs de Poudlard, avec moi et James devant bien sur ! Alors ta copine, elle fera pas long feu. »Ricana son vis-à vis. James nia pourtant sa propre place en regardant d'un œil anxieux la mine renfrognée de Lily. « Si c'est pas moi ce sera lui ! Tiens ça pourrait lui faire un beau pied de nez si je lui piquais sous le nez non ? »Demanda-t-il soudainement à James.

« Tu sortirais avec une Serpentard ? »S'exclama celui-ci, s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de son ami.

« Mais non t'es fou ! Juste m'arranger pour lui faire comprendre que je lui pique sous le nez ! Juste une nuit ou deux tu vois, il en sera fou de rage, je sais de source sure qu'il louche dessus ! En même temps, je suis sure qu'elle doit être assez bonne non ? »

Maria toussota assez fortement pour que tous se retourne vers elle :

« Je te rappelle qu'on parle d'une fille, et pas d'un objet. Et en plus d'une fille que j'aime bien. »Fit celle-ci, mécontente.

« Ouais...Je m'en fous. De toute façon c'est pas une fille, c'est un serpent. Alors toi tu t'occupes de tes mecs si tu veux et tu me laisses la question des nanas ok ? »Claqua Sirius avec agressivité. Il se fit cette fois stopper dans son élan par Rémus qui à son tour, toussota méchamment. Le brun se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'excusa aussitôt pour la blonde.

« Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit...C'est pas...enfin... »

« C'est pas grave. Après, ce que tu fais ne me regardes pas, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à faire du mal à Niniel. En plus ce que tu dis est totalement impossible. Niniel n'est pas ce genre de fille. Enfin je crois. »Finit Maria avec un sourire.

« Ah bon ? Tu insinues que je ne suis pas un beau gosse ? Que je ne peux pas faire tomber les filles que je veux comme des mouches ? »Blagua Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour crâner un peu.

Maria se mit à rire et répliqua :

« Je dis seulement que ça ne marchera que difficilement avec Niniel. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne nie rien du tout... » L'elfe lui fit un clin d'œil d'un air entendu. Sirius lui rendit un sourire du même genre : cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus au niveau du caractère. Au moins, il pouvait parler avec elle, un peu comme Lily, et pas comme beaucoup d'autres filles d'ici... James avait eu raison, elle avait surement sa place dans leur groupe avec le recul.

Cependant, quelque chose sembla lui revenir à l'esprit et il s'écria :

« Ouais, mais il est pas question que ce connard se tape la nouvelle. Elle est plutôt canon, et les canons, c'est pour moi, ou pour James, ou pour personne ! Mais le moins possible pour lui ! Hein James ? »

Celui-ci sembla soudain très intéressé par son livre de métamorphose, alors Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers Maria en continuant : « Hein Maria ? C'est pas vrai ? »

Elle soupira : « Mais si...Mais si...Mais Niniel n'ira pas avec Sven Crescent si tu veux mon avis. »Rigola-t-elle à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda Sirius, sceptique, sachant très bien que la compétition à ce niveau était rude.

« Parce que... Elle est plus du genre à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues que de roucouler devant lui en papillonnant des yeux » Assura Maria en imaginant mal la vampire roucouler au sens propre du terme. Image bizarre...Pensa-t-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur le brun en face d'elle.

« Eh ben elle remonte dans mon estime cette Serpentard. Il y a peut-être une once d'intelligence chez elle, c'est rare chez les rampants ! Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir me la taper sans trop de remords ! » Ricana Sirius.

« Sirius ! »S'écria méchamment Lily, suivie de Maria, pas commodes.

« OK...ok...! »Soupira-t-il, blasé. Quoi ? Il voulait se la taper, il avait le droit de le dire non ? Les belles filles ne le laissaient pas indifférents, il le disait ! Bon... A noter, ne pas utiliser ce mot quand il parlait de Serpy. Saoulant !

Malgré les retours innombrables sur le moyen de pourrir la vie sentimentale du Serpentard blond par le biais de ses conquêtes potentielles (Sirius semblait vraiment fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille...) leur conversation dériva bien vite sur le duel de samedi, et les minutes tournant à une vitesse folle, il fut bientôt l'heure du repas. Ils n'avaient toujours pas élaboré de plan et décidèrent de remettre ça à plus tard. Même si Sirius affirmait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Crescent se défilerait avant l'heure.

De son côté, Niniel avait profité du temps qui lui avait été donné pour finir sa métamorphose. Elle voulait finir les runes avant demain et décida de revenir dans sa salle commune. Elle n'irait pas au repas du soir : elle pourrait toujours prétexter n'avoir pas vu l'heure. Aux alentours de 20 heures elle quitta donc la bibliothèque pour retrouver les canapés verts et argents de la salle des Serpentards. Mauvais tour du destin, elle croisa des têtes bien connues à présent, à contrario de son chemin.

« Niniel ! Tu étais où ? »Demanda Lowen au détour d'un couloir des cachots.

« Bibliothèque. »Répondit-elle en montrant son bouquin de métamorphose. Pourquoi toujours se justifier ?!

« Tu viens ? On va à la grande salle, c'est l'heure de manger. »Tenta Beth.

Plus d'excuse à présent. La vampire se résigna à les suivre. Ils s'installèrent à table et rapidement, Niniel fut le centre des interrogations :

« Tu ne manges toujours pas ?! »S'étonna Stan. « Ce midi déjà, et hier midi aussi. Et hier matin, et... »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » Le coupa-t-elle, peu désireuse de l'entendre poursuivre son catalogue. « Ça doit être le changement de pays. » La vampire venait de découvrir qu'elle était assez forte pour répondre des choses à la fois plausibles et pas forcément fausses. Mentir n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant.

« Tout de même...Tu devrais prendre deux ou trois bouchées...Au fait tu viens d'où déjà ? »

« Elle vient d'Ukraine. »Répondit Sven à sa place.

« Ouhhhh...Je vois qu'il y a des petits secrets qui circulent ! »Se moqua l'asiatique.

« Niniel, prends donc de la viande rouge, ça te fera du bien... Beth passe lui le tartare de cheval là bas. »Proposa le blond en fixant Niniel avec un sourire faux.

La vampire capta immédiatement le stratagème et ricana intérieurement. Pas bête cet humain, mais pas encore assez intelligent.

« Du tartare ?! »S'exclama Lana. « Tu ne vas pas manger ça quand même ? »

« Non...Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Désolée Sven. Ce n'est pas pour ce soir. » Déclina poliment la sorcière aux cheveux de neige. Le blond la regard fixement et se replongea sur son assiette, troublé. Il avait vraiment des idées bizarres en fait en ce moment... Il avait du lire trop de bouquins pendant les vacances.

« Tu aimes le tartare ! »Se choqua Lana.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais. »Admit Niniel, se disant qu'en effet, elle pourrait toujours manger de la viande crue à table ici. Ça la dérangeait vraiment beaucoup moins que la nourriture cuite, même si la viande saignante n'était pas sa nourriture habituelle, mais plutôt celle des loups-garous ou des vampires sans éducation.

« Si tu le dis... »Grimaça la brune en se recoiffant rapidement avant d'essayer d'entamer une conversation avec le blond en face d'elle.

« J'ai donné rendez-vous à Black Potter et leurs amis samedi soir. Un duel de sorcier. Qui veut être mon témoin ? » Lâcha le leader à un moment inapproprié de la conversation.

Autour de lui tout le monde se tut.

« Heiiin ? »S'exclama son meilleur ami en se penchant vers son voisin.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

« Black et Potter en duel ? Depuis le temps ! »

« Ceux qui veulent venir le peuvent. »

Lowen et Beth soupirèrent : Sven était décidément un préfet exemplaire. Lana, elle aussi, leur fit part de son mécontentement : ils allaient tous se faire prendre par les professeurs ! Mais elle ajouta aussi qu'elle comptait sur le blond pour remporter haut la main. Niniel ne répondit rien. De toute façon, le soir elle allait chasser et rien d'autre n'importait. D'ailleurs en ce moment elle ne pensait qu'à ça : boire jusqu'à plus soif.

« Qui ne dit mot consent Niniel ? »Demanda Sven avec un sourire amusé envers le peu d'intérêt que la nouvelle semblait leur accorder.

La concernée tourna la tête. Elle mit du temps à analyser la phrase : l'anglais lui posait encore quelques difficultés parfois, elle ne l'avait appris que récemment en vue de son intégration à Poudlard. Elle réussit à faire vite et répondit :

« Je ne ferais que regarder. Donc çà ne m'intéresse pas. »

La vampire espéra que cela suffirait, mais elle s'était en fait mise dans une mauvaise position. Sven renchérit :

« On te trouvera un adversaire sans problème parmi le groupe de Potter. Tu feras tes preuves comme ça. »

« Oh oui ! »Applaudit Beth. « Qu'on sache comment tu te débrouilles ! »

« On fera la fête au soir ! »S'écria Lana. « Pour fêter votre victoire. »

« N'allez pas trop vite vous tous. Ce ne sont pas des bons à rien. Black est doué – il reste un Sang Pur – et Potter n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Pour ne citer qu'eux. »Les mis en garde le blond.

Niniel garda l'air renfrogné pendant toute la fin du repas : un soir sans chasse à prévoir, et tout cela à cause de sa propre bêtise.

Et encore, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'en aller ce soir sans répéter l'incident de la veille... La vie de vampire à Poudlard était vraiment insupportable. Les Serpentards prirent beaucoup de temps pour le dessert, au grand damne de Niniel qui elle, mourrait de faim et regardait ailleurs pour éviter de croiser le regard de Sven. Le coup du steak avait mis Niniel sur la défensive : simple coïncidence ou ruse de la part du blond ? Il faudrait dorénavant qu'elle fasse attention à ses actes et paroles. Autant lui éviter le fait de voir que ses pupilles changeaient au cours de la journée. Le coup de la lumière ne marcherait peut-être pas longtemps... Cependant, Niniel se douta qu'en un an, nombre d'entre eux seraient au courant de cette petite particularité. Les yeux n'étaient pas une chose aisée à dissimuler.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas rentrer en salle commune ? »Demanda-t-elle en soupirant d'ennui au bout d'un moment.

« Ouais, Niniel a raison on s'éternise ! »Stan regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il ne restait que de petites poignées d'élèves en groupe ici et là aux quatre tables.

« Il faudrait travailler sur le devoir de DCFM. »Rappela la vampire, qui se reçut aussitôt les plaintes de son groupe.

« On est le soir, on verra ça plus tard ! Moi j'ai encore le devoir de métamorphose à finir ! »

« Et moi à commencer ! En plus je suis crevé. Repose toi Niniel ! »

La jeune fille les regarda avec un air étrange : se reposer, un geste humain... Il fallait donc qu'elle les imite.

« Oui, tu as raison, je suis fatiguée. »Fit-elle, d'un air pas du tout fatigué.

Lowen la regarda bizarrement et soupira :

« Une partie d'échecs sorciers ? J'ai finit ma métamorphose. »

La vampire accepta : elle ferait durer la partie de façon à attendre le plus longtemps possible pour partir chasser sans éveiller les soupçons.

« Oh ! Lowen tu me passes ton parchemin ? »Le supplia Stan, devant son ami, qui froid comme un glaçon lui répondit de se débrouiller par lui-même.

« Mais...! D'habitude tu dis oui ! »Se plaignit l'asiatique.

« C'est l'année des BUSES. Il faut que tu travailles par toi même. Je te le donne, mais c'est la dernière fois... »Finit le châtain en sortant de son sac un rouleau bien rempli.

« Tu es trop gentil Lowen. La prochaine fois, tu lui donneras encore. »Se moqua Lana.

« Possible. »Fit celui-ci en souriant de sa propre gentillesse envers son camarade.

Ils finirent par arriver à la salle commune en bas des cachots. Stan se mit au travail de copie du devoir de son ami, tandis que les deux filles finissaient dans leur coin le leur. Lowen et Niniel disputaient déjà leur troisième partie sous l'œil expert du blond, qui ne travaillait pas (Niniel devina qu'il avait du déjà finir, tout comme elle et le châtain en face) lorsque les autres membres du groupe finirent enfin.

« Je vais me coucher ! J'en peux plus ! »S'exclama Beth en baillant, suivie de près par la brune qui contamina à son tour l'asiatique, à moitié affalé sur une des tables basses.

Le Serpentard blond choisit de regarder la fin de la troisième partie, profitant au passage pour se moquer des difficultés de la jeune sorcière face à Lowen. Lorsque pour la troisième fois, Niniel perdit sa dame, Lowen se mit à expliquer :

« La dame est faite pour attaquer, il ne faut pas que tu cherches à la cacher derrière les autres pièces. »

« Le but du jeu n'est pas de protéger ses pièces à tout prix ? »Se défendit Niniel.

« Si, mais en prenant celle de l'autre ! »S'empressa de la corriger le châtain. « Sinon, on risque d'y passer un bout de temps. »

Niniel sembla réfléchir : les échecs étaient comme une guerre alors. Si elle abordait différemment le jeu...Elle finit par mettre fin à la partie par forfait en déclarant qu'elle allait à son tour aller se coucher.

Les deux garçons l'imitèrent et bientôt chacun se retrouva dans sa chambre. Cependant, comme prévu, Niniel ressortit une heure plus tard, aux alentours de minuit. Cette fois, elle prit bien garde à ce que personne ne soit présent dans la salle. De toute façon elle avait soif : si un humain se mettait en travers de sa route, elle serait surement assez convaincante pour qu'il la laisse passer.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas de problèmes ce soir là, même si dans l'ombre d'un couloir, deux yeux verts la regardaient encore une fois traverser le mur magique.

* * *

Avant de répondre, une petite question sérieuse pour les plus assidu(e)s . Alors voila, c'est quand même un poil une romance cette histoire. Si le lemon - que dis-je - quand le lemon sera à venir...Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le site a récemment subi une vague de suppression. Le lemon est considéré comme rating MA (et oui il y a un rating après le M lol) et donc ''interdit'' sur le site, c'est écrit dans les règles... :j... On prend le risque de le mettre en ligne, seulement si vous le désirez bien sur. Alors ? Réponse ? Vous le(s) voulez ce(s) lemon(s) ou pas ? :)

Voila, à la prochaine o3o . N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la fic, sur comment vous voyez la suite, vos impressions, les erreurs que vous auriez pu détecter...

Réponse à CFLM angel : Merci d'avoir répondu angel ;) ! Moi je suis pro-sven lol. Mais Maria elle...ah la la vous vous entendriez bien je crois ^^

Réponse à Aurore : ouf ! quelle odyssée pour te contacter, tu n'imagines même pas ^^ ! enfin, c'est bon, ton invit fb est acceptée et je n'oublierais pas de te tenir au courant dès qu'il le faudra ! Merci d'avoir reviewé, on est ravie que cela te plaise ! On espère que tu continueras à suivre :)

Pour Chris, je ne pense pas que Sirius soit jaloux pour le moment. Après tout, Maria vient d'arriver et elle commence seulement à être son amie. Maria intègre peu à peu les maraudeurs, il la considère surement comme une amie - et donc à ne pas toucher :o - ... pour l'instant !

Sven et Stan - je ne l'ai aps précisé - on découvert par hasard le problème poilu de Rémus (^^), je pense faire un flashback plus tard pour expliquer la scène. Mais ils ont été immédiatement convoqués par le Directeur, tu t'imagines bien...Ils auraient pu le dire, mais j'imagine que fier et attachés aux codes de l'honneur, Sven ne dit rien, et consifère le fait de moucharder ça, comme une défaite plutôt qu'une fierté. Sven aurait-il un côté rouge et or caché ? :3...Non pas quand même ! Enfin, encore une fois merci, et n'hésite pas à nous faire part de tes réflexions, on adore ça !


	10. Echauffements

Titre : **Eternelles **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

* * *

Dédicace du chapitre à Skouare Enix pour ses nombreuses et attendues review ainsi que son habile remarque sur le nom de Lowen ;) ! (Et qui a remarqué le zouli nom de Sven ? ^^'' ? Un indice : FF VII)

**Répon****se aux ****reviews en fin de****chapitre comme d'habitude ! Merci à Aurore, Miss-Samouh, CFLM, Fridaye, Dormeuse et Enya ! On vous aime o3o !**

* * *

**CHAP 10 : Echauffements**

James se leva tôt ce matin là. Il avait donné rendez vous à la nouvelle dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour un cours de vol dès sept heures, sordide horaire de son emploi du temps de cinquième année. Se recoiffant une dernière fois de la main sans succès, il attrapa son balai, un Nimbus 1001 appelé aussi Nimbus 01. LE tout nouveau balai, LE plus performant jusqu'à présent. Beaucoup plus facile à manier et rapide que la plupart des autres balais du moment, il était parfait pour le poste d'attrapeur que le brun occupait.

Avec ça, sûr que Gryffondor gagnerait une fois encore la coupe de Quidditch – à défaut de gagner celle des Quatre maisons... - Il fit une légère grimace à cette pensée : sa belle Lily n'aurait surement pas été terriblement heureuse si elle avait su ce qu'il pensait à cet instant...

Il allait s'apprêter à sortir de son précieux dortoir, quand une idée lui vint en tête : pourquoi serait-il le seul à pâtir de sa passion alors que tous s'amuserait à le regarder voler pendant les matchs. C'est à dire, pourquoi ne pas réveiller aussi ses amis ? Un large sourire malicieux s'étira sur son visage quand il se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui dormait profondément sur le ventre, dos nu.

Le brun à lunettes sortit sa baguette en silence, puis, la pointant vers Sirius, murmura :

« Aguamenti ! »

Un jet d'eau sortit en trombes du bout de la baguette de noisetier de James et tomba avec fracas sur le pauvre Gryffondor qui se réveilla en criant, dérouté mais sûr de l'identité du coupable :

« James ! »

Sirius entendit la porte se fermer sous les rires du fuyard. Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et courut à la poursuite de James qui détalait comme un fou-furieux dans les escaliers.

Le coupable arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où se trouvait déjà celle à qui il avait donné rendez-vous, assise sur un fauteuil, devant la cheminée.

Cette dernière tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air si pressé de bon matin ! Elle n'eut as le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà ils entendirent un retentissant : « James Potter ! » venant des escaliers.

La blonde haussa un sourcil. Que se passait-il ? Sa réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, apportée par un Sirius dégoulinant. La Gryffondor pouffa doucement en imaginant la scène de là où elle se trouvait, puis reporta son attention sur l'arrivant.

« Oh... Tu n'es pas seule Maria... » Remarqua enfin le brun à lunettes. La jeune elfe secoua la tête avec un grand sourire, mettant son index devant ses lèvres. Le septième année de Gryffondor, Chris, était allongé sur le canapé, tête posée sur ses genoux.

« Il dort !» S'amusa-t-elle. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent d'elle à pas lents, en croisant les bras d'un air inquisiteur : « Et bien, tu auras des choses à nous raconter, non ? » Fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Maria hocha de la tête en levant les sourcils, détaillant le rouge et or d'un air intéressé. Il était vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, et ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son torse plutôt musclé. Le stéréotype du beau gosse. Maria se demanda un instant si elle se trouvait dans l'un de ces romans pour filles...

« Surtout fait comme si je ne remarquais rien... » Blagua le brun en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches pour masquer un frisson naissant. Les chaudes couvertures de son lit lui manquait déjà.

L'elfe haussa les épaules en riant : « Ça te gêne tant que ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non... » Répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, charmeur.

« C'est d'un sérieux tout ça ! » Fit remarquer James en levant les yeux au ciel puis pointa Chris du doigt, montrant à la blonde que son petit ami était tout de même bien présent.

« Il dort... » Expliqua Maria en passant sa main dans les cheveux châtains du septième année. Celui-ci grogna doucement et esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil, faisant bien rire les trois autres.

« Bon ! On doit y aller Maria ! » S'exclama finalement le joueur de Quidditch. « On a cours dans quinze minutes ! »

L'elfe soupira. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'aller en cours de vol, si tôt le matin ! La journée commençait bien...

« J'espère que tu pourras aller sur le terrain avec nous cette fois-ci ! » Continua James d'un air enjoué. « Il faut que tu rattrapes cette Niniel et que Shade arrête de faire des préférences. Pour l'honneur des Gryffondors, il ne faut pas que les serpents nous rattrapent ! »

« Foutez leur un poing dans leur gueule de rampants de ma part... »Bailla Sirius.

Ah oui...Maria grimaça. Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle ne pourrait surement jamais faire grand chose sur un balai. A cause de son petit problème...

« Je vais chercher mes affaires et j'arrive... » Déclara-t-elle en se levant lentement, déposant délicatement la tête de Chris sur le velours carmin du sofa. Elle monta dans son dortoir, attrapa son sac dans lequel elle avait prévu des affaires de rechange, repensant à ce que lui avait dit le brun. L'honneur des Gryffondors ? Son ventre se noua.

Avait-elle véritablement atterri dans la bonne maison ? Aurait-elle assez de courage pour surmonter sa peur du vide ? Non. Elle en était sûre. Elle ne pourrait pas ! En plus de soixante-dix ans d'existence elle n'avait pu vaincre cette fichue phobie , alors d'ici là à tenter de la vaincre pour dans quinze minutes.

« On peut y aller ! » Fit-elle en arrivant en bas où James l'attendait, adossé contre un mur, observant avec un sourire en coin le petit sofa sur lequel reposait toujours Chris. Une fois la blonde partie à la conquête de ses affaires, Sirius lui avait fait remarquer que le septième année avait de la chance. Si elle ne les avait pas fréquenté grâce à Rémus, Sirius l'aurait sans doute abordé pour l'avoir à son bras le temps d'une nuit ou plus.

Le brun à lunettes s'imaginait très bien la situation. Mais un doute l'avait fait sourire juste avant le retour de la blonde. De Sirius ou Maria, lequel aurait effectivement véritablement tenté de séduire l'autre ? Question ardue à laquelle le rouge et or laissa le silence pour réponse.

« Euh... James ? Tu dors encore ? » S'étonna Maria en passant une main devant les yeux du Gryffondor, qui sursauta faiblement en balbutiant :

« … ? Non ! Non ! On y va ! »

Durant tout le chemin , le brun n'arrêta pas de quémander des informations sur ce qu'avait fait la jeune fille la veille au soir. Une fois revenus dans la Salle commune après le dîner de la veille, le groupe avait vu Chris se diriger vers la blonde et l'inviter sur un fauteuil près du feu. L'elfe l'avait suivi sans problème, apparemment heureuse de le revoir en tête à tête, même si ce n'était pas en privé. Quand les Maraudeurs étaient partis trouver un peu de repos, ils étaient toujours ensemble à bavarder. Et le matin, James et Sirius les avaient trouvés ainsi.

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » Continua le brun, essayant d'avoir plus d'informations sur la nuit de la nouvelle, qu'il espérait croustillante.

« Patiente un peu... ! » S'amusa-t-elle. « Sinon Sirius sera jaloux que tu sois déjà au courant ! »

« Justement, c'est le but Maria ! »

« Hé hé ! Essaye de deviner ! » Fit l'elfe en avançant plus vite que le Gryffondor qui dut accélérer le pas.

Niniel revint très tôt le matin de cette nuit là : elle avait trouvé une nourriture plus à son goût et extrêmement facile à chasser pour elle. Plus facile que ces animaux habiles et rapides de cette funeste forêt, et certainement meilleur à son palais délicat : le sang humain.

Choisissant de pousser sa chasse plus loin ce soir là, elle avait dérivé jusqu'à la ville moldue la plus proche ( à une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètres du château sorcier) pour dégotter enfin un peu de quoi rassasier son appétit.

Elle avait dû vider sa proie de son fluide vital, afin d'éviter une transformation inopinée, mais avait donc pu assouvir pleinement sa faim. Elle s'était senti au comble du bonheur.

Son partenaire n'avait pas vraiment été de qualité et le sang absorbé non plus, mais en comparaison aux repas des trois derniers jours, la vampire aurait qualifié cet être humain sans prétention d'exquisément délicieux.

Ce fut d'un pas serein qu'elle réussit à atteindre sa salle commune sans se faire repérer. Consciente qu'elle n'aura pas toujours cette chance, elle tomba doucement sur un fauteuil de velours vert et ferma les yeux. Si un élève plus matinal que les autres descendait, il croirait qu'elle dormait : la couverture était parfaite. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle remonte se changer. Sous sa robe de sorcière mise à la va-vite à la grille de Poudlard, elle ne portait pas les vêtements adaptés à la vie scolaire de Poudlard. Curieusement satisfaite de sa nuit, elle décida de s'accorder une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, puis se releva en s'étirant.

« Bien dormi j'imagine ? »Entendit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée non loin.

Tournant les yeux avec surprise vers la source de ces paroles, elle y trouva Sven qui sortait du couloir de son dortoir. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente de se faire surprendre par cet humain qui semblait toujours sorti de nul part.

« Notre cours est à 7 heures. Dépêche-toi plutôt. »Lui lança-t-elle, amère.

« Bonjour à toi aussi... »Reprit-il, agacé. « Et merci de t'inquiéter mais les heures matinales sont une formalité pour moi. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, j'ai l'habitude de donner des entrainements très tôt et très tard...D'ailleurs il faudra que je m'organise pour les sélections de cette année : le plus tôt sera le mieux... »Réfléchit-il à haute voix.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais capitaine. »

Ça n'avait été une question ni une remarque en elle-même, mais la vampire n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre cette fois-ci. Elle repartit vers son dortoir alors le blond, étonné, lui demanda :

« Tu ne me l'avais pas...Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »Souffla le blond voyant que la nouvelle partait sans un mot de plus.

« Ranger quelque chose. »

Sven haussa un sourcil méchant et la regarda s'enfoncer dans le couloir avec un air peu commode. Cette effrontée lui mentait de nouveau. Il savait très bien qu'elle venait de revenir : il avait posé après son départ la veille, un sortilège d'Alerte Silencieuse... Réveillé et préparé dès que le sort avait résonné dans sa chambre, il avait fait au plus vite pour la surprendre, au grand damne de Stan d'ailleurs.

Il la vit revenir en compagnie d'une Serpentard de première année, une nouvelle tête que Sven jaugea du regard une seconde pour ensuite revenir sur la vampire.

« Tu vas vite apprendre qu'ici quand je parle on m'écoute. »

« Pardon tu disais ? »Le railla-t-elle d'un air de pitié.

Sven prit sur lui une fois de plus. Attendre. Prendre patience. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était ici. Il pourrait monter d'un cran en autorité, plus tard. Il la jaugea pourtant avec un regard similaire au sien. Chose surprenante pour lui, Niniel sembla raviser quelque peu le sien et le fixer comme une souris de laboratoire. Il se passa peut-être une minute – le temps lui semblait long et pesant à cet instant – avant que le préfet des verts et argents ne se décide à cracher d'un air agressif :

« Petit déjeuner avant le cours de vol, pour ne pas vomir tes tripes. Si Mr Shade te confie encore à moi, accroche-toi. »

« M'accrocher à mon balai est une chose que je fais déjà ! »S'énerva Niniel en lui emboitant le pas.

Le sorcier eut un temps de réflexion pour comprendre la réaction de sa camarade. Il la suivit en souriant malgré tout, ayant bien remarqué que la jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas tout le temps les expressions comme celle-ci. Il prit le temps de lui expliquer sur le chemin, oubliant les griefs contre elle pour un temps.

Niniel se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir de tels problèmes face aux humains et gratifia même le vert et argent d'un vague remerciement pour ses explications mais celui-ci enchaina sur un autre sujet une fois qu'ils furent assis dans la Grande Salle :

« Je vais jouer cash avec toi Niniel. Je t'ai vu partir à nouveau hier. Et je sais aussi que tu es revenue juste avant que je ne me lève. Où es tu allée ? »

La question avait le mérite d'être claire. Précise. Nette. La vampire aimait ce genre de choses. Sauf lorsqu'elle tournait autour de sujet qu'elle détestait aborder. Elle sentit soudainement que celui-ci en ferait très rapidement parti et se contenta de lâcher sèchement :

« Quelque part. »

Rien ne servait de mentir pour autant, la vampire avait compris que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon avec ce sorcier.

« Et faire quoi ? »Continua-t-il, sans s'énerver dans la minute de la réponse vague de son interlocutrice.

« Quelque chose. »Fit-elle, agacée.

« Ça règle tout alors. »Fit-il sèchement avec un regard déroutant pour qui n'aurait pas été celle qui le subissait à l'instant.

La blandine tiqua cependant sans en faire part. Elle s'était attendue à ce que le blond essaie à tout prix de faire éclater la vérité. N'était-il pas ce genre d'humains énervants voulant fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres ?

« Il est de quelle maison ? »Demanda Sven avec un sourire naissant, avalant un grain de raisin avec une délicatesse mesurée que la vampire identifia immédiatement comme un geste caractéristique de sa personne.

Sven était le genre d'humain à être calculateur, distant mais étonnamment charismatique. Il savait attirer les gens auprès de lui d'un regard, les garder de ses paroles et s'entourer des meilleurs. Il levait les foules non pas avec de chaudes invectives mais avec de froides paroles, mesurées, insidieuses. Le genre à vous parler tout de suite pour vous faire réfléchir le moment venu, pouvant être bien des jours plus tard. Cet humain avait surement un bel avenir devant lui...

Que de gâchis lorsqu'il s'énervait ainsi, montrant son côté bouillant au monde entier. S'il avait pu apprendre à se contrôler, il aurait fait un humain beaucoup plus intéressant que la moyenne. Cependant, elle se rappela que Sven n'était âgé que de 15 ans à peine. Après tout, il avait encore le temps de se développer pour un humain.

La vampire stoppa son introspection et relança d'un ton distrait :

« Qui ? »

Le sorcier ne répondit pas de suite, la regardant croquer dans une tranche de bacon séché pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte : les humains autour d'elle mangeaient beaucoup cette viande au petit déjeuner. Il valait mieux qu'elle fasse pareil qu'eux.

« Tu manges ton bacon tout seul ? Mets ça avec, c'est meilleur. »Fit-il en soupirant, tendant un œuf au plat et des tranches fines de pain coupé.

Elle le regarda avec froideur : ne comprenait-il toujours pas qu'elle prétendait n'avoir...

« Pas faim. Tss appétit de moineau ! Alors, de quelle maison il est ? Serdaigle je parie ! »La railla le blond en reprenant son assiette, ses méninges travaillant à toute allure pour essayer de trouver un moyen de connaître la vérité.

« Mais qui ? »Demanda Niniel en tournant la tête sur sa droite pour voir passer les quelques élèves très matinaux.

« Le mec pour qui tu risques les points de notre maison depuis deux soirs. Qui d'autre ! »Lança le blond, un brin d'énervement contenu dans sa voix mielleuse.

Niniel le regarda en silence. Il n'était pas si intelligent en fin de compte cet humain. Elle allait profiter de sa question pour se fabriquer une réponse.

« Quel intérêt ? »

« C'est donc un mec que tu vas voir. »Siffla Sven en poussant méchamment de la main un plat jugé trop près de lui, renversant la confiture à proximité sur la table.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres raisons ! »S'énerva-t-il à voix haute cette fois, contrastant avec le silence de la Grande Salle. Il s'en aperçut et se calma pour reprendre, le visage fermé :

« J'espère qu'il prend autant de risques que toi... Et il a intérêt à être bon, pour que tu joues les points de notre maison ! Vous l'avez fait au moins ? »

« Fait ? » L'interrogea Niniel, avec un air ingénu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle aurait du ''faire'' avec cet hypothétique humain qu'elle aurait du aller voir.

« Oui ! Pour être rentrée si tard, c'est qu'il a du te crever non ? »

Sven ricana, il savait très bien que là n'était pas la réponse au mystère de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Mais il espérait la pousser à bout avec ce genre de remarques crues, afin qu'elle finisse par nier et griller d'elle-même toute possibilité de mentir sur des hypothétiques rendez-vous pour cacher les vraies raisons de ces excursions nocturnes.

La vampire continua de le fixer en silence. Qu'aurait-elle du donc ''faire'' ?

Sven, un peu irrité du manque de réaction de sa voisine, tenta le tout pour le tout :

« T'as eu un orgasme au moins ? Parce que sinon... »

Niniel fronça les sourcils : un...quoi ? Quel était donc ce mot étrange ? Maudissant la langue anglaise pour la deuxième fois de cette pourtant courte matinée, elle hésita sur le contenu de sa réponse :

« Je ne sais pas. »Finit-elle par lâcher lentement, peu concernée .

Le blond faillit s'étouffer : il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle rougisse, le frappe, s'en aille en criant, le gifle... Tout une pléiade de réactions féminines accordées à la situation. Mais pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde ça !

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! C'est pas compliqué pourtant. »

Le blond s'énervait de plus en plus. Le plan destiné à énerver la blandine était en train de tourner en sa défaveur, énervant son inventeur plus que la victime. Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains, prêt à abandonner et à trouver autre chose. Ce qu'elle était impassible ! Dans l'impossibilité de décoder cette jeune sorcière et ses actions, il se sentait devant un mur, un mur infranchissable parsemés de défis comme autant de corniches d'escalade qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre.

Cependant, le Serpentard avait de la ressource. Et il ne plierait pas avant d'avoir obtenu tout cela. Prêt à reprendre ses attaques frontales, il fut interrompu :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne comprends pas ton mot ! »Ragea la vampire, mécontente.

Sven se stoppa, indécis. Bluffait-elle encore une fois ? Il la pensait capable de tout. Mais à voir son visage parfait se fermer dans une expression de colère contenue décida Sven. Elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments, alors pour feindre en avoir... Soit elle relevait du génie, soit elle ne savait vraiment pas la signification du mot. Le préfet avait tendance à oublier qu'elle venait de loin... Mais comment allait-il lui faire comprendre ce mot ?

« C'est quoi un org... »Commença Niniel avant de se faire interrompre brutalement par Sven qui s'empressa de lui faire remarquer qu'ils allaient être en retard. Le Serpentard se leva précipitamment et pria le ciel pour que sa mauvaise blague ne se retourne pas contre lui.

Arrivés au terrain de Quidditch sans accroc majeur, les verts et argents enfilèrent les protections règlementaires et attendirent l'arrivée du professeur de vol. Niniel, contrariée, n'adressait plus la parole au blond, qui en était bien heureux pour cette fois ! Cependant, son sourire s'effaça lorsque James et Maria apparurent à l'autre bout du stade. La vampire se dirigea immédiatement vers eux d'un pas rapide et décidé. Une fois Maria en vue, elle se posta devant elle et le brun à lunettes.

« Bonjour Niniel ! »S'exclama Maria avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »Lui envoya James.

Niniel ne fit pas attention au garçon brun et demanda d'un ton naturel :

« Maria, pourrais-tu m'expliquer un mot ? J'ai du mal avec et j'en ai besoin prestement. »

Prestement n'était surement pas le mot convenant à une situation d'étudiants comme eux et même si l'elfe grimaça sur le dernier mot de la phrase de son amie, elle ne la corrigea pas au vu de l'air contrit qu'elle affichait.

« Bien sur, encore un problème de langue ? »

« Qu'est-ce, un orgasme ? »

Il y eut un moment de gêne. Maria cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis arbora un affreux sourire forcé. James, quant à lui, perdit pour une fraction de secondes tous ses à priori sur les Serpentards et lança :

« Ah ben la vache ! Ma vieille...J'espère que tu rigoles là ? »

Niniel le fustigea du regard et le fit taire : son regard était des plus glacials et James se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était possible de mourir à cause d'un regard.

« Alors, tu peux me traduire, m'expliquer ou je dois faire une petite-annonce ?! »S'énerva la vampire.

« Te traduire, j'aimerais bien...Ah ça oui ! »Rigola nerveusement Maria. « Bon, je vais t'expliquer. Euh, un orgasme...c'est...euh quand tu le fais avec quelqu'un, si il est assez bon bah tu... »

« Mais faire quoi bon sang ? »

« Bah...baiser... »Lança James, sidéré.

« James ! Elle ne parlait pas un traitre mot d'anglais i peine trois mois ! »Le réprimanda Maria.

Entre temps, Niniel avait pâli, si cela était encore possible au vu de son timbre de peau naturel. La conversation du petit déjeuner défilait à nouveau dans son esprit et bien des passages prenaient une autre signification...

« Et donc un orgasme, c'est quand tu atteins avec ton partenaire un - comment dire - un degré de plaisir intense. C'est une explosion de désir, des milliers de couleurs inconnues qui s'offrent à toi, le temps qui défile comme si tu en étais maître, un sentiment de bien être total, et tu voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Enfin, je vois pas trop comment... »

«_ Oh non...Pas ça..._ » Niniel se mit une main sur le front avec lenteur. Elle avait dit à Sven ''Je ne sais pas''. Bien sur qu'elle savait ce que c'était, enfin en théorie plus qu'en pratique, car comme elle l'avait expliqué à Maria, les humains n'étaient pour eux que divertissements. Les vampires n'éprouvaient de véritable plaisir qu'avec leurs semblables, ou avec leurs futurs compagnons qu'ils transformeraient alors. Et Niniel n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir beaucoup fréquenter les autres enfants vampires du monde. Ses seules expériences, même nombreuses, n'étaient que ses proies. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se couvrir de honte devant le blond ! Et devant Maria et James...

« Ne t'inquiète pas...J'ai bien compris que c'était le mot qui te gênait... »Tenta Maria, pour aider la vampire à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

La sorcière silencieuse repartit vers Sven avec les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés alors James, secoué, déclara à l'elfe :

« Tu vois, Sirius te l'avait dit : hier soir, ta copine s'est tapé la blondasse des Serpentards. Et voilà que ce matin elle vient te demander de traduire le mot orgasme ! Il doit être bon ce connard alors ! Fais chier, c'est Sirius qui va pas être content... »

« Euh...Tu crois qu'ils ont...? »Demanda Maria, qui après tout ne connaissait pas ce Sven aussi bien que James et les Maraudeurs le devait.

« Sur de sur ! »Lui assura-t-il avec vigueur.

Maria resta sceptique, mais se promit de tirer la vérité au clair. En attendant, à l'autre bout du terrain, Niniel avait tenté de s'expliquer devant un Sven hilare.

Ils finirent par décréter que cette conversation n'avait jamais existé – pour leur bien commun – même si Sven pouffait de rire de temps en temps dans son coin ou affichait un grand sourire amusé à qui l'aurait vu dans le quart d'heure qui suivit. En tout cas, il avait atteint son but puisqu'au bout du compte, la sorcière aux cheveux blancs avait avoué n'aller voir personne. Il pourrait donc passer pendant le cours à la deuxième phase de son plan : la questionner sans cesse.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »Déclara Mr Shade d'une voix forte. « Alors on est déjà en retard, on se met tout de suite au boulot. Maria tu viens avec moi. Les autres, travaillez la manœuvre de Stradent et celle de Borowski vous en aurez pour une bonne heure ! Sven tu prends Niniel à part et tu fais mon boulot de professeur. Tu me feras un compte rendu ! »Finit-il en riant pendant que tout le monde s'exécutait. « Ah James, viens par là, j'ai à te parler pour le Quidditch. »

Le brun à lunettes se dirigea vers Shade, qui lui communiqua les horaires d'entrainement de son équipe, avec la même constitution que l'année dernière puisque James ne souhaitait pas la changer. Lorsque le brun demanda pourquoi Maria ne montait pas avec eux voler, le professeur eut un sourire envers la blonde qui avait trouvé d'un coup à l'herbe de Poudlard un intérêt sans borne... Il les laissa seuls pour se diriger vers Sven et Niniel, qui l'attendaient pour savoir quoi faire exactement. Maria serait surement plus tranquille pour parler à James si on la laissait seule...

« Sven, tu vas lui apprendre les manœuvres spécifiques aux Poursuiveurs ailiers du Quidditch : je pense qu'elle devrait s'en sortir correctement. »

« Ailiers ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, ce n'est pas un poste comme çà qu'il lui faut monsieur, sauf le respect que je vous dois. »

« Ah oui ? »S'amusa le jeune enseignant devant le refus catégorique d'obéissance. « Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposerais alors ? »

Le blond esquissa un rictus que le Professeur sembla capter dans la seconde.

« Oh non ! Ne dis pas ce que tu penses. Ce n'est techniquement pas sa place. Elle a trop de caractère ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Shade regarda Niniel en coin et soupira : « Tu as toujours eu l'œil depuis que tu es rentré dans l'équipe de ton école, m'a dit l'ancien professeur. »

Il se mit à réfléchir puis soupira à nouveau : « C'est toi le capitaine. Fais comme tu le sens mais c'est un pari risqué avec tant de monde à remplacer d'un coup... »

« Quand est-ce que j'aurais les horaires d'ailleurs Monsieur ? »

« Tu peux faire ça dimanche vers midi si tu veux. Le stade sera à toi toute l'après midi. »

« C'est un peu tard pour dimanche mais je me débrouillerais. »

Sven partit en ordonnant à Niniel de le suivre, puis en lui demandant devant son refus.

« Sale gosse ! Tu ferais vendre ses poussins à une mère poule de tout façon ! » Abdiqua le professeur de vol.

Sven ricana en enfourchant son balai et en faisant signe à Niniel de le suivre à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur.

Quelques mètres plus bas, L'elfe se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise devant le rouge et or.

« Eh bien... Je ne vole pas parce que... Enfin... »

Elle leva les yeux vers les élèves qui avaient déjà décollé à plusieurs mètres au dessus. Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée d'être aussi haut. Puis, son regard se reposa sur James qui leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

« J'ai... Disons... Le vertige... » Finit-elle dans un murmure.

« Tu as quoi? » S'étonna le brun, n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

L'elfe se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sport national des sorciers soit quelque chose qui se pratique dans les airs? Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas du tir à l'arc ou quelque chose de ce genre? Au moins, elle se serait montré brillante! Alors que là...

« Je pourrais demander au prof de t'entrainer si t'es vraiment aussi nulle que ça! Je vois pas pourquoi cet abruti de Crescent pourrait s'occuper de Serpy et que moi je ne puisse pas m'occuper de toi! » Reprit le Maraudeur.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand chose... » Souffla-t-elle, vraiment gênée.

« Tu sous estimes mes capacités! » S'exclama-t-il en riant. La blonde eut un mouvement de recul. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire! Elle était certaine que James était un bon professeur de Quidditch. C'était elle le problème. Elle souffla un grand coup:

« C'est juste que je ne peux pas voler... »

« Comment ça? Bien sur que si ! »

Maria rassembla tout son courage pour enfin lui avouer sa peur du vide:

« J'ai... J'ai le vertige. »

James ne faisant aucun commentaire, l'elfe se sentit encore plus mal. Elle baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le brun doutait-il de sa répartition à Gryffondor?

« Ah... » Fit-il seulement.

« Désolée... »

« …? Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser! C'est pas ta faute si tu as peur du vide! » Se reprit le rouge et or. La jeune fille hocha lentement de la tête en expliquant:

« C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de vaincre ma peur, mais... Je n'y arrive pas... »

James eut un sourire encourageant, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe:

« T'inquiète. C'est pas grave. On ne peut pas être bon partout... »

« Hm... Mais... Ça change rien sur... Ma place à Gryffondor? »

« Pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose? Le choixpeau t'a envoyé dans notre maison et je suis totalement d'accord avec lui! D'ailleurs, il faut pas mal de courage pour arriver directement en cinquième année! Ta place est avec nous. » Affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil, arrachant un magnifique sourire rassuré à la blonde.

« Merci... »

« Bof ce n'est rien. » Fit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Tu vas faire quoi du coup si tu ne peux pas voler? »

« Le professeur Shade a proposé de me former en tant qu'arbitre. Et je ferais tout pour être la meilleure!» S'exclama-t-elle en riant doucement.

« Je l'espère bien! » Fit une voix derrière eux. Le professeur de vol s'avança vers les deux Gryffondors en reprenant pour James: « On peut s'y mettre maintenant ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête, mais la blonde se permit une dernière question.

« Ça va aller avec les Serpentards? Quand ils sauront que... J'ai... Je ne peux pas voler? » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. S'ils disent quoique ce soit, ils auront affaire à moi ces sales serpents! » Lui répondit l'Attrapeur, décidé. Maria hocha la tête, soulagée. Elle était vraiment tombée sur un bon groupe d'amis. Gentils, drôles et surtout loyaux...

« Au boulot ! » Ordonna Monsieur Shade, pointant le terrain du doigt. James enfourcha son balai, puis avant de décoller, fit un clin d'œil à l'elfe qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Tu viens avec moi Maria? » Reprit l'enseignant. La Gryffondor acquiesça et le suivit sur le terrain où s'entraînaient déjà les autres élèves.

Pendant deux heures, la blonde apprit avec le professeur les bases théoriques du vol utiles à tout sorcier (comment comprendre le comportement des joueurs si on ne connait pas sur le bout des doigts l'usage d'un balai ?). Il lui demanda de revenir au prochain cours avec tout cela en tête pour continuer sur l'histoire du Quidditch et lui imposa la lecture d'un livre. L'elfe était très enjouée et promit de le lire attentivement. Le jeune enseignant rappela à lui tous les élèves d'un coup de sifflet magique et les fit exploser de joie en les libérant un quart d'heure à l'avance. Il les félicita pour leurs prestations du jour puis demanda à Sven de bien vouloir le suivre.

Le blond s'exécuta, nullement surpris. Il parla avec Shade pendant cinq bonne minutes puis revint vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs en déclarant avec un air presque sournois :

« Le professeur dit qu'il veut te voir. »

Le regard de Niniel se fit lourd en arrivant près de l'enseignant :

« J'ai mal agi Monsieur ? »

Le professeur s'interloqua devant cette question et se mit à rire doucement en niant : « Je voulais simplement te demander si tu aimais ma matière ? »

La vampire leva les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant : sur un balai, là-haut, elle se sentait bien. Mieux que la plupart du temps. Et puis, dans son pays, une grande partie de l'année, le ciel était d'une blancheur extrême, pour l'apparition de la neige qui recouvrait les landes. L'autre partie de l'année, il était sans nuage, mais il faisait tellement chaud que sa famille ne sortait que la nuit, les vampires préférant le froid à la chaleur. Ici, le ciel était de temps en temps bleu, puis blanc nuageux, puis bleu à nouveau, d'une fraicheur admirable selon la vitesse, mais les doux rayons réchauffant assez pour ne pas geler, mais si la vampire ne ressentait pas vraiment ces changements de température. Oui, elle aimait voler. Elle s'y sentait libre, et c'est ce qu'elle était venue rechercher ici à Poudlard.

« Oui. Je crois. »Fit-elle d'un ton pensif .

Le professeur la laissa dans ses contemplations mais reprit d'un ton doux :

« Et le sport, tu aimes ça ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais fait. Enfin pas les vôtres en tout cas. »

Niniel avait reprit son air habituel : froid, déterminé, mystérieux. La chasse était-elle considérée comme un sport ? Les jeux de vampire n'était peut-être pas non plus la réponse qu'attendait Shade.

« Alors voilà le deal. Ça fait maintenant deux cours que je te vois voler. Et tu te débrouilles comme quelqu'un qui aurait pratiqué le vol depuis la première année ici. En d'autres termes, si tu n'as jamais fait de vol, alors je pense qu'on peut placer de grands espoirs en toi. En tant que professeur, je n'ai pas à me mêler du Quidditch, qui est une affaire d'élèves, mais l'année dernière j'ai aidé les quatre maisons équitablement en ce qui concernait les conseils de vol. Et cette année encore, je pense réitérer. Sven est venu me voir pour les essais de l'équipe. Il faut qu'ils engagent leur nouvel attrapeur et deux nouveaux poursuivants cette année, c'est un handicap considérable pour une équipe. Surtout qu'il vise la Coupe cette année : il y a trois mois ils sont arrivés bon seconds à à peine cinquante points au total des Gryffondors, je crois que Sven n'a pas apprécié de serrer la main au capitaine adverse sur la seconde marche du podium. »

Niniel eut un sourire en imaginant parfaitement la scène d'ici.

« Et en quoi j'interviens ? Je ne joue pas au ''Quidditch''. »

«Eh bien j'aimerais. Enfin surtout Sven pour tout te dire mais il voulait que je te parle avant. »

D'où l'air sournois, pensa la blandine avec un regard furtif et piquant vers le blond qui apparemment était en prise de bec avec James non loin.

« Donc j'aimerais que tu te présente Dimanche après midi au terrain de vol. Les Serpentards y font leurs essais. Et là bas, tu décrocheras le poste d' attrapeur c'est d'accord ? »

« Non. »

Le jeune professeur perdit son sourire éclatant en demandant un ''Pourquoi ?'' choqué.

« Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer à Poudlard. Un autre élève plus expérimenté fera l'affaire. Pourquoi Sven ne fait-il pas Attrapeur ? »

« Mais il est gardien ! Ce n'est pas du tout le même poste ! »

« Il n'a qu'à changer et s'occuper des ses problèmes. »

Shade commençait à comprendre pourquoi le jeune sorcier lui avait envoyé Niniel. Face à Sven, son équipe n'aurait eu aucune chance de la recruter, ou alors il y aurait eu tuerie entre ces deux là...

Sale gosse : il lui laissait faire le sale boulot... Il s'agissait maintenant de ne pas braquer la jeune fille.

« Sven a un très bon score en tant que gardien. L'année dernière, il n'en a laissé passer que huit au cours de tous les matchs de la saison ! Il est très doué à ce poste, il ne peut pas abandonner son équipe pour aller virevolter dans les sommets à la recherche du vif d'or ! »

« Et moi, par contre, je le peux ? »Siffla Niniel, voulant la paix.

« Eh bien... Tu es libre de choisir, je ne vais pas te forcer, mais je suis convaincu que tu ferais des merveilles à ce poste. L'équipe de Serpentard se base depuis maintenant seize ans d'affilée sur la tactique des poursuiveurs. C'est à dire que comme ils n'ont pas d'attrapeur véritablement efficace, ils se concentrent sur l'attaque au Souaffle pour maintenir une avance de points supérieure à la capture du vif d'or : cent cinquante points. La seule façon pour l'équipe adverse de remporter le match, c'est d'attraper le vif d'or avant que les Serpentards n'aient pris le large au score. Et pour ça, il faut un bon gardien. Sven est de ceux-là. Il n'y a à ce jour pour lui que les rouges et ors qui posent problème : James est attrapeur depuis qu'il peut monter sur un balai, il a ça dans le sang ! Du coup... La tactique ne marche pas, et Gryffondor ayant une très bonne équipe au Quidditch, tout se détermine toujours sur le match Serpents-Lions. C'est une fois l'un, une fois l'autre, et ce depuis que votre promotion est arrivée à Poudlard... »Soupira Shade, pourtant impartial dans ses commentaires.

« J'ai vu James voler. Je n'ai pas son niveau. »Claqua-t-elle.

« Non, tu as raison, personne à Poudlard ne l'a à ma connaissance. Mais avec un peu d'entrainement, tu peux le rattraper. Le problème de James étant que comme son don lui est inné, il ne bosse pas pour l'améliorer. »Rigola le professeur. « Alors que toi, tu travailleras j'en suis sur. Ça se voit dans la petite flamme de tes yeux. »

La vampire, qui avait commencé à s'intéresser au discours du jeune enseignant, pesta : elle s'était laissée prendre à leur petit jeu. Le blond avait gagné : il avait laissé Shade l'appâter, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à remonter le filet.

Niniel irait aux sélections, rien que pour prouver ce qu'elle valait. C'était surement son plus grand défaut.

« Il y aura seulement des Serpentards ? »Demanda-t-elle, arrachant un sourire au professeur.

« Non j'en doute, les autres équipes viennent souvent aux sélections, pour se faire une idée de ce qui les attends. Et puis ça n'arrive pas chaque année. Seulement lorsqu'il y a abandon de poste ou départ de Poudlard. Le plus souvent, les Capitaines gardent les mêmes équipes.»

Niniel soupira longuement en finissant :

« Vous avez gagné, j'irais, à vos saletés de sélection ! »

La vampire s'en alla sans plus un mot, devant l'air triomphant du professeur qui avait bien cru ne pas y arriver.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le cours de métamorphose, où elle rendit son devoir comme les autre élèves. McGonagall les laissa travailler devant une plume en leur demandant de la changer en un petit oiseau vivant. Pendant ce temps là, la professeure passa dans les rangs en corrigeant certains de leur geste. Niniel se demanda si l'oiseau squelettique auquel elle avait donné vie serait considéré comme réussi par la sorcière. Apparemment non. Cependant Mc Gonagall ne donna pas de devoirs supplémentaires. Ce ne fut pas le cas du cours de potion qui suivit, où Slugghorn leur demanda de se renseigner sur l'utilité de la poussière d'algues à Strangulots dans la potion de Changevoix. Une interrogation au hasard d'un élève forcerait les sorciers à travailler sur ce sujet...

Heureusement, les élèves avaient deux heures de pause pour le repas du midi, ce qui leur permit de souffler un peu. Surtout ceux qui avaient commencé à 7 heures ce matin...

Comme le temps était dégagé et qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid, les Maraudeurs avaient décidé d'emmener l'elfe dans le parc de Poudlard avant leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Maria eut une bouffée de bonheur en voyant l'étendue verdoyante qui s'offrait devant elle.

Le petit groupe s'installa au pied d'un arbre. Lily sortit immédiatement son livre de potions afin de commencer son devoir sur la potion Changevoix.

« Mais Lily ! Tu ne vas pas travailler ! »Protesta Maria, choquée. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient se détendre, au soleil en plus !

La rousse leva un regard blasé vers les autres. Pourquoi pas ? Ils avaient leurs BUSES à la fin de l'année tout de même !

« Alors Maria... » Commença Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer hier soir ? Ou plutôt cette nuit ? »

La jeune fille s'installa plus confortablement, un sourire en coin sur le visage. La curiosité des garçons, plus particulièrement les deux bruns, s'était ravivée quand Chris avait rejoint Maria pendant le déjeuner. Le septième année avait l'air aux anges avec la nouvelle rouge et or.

« Et bien... par où commencer... ? »Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Elle se mit à rire d'un air un peu pervers, se rappelant sa soirée.

« Vous ne voulez pas la laisser un peu tranquille... ? » Soupira Rémus en secouant de la tête, dépité.

« Non ! » S'exclamèrent les deux amis en chœur avec un sourire d'ange.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé alors ? » Demanda l'elfe avec un air filou.

« Évidemment ! »

Les deux Gryffondors écoutèrent avec attention la jeune fille qui expliqua sa soirée. Le couple avait flirté tranquillement, s'échangeant de longs baisers langoureux et discutant. Puis, une fois seuls l'elfe avait pas mal excité le rouge et or...

« Et donc je me suis occupé de lui comme il le fallait... » Ricana la blonde, fière d'elle.

« Et bien... » Souffla James, épaté par les actes osés de Maria. Son meilleur ami hocha de la tête. Peu de filles étaient comme elle ! C'était la blonde qui menait la danse entre Chris et elle. Mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger le Gryffondor au contraire !

« Puis on a continué à discuter. Et il s'est endormi... » Finit l'elfe.

« Et on vous a retrouvé dans la Salle Commune ce matin ! » Ajouta Sirius en riant. « Dis moi, vu comme il est venu ce midi, tu dois être sacrément douée ! »

« Tu doutes de mes talents ? » Fit-elle en secouant sensuellement ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Il paraît que je suis une experte en French kiss en plus... »

Le brun lui répondit par un rire amusé. En plus de cela, elle n'était pas mal du tout. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle avait pu avoir dans la poche un septième année dès son premier jour à Poudlard.

Lily soupira de l'attitude de la nouvelle. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait après tout, mais n'approuvait pas du tout la blonde. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas si provocante que ça contrairement à certaines qui, avec un pois à la place du cerveau, suivaient comme un petit chien-chien les beaux garçons de l'école. Elle jeta un bref regard à Sirius et James, qui faisaient partie de ces garçons avec le Serpentard Sven Crescent et d'autres. Ces trois là faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient des filles. Au moins, une chose était sûre, Maria n'était pas comme cela. Elle ne les suivrait pas. Ce serait plutôt les autres qui la colleraient. La rousse pria pour qu'elle ne devienne pas comme les deux abrutis qui avaient pris la grosse tête...

Une heure plus tard, le groupe dut se lever de leur petit coin tranquille pour se rendre à leur prochain cours : Histoire de la magie.

« Moi je dis : enfin un cours sans les Serpentards ! » Déclara Peter sur la route.

« Je suis total d'accord avec toi mon vieux ! » Approuva Sirius en lui faisant une bonne tape amicale dans le dos. « Enfin ! »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque, mais ne releva pas. Elle l'avait bien compris. Quoiqu'elle dise, ça ne changerait rien.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle de cours où se trouvait déjà leur professeur. Un fantôme...

Avant mardi, lors de son premier cours avec le professeur Binns, elle n'avait jamais vu un être spectrale.

L'heure fut incroyablement longue. Maria ne trouvait aucun intérêt à apprendre la guerre des Gobelins. Surtout que parmi les Créatures magiques, les elfes n'y figuraient pas !

Ce cours n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser grand monde de toute façon. Les trois quart des élèves somnolaient. La blonde était assise entre Rémus et Lily, les deux seuls qui prenaient des notes avec sérieux. Elle se retourna pour voir ce que faisaient les trois garçons derrières. Ces derniers étaient en grande discussion. Maria dut se résoudre à écouter ce cours ennuyant, ne voulant pas trop s'incruster dans leur conversation. Elle attendait avec impatience la sonnerie qui la ferait sortir de cette salle pour se retrouver plus au contact de la Nature et des plantes : le cours de botanique. Cependant, le cours d'herbologie passa trop rapidement à son goût et les Gryffondors durent retourner dans le petit amphithéâtre pour un nouveau cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Les Gryffondors grognèrent en entrant. Cours en commun avec Serpentard. En plus, ils occupaient toutes les places du fond vu qu'ils avaient deux heures d'affilée.

L'elfe aperçut Niniel au troisième rang du fond, installée à côté de Sven Crescent, l'ennemi juré de Sirius, paraissait-il. A la droite du blond, Maria reconnut la Serpentard qui l'avait provoqué la veille, Lana Greengrass. Les autres membres du groupe étaient sur le rang derrière eux.

La vampire leva les yeux devant le tintamarre de l'entrée des rouges et ors et vit la jeune elfe à son tour. Cette dernière hésitait à la rejoindre.

« On va où ? » Grommela James. « Y'a des serpents partout ! »

« Euh... Au deuxième rang ? » Tenta la blonde.

« Deuxième rang ? Mais t'es folle ma parole ! Y'a l'autre blondasse qui sera derrière nous, pile poil à la bonne place pour nous avoir comme cible ! » S'exclama le brun en levant les bras au ciel.

« Ah... Mais... De toute façon, il n'y a plus que ces places là... » Fit remarquer Maria en s'apercevant en effet que toutes les autres places étaient prises...

« Installez vous et plus vite que ça ! » Ordonna le professeur Binns qui se leva de sa chaise. Rageurs, les Gryffondors s'installèrent aux places qu'ils restaient. Mais qui leur avait pondu un emploi du temps pareil ?! Il était humainement impossible d'avoir autant de cours avec les verts et argents !

La nouvelle, au contraire, affichait un grand sourire. Elle prit la place vide à côté de la vampire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là... ? » Grogna Lana « Elle n'a pas encore compris ? »

Sven se retourna vers la brune en lui adressant un regard mortel : il ne voulait pas de nouvelles altercations publiques avant le duel de samedi soir. Il leur avait pourtant dit non ? Celle-ci grimaça en recevant le message et se tut. Binns n'attendit pas longtemps pour terminer la pause, et le cours reprit, toujours aussi intéressant que le précédent. Cela ne changeait pas : toujours trois quarts des élèves somnolaient, Serpentard et Gryffondors confondus. Quelques minutes après la reprise du cours, Maria se pencha vers la vampire qui prenait des notes :

« Dis ? »

Niniel ne répondit pas. Mais Maria avait compris ces derniers jours que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'écoutait pas, plutôt que Niniel ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ces questions aux réponses seulement formelles. Elle continua donc :

« Tu arrives à tout prendre en note ?! »

« Oui. »

« Moi je n'arrive qu'à prendre la moitié, au mieux. Il parle trop vite et son cours m'endort... »

« Tu n'es pas la seule. »Ricana la vampire en montrant d'un geste discret son pourtant studieux voisin, luttant contre l'appel du sommeil.

« Comment tu fais pour rester concentrée ? »

« J'écoute. »

Maria pouffa de rire devant cette réponse si logique. Le pragmatisme de son amie aux cheveux ivoires était époustouflant et cette fois, il n'était pas du à la barrière des langues. C'était sa personnalité seulement. Maria n'avait encore jamais rencontré de personne comme elle... Seulement, la réaction de l'elfe surpris sa voisine qui l'interrogea d'un regard vif, sans cesser de prendre le cours.

« Oh non, ce n'est rien, continue de noter ne t'en fais pas ! »

« En parlant de noter, tu devrais t'y remettre. »Chuchota la vampire.

Maria regarda son parchemin : elle avait du louper au moins deux paragraphes...

« Je peux te passer mes notes si tu veux. A la fin du cours. Tu me les rendras avant le prochain cours, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« C'est vrai ? »S'exclama Maria, un peu trop fort, réveillant au passage deux Serpentards qui grognèrent et reprirent leur sieste. « Tu es sérieuse...? »Fit-elle plus doucement.

« Pourquoi parler si je ne le suis pas ? »

Encore un coup flagrant du pragmatisme...Maria sourit et remercia Niniel, la laissant prendre ses notes correctement : après tout, il faudrait qu'elle les recopie, donc cela ne servirait à rien qu'elle ne soient pas complètes !

Elle se pencha au dessus de la rangée de bureau sans se faire voir du fantôme – qui de toute façon déambulait avec la tête plongée dans son livre – et tapota l'épaule de James en conversation avec Peter.

« James ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours après ? »

« Il y a l'option d'arithmancie, mais nous, on a fini. Tu fais arithmancie ? »

« Oh que non ! »Blagua la blonde « Les chiffres et moi...! »

« Tu as bien raison, au fait il faudrait qu'on voie pour le devoir de Défense contre les forces du... »

« Si les pipelettes de devant voulaient bien arrêter de piailler... »Demanda fortement Sven, à la fois pour entendre Binns et à la fois juste parce que son âme de Serpentard lui dictait de le faire.

James se tourna de l'autre côté pour le regarder, Peter en fit de même, ainsi que Sirius, juste devant lui.

« Eh blondasse, tes parents t'ont pas appris à respecter les plus forts que toi ? Ton père au ministère il doit connaître ça non : faire le lèche-cul ? » Lança James.

Sven ferma les yeux, pris une discrète inspiration et sourit, les yeux toujours clos. Il choisit de ne pas répondre et continua son paragraphe sur la mort tragique du 3e régiment gobelin durant l'attaque de Brestwood.

James, content d'avoir trouver une occupation, regarda Sirius qui lui fit signe de continuer : le blond ne répondait pas ? Ils allaient le pousser à bout. Parfait.

« Sinon, j'ai entendu récemment qu'il allait être promu ? Vous avez passé combien de votre argent pour ça ? Un petit million ? Peut-être deux ? »

« Mon père t'emmerde Potter. Et moi aussi. »

James allait rétorquer mais Sven tapa du poing en se penchant méchamment, réveillant les élèves endormis :

« Ferme-la Potter. »

Sirius se joignit à la conversation en ricanant :

« Monsieur Crescent, vice premier ministre de la magie ! Eh ben ça alors, eh James tu crois que c'est une promotion canapé ? Il a du lui mettre son tarif ! »

Peter éclata de rire, suivi par les deux autres Lions. Sven se tut. Son père...Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce sujet soit lancé par ces immondes raclures de Potter et Black.

« Je t'ai connu plus répondant Sven chéri. Depuis quand tu te mets à ramper devant nous ? C'est plutôt mignon de ta part... Ou alors t'a les mêmes penchants que ton père ? T'es gay Crescent ? »

Sven se leva cette fois, et sauta par dessus le banc pour atterrir devant Sirius en criant :

« T'es mort connard ! »

Les deux élèves en vinrent aux mains, rapidement séparés par les autres sous les cris et insultes de Sven et les rires de Sirius. Binns ne le vit même pas, même quand le Serpentard se débarrassa de ceux qui l'empêchaient de réduire Sirius en poussière et partit en lançant un glacial et furieux :

« Toi et tous tes petits copains. Amène les tous samedi. Je vous prends un par un. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils dans un geste de défi , tandis que le vert et argent claquait la porte, faisant se retourner laconiquement l'enseignant :

« Il y a des courants d'air ici...Il faudra que j'en parle à Dumbledore... »

Le commentaire fit bien rire les Gryffondors qui félicitèrent par des gestes discrets les Maraudeurs : il était rare que Sven se mette dans de tels états en publics : il était plutôt du genre fier, calculateur, difficile à atteindre...Un manipulateur froid qui s'amusait à voir Sirius se mettre dans tous ses états lors des jolis coups fourrés concoctés par sa maison. Qu'importe ce qu'avait fait ou dit le groupe de Potter, mais c'était une victoire pour les Lions.

Cependant, il se produisit quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait : Niniel s'adressa au groupe des rouge et or en rigolant doucement, sous le regard effaré de sa voisine :

« Vous l'avez mis en rogne. »

James et Sirius se regardèrent : de quoi elle se mêlait ? Et puis pourquoi elle prenait leur parti à eux, ses ennemis ? Elle n'était pas censée défendre le chef de sa bande plutôt ?

« Et alors ? Tu veux ta dose aussi ? »

Niniel lança un regard amusé au brun en se penchant pour articuler avec fierté et amusement :

« Essaie donc... »

Maria posa sa main sur le bras de Niniel pour la stopper : elle sentait monter en elle une bouffée d'énergie vampirique pas très commode.

Mais Sirius se leva cette fois, lui aussi. Réaction en chaine, la plupart des verts et argents excités par le précédent échauffement sortirent leur baguette. Les Gryffondors en firent de même.

Cependant, lorsque le professeur toussota d'une voix caverneuse, les élèves repérés se rassirent.

Plus personne ne parla véritablement avant la fin du cours, même si les insultes et menaces fusaient entre les maisons. On suspecta même quelques sortilèges de se perdre lorsque des feuilles s'effacèrent d'elle même ou des affaires disparurent. Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie libéra les élèves des deux maisons, James s'adressa à la vampire :

« Eh Serpy ! Tu devrais alors voir ton petit chouinard de copain. Il doit être quelque part dans le château en train de pleurer pour son papa chéri. Dis lui de ma part que je serais présent Samedi avec Sirius, Rémus et Maria. On va lui foutre la raclée, même si à mon avis Sirius le fera avant même que je n'ai à lever le petit doigt. »

« Dégage Potter. »Cracha Lana en poussant un autre rouge et or de son chemin, avant de le menacer de sa baguette pour ne pas qu'il réplique.

« Je transmets. »Répondit Niniel, tout à fait sérieuse, en prenant ses affaires et celle laissées par le blond, parti précipitamment.

James était sidéré par ce comportement : se foutait-elle totalement de sa gueule cette sorcière aux cheveux blancs ? Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami avait mal pris le ''Essaie donc'' de tout à l'heure...

La vampire partit avant même que Sirius n'ait pu ajouter un mot à la conversation. Le brun pesta en ajoutant :

« Eh Serpy tu voulais me provoquer ?»

« Touche pas à elle. »Entendirent-ils derrière eux. La bande ennemie leur faisait face, la phrase avait été prononcé par Lana et Stan en même temps. Ils se regardèrent tous férocement, baguettes à la main, même Lily qui n'aimait pas qu'on agresse ses amis.

« Dégagez de là les Serpents. On va régler son compte à votre petit chef samedi, ça vous suffit pas comme humiliation ? »

« On verra ça Pettigrow ! Mais peut-être tu préfères qu'on voie ça à la loyal, au lieu de te cacher sans cesse derrière Potter ? »Rétorqua Beth, baguette en joue.

Maria souffla. Elle n'aimait pas le comportement des Serpentards envers sa nouvelle bande non plus. Amis de Niniel ou pas, ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire ! Elle foudroya l'asiatique du regard – le premier qui lui était arrivé sous les yeux – et lança :

« Je pense que Samedi suffira entièrement. Venez, ils ne méritent pas qu'on s'attarde sur eux. »

Il fallut convaincre Sirius et Rémus principalement, qui eurent du mal à laisser s'échapper les verts et argents sans mot dire. Pourtant, lorsque James félicita Maria pour sa réplique ''digne de Godric Gryffondor lui-même'' le calme revint à peu près à la normale dans leur groupe.

Les Serpentards les regardèrent partir avec des sourires narquois : si ils avaient énervés assez leur leader pour que celui-ci choisisse de partir plutôt que de se battre, c'est que celui-ci leur réservait un gros coup. Black et Sven avait toujours eu de nombreux accrochages violents, en public ou pas, aux poings ou à la baguette, écopant souvent de nombreuses punitions.

Ils auraient ce qu'ils voulaient en temps voulu. Lana ordonna aux autres de revenir à la salle commune : Sven avait cours d'arithmancie et il avait du s'y rendre...Rien ne servait donc de le chercher. De son côté, la vampire avait trouvé la salle de son option : le blond était assis tout au fond de la salle, le front appuyé sur la vitre froide d'une des innombrables fenêtres du château sorcier.

« Tes affaires. »Claqua la vampire en s'asseyant à sa droite.

« Merci. »Grogna-t-il sans bouger.

« La prochaine fois, prends-les : c'est lourd à porter. »

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, le Serpentard se prit à sourire. Niniel n'était pas du genre à lui demander si il allait bien et à tenter de le soutenir par de vaines paroles. Amusant. Au fond, elle ressemblait peut-être plus à un Serpentard que la plupart des élèves de la maison. Elle lui ressemblait en fait...

« J'y penserais. »Répondit-il dans un murmure amusé. Il se retourna et quitta sa fenêtre pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa voisine. Ses yeux...tellement étranges. Ils étaient dorés, mais de temps à autre, Sven jurait qu'ils étaient rouges. En tout cas pour le moment, ils étaient toujours bien dorés... Niniel fronça les sourcils, en ayant marre de se faire ainsi fixer par cet humain.

« Que t'ont-ils dit d'aussi énervant ? Tu aurais pu leur répondre. »Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Rien d'important. »Claqua Sven.

« Si c'est pour ton père... »

« Ne parle pas de lui ! »Cria le blond en la menaçant, les lèvres pincées et l'air mauvais.

Niniel, nullement impressionnées, haussa alors les épaules et lui rapporta les propos de la bande rouge et or. Sven eut un rictus forcé et soupira.

« Tu bluffais ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Pour ? »

« Le duel. »

« Non, enfin oui...Enfin un peu des deux. Si ils décident de tous venir, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir les prendre un par un à la suite ! »S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire forcé. « Je ne suis qu'un élève de cinquième année, comme eux après tout. »

Niniel acquiesça : « Je viendrais avec toi. »

Le blond se redressa sur sa chaise, surpris.

« Te sens pas obligée tu veux. »

Le préfet avait tendance à prendre un ton un peu trop se au goût de la vampire qui ne manqua pas de monter d'un cran elle aussi. Après quelques remarques salées de leur part à eux deux, elle reprit :

« Je ne devais pas faire mes preuves de toute façon ? »

« C'était pour blaguer. »

« Pas pour moi. »

Les deux Serpentards se turent jusqu'à la fin du cours, qui passa extrêmement vite. Quittant à 18h, ils décidèrent de faire un crochet par la bibliothèque pour y emprunter quelques livres. Le repas du soir se déroula sans accroc, même si un professeur attentif aurait pu déceler une animosité croissante entre les deux bandes ennemies qui se fustigeaient du regard dès qu'ils le pouvaient. De plus, par on ne sait quel miracle, les secrets sont toujours bien gardés à Poudlard. Tant et si bien que quasi tous les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient au courant de l'évènement de Samedi soir et attendraient le retour victorieux de leur équipe dans leur salle commune respectives...

Le lendemain allait être tendu entre les deux maisons...

Après le dîner, Maria s'était installée dans la Salle Commune avec les Maraudeurs pour discuter du duel de samedi soir. Le groupe fut bientôt rejoint par plusieurs septièmes années qui les encouragèrent vivement à écraser les serpents. Chris s'installa à côté de la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Alors un plan est prévu pour samedi? » Demanda-t-il aux cinquièmes années.

« C'est en cours. Déjà faut pas se faire repérer par les profs... » Répondit James. « Comme Maria ne connaît pas trop Poudlard, on la couvrira deux fois plus... »

« Tu y vas? » Fit le jeune à l'elfe, lovée dans ses bras. Celle-ci acquiesça alors il ajouta, un brin inquiet: « Tu feras attention, hein? »

« Mais oui... » Assura-t-elle.

« On prendra soin d'elle t'inquiète pas! » Assura Sirius. Le châtain hocha doucement de la tête, un peu anxieux tout de même. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée ! Si c'était le cas, les Serpentards allaient voir de quoi il était capable !

« Mais j'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi ! » Protesta la blonde. « Je peux me débrouiller ! »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, vous la surveillez les gars. » Fit Chris, très sérieux.

« Mais je suis pas en sucre ! Je sais me défendre ! »

La blonde croisa les bras, un peu vexée. Si un des Serpentards l'attaquait, elle pourrait riposter ! Elle n'était pas si nulle que ça ! Et elle avait sûrement de meilleurs réflexes que tous les sorciers de l'école. Les elfes étaient souples et agiles de nature.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, puis des lèvres se poser doucement sur sa nuque.

« Je veux pas que tu sois blessée, c'est tout... » Lui murmura Chris à son oreille, la comprenant frustrée.

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas être blessée, mais je suis capable de me défendre toute seule. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais... » Il se stoppa et la serra contre lui. « Excuse moi... Mais si tu te retrouves en face d'un serpent et que tu as un problème... »

« Fais moi confiance... » Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs potassaient leurs livres pour trouver des sorts utiles et puissants pour samedi soir. Sirius donna un petit coup de coude à son meilleur ami quand la blonde se jeta quasi sur le septième année, le faisant tomber par terre.

« Et bien... » Fit le brun à lunettes, impressionné. Rémus se mit à rire doucement. Ayant entendu la conversation du couple, il comprenait que la nouvelle voulait montrer ses capacités. Au plus profond de lui, il avait deviné que cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore déterminé la véritable nature de la jeune fille.

« Alors ? Qui est la plus forte ? » S'exclama Maria, à cheval sur Chris. Bras croisés, elle arborait un petit air victorieux. Le Gryffondor explosa de rire et l'attrapa par les hanches pour la rapprocher de lui.

« Qui est la plus forte ? » S'amusa-t-elle en approchant lentement son visage du sien.

« Tu te débrouilles... Mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant. C'est un duel de magie... » Fit-il remarquer, moqueur.

« Et bien tu pourras voir ce que je vaux demain soir si tu veux. On va s'entraîner avec Sirius... »

Le jeune homme lui répondit alors qu'il irait les voir et les aiderait s'ils en avaient besoin. Cette réponse satisfit amplement la blonde qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Maria ! »

« Hm ? » La rouge et or se détacha du châtain et se retourna doucement. Qui osait les déranger ? Elle rencontra deux yeux émeraudes, visiblement assez énervés.

« Vous n'êtes pas seuls ici ! Vous risquez de choquer les élèves plus jeunes ! »S'exclama Lily.

« Oh... » Soupira la blonde, déçue. Elle afficha un air de chien battu à son jeune ami qui eut un sourire crispé. « Il faut aller autre part alors ? »

« Je crois bien... Ça te dit d'aller dans... »

« Maria ! » Appela James non loin.

L'interpellé leva la tête vers les Maraudeurs, assis dans des fauteuils.

« Ouiiiii ? »

« Tu viens ? On a besoin de toi ! »

« Ah... » Maria s'excusa auprès du septième année et se releva. « T'as fini tes devoirs Lily ? » Demanda-t-elle à la rousse qui fit un signe de tête au brun à lunettes. L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel.

James avait fait exprès de la rappeler pour s'attirer la reconnaissance de la préfète, cette dernière n'aimant pas vraiment l'attitude de la nouvelle. Enfin bon, si cela pouvait l'aider à avoir une meilleure image de lui auprès de la rousse... Dans tous les cas, un jour de plus ou de moins pour Maria en ce qui concernait Chris, ce n'était rien ! Elle l'avait déjà dans la poche ! Et quand le moment sera vraiment venu, Lily devrait s'y faire : elle était comme ça un point c'est tout ! Les histoires éclairs c'était son truc et elle n'était pas prête de changer...

« Je suis en retard. Il me reste l'arithmancie et la fin de la DCFM. » Répondit la préfète. En retard ? Elle blaguait ! L'elfe n'avait pas encore fini le devoir de potion et était à la moitié de celui de DCFM ! Et il lui restait à recopier le cours d'Histoire de la Magie... Maria soupira discrètement. Encore des devoirs, encore travailler ! Heureusement qu'il y avait le duel de Samedi soir pour pimenter un peu les choses ici...

« Bon ! Allons voir ce que me veut ce cher James ! » S'exclama-elle en se dirigeant vers les quatre rouges et ors. Elle s'assit à côté de Rémus et tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la salle commune Chris était reparti voir ses amis, et Lily devait être monté dans le dortoir pour finir en silence ses devoirs.

« J'espère que c'est important, James... » prévint-elle avec un regard entendu. Le brun eut un sourire crispé et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Notre James national a voulu bien faire devant sa Lily jolie ! » Se moqua son meilleur ami.

« Et bien ce même cher James national m'a fait louper ma nuit avec mon petit Chris... » Répondit-elle, les bras croisés. Le brun à lunettes se sentit bien gêné et s'excusa pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant bien rire les autres Maraudeurs, puis Maria elle même, qui, au bout d'un moment ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est que partie remise ! » Expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Pas demain soir en tout cas. » Ajouta Sirius. « Il faut qu'on s'entraîne... »

« Ça c'est réglé. Chris passera pour nous donner un coup de main. »

« Un septième année ne sera pas de trop pour nous conseiller ! » S'enjoua Sirius.

« On va les éclater ces serpents ! » Clama Peter en levant un poing.

« Ils vont recevoir une bonne leçon, ça oui ! » Sourit Rémus.

* * *

Duel au prochain chapitre ;) ! Je vais le mettre bientôt, promis :D...Même si la semaine prochaine on intègre nos petits K1 (comprenez kiné 1ère année) donc, on va pas travailler beaucoup sur la fic...lol

Bon, réponse aux reviews à présent , elle ne sont surement pas dans l'ordre o3o :

**CFLM angel**** :** Merci du pt'it message. C'est donc voté à l'unanimité, on mettra ces lemons en ligne...Et si l'histoire est supprimée...On la republiera mwahahaha

**Fridaye :** ahhhhh ! Ben ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu reviewé toi ;) ! On est contente de te faire renouer avec le monde des sorciers ! Alors comme ça tu trouves Sven lent d'esprit ? x) ... Je vais lui dire, il va pas être content ^^ (bon j'arrête mes bêtises) . Merci pour tes encouragments on essaie de faire de notre mieux ^^'' ! Pour répondre à ta question, Rémus est déjà loup-garou à cette époque, et depuis longtemps. Greyback l'ayant mordu dans son enfance je crois. Alors pour le second review...Voyons voir, que te répondre ? Il y aura surement du slash Maria/Sven, au bon vouloir de moi-même o3o. On verra, ce n'est pas encore écrit lol. Sinon Sven n'est pas un chat, ou alors il ne me l'a pas dit ah ah ah, ses yeux verts ''fluos'' sont seulement du au fait d'un petit délire personnel concernanat son nom de famille (et donc par de la le mako, le vert...hum...enfin.) . Pour te rassurer, oui l'année va etre longue mais à partir d'un certain moment nous prenons un moment pour une llipse On fonctionnera plus par ''moments dans l'année'' un peu plus comme les livres originaux. Et dernière réponse (ce que tu peux avaoir de question Mymy...La pauvre Poufsouffle qui a capté la conversation n'aura pas d'incidence sur l'hitoire. C'était juste histoire d'ajouter une petite touche d'humour au background ;) ) Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour ta rentrée, et à bientôt !

**Aurore :** Hello Aurore ! Merci pour ta review :) ! J'imagine qu'à force de visions, Maria finira forcément par avoir des soupcons. Pour Rémus, elle le sait déjà, mais elle ne sait pas que les trois autres sont des Animagus. Elle risque d'avoir un choc hi hi hi. Dans le sens inverse, pour l'instant les Maraudeurs ne se doutent absolument pas de quelque chose, même si tu t'en doutes, ca va finir par ^^etre abordé un jour ou l'autre lol. Alors come ça tu as hâte de savoir qui va gagner ? On te donne rendez-vous dans pas longtemps dans ce cas ! Pour ce que Sven a rendu à Lily, ce n'est pas très important pour la suite de l'histoire, mais vous le saurez c'est promis :)...

**Miss-Samouh : **Salut Miss ^^ ! Toujours ravies d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices :), on est contente que tu suives la fic' et on espère que ca continuera surtout ! Dis donc, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup d'entre vous ont un coup de coeur pour Niniel ! La pauvre, elle qui ne veut voir personne hi hi hi ! C'est gentil, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle est appréciée !

Pour ta question sur les pairings, je vais répéter ce que je dis à toute. Il y en aura plusieurs, certains slash, certains sérieux, ca va aller te venir, comme des adolescents que sont nos personnages. Cependant, comme nous sommes deux à écrire te que la fanfiction a été le voeu de ma co-écrivaine, c'est elle qui choisit ce que son personnage, Maria, fait. Je ne m'occupe que des partis avec Niniel et les Serpentards, d'où les différences de style parfois ! Donc pour en revenir au sujet, il y aura bien un pairing Maria/Sirius. Cependant, étant deux amatrices de chasse à la guimauve, aucune crainte pour le - ah ! On est amis et on s'aiiiime c'est trop bien, tiens couchons ensemble ! Oh oui je me disais la même chose c'est magique on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! - loool. Non. Définitivement non. C'est pas DU TOUT mon genre, et je pense que j'arrêterais ma partenaire de fic' avant ça ! Mdr, pas d'inquiétude. Malgré ça si tu imagines des scénarios Sirius/Niniel...hmmmm...c'est fort probable que tu en ais pour ton compte ;3. Ensuite...Ouh la que c'est long :o ! Alors pour le contexte géo-politico-stratégico-voldemoresque, oui il sera bien abordé durant la fic' et ce sera surement une intrigue majeure, à ajouter aux autres que nous développpons. Les rencontres avec le professeur de DCFM aussi seront...intéressantes !

J'arrête là, nous sommes encore une fois heureuses que tu nous ai fait connaitre ton avis :3 ! En espèrant que tu continues à nous suivre, si tu as d'autres questions ou que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes, n'hésite pas à me MP je te répondrai avec grand plaisir Miss !

**Dormeuse : **Pas une adepte au review ? Ouhhhh la honte ! Non je dec' c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ais pris la peine :). C'est super merci ! J'ai rigolé pour ce pauvre frein que tu nous décris ^^ Oui, on le ronge mais vous aurez de quoi prendre l'apéro avant le festin, pas d'inquiétude. Quelques petites sènes sympa hé hé hé. Sinon, pour les Serpentards méchants, oui il faut savoir que moi-même tout en défendant mon point de vue des Serpentards (love !), j'essaie de rester fidèle à leur petit côté mesquin, sournois, sans tomber dans l'excès comme dans certaine fic' anglaises qui sont pourtant magnifiquement écrites...

Alors comme ça tu aimes bien Lana ? C'est fou ça :) ! Maria va continuer à te charmer également j'espère ! On espère que tu continues à suivre et à plus !

**Skouare Enix** : Ahhh...Ma skouare Enix ! J'ai tellement à te répondre ! Je vais essayer de tout dire...D'abord merci pour toutes tes reviews, ca nous fait tellement plaisir ! Pour le professeur de DCFM, oui, brutal n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, il faut bien ça disons. Ensuite pour l'autorisation spéciale de Dumby pour les repas de Niniel, on y avait pensé mais...J'ai trouvé ça plus intéressant de la faire sortir chasser tout ça...Et puis Niniel serait capable de bouffer un elfe Oo avec sa bonne humeur et sa convivialité naturelle :D

Pour les Serpentards pas assez méchants, on en a déjà parler par MP mais je le redis, ca va évoluer, et puis dans ce chapitre on commence à introduire Lucius, tout ça...donc...les futurs mangemorts, et donc, le reste qui va avec ! Pas de souci, Voldy aura sa place chez nous ! Cependant, Peter ne sera pas ''traitre'' avant l'heure.

Pour Sven, oui, c'est un intriguant, manipulateur. Et on aime ça xD. Non il n'a pas encore trouver pour Niniel et d'ailleurs dans la suite...hi hi hi pas de spoils. Pour Maria, Rémus enquêtera surement, tu as raison !

Je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'espère... A la prochaine Skouare !

**Enya :** Ta review...C'est un bonheur. Un cadeau que toutes les fic's n'ont pas encore eu la chance de recevoir. Des points positifs, des points négatifs, un avis sur l'ensemble...Trop bien . Tu n'as pas vraiment laissé de question, je ne vois pas quoi dire à part te remercier :s

Pour l'idée du roman jeunesse, eh bien pour tout te dire j'ai un roman en route (même si c'est encore un bien grand mot). Cependant, ce sera un roman de SF, avec un fond un peu novateur, j'espère qu'il ira loin en fait. Donc je le paufine, pour l'instant dans ma tête plus que sur le papier...^.^''. Ce sera plus pour des adultes, voire des subadultes je pense. Bien sur, il y a encore un loooong chemin à faire, mais je ne perds pas courage. Merci pour tes encouragements !


	11. Prends toi à moi, Black !

Titre : **Eternelles **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

* * *

Dédicace à toutes celles qui nous laissent de si ferventes reviews, qui nous mettent dans leurs favs ou leur follows. On vous aime :3

**Petit indice pour celles qui cherchent toujours l'origine du nom de Sven : Crescent. Il vient de Lucrecia dans ff VII, qui à donné son nom à son fils, j'ai nommé le méchant le plus intelligent, le plus classe, le plus sexy de l'histoire des Final fantasy... Mesurant 1m89 pour une épée d'un nom célèbre de 2m04, je me lave les cheveux au shampoing fraise et à l'après shampoing à la vanille (véridique !). Je veux détruire la Terre pour ma mère cellulaire, Jenova, **

**Je suis je suis je suis... ? :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Prends-toi à moi Black !**

McGonagall était depuis peu revenue dans son bureau. Ces premiers jours de la rentrée avaient été riches en évènements. La sempiternelle croisade entre sa maison et celle du feu Salazar Serpentard s'était enflammée il y avait de cela maintenant 5 longues années. L'arrivée du quatuor nommé à sa grande déception les Maraudeurs dans sa maison, ainsi que celle d'un groupe flambeur chez les verts et argents avait donné à chaque maison un leader, des élèves à suivre, une conduite exécrable à tenir. Ils étaient, les uns autant que les autres, un point de ralliement pour cette stupide mise à mort de la maison adverse. Elle soupira en prenant sa tasse de thé au gingembre dans la main et en but une gorgée. Elle pinça les lèvres dans un petit cri retenu. Trop chaud. Elle venait de se brûler les lèvres avec force. Quelle poisse...

Et pourtant... Cette journée d'aujourd'hui avait été d'un calme inattendu. Après quatre années de guerre avec les élèves pour faire respecter le calme, l'ordre et leur inculquer la solidarité, les professeurs avaient décidé de mettre un terme à ce conflit démesuré. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards voulaient s'éviter ? Se détester ? Il les mettraient ensemble le plus possible. Bien sur, il y avait eu des choix à faire, mais il s'était avéré que cette solution à double tranchant restait la plus osée mais la plus salutaire.

L'enseignante avait bon espoir en ce qui concernait ces efforts de la part de son collègue vert et argent pour accepter son idée.

Aujourd'hui, les professeurs avaient eu peine à croire que le silence et le calme durant les cours communs de Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient été bien réels... Il n'y avait eut aucun incident notable ce vendredi. A part peut-être en divination, où certains élèves n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, commençaient à s'échauffer un peu...

McGonagall reprit une gorgée de son thé après un temps de repos bien mérité. Le goût exquis et poivré du gingembre lui emplit la bouche, la délivrant du stress quotidien. La directrice de Maison était si heureuse que son projet semble prendre pied. Et pourtant...Il y avait ce petit quelque chose, cet instinct de sorcière qui lui susurrait à l'oreille. Elle repensa à son propre temps à Poudlard, à ces années où elle avait joué dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, trouvé des amis. Sept merveilleuses années où le corps enseignant n'avait pour elle pas l'attrait qu'elle ressentait à présent. Le calme qui avait résonné aujourd'hui lui donna alors un frisson dans le dos. C'était bien trop beau, bien trop parfait... Les élèves manigançaient quelque chose et tous devaient être au courant bien sur, puisque cela était un secret. Elle se prit à sourire avec un air nostalgique.

Ses élèves étaient forcément dans le coup...Et un regard perdu vers la vitrine où trônait avec fierté la Coupe des quatre maisons lui fit comprendre que celle-ci perdait peu à peu le droit de siège dans son bureau... Elle se leva, revigorée, et ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour rendre visite à son collègue d'Enchantements. Au détour d'un couloir elle vit passer les élèves auxquels elle avait pensé tout à l'heure, en grande conversation. Ils l'aperçurent et attendirent qu'elle ait disparue pour reprendre :

« Il est 18h30. Les Gryffondors sont partis en courant à la bibliothèque. Ils ont la chance de profiter encore de quelques heures, et vous, vous décidez d'aller voler avec Shade à son cours optionnel. Vous êtes vraiment dérangés... »Soupira Stan.

« Je sais que Black aura plus de temps pour s'entrainer mais ça m'est égal tu m'entends ? »

« Mais vous allez rentrer à 22h ! »Protesta l'asiatique. « Ça te viendrait à l'esprit de ne pas y aller pour une fois ? »

« Non. »Termina le blond, borné.

Ce fut donc à plus de 22 h que Sven, Niniel et Stan - qui les avait accompagnés – retrouvèrent leur salle commune. Ils virent que leurs trois camarades étaient déjà partis se coucher, laissant sur la table près du feu un parchemin avec le devoir de groupe de défense contre les forces du mal déjà bien entamé. Stan s'empressa de s'en saisir et de s'exclamer avec un sourire satisfait :

« Eh ! Ils ont bien bossé ! Il ne nous reste plus que la dernière partie et la conclusion, à trois ça devrait nous prendre pas long... »

Il se retourna et vit Niniel et Sven, face à face, baguettes tendues. Avait-il loupé un épisode si important pour que ses amis veuillent s'entretuer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ?

« Oh, eh, là, stop ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ! »S'écria-t-il.

Niniel tourna la tête vers lui pour répondre le plus naturellement du monde : « On s'entraine. »

L'asiatique soupira, comprenant qu'il ferait seul la troisième partie et la conclusion du ... Et dire qu'il avait accompagné ces deux-là au cours de Shade pour éviter de plancher sur le devoir ! Voilà que c'était raté...

« Un entrainement...? A la veille de l'évènement et alors que les Gryffondors sont déjà plus avancés. J'espère bien que tu ne me décevras pas...Sven. »

Niniel et Stan cherchèrent l'origine de cette voix fluide et suave. Un septième année de leur maison venait de passer le mur magique en compagnie d'une bonne partie de son année. Le septième année en question était plus grand qu'eux d'une tête, avec des cheveux longs et fins d'un blond presque blanc, plaqués en arrière. Son regard était d'acier et son teint était si pâle que si Niniel n'avait pas été elle même un vampire, elle se serait surement posé des questions. Pourtant le jeune homme possédait un visage harmonieux et sa démarche était féline et fascinante. Niniel reconnut d'emblée que cet humain avait du charisme et savait s'imposer. Sven,resté dos aux arrivants, répondit sans se retourner, mesurant ses paroles avec soin :

« C'est qu'ils ont la frousse de nous être inférieurs, encore une fois, Lucius.»

« Et ils le seront, Sven ? Je place mes espoirs en toi, tu le sais ? »Insista le préfet en chef avec une voix mielleuse mais clairement intimidante.

« J'en suis honoré. Je ferais ce qu'il faut. »Souffla le concerné, tendu.

Le dénommé Lucius étira sa bouche en un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers Niniel :

« Et voilà donc notre charmante nouvelle camarade... »

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit avec délicatesse la main et y déposa un baiser sur le dos, étonnant la vampire au plus haut point : cet humain était vraiment...déroutant ! Il devait pour sûr être issu des hautes sphères de son monde pour agir ainsi. Les seuls personnes qu'elle côtoyait d'habitude étaient des vampires, et les vampires étaient tous issus de la haute société.

Niniel savait donc comment répondre à ces gestes, mais venant d'un humain, cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Elle hocha de la tête exactement comme le voulait l'usage, surprenant à son tour le septième année, qui estima immédiatement la jeune sorcière comme susceptible de l'intéresser.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous comptiez participer à l'évènement ? Si Sven vous a choisit pour l'assister, j'imagine qu'il a du déceler un potentiel chez vous... Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs... » Lucius se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Niniel, rouges sangs. Il ne se formalisa pas et reprit avec un sourire : « J'aurais du venir me présenter bien plus tôt, je me nomme Lucius Malefoy, pour vous servir. Pourrais-je vous demander votre nom ? »

« Niniel Van Kuran, enchantée. »

« Van Kuran... »Répéta celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils avec néanmoins une élégance que Niniel décela comme le fruit d'un exercice à la fois intensif et si naturel. Lucius n'en fit rien et continua sur une note légère :

« N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez quelques problèmes, je serais heureux de vous apporter mon soutien. »

La sorcière acquiesça une nouvelle fois sans bruit et laissa Lucius s'en retourner vers son groupe, après un discret sourire soutenu pour Sven. Le blond attendit que les septièmes années ne s'installent dans les fauteuils ou ne remontent vers les dortoirs pour reprendre vers Stan, étrangement déboussolé :

« Bon... Stan...Hum...D-donne-moi un sortilège au hasard. Niniel tu bloques, et on inverse immédiatement jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux se fasse toucher ou que l'on ait enchainé dix fois sans aboutir. »

« Sortilège d'étourdissement. »Ordonna l'asiatique, heureux de participer.

« Hun, facile ! »Fit Sven avant de s'atteler à la tâche.

Sortilèges d'attaque, de défense, parades et virevoltes s'enchainèrent et attirèrent bon nombre de regards excités chez les élèves encore présents dans la salle. Le Serpent blanc sur les murs se mit à siffler, à onduler et à émettre une étrange lueur qui rajoutait à l'ambiance quelques chose d'agressif et de sauvage. Les murmures puis les encouragements, certains pour le blond, une minorité pour la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, se mirent à fuser dans la salle, réveillant certains des Serpentards endormis, qui revinrent se mêler à la foule et pousser à leur tours des cris d'encouragements. La stratégie de révisions imposée par Sven fut bientôt mise à la corbeille, les deux Serpentards s'envoyant maintenant n'importe quels sortilèges leur venant à l'esprit.

La bataille semblait amicale mais les deux élèves faisaient parfois montre d'une sournoiserie sans borne, délicatement ou amèrement rattrapé par l'autre belligérant qui s'amusait alors à renvoyer ces cadeaux empoisonnés à son charmant expéditeur.

Finalement, un sortilège d'Expulsion rencontra un sortilège Cuisant venant de l'autre côté.

Ce fut la fin du match effréné puisqu'une puissante bourrasque de vent projeta les deux sorciers aux bouts extrêmes de la salle. Le silence revint immédiatement, anxieux et lourd. Des Serpentards se précipitèrent vers un Sven et une Niniel sonnés, mais à la grande surprise, ceux-ci arboraient des micros sourires victorieux : pas besoin de s'entrainer plus que ça. De toutes façons ils étaient prêts.

Le lendemain, les professeurs virent avec un regret sans borne leurs espoirs d'apaisement des tensions entre les deux maisons, s'éloigner au loin...La tension était étrangement palpable, et en cours de sortilèges, premier cours commun aux Lions et Serpents -même si un cours de vol supplémentaires s'était tenu dès 7 heures du matin, suivi de l'option études des moldus - un Serpentard se retrouva avec un nez aussi long qu'un bras, suivi d'un Gryffondor qui eut les yeux tellement enflés qu'il ne pouvait plus les ouvrir. Le professeur Flitwick dû mettre fin à la pratique et obliger les élèves à plancher seuls sur leurs livres pour avoir à nouveau le calme espéré. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui suivit fut chaotique. Les travaux pratiques organisés par Ishiki donnèrent raison aux ambitions taquines des ennemis héréditaires. Deux nouveaux élèves furent envoyés à l'infirmerie avant la fin de la deuxième heure. L'après-midi, ensoleillée, fut plus calme. Le soleil attira les élèves au dehors, laissant les couloirs vides.

Aux environs de seize heures, Beth retrouva son groupe, essoufflée, en brandissant un papier en forme d'origami de grue. Celui-ci battait frénétiquement de ses ailes froissées pour tenter de s'extirper de la main de la sorcière.

« Un message de Black et Potter ! »S'écria-t-elle en les retrouvant près d'une sorte de tertre ancien, formé de dolmens pointant vers le ciel, sur la colline donnant accès à la forêt interdite et à la cabane du garde chasse. Le groupe aimait bien cet endroit, avait confié Stan à Niniel. Apparemment, ils s'y retrouvaient souvent pour flâner et embêter les autres élèves passant par là, en digne membre de leur maison.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »Demanda Lana, étendue sur un banc de pierre, à moitié endormie par les rayons chauds si rares de Septembre.

« L'heure du rendez-vous n'ayant pas été donnée, ils nous proposent ce soir, un peu avant minuit. Huitième étage devant la tapisserie du sorcier paresseux, comme tu l'avais dit Sven. Ils marquent aussi qu'il est encore temps de filer la queue entre les jambes... »

Lowen rigola doucement en entendant la dernière phrase : contrairement à certains Serpentards, Sven n'était pas du genre à fuir. En ce point, il ressemblait plus à un Gryffondor finalement, mais ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire remarquer à leur leader_._

« Un peu avant minuit : parfait. »Répéta pensivement le blond.

« On leur répond ? »Demanda Stan, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une plume déjà sortie.

« Non. On va les faire attendre un peu... »Ricana le blond en s'adossant à un des dolmens, l'esprit concentré sur les évènements à prévoir.

Son ami brun répondit, déçu :

« Je peux quand même préparer le mot ? »

Sven se mit à rire de l'entrain qu'il y mettait, ce que l'asiatique prit pour un oui. Il s'attaqua à la formulation d'une réponse correctement épicée pour la bande adverse, aidé par Lowen et Beth. Niniel les regarda faire sans commenter, à l'ombre d'un second dolmen. Lorsque Stan poussa un retentissant : « Fini ! », elle leva les yeux et s'arrêta devant ce qu'elle voyait. L'asiatique s'était mit à pouffer de rire, accompagné de Lana. Ils avaient tenté de demander au blond ce qu'il pensait de leur gentil petit mot, mais celui-ci avait fini par s'assoupir entre temps contre la pierre froide. Apparemment, cela faisait bien rire les deux Serpentards.

La vampire se leva elle aussi et demanda d'une voix sceptique :

« En quoi cela reste-t-il si amusant ? »

« Il a du cogiter toute la nuit, tel que je le connais ! Môssieur fait celui qui n'a peur de rien, mais en fait, il est aussi tendu qu'un Botruc ! »Répondit le brun.

Lana se mit à rire, en rajoutant qu'elle trouvait ça craquant.

« Le Botruc n'est pas sourd Stan...Et ça n'a rien à voir, je me suis levé pour voler à 7 heures MOI. »Fit Sven en se passant une main dans les cheveux, à présent réveillé par les rires de ses amis.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. »Lui conseilla Beth.

« Pas besoin. Je vais parfaitement bien. »Claqua-t-il d'un ton dur inhabituel chez lui, prouvant par l'occasion le contraire.

Et tandis que Stan taquinait avec ardeur ''sa belle princesse endormie'', Lowen se tourna vers la sorcière aux cheveux blancs et ajouta :

« Et toi, tu t'es levée tôt aussi non ? Tu n'as pas sommeil ? »

« Non. Ça va. »Répondit-elle alors que Sven se levait en soufflant, assez faiblement pour que seule Niniel ne l'entende :

« Levée tôt ? Pas couchée plutôt... »

Ainsi, il savait qu'elle avait été chasser. Comme toujours apparemment. Niniel s'était aperçue que le sang humain de la dernière chasse lui avait permit de tenir deux jours entiers sans chasser. La nuit dernière, elle avait donc parcouru à nouveau la longue distance vers le village moldu. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas soif, cette nuit. Mais il faudrait qu'elle se passe malheureusement de sang humain pour les nuits à venir. Les humains étaient d'un suspicieux lorsque plusieurs d'entre eux mourraient...C'était affligeant.

Anxieuse, elle se demanda pourtant combien de temps durerait ce petit jeu avec le blond : il devenait chaque fois plus amer sur ce sujet, même s'il respectait son choix de leur cacher la raison.

« On fait quoi en attendant ce soir ? Ça m'énerve tellement : je pense qu'à ça depuis la démonstration que vous nous avez fait hier ! » S'exclama Stan en mimant Niniel et Sven avec sa baguette, en train de s'envoyer des Sortilèges à tout va.

« J'aurais aimé voir ça. »Se plaignit Lowen

« T'avais qu'à venir...Ah oui, j'oubliais que rien ne peut te réveiller ! »Se moqua Beth.

Le groupe se mit à rire, puis décida de renvoyer la petite grue ensorcelée, qui partit difficilement vers la tour des Gryffondors de ses ailes fatiguées. Cependant, au moment de retourner au château, Sven se sépara du groupe et partit brusquement en direction opposée, le visage fermé. Stan fit signe aux autres de continuer et glissa à Niniel :

« Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir ? Après tout, vous êtes dans la même galère pour ce soir je pense que dans le cas présent, tu serais plus efficace. Ça te dérangerait pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ce soir ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire piquer mademoiselle ! Et puis, Sven préfère avoir le moins de monde possible derrière lui. Il ne le dit pas, mais il est vraiment stressé comme mec, même si il se la joue cool tout le temps ! Enfin, lui dit pas que je t'ai dit ça hein ? Donc si jamais il perd – ça arrivera pas je croise les doigts – il sera encore plus vexé que je sois là pour le voir. En fait, je suis pas le plus doué à Poudlard, en sortilèges... Tu lui seras surement d'une meilleure aide que moi. Comment vous vous êtes battus hier : c'était impressionnant ! »

Niniel n'eut qu'une pensée à l'esprit : « Quelle pipelette cet humain... »

Elle acquiesça, n'ayant retenu qu'une chose du monologue de l'asiatique : aller voir Sven.

Elle descendit le pseudo escalier en pierre recouvert depuis des années de mousse et d'herbes, à la poursuite tranquille du leader du groupe. Elle le trouva en lisière de la forêt interdite, marchant distraitement en shootant dans un pauvre caillou gris et pointu. Il la sentit approcher mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, patientant jusqu'à ce que celle-ci arrive à sa hauteur pour lancer avec amertume :

« Stan t'envoie je parie. »

« Oui. » Avoua sans gêne la vampire.

« Au moins, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins... »Soupira-t-il, amusé. « Et qu'est-ce que Stan me dit ? »

Niniel sourit : Stan n'avait rien dit du tout. Enfin si, il en avait dit beaucoup justement, mais pas sur le sujet...Elle se contenta de répondre :

« Il voulait te demander pourquoi tu t'isolais. »

« Il doit s'en douter non ? »Rigola doucement le blond, rentrant doucement dans le jeu de la vampire.

« Possible...En tout cas, il trouve que tu es bien contradictoire...Une fois vaniteux, une fois plein de doutes, une fois si sur de toi, et une fois si fragile...»Glissa-t-elle en changeant son sac d'épaule.

« C'est la nature humaine non ? »

La vampire se tut. Laconiquement, une ponte d'incompréhension et de détresse dans la voix elle chuchota :

« Surement. »

« Décidément, Stan a beaucoup de questions à me poser... »Reprit le blond en poussant une branche de cyprès tendant avec trop d'espoir vers la lumière de la lisière du bois sombre.

« Il voulait te dire de ne pas penser, seulement d'agir. De laisser ton corps guider à ton esprit. Comme dans la salle commune hier. Tu étais fluide et agile. On aurait presque pu croire que tu savais ce qui allait se passer à l'avance. »

« Tu n'étais pas mal non plus. Peu de Serpentards auraient pu me contrer aussi longtemps que ça. »La complimenta le préfet en tournant furtivement les yeux vers elle.

La vampire lui accorda un regard beaucoup plus doux qu'à son habitude. Elle ferma cependant les yeux avec rudesse et déclara :

« Ce soir, si c'est la défaite qui nous attend, comment tu en ressortiras ? »

« C'est une question de Stan je parie ? » Glissa narquoisement le concerné.

« Qui d'autre ? » Fit la jeune sorcière avec le même air.

Sven remua de la tête avec amusement et prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu beaucoup d'altercations à la baguette avec d'autres élèves, Potter, Black et compagnie, mais là...je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout le monde a l'air de prendre ça tellement au sérieux. »

« C'est ça qui te chagrine ? Je pensais que tu voulais le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ? »

Bien sur, mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette fois, Poudlard au grand complet soit au courant ? Un duel était toujours incertain, surtout que celui-ci n'était pas préparé. S'il perdait, pourrait-il le supporter ?

« Pour qui te bats-tu : pour toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ce duel était personnel bien sur, mais... Il avait depuis bien longtemps pris une autre dimension. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aura pendu Black en place public plutôt.

« Pour la maison ? »

Sven acquiesça : les propos incessants sur sa maison lui frisaient les oreilles. Il fallait qu'il règle les comptes en ce début d'année.

« Pour ton père peut-être ? »

La brindille sur laquelle Sven venait de marcher éclata dans un craquement sonore. Il se retourna de côté vers la vampire. Le regard vert de son camarade venait de prendre une teinte mortelle. La vampire était sure de compter celui-ci parmi les plus impressionnants de ses bientôt deux siècles d'existence terrestre. Les vampires mettaient leurs convictions, leur ressenti et leur agressivité dans un regard. Sven venait d'en faire de même un court instant. Empreint d'une lueur folle dépeinte par une once de douleur, la blandine comprit a réaction du jeune l'autre jour. C'était un sujet sur le quel il ne fallait pas s'étendre auprès de lui, et la blandine se soumit à cette requête silencieuse avec une exceptionnelle docilité. Il y avait des choses, auxquelles elle accordait respect. Ce regard soufrant avec honneur en faisait parti, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Elle s'approcha pourtant de lui et soutint ses yeux verts si particuliers avec douceur :

« En quoi la défaite est-elle une crainte Sven ? »

La question avait mis fin à l'altercation muette des deux adolescents. Sven en avait conscience. Mais cette nouvelle, qui lui posait exactement les questions qui fâchaient...Pourquoi lui répondait-il au juste ? Il fit un effort lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, ces yeux en proie au changement constant, dont la couleur ne cessait de vouloir le taquiner, de venir le chercher dans ses retranchements de leader Serpentard, d'élève indiscipliné, de sournois calculateur. Ces yeux, venaient faire écho de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir malgré et à cause de son comportement de seigneur accompli. Il ne plierait jamais pour ces yeux, et ces yeux là jamais ne plieraient pour les siens. Fallait-il vraiment que cette fille le regarde ainsi alors qu'elle demeurait dans sa maison à Poudlard ? Il aurait voulu la briser, la faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ploie devant ce qu'il avait mis le temps de construire ici.

Il se remémora brièvement sa première impression en la voyant. Il n'avait ressenti aucun attrait pour elle lorsque Stan lui avait montré, bouche-bée, cette fille aux cheveux de neige.

Non, de la répulsion, une certaine pointe de peur, un mal-être ambiant. Une colère sourde s'était emparée de sa personne : une envie de la faire taire, de lui faire mal, de la prendre contre lui pour lui susurrer quelque chose de blessant, de l'anéantir. Ça n'avait pris qu'une seconde mais il avait senti qu'elle, était un danger. Qu'elle, serait la chose qui lui donnerait du mal. C'était de l'instinct. Mais se tournant vers ses amis et vers les autres élèves e la salle, il avait compris être le seul à éprouver cela. Alors il avait patienté et lorsque Serpentard avait été crié par le Choixpeau, il s'était forcé à abandonner ce qu'il avait ressenti. Cette fille qu'il détestait resterait insoumise, mais lui, saurait contourner cela. Il était un Crescent.

Maintenant qu'il la connaissait, cette colère s'était apaisé. Il commençait même à l'apprécier. Et pourtant, elle faisait montre de tellement d'indocilité. Alors pourquoi était-elle là à lui poser ces questions ? Pourquoi si ce n'était qu'elle commençait à reconnaître son pouvoir ?

Il allait lui répondre, même si une petite voix lui murmura sournoisement que si Niniel avait pu entendre sa conclusion, elle aurait surement ri jusqu'à en mourir :

« Le regard des autres... La déception de Lucius, les moqueries des Gryffondors – ils s'en donneront à cœur joie, c'est sur – le sourire narquois de Black quand il me croisera dans les couloirs...tu en veux d'autre dans le même genre ? »

La vampire sembla avoir un rictus moqueur. Cette chose que Sven détestait et admirait tant chez elle.

« Nos chances de gagner ? »Reprit-elle avec sérieux, changeant son sac d'épaule une nouvelle fois avec rage.

« Autant que de perdre j'imagine... »Soupira le blond.

Il prit le sac de cours de Niniel et se remit à marcher. Elle le remercia silencieusement et demanda :

« Je n'ai jamais fait de duels de sorciers. Quand est-ce qu'on sait qu'on a gagner ? »

Sven la regarda avec étonnement : jamais entendu parler d'un duel de sorciers ? Alors qu'elle se débrouillait si bien à envoyer et à esquiver les sorts ? Vraiment, cette fille était pleine de mystères.

« Je vais te montrer. »

Ils se stoppa à nouveau et posa ses affaires et celle de la sorcière à terre. S'inclinant devant elle comme un salut règlementaire, la vampire ricana :

« Pas la peine de t'incliner Sven, on est entre nous... »

Agacé, le blond se releva et rétorqua avec méchanceté :

« C'est pour le duel ! Ne me prends pas pour ton serviteur ! »

« C'est fort dommage. Ceux de mon château me manque affreusement ces temps-ci. »

Sven tiqua et demanda avec curiosité et méfiance :

« Tu as un château. »

« Plusieurs. Et ne me fais pas répéter tu veux ? »

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire puis Niniel se mit à s'incliner comme le blond venait de le faire avec un mesquin : « Profite bien, tu verras pas ça tous les jours. » auquel le préfet des verts et argents répondit par un haussement de sourcils affreusement hautain et un sourire énervant.

Ils étaient quittes.

Il se remit à lui parler, pour lui enseigner les quelques règles du duel de sorcier dans leur position d'élèves à Poudlard :

« Pas le droit à une aide extérieure pendant le match, sauf en cas de pause décidée communément. Pas le droit aux sorts mortels bien sur. Pas le droit d'attaquer dans le dos, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une règle celle-là, plus un code de bonne conduite. »Énuméra le blond, sous l'oreille attentive de la jeune sorcière, qui jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux ivoires.

« Lorsqu'un adversaire est à terre, certain laisse le temps de se relever, avant de reprendre. Après, c'est toujours plus un code de bonne conduite qu'une véritable règle... Le match s'arrête généralement par K.O, ou par forfait. Le témoin est là pour prendre la place du sorcier, en cas de mort accidentelle. Dans le cas présent, ce sera surement plus pour un second duel. »Finit-il.

« Tu es plus calme. »

Sven haussa un sourcil. Effectivement, le temps passé avec la Serpentard avait fini par apaiser le cœur du blond anxieux. Mais la défaite n'était pas ce qu'il préférait et face à un Black, à un Potter et peut-être à d'autres Gryffondors remontés à bloc et préparés, il y avait de grandes chances pour que, même Niniel à ses côtés...non, mieux ne valait pas y repenser.

« Peut-on se battre à plusieurs contre un ? »Demanda-t-elle pour le tirer de ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui se fait le plus, mais oui... »

« Ils sont combien à venir ? »

« Potter, Black, ta petite copine je crois aussi. Evans ne viendra surement pas. Lupin peut-être ? Pettigrow n'a pas une once de courage sans ses amis. Il aura trop peur de se retrouver seul face à un Serpentard. Ils ne savent pas que nous ne sommes que deux à venir. »

Le silence revint entre eux. Oui, ils n'étaient que deux puisque Sven refusait toute aide. Niniel se retint de lui répliquer.

Le soleil commençant à disparaître peu à peu, Sven ramassa leurs affaires et ils reprirent la route du château.

« On est morts... »Affirma Sven, conscient du pétrin monumental où ils les avaient fourrés tous les deux.

« Possible. Meurs en silence. »

Sven répondit par un petit rire narquois. Cette fille était l'archétype de la Serpentard tel qu'il se l'imaginait. Leur recrue s'avèrerait un atout considérable face aux rouge et or.

Dans le hall du château, il se dit que tenter à nouveau une approche n'engagerait pas grand chose. Les choses auraient peut-être changées depuis leur petite conversation, même s'il en doutait. Il tendit le sac à dos à sa propriétaire, qui s'arrêta pour le reprendre. Profitant de la proximité de leurs mains, il saisit son poignet et l'attira tout près de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« On pourrait peut-être se trouver une occupation avant ce soir ? Passer du temps avec toi me fait un bien fou... »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être charitable. »Répondit-elle sèchement en s'écartant de sa prise, le poignet toujours enserré.

« Je vois ça. »Se moqua-t-il, un petit sourire en coin. « Et si je prends le commandement des opérations ? Comme ça, c'est moi qui serait charitable... »Continua le blond en faisant glisser sa main libre vers la hanche gauche de sa vis-à-vis. Un groupe de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondors mélangés passa avec rapidité et des murmures sur le comportement des deux Serpentards se perdirent. Niniel attendit que ceux-ci ne soient passés – Sven fut content de cette pause, au vu de la position de ses mains... - et répondit avec une voix charmeuse :

« C'est une proposition... »

Sven sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Il fallait sauter sur l'occasion... Niniel rapprocha ses lèvres à à peine deux ou trois centimètres du sorcier, un tout petit peu pris de cours. Cependant, même s'il savait que Niniel lui répondait quelque chose, Sven aurait été incapable de dire quoi. Il sentait l'haleine suave et sauvage de la vampire se répandre autour de lui, il voyait seulement ses deux lèvres rouges s'ouvrirent et se fermer au rythme de ces paroles qu'ils ne comprenait pas. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?! Il sentait en lui un instinct animal s'éveiller et une petite voix lui susurra à l'oreille de s'abandonner à lui, d'emmener Niniel au paradis ici et maintenant...

Lorsque la sorcière le repoussa en ricanant et s'en alla en direction des cachots, Sven s'aperçut qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il se trouvait plaqué contre le mur de pierres grises du hall - mais quand était-il arrivé jusque là ? - et une goutte de sueur froide coulait lentement sur sa tempe. Il sentait ses joues rouges et chaudes d'excitation, et entre ses jambes, un signe un peu plus distinctif de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Pourtant, il se sentait comme paralysé, vidé de ses forces, comme si l'espace d'une minute, toute conscience avait quitté son esprit, et toutes forces son corps. Pendant un instant, il s'était senti prêt à exécuter n'importe quoi pour satisfaire la jeune sorcière, son moindre mot résonnant comme une priorité absolue à ses oreilles : lui, le si fier et altier Sven Crescent, celui que personne ne soumettait. Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Le Serpentard tenta de ramasser son sac tombé à terre et finit par s'assoir à même le sol pour calmer son souffle, devenu rapide et irrégulier. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ici dans ce hall, mais il n'était pas prêt à réitérer l'expérience. Il s'était senti comme une proie, prête à s'offrir et à s'abandonner à son prédateur, sans instinct de survie aucun, et croyez-le sur parole, c'était après coup, loin d'être la meilleure sensation de sa vie.

Après coup uniquement car il s'était senti si bien... Ça devait-être un sortilège que Sven ne connaissait pas. Il n'y avait que cette solution.

Sauvage et imprévisible, mais Sven aimait les jeux dangereux. Après tout, il y en avait si peu ici... Cette fille était un nœud de mystères à elle toute seule, mais il était patient. Il saurait trouver l'endroit ou tout se démêlerait, et ce jour là... Il en salivait d'avance et saurait en profiter plus que mesure...

Du côté des Gryffondors, les esprits étaient en feu. Dans quelques heures aurait lieu le fameux duel. James, Sirius et Maria s'étaient entraînés toute l'après midi avec Rémus et Peter, sous le regard désapprobateur de la préfète qui n'avait cessé de répéter qu'ils allaient faire perdre des points à leur maison et qu'ils se blesseraient. Rémus avait même dû la retenir un instant en la prenant à part pour l'empêcher de tout aller raconter à leur directrice.

Après le repas, les Maraudeurs et le jeune elfe se réunirent une dernière fois afin de répéter leur plan pour ne pas se faire voir des professeurs. Concernant le duel, ils étaient un peu anxieux même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Tous les Gryffondors et les autres maisons comptaient sur leur victoire.

Vers 22 heures, leur plan de sortie était parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le groupe.

« Ç-ça va aller pour le duel? » Tenta la blonde. Quatre regards se tournèrent vers elle, dont certains un peu menaçants:

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? »Claqua Sirius. « Qu'on ne peut pas éclater ces serpents? »

« Non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que... J'ai jamais fait de duel de sorciers et si... » Hésita-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Maria... » Fit Rémus avec un sourire encourageant. « Tu te débrouilles très bien, ça devrait aller... »

L'elfe hocha la tête et posa une autre question:

« Vous savez combien ils seront? »

« Non! Et même s'ils sont plus que nous, on les battra quand même! » S'exclama le brun. La rouge et or posa son regard sur lui. Il paraissait si sûr de lui... Pourtant, elle avait bien vu qu'il était plus que stressé. Il ne se serait pas entraîné d'arrache-pied comme il l'avait fait sinon. Il s'était énervé pas mal de fois contre lui aussi, quand un de ses sorts ne lui semblait pas assez puissant. Cela avait bien amusé l'elfe qui s'était retrouvé face à lui au matin de bonne heure, car James était en cours de vol...

« On fait quoi en attendant? » Reprit la jeune fille.

« T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes questions! » S'énerva Sirius. Ce dernier se reçut un regard noir de la part de ses amis. Il avait beau être stressé, il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à la sorcière qui était déjà bien gentille de leur apporter assistance. Elle les aidait et était un atout pour la soirée. Le brun, comprenant ce qu'il faisait s'excusa immédiatement, faisant bien rire la blonde.

« Quoi? C'est pas drôle! » Grogna-t-il alors, n'aimant pas vraiment qu'on se moque de lui.

« C'est juste que tu es tellement impulsif, que après coup, tu es toujours obligé de t'excuser! »

« D'ailleurs, fais attention à cela ... » Reprit Rémus, très sérieux. « Ne vous laissez pas emporter tous les deux... » Il désigna James et Sirius. « Sinon ça risque de mal finir... Et je ne veux pas que Maria ou moi ramassons les pots cassés. »

« Pourquoi on s'emporterait? » Protesta le brun à lunettes, tandis que son meilleur ami acquiesçait.

« Même Maria qui est nouvelle l'a remarqué. Vous êtes trop impulsifs. Et du coup, vous ne réfléchissez pas, ou peu. Vous vous énervez, ce qui est un avantage pour l'adversaire. » Expliqua le préfet.

Pour toute réponse, ils grommelèrent en se renfrognant sur leur fauteuil.

« Quels gamins... » Soupira discrètement le loup-garou, dépité, devant une Maria qui se retenait de rire.

Une heure plus tard, la tension était remontée en flèche. Ils avaient bientôt rendez-vous avec l'ennemi. Les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir pour aller chercher les affaires nécessaires à leur plan de maraude, laissant l'elfe dans la salle commune.

En haut, Sirius commençait à tourner en rond tandis que son meilleur ami fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Calme toi... » Conseilla Rémus, assis sur le lit de l'Attrapeur de leur maison.

« On a intérêt à les battre... » Grimaça-t-il en serrant les poings. « Sinon c'est la honte assurée! Toute l'école compte sur nous pour remettre à leur place les pourris de Serpentards! »

« Crescent est doué, mais ses amis pas tant que ça... » Répondit James, le nez toujours fourré dans son armoire. « Mais où est-ce que je l'ai mise! Mon père me tuerait s'il savait que je n'en prends pas soin! »

« Et puis, on a Maria... » Ajouta le préfet pour Sirius, laissant James dans son énervement perstonnel. « Elle s'est montrée doué pendant les entraînements... »

« C'est vrai... On a fait égalité... » Admit le rouge et or en repensant à la soirée de la veille, à l'entraînement du matin et de l'après midi... La jeune fille avait paré à presque toutes ses attaques avec brio, et avait répliqué avec puissance et précision. La blonde l'impressionnait tous les jours... Ses goûts particuliers pour certaines matières comme la botanique, les soins aux créatures magiques et la divination, ses facilités dans la DCFM que dans la Métamorphose, et surtout le fait qu'elle fasse tomber un septième année dans ses bras, tout cela faisait d'elle une fille pas comme les autres. Mais ça lui plaisait bien! Elle avait sa place dans leur groupe !

« Je l'ai! » Clama James en levant une grande cape devant lui.

« Super! On rejoint Maria et on y va! » Ordonna Sirius, nerveux.

La salle commune était presque pleine quand ils partirent. Les Gryffondors tenaient à encourager le groupe et attendait avec impatience le moment où ils reviendraient tous les quatre, avec une victoire à la clé.

Ils passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui râla un peu : le couvre feu étant terminé. Mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte, et James sortit sa cape qu'il mit.

« Oh! Ta fameuse cape d'invisibilité! » Souffla la blonde, impressionnée. Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et partit devant faire le guet, vérifiant qu'aucun professeur ne passait.

Ils mirent un bon quart d'heure à arriver au point de rendez-vous, ayant échappé de justesse au Professeur McGonagall qui était dans un couloir du septième étage, attirée par son instinct de professeure inquiète.

James retira sa cape et fit signe aux autres de venir le rejoindre. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Un grand tableau ornait le mur devant lequel le petit groupe s'était arrêté.

« C'est ça le sorcier paresseux? » Fit Maria en fronçant les sourcils, un air sceptique sur le visage : « Il est moche ce tableau! »

Il était vrai que le style était un peu vieillot, et que le sorcier était tout sauf agréable à regarder. Il avait une pipe dans sa bouche et était allongé dans un hamac étendu entre deux arbres sans feuilles. Se balançant avec nonchalance, il laissait s'échapper de petits volutes de fumée en regardant les passants d'un air blasé. L'elfe se demanda comment on pouvait peindre quelque chose d'aussi laid et de peu avenant. Ah ces humains ! Ils avaient des goûts étranges parfois !

« Tss... Ils sont pas là. » Râla Sirius en croisant les bras, s'adossant au mur.

« Connaissant Crescent, je suis sûr qu'il va nous faire patienter juste pour nous énerver... » Déclara Rémus en croisant les bras à son tour, regardant de droite à gauche pour voir si personne n'arrivait. « Et il a réussi... » Finit-il dans un souffle en voyant ses deux amis bruns bouillir sur place.

Maria pouffa de rire doucement et attrapa les deux Gryffondors par les épaules:

« On se calme les gars! Repérez le terrain! Ça vous fera un avantage comme ça! »

« Pas besoin d'avantage à la con comme ça... » Grogna Sirius.

« Surtout qu'un couloir, ça reste un couloir. Y'a rien à repérer. »Compléta James.

« Bande de tête de mule! » Soupira-t-elle en leur tapant gentiment sur le crâne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas de verts et argents, si bien que James s'autorisa un autre commentaire désobligeant :

« Crescent et ses petits copains doivent être en train de pleurer dans les robes des plus grands... »

« Je te jure que s'il nous a fait venir pour rien... »Menaça Rémus, commençant lui-même à appréhender le silence ambiant.

« Ou alors il attend qu'on se fasse cueillir par les préfets. »Grogna Sirius.

« Les préfets ! »S'exclamèrent James et Maria, ayant totalement oublié de régler ce point.

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent : si ces traîtres de Serpents avait alerté les préfets, ils leur avaient tendu un piège et ils allaient se faire cueillir comme des...

« Vous tracassez pas les poules mouillées. Notre préfet en chef s'est arrangé avec les préfets de Serdaigle pour leur ronde d'aujourd'hui...Une petite compensation amicale. »

Sirius se retourna avec un sourire crispé : comment une simple voix pouvait-elle lui friser les oreilles à ce point ?

« Crescent...» Siffla-t-il en insistant sur la dernière syllabe. « Tu en as mis un temps : tu traines des pieds pour retarder ta défaite cuisante ? »

« Je voulais te laisser quelques secondes de fierté mal placée supplémentaires, mais puisque tu es si pressé Black... »

« Où sont tous tes petits larbins ? »Lança Rémus, moqueur.

« Je suis venu tout s... »

Il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter : derrière lui, la jeune sorcière aux cheveux blancs attendait sa réaction, silencieuse et inexpressive.

« Je t'avais dit de pas venir ! »S'écria celui-ci. Après être rentré dans leur salle commune, le préfet était en effet revenu sur sa décision et avait exigé que personne ne le suive, malgré les protestations de son groupe.

« J'avais envie de faire un tour. »Ironisa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sven se remit face aux Gryffondors et déclara avec un petit soupir :

« On est deux. »

Sirius et James se mirent à rire :

« Bande de lâches... »Ricana Sirius. « Ils ont eu la frousse, j'y crois pas... »

« Et tu crois sérieusement qu'à deux vous faites le poids ? T'aurais mieux fait de ramener toute ta petite bande, vous vous seriez senti moins lâches ! » Compléta James.

Niniel s'avança et vit alors Rémus et Maria, en retrait. A la vue de la vampire, la jeune elfe sentit son excitation redescendre un peu. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre une amie à cause d'un stupide duel...Niniel n'aurait pas du venir. Ou elle peut-être...

« On a pas besoin d'être autant. »Claqua Niniel, levant sa baguette, le bras tendu juste sous le nez de James, qui recula d'un pas, tout de suite un peu plus sérieux.

Sven apprécia le geste et sortit lui même sa baguette, imité par les quatre Lions en face.

« Alors ? Comment on fait ça ? »Demanda Sven, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres pour cacher son appréhension.

Les quatre adversaires se regardèrent : ils avaient prévus d'être autant, voire moins que les verts et argents, pas le contraire. Pourtant Crescent aurait dû se douter que Peter et Lily ne viendraient pas. Pourquoi avait-il mal joué à ce point ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Sirius émit un rictus : ils pouvaient largement gagner à présent, si le blond était venu au départ seul, c'est qu'il avait peur. Le brun reconnut qu'il n'était pas non plus très rassuré, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette situation, et encore moins aux paroles qui allaient suivre.

« Un deux contre un ? Comme ça on ne laisse personne derrière...? » Proposa le blond, les yeux brillants de fougue.

« Ce n'est pas très équitable. »Fit remarquer Rémus, qui ne voulait pas non plus se vanter d'une victoire facile.

« Tu veux gagner Black non ? Vas-y je t'en laisse l'occasion... »Répondit Sven pour Sirius.

Pure provocation bien sur : nul sorcier assez lucide n'aurait répondu à celle-ci. Malheureusement, Sirius ne faisait pas grand cas de la lucidité.

« C'est d'accord. James et moi contre toi. Rémus et Maria contre ta petite Serpy adorée. »

On entendit un vague ''Je ne suis pas sa Serpy adorée.'' mourir quelque part dans le couloir alors que le loup-garou complétait :

« Je demande à ce qu'on alterne au bout de cinq minutes, si l'un de vous n'est pas encore tombé. » Il regarda Sven avec méchanceté. « James remplacera Maria et vice versa. Si ça ne suffit pas, Sirius viendra me remplacer contre...Euh... »Rémus eut un trou concernant le nom de la vampire qui compléta à sa place. Il la remercia sobrement et continua :

« Bien sur, les échanges se feront pendant l'action, ça vous donnera une occasion pour nous frapper et ça réduit l'écart d'équité. »

Les deux verts et argents acquiescèrent après un regard tendu entre eux :

« Et pourquoi pas vous deux contre nous quatre directement ? Ça prendrait moins de temps et on a moins de chances de se faire attraper. »Proposa Maria.

« C'est une possibilité... Je penche pour celle là, ce sera bien plus attrayant. » La soutint James en frappant du bout du pied contre le sol, pour passer son excitation croissante.

Sirius grognait toujours qu'il voulait affronter Crescent tout seul, pour régler ses comptes, et l'idée n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au blond. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre à trois contre l'autre fille. Ce fut l'arrivée impromptu d'un troisième élève vert et argent qui régla le dilemme.

« Hum hum... »Toussota-t-il les joues rouges d'essoufflement.

« Stan ! Qu'est-ce que...? » S'exclama Sven, furieux.

« Désolé Sven...J'en pouvais plus d'attendre moi. »S'excusa Stan avec un grand sourire, devant le regard sévère et énervé de son meilleur ami.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te faire piquer ? »L'incendia Niniel avec une pointe de moquerie.

« Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Moi je prends la fille ! »Déclara-t-il joyeusement pour s'extirper du regard émeraude mécontent.

Niniel regarda l'asiatique : ça n'était pas du tout une réponse ça...Mais qu'importe. Elle regarda le blond, qui lui passa un message silencieux : Black était pour lui, ça elle l'avait bien compris. Mais que faire de l'autre brun ? Apparemment, Sven n'était pas contre se battre avec lui non plus. Ce qui lui laissait : Rémus, celui qu'elle avait immédiatement catalogué comme étant loup-garou. Liens de parentés anciens oblige.

« Tout le monde face à face, Maria va là bas dans l'espace creux du couloir. Rémus, dans celui juste à côté là. Crescent... »Ordonna James

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres Potter. Je reste où je suis, à toi de d'adapter. »

James le fustigea du regard : personne ne contestait ses ordres.

« Laisse m'en une bonne part Sirius... »Gronda-t-il en se mettant à côté de son partenaire.

« A 3. »Lança Rémus. Tous les jeunes sorciers se saluèrent selon l'usage, avec plus ou moins d'ironie et de provocation dans les gestes. Ils levèrent leur baguette et attendirent la fin du décompte. Au mot trois, il y eut une explosion de mots et de sorts de tous les côtés. Les virevoltes et contre sorts ne tardèrent pas, provoquant un brouhaha sonore que les élèves espéraient pas trop bruyant tout de même.

Un peu en retard sur les autres, Stan pria Maria d'arrêter quelques secondes leur propre duel pour lancer un ou deux sorts d'assourdissement sur le couloir entier. Au moins, ils seraient beaucoup moins repérables... Maria lui accorda ce répit puis ils reprirent de plus belle. L'asiatique peinait au vu de la rapidité des sortilèges de la blonde face à lui. Comme il l'avait fait remarqué auparavant, les duels n'étaient vraiment pas son fort : saleté de Sven Crescent, pourquoi devait-il être comme par hasard son meilleur ami...?

Il encaissa un sortilège d'expulsion et fut projeté contre le mur, à deux doigts d'un tableau dont les habitants râlèrent fortement de manière très impolie. La tête tournant un peu, il roula sur le côté droit pour éviter un second sortilège, non pas envoyé par l'elfe qui attendait qu'il se relève, mais par un de Niniel rebondissant sur un sortilège de miroir réfléchissant.

« Mon propre camp m'attaque... »Soupira-t-il en se levant et attaquant à nouveau la blonde qui évitait souplement tous ses maléfices. Elle était si agile qu'aucun de ces sorts n'arrivaient à la toucher. Il devait passer la puissance supérieure où jamais il ne gagnerait.

Autour de lui, les ricochets étaient nombreux. Ce fut peu rassuré – il n'aimait vraiment pas ses situations...- que le Serpentard lança un sortilège de désarmement pour feinter l'elfe qui, comme prévu, se contenta de glisser sur la gauche. Le brun en profita pour immédiatement attaquer, au risque de se prendre le maléfice de Maria, qui lui siffla tout près des oreilles, mal visé. Il réussit à l'atteindre en criant :

**«**_** Impedimenta !**_** »**

Touchée ! L'elfe serait beaucoup moins mobile, et plus facile à atteindre. Il allait tellement attaquer qu'elle ne pourrait plus que se défendre et se fatiguer ! Il sourit méchamment mais celle-ci concentra sa magie pour un sort de bouclier et entreprit de se concentrer pour lancer :

_**« Ventus maxima ! »**_ Stan fut envoyé pour la seconde fois au tapis, et Maria en profita pour enfin se libérer du maléfice d'entrave. Seulement, ça n'avait plus d'importance. L'asiatique ne comptait apparemment pas se relever. Maria s'approcha de lui prudemment : il semblait pris d'un rire incontrôlable. Celui-ci se releva doucement en se tenant les côtes droites alors l'elfe brandit sa baguette sous son menton. Il lui fit signe de la baisser tout en continuant à rire :

« C'est bon, c'est bon, t'as gagné ma belle. Pas besoin de m'achever ! »

« Tu abandonnes ? »S'étonna la blonde, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de comportement.

« Bah oui, je peux même pas te toucher, ça sert à quoi de s'acharner ? Je suis un Serpentard peureux et sans principes je te rappelle ! »

L'elfe fut presque tentée de rire elle aussi, devant le sourire franc du vert et argent.

Il n'était pas venu pour se battre. Maria le soupçonna même de ne s'être montré que pour éviter à Niniel et Sven de se retrouver à deux contre un. Il avait l'air anxieux et tremblant au début de leur duel. Elle se demanda si ce Stan était véritablement destiné à aller à Serpentard...N'était-il pas spécialiste en coup fourré, débordant d'ambitions au point de laisser tomber leurs amis ? Apparemment, elle devait apprendre à relativiser ces paroles des Maraudeurs.

Elle se contenta de baisser sa baguette et de se tourner vers les combats d'à côté.

Rémus et Niniel de leur côté, avait commencé doucement : deux trois sortilèges au tour par tour, histoire de tester leurs points faibles et forts. Niniel savait qu'en temps que loup-garou, Lupin ne serait pas gêné par l'endurance et comptait surement sur ce point pour prendre Niniel de fatigue.

Raté.

Au bout de quelques sorts, Niniel débuta son offensive par un brillant**« **_**Oppugno »**_faisant sortir des oiseaux de sa baguette, ou dans le cas présent, des ombres oiseaux. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers le Gryffondor, qui les fit s'évanouir en un coup de baguette, envoyant un rayon lumineux. Il perdit du temps sur sa contre attaque, ce qui permit à la vampire d'esquiver facilement et d'envoyer à son tour un maléfice. Contrairement à Maria qui contre Stan avait utilisé des sorts de magie blanche et élémentaire, la sorcière aux cheveux blancs semblait s'axer sur les maléfices. _''Digne d'une sale Serpentard'_' pensa Rémus en contrant son sort de justesse et en renvoyant un _**Repulso maxima**_que Niniel esquiva cette fois grâce à un charme miroir. Du coin de l'œil, Rémus vit qu'elle avait failli toucher son ami brun qui se battait avec Maria. Si seulement elle avait pu l'atteindre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, la sorcière en face de lui tentait de lui imposer sa cadence, et il avait peine à suivre sans sa concentration au maximum. Rémus n'arrivait pas à suivre la logique de son adversaire. Elle ne coordonnait pas ses sorts, se contentant d'envoyer celui qui lui passait par la tête, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant, le jeune homme faisait erreur en pensant cela, puisque Niniel avait tout simplement décidé de le distraire, pour le forcer à cogiter pendant leur combat. Elle savait que les loup garous étaient axés sur la force, mais aussi sur la logique lorsqu'ils étaient bien élevés. Manquer de logique dans ses gestes déstabiliseraient son adversaire. Elle ne se trompait pas. Elle décida en voyant le combat d'à côté se finir, d'elle-même mettre fin au sien :

**« **_**Vermilious**_** »** Prononça-t-elle calmement, sans excès de voix, comme tous les autres sorts qu'elle prononçait. Des éclairs rouges sortirent de sa baguette et vinrent frapper Rémus qui sursauta. Cela ne faisait pas mal mais l'avait assez surpris pour qu'il se prenne de plein fouet le maléfice de Jambencoton qu'elle avait lancée une seconde à la suite du premier.

Comment avait-il fait pour se faire avoir par ça ? Il réussit par miracle à s'en libérer à temps pour éviter le _Stupéfix_ lâché doucement par son adversaire. Se redressant, les jambes encore un peu flageolantes, il tenta une dernière attaque grâce à un _Aguamento_. Niniel se fit poursuivre par le jet d'eau d'une intensité supérieure à la moyenne alors qu'elle tentait de l'esquiver et se fit finalement renverser par celui-ci. Tenant sa chance du bout des doigts, Rémus se précipita vers la Serpentard à terre pour l'empêcher de se relever. Erreur fatal. Il se retrouva à terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Niniel avait lancé en restant allongée, un maléfice du croche pied. Simple, basique, mais efficace. Elle stupéfixa Rémus avant de se relever et de lancer le contre sort d'une voix ironique :

**« **_**Enervatum**_** »**

Rémus secoua sa tête, et se releva sur ses coudes. La Serpentard ne le regardait déjà plus, fixant avec intérêt le blond en train de se battre contre James et Sirius. Le combat avait échauffé son sang. Elle voulait se battre, encore et encore. Il se sentit passablement énervé d'être ainsi ignoré, mais après tout, c'était une Serpentard : elle ne devait pas accorder beaucoup de crédits aux personnes moins fortes qu'elle ! Maria l'aida à se remettre debout, voyant qu'il avait la lèvre inférieure ouverte.

« Ca va aller ? »Grimaça-t-elle.

« Elle est d'un putain de calme ! C'en est frustrant. »Grogna Rémus.

A côté d'eux, Stan ricana doucement. Le châtain lui rendit un regard énervé en scandant :

« Toi la ferme ! perdant ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit... »Ricana-t-il à nouveau en félicitant Niniel d'un clin d'œil. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, regardant avec avidité la scène devant elle. C'était un spectacle magnifique et bientôt, les quatre sorciers furent passionnés : les sorts, boucliers, contre sorts,charmes, maléfices fusaient dans tous les sens. Les esquives et virevoltes des combattants étaient bien meilleures que la moyenne pour des élèves de leur niveau. Niniel et Maria comprirent que ces trois là n'en étaient pas à leur premier duel... Autant James était concentré et sérieux, autant Sven et Sirius semblaient prendre un immense plaisir à se faire trébucher, envoyer contre le mur pour se relever plus vite que jamais.

Niniel arborait un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers les trois autres spectateurs, un ou deux mètres derrière elle.

« En garde. »Fit-elle à Maria qui sursauta.

« Niniel, on a fini nos duels...et je ne suis pas sure que... »

**« Stupefix ! »**

Maria plongea sur le côté, tombant sur Rémus qui entraina lui même sTan dans sa chute.

Le loup-garou, déjà prêt à riposter, n'en eut pas le temps et alors que l'asiatique du lot se massait le crâne avec dépit, il vit Maria rouler par terre pour éviter un autre jet rouge. La Serpentard était prête à en découdre apparemment.

« **Ventus Maxima !** »Réitéra Maria en fronçant les sourcils, profitant de la bourrasque pour se relever et arborer un sourire que Niniel attendait avec passion.

« Bien... »Ricana la vampire en effaçant d'un coût de sa baguette le vent qui tentait de la repousser.

« Maria ! »S'exclama Rémus en arrivant à côté d'elle.

« Rémus laisse ! »Lui ordonna la blonde. « C'est entre nous. »

Le loup-garou hésita mais obéit et regarda avec pitié son voisin vert et argent qui râlait du poids du Gryffondor qui lui était tombé dessus.

Les deux sorcières n'étaient-elles pas amies ? Pourquoi Niniel avait-elle attaqué la rouge t or avec tant d'agressivité et de sournoiserie. Le loup-garou resta sur ses positions : aucun honneur.

Niniel reprit de plus belle ses attaques intempestives contre la blonde qui ne comprenait pas non plus. Se contentant de se défendre par peur de perdre ce lien qui commençait à se former entre elles, elle lança :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Niniel ! »

« Ça m'amuse... pas toi ? »

Amusant. Amusant ?! Niniel trouvait le fait de se battre avec elle amusant ?! L'elfe attaqua avec un sort de répulsion et elle comprit alors. Les yeux de Niniel se mirent à briller d'excitation. Le combat la grisait, elle avait besoin de se défouler, de se battre. Envolé le calme surprenant dont elle avait fait preuve face à son ami. La vampire continua de lancer ses sorts avec patience et sans excès de voix mais on pouvait lire chez elle un désir sauvage et passionnel. Il y avait cette méchante combativité qu'il l'avait poussé à attaquer son amie. Mais pas de méchanceté elle-même.

_**« Petrificus Totalus ! »**_Lança Maria avec un sourire. S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir...

L'elfe esquiva un maléfice lancé en même temps que le sien et bondit sur la droite pour se rapprocher de son adversaire, qui malheureusement pour elle, fit l'inverse. La vampire se baissa et tenta de lancer le Sortilège qu'elle avait appris avec Sven il y avait quelques heures.

Maria était douée en esquive. Niniel l'avait vite assimilé, alors elle tenta quelque chose pour réduire l'elfe au silence :

_**« Bloclang ! »**_

Pas très efficace apparemment puisque deux secondes après la blandine se prit de plein fouet un sortilège qui la fit tomber au sol.

_**« Gliseo ! »**_S'écria Maria, essoufflée par le rythme rapide qu'avait pris la tournure de leur combat,rythme mené de toute part par Niniel.

Le sol autour de la vampire à terre sifflant son mécontentement se mit à devenir bleuté et particulièrement glissant, tant et si bien qu'apposant sa main sur son côté pour tenter de rouler et d'échapper au surement très prochain sortilège de l'elfe, elle trébucha et se retrouva au sol une fois de plus. Elle arriva à se défaire de la surface piégée de justesse, avec un sort qu'elle s'infligea à elle même pour la projeter plus loin. A nouveau debout, elle leva sa baguette dans le dos de Maria qui se tourna pour l'apercevoir arborant un sourire ironique.

Mais il y eut une explosion qui attira tous les regards.

A quelques mètres de là, lorsque Sven se reçut un sort combiné des deux rouge et or, son _protego_ ne put soutenir la force du choc. Il fut envoyé violemment contre un pilier en pierres sous un cri de victoire de Sirius, même si James n'avait pas encore vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé : ces deux là ne l'avaient pas fait exprès apparemment...

« Allez Crescent, on est gentils, on te laisse te relever ! »Ricana Sirius en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, les yeux remplis d''une méchante ironie. Le blond mit une seconde à se remettre. Sa tête bourdonnait et il avait du mal à se relever sainement. James et Sirius n'eurent aucun répit une fois que le Serpentard fut debout, et rentamèrent immédiatement le combat. Sven se mit sur la défensive en pestant. Ils avaient désormais l'avantage puisqu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il sentit un filet de liquide chaud et poisseux sur sa tempe gauche : il avait du s'ouvrir légèrement le crâne contre le mur. Sympa...

**« **_**Rictusempra**_** ! »**Tenta James, se prenant une remarque acerbe du Serpentard concernant son niveau en sortilèges. Sirius répliqua au commentaire par un sonore _**« Incarcerem »**_. Le blond évita de justesse le sort qui aurait asuurément mit fin au combat. Il se délivra de son bouclier et pria pour que son plan élaboré en quelques secondes ne fonctionne. Il ne servirait à rien de rester plus que ça derrière les boucliers. Mais il aurait besoin de concentration alors...Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un choc.

Il se prit le premier sort des deux sorciers adverses dans le ventre, l'autre passant près de lui sans l'atteindre. Les Lions n'attendirent pas plus, voyant l'occasion de conclure ce duel qui s'éternisait un peu trop à leur goût.

**« **_**Serpent Sortia**_** ! »** Entendirent-ils crier par un Sven assit, un emain sur son abdomen endolori. Il se releva alors que l'extrémité de sa baguette sortait une silhouette filiforme et souple. Un serpent gris et vert se posta devant James crachant et sifflant, prêt à attaquer et à défendre son invocateur. L'apparition surprit les deux bruns et ils envoyèrent immédiatement leurs sortilèges vers le nouvel ennemi focalisant leur attention. Ça avait été l'intention de Sven, qui décidément, adorait ce sort. Il profita de leur inattention ponctuelle pour lancer un sort décisif en la direction de James.

**« **_**Mutismus !**_** »**

James voulu crier un contre sort mais déjà le maléfice faisait son effet : il ne pouvait plus parler ni bouger. Sirius s'en aperçut immédiatement et pesta en se mettant devant son ami, se protégeant à la fois du serpent et à la fois du blond qui attaqua avec de simples sorts offensifs pour reprendre son souffle coupé par l'attaque qu'il s'était prise auparavant.

« T'es vraiment qu'un chieur Crescent ! »Cria Sirius, hors de lui, en attendant que James ne se remette à bouger.

« Merci du compliment Black ! » Répondit le blond.

Les évènements qui suivirent s'enchainèrent trop vite pour qu'il ne les comprenne sur le moment. Au même moment, le serpent se mit à attaquer Sirius à travers le bouclier tandis que James retrouvait sa mobilité et lançait un sortilège à Sven qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le résultat fut la disparition du serpent, un Sirius blessé au bras à terre et rageant et un Sven à nouveau par terre, assommé pour de bon cette fois. Seulement, le dernier point avait échappé au brun qui se releva les yeux remplis de haine et cria vers son adversaire :

« Relève toi Crescent ! Putain ! Relève-toi traître! »

« Sirius je crois qu'il est ... »Commença son ami en s'approchant.

Le brun ricana et leva sa baguette.

« Sirius ! Non !» Cria Rémus, affolé.

_** « Diffindo ! »**_ Cria Sirius en proie à une fureur sans comparaison.

Si le sort touchait le blond alors que celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'éviter – ce qui était actuellement le cas – il allait...

James tenta de pousser son partenaire au moment où il lançait son sort. Trop tard. Le mal était fait. L'éclair jaune sortit de la baguette de son ami sous ses yeux effrayés.

Il y eut une violente explosion et de la fumée s'échappa de l'endroit de la collision.

Sirius cligna des yeux, revenu à la réalité et Maria couvrit sa bouche de sa main. La fumée s'estompa d'un coup de baguette affolé de Rémus.

Sous le silence de tous , ils découvrirent ce qui avait déclenché l'explosion.

Niniel se tenait là, en position de combat, une main à terre et la tête relevée vers Sirius, pupilles rétractées comme un chat sauvage et crocs sortis dans l'excitation. Devant le corps de Sven à terre, encore évanoui, elle cracha froidement :

« Prends-t'en à moi Black.»

* * *

o3o...?

Vous avez aimé ? eh ben c'ets pas fini hi hi hi

Roh je sais que c'est pas bien de faire ça, mais VRAIMENT on aimerait avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre particulier, lectrices qui nous suivez, futurs lecteurs qui nous suivront et lecteurs silencieux restant dans l'ombre...

Bon, et maintenant, le courrier des lectrices hi hi !

**CFLM angel : **Merci tout d'abord. Et pour te répondre, en effet, James est poursuiveur selon les livres, et attrappeur dans les films, comme nous l'indique la scène dans la sale des Trophées avec la petite plaque à son honneur. Pour le peps, on a décidé pour une seule fois de s'en tenir aux films plutôt qu'aux livres. Ca fera une jolie scène de Quidditch j'espère... :). Bravo pour l'avoir dit. Trop peu de gens se souviennent que James ne joue avec un vif d'or que pour crâner ^.^

A la prochaine angel :)

**Skouare Enix :** Ahhhh ! Je t'ai induite en erreur, tu as cherché l'origine du prénom Sven et pas du nom Crescent. Gomen :j... Tu as trouvé avec l'indice de l'entête à la mode question pour un champion ? XD

Tu as surement raison quand tu dis qu'on ne voit pas assez Rémus et d'autres. On va tenter de rectifier le tir comme on le peut. Pour Peter je suis pas sure par contre, j'ai une mini dent contre lui ^.^...

En tout cas, tant de ferveur pour Sven ! Il a une fan attitrée si je comprends bien ;). J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu et pas déçu en tout cas ! C'est un exercice difficile d'écrire un combat je trouve :o

Maria a pas couché avec Chris je crois encore...Bof, la connaissant, ca tardera pas ^^

A la prochaine ! (J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les questions Oo ?)

**Fridaye : **Pas trouvé pour l'origine de Crescent ?! ahhh ! C'est impardonnable venant de toi. Non je dec' XD. J'espère que la description en en-tête de chapitre t'aidera... Sinon pour la Poufsouffle, vraiment non elle n'aura aucune incidence. La suite étant déjà écrite et assez longue pour vous donner de quoi lire de nombreux et plaisants petits chapitres, on ne peut décemment pas s'orienter la dessus. Mais libre à toi de t'imaginer à la place de cette Poufsoufle Mymy. L'imagination humaine est un puits où l'on peut librement se laisser couler, en prenant bien garde à ne pas s'y noyer bien sur... ;)

Bisous !

**Aurore :** Toujours au rendez-vous hein ? Ca fait plaisir Aurore. non comme tu dis Sven n'a pas apprécié que l'on parle de son père. Une deuxième fois dans ce chapitre également...Ah ah pourquoi ? Libre à vous toutes de délibérer ;). Moi je saiiiiiis o3o ! Bon j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi et je te finis en te disant que Maria a des vrais sentiments pour les garçons avec qui elle se met en couple comme ça, mais que l'appel de l'elfe séductrice qu'elle est est plus fort que tout...Si ça peut répondre à ta question...!

J'espère que tu aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous ^.^


	12. Pour planer à tes côtés

Titre : **Eternelles **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

* * *

Je tiens en premier en lieu à remercier **ajdtpgj pour sa review** si...**aimable...**

**J'invite d'ailleurs tout le monde à aller lire ce ramassis de fautes d'ortographe et de..hum...gentillesses. Je tiens également à préciser que les reviews négatives sont accepatables et acceptées ici, du moment qu'elles peuvent avoir un minimum de...bon sens, consistance et amabilité.**

**Sur ce, même si tu ne nous lira surement pas ajdtpgj, bonne continuation pour tes études. Je plains tes professeurs de français.**

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous rejoignent pour nous lire, ceux qui continuent de le faire, silencieux comme reviewers. Merci 3**

Bien vu, eh oui Crescent c'est le nom de famille de Sephiroth, et donc de Sven, parce que voila hé hé hé... (oui je sais ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout ha ah)

**Bonne lecture, voila la fin du duel, et pour nous faire pardonner de l'absence, je poste dans l'instant un deuxième chapitre avec à la fin (enfin) le début de l'intrigue de l'année ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre ! o3o**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Il y eut une violente explosion et de la fumée s'échappa de l'endroit de la collision._

_ Sirius cligna des yeux, revenu à la réalité et Maria couvrit sa bouche de sa main. La fumée s'estompa d'un coup de baguette affolé de Rémus._

_ Sous le silence de tous , ils découvrirent ce qui avait déclenché l'explosion._

_ Niniel se tenait là, en position de combat, une main à terre et la tête relevée vers Sirius, pupilles rétractées comme un chat sauvage et crocs sortis dans l'excitation. Devant le corps de Sven à terre, encore évanoui, elle cracha froidement :_

_ « Prends-t'en à moi Black.»_

Le concerné cligna des yeux, repoussa le bras de James agrippé à sa chemise depuis quelques seconds et brandissant sa baguette, siffla :

« Sans problème Kuran. »

Sirius n'avait qu'une envie, mettre un terme à ce duel en étalant Serpy à côté de son ennemi héréditaire. Le duel le grisait et bientôt ils échangèrent leurs premières attaques. James le regarda faire en se baissant pour éviter un ricochet de sorts et après un bref regard suppliant au loup-garou, rejoignit Sirius dans la bataille.

Derrière eux trois, Stan et Rémus se mirent à protester en chœur pour la fin des enfantillages mais lorsque Niniel leur envoya entre deux sortilèges un maléfice d'Entrave pour les faire stopper leur babillage incessant, ils se turent aussitôt.

« Fais arrêter ta camarade ! »Hurla Rémus en prenant l'asiatique par le col de sa chemise et en le collant au mur.

« Je te conseille de me lâcher, chien de Gryffondor. » Stan enfonça sa baguette en plein dans le nombril du préfet rouge et or qui lâcha sa victime à regret en continuant :

« Fais-la arrêter. »

« Ça ne sert à rien ! Tu l'as bien vu non ? Elle n'écoute plus personne ! »Se défendit le vert et argent.

« Je vais la stopper. »Affirma Maria, l'air sérieux. Elle se mit en position de combat et tenta d'approcher la scène où Niniel, Sirius et James livrait un combat survolté. La vampire, en position de défense, parvenait à riposter avec brio, se prenant quelques sortilèges peu dangereux au passage. Elle se mettait parfois à rire, agaçant les deux Gryffondors qui renchérissaient de plus belle. Maria leur cria plusieurs fois un temps mort, qu'aucun parti ne prit la peine de respecter.

Sirius lança des insultes, des cris rageurs envers la blandine qui riposta de son regard et de ses sourires énervants. L'elfe le voyait bien. Si elle ne stoppait pas la scène, Niniel finirait par perdre pie et entrer dans une chasse mortelle où Sirius et James seraient ses proies.

Elle lança un sortilège qui fit tomber son amie sur un genou tandis que James prononçait un Incarcerem sonore. A peine lancé, le faisceau dorée rebondissait sur la protection sombre que la vampire avait érigée en rageant. Se relevant après une roulade sur le côté pour éviter le maléfice de Sirius, elle ne prit pas le temps de masser son coude meurtri et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'Animagus canin, puis de la blonde. Elle se remit debout et s'apprêta à lancer un sort furieux. C'est alors que derrière elle, elle entendit un vague froissement de tissus avec un faible grognement. Sven se réveillait de son léger état comateux transitoire.

«** Incarcerem !** »Lança Sirius en ouvrant de grands yeux en même temps que Niniel lorsque Sven se releva sur un coude, papillonnant des yeux comme une princesse d'un conte de fées.

La vampire sauta à moitié en arrière sur le blond pour le pousser de la trajectoire du sort dorée et lui cria :

« Pousse toi incapable. Tu me gènes. »

En deux temps trois mouvements elle s'était remise debout et lançait un sort d'Incendio à James, ou plutôt à la cape de James. Ce qui lui permit momentanément de se retrouver seulement face à deux adversaires.

Incapable.

Aussitôt, Sven comprit et se joignit à la sorcière pour un duel deux contre deux.

Alors que James finissait avec fureur d'éteindre le foyer d'incendie vestimentaire qui le frappait, Stan soupira et envoya un Sort d'Entrave dans le dos du loup-garou qui s'égosillait que tous devaient arrêter.

Devant le regard figé et incompréhensif du Gryffondor atteint, l'asiatique esquissa un sourire mauvais et ricana :

« Tu t'attendais à quoi Lupiloup ? »

En poussant Maria et Sirius du plus fort qu'il put en passant, l'asiatique leur fit volte face deux mètres plus loin et rejoignit ses camarades verts et argents pour reprendre un combat.

Outré, James commença par un contre-sort envers Rémus à terre qui mit une bonne minute à se remettre, James à son chevet. Cependant, le loup-garou revigoré, les deux Maraudeurs momentanément hors-course vinrent à leur tour prêter renfort à leurs deux camarades en difficulté. La bataille ainsi formée était loin d'un duel de sorcier en bonne et due forme...

Les sortilèges et maléfices diverses et variés se succédèrent pendant 5 bonnes minutes, mais finalement, Stan fut mis hors-jeu, le teint vert et les jambes molles. Nul ne savait exactement quels sortilèges il s'était pris, mais c'en était fini pour lui, définitivement. Malgré les encouragements de son leader qui cessèrent alors que son acolyte de toujours rendait son repas du soir sans ménagement.

« Niniel va l'aider ! Il a besoin d'un contre-sort ! »Ordonna le blond. « Je les retiens tous les trois. »

« Incapable. »Claqua Niniel sans un regard.

Le blond aurait pu s'étouffer s'il n'avait pas du contrer un jet bleuté qui fusa en l'air en rencontrant son charme miroir.

« Va l'aider ! C'est un ordre» Vociféra-t-il, sérieusement mécontent.

Niniel prit le temps de désactiver le charme bouclier dont elle avait gratifié son leader sous les yeux surpris de l'assistance rouge et or qui la virent sourire au blond avec une indécente mesquinerie.

« Ta petite copine porte la culotte Crescent ? »Ricana James avant de se prendre une méchante remarque sur sa capacité à charmer les préfètes rousses de sa maison de la part de l'attaqué.

Finalement, alors que Stan continuait à subir son calvaire sur le côté, Sven feinta et envoya un sortilèges d'étourdissement au loup-garou qui tentait de s'imposer au cœur de la mêlée.

Sans sommation Rémus fut le suivant à partir, après un vol plané assez somptueux qui le sonna assez pour qu'il refuse de continuer malgré l'énervement croissant de Sirius.

« Il va bien Lunard ? »

« Rémus ? » Cria James, n'osant plus se retourner pour voir l'état de son ami, de peur de finir à ses côtés par inattention. Les Serpentards se battaient crocs et griffes, profitant de la moindre erreur de leurs ennemis. Et même si les Lions avaient catégoriquement le dessus, James eut un doute lorsque Maria profita d'une esquive pour jeter un coup d'œil à leur ami étourdi.

« Il faut l'aider ! »S'exclama-t-elle, lançant un dernier sort de soutien avant de quitter l'affrontement pour se mettre au chevet du brun à terre.

James se battait d'arrache-pied pour combler le manque que proférait l'absence de Maria, et le brun à lunettes avait pour mission d'éliminer la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs pour isoler Sven. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il y eut l'étonnement général lorsque le leader vert et argent, après une parole pour Niniel qui le couvrit en râlant un vague ''incapable'' d'un charme protecteur, se rua vers Sirius pour lui décocher un coup de poing (oui oui) qui le renversa en arrière.

Alors que les sorts arrêtaient de fuser et que le blond haletait de fatigue en ricanant devant le Gryffondor à terre, Sirius se releva et protesta :

« Tu te crois chez les Moldus ?! »

Le Serpentard lui sourit narquoisement en précisant :

« Il y a une loi contre ça, traître à ton sang ? »

Il y eut un silence. Sirius et Sven se toisèrent, en s'éloignant pas à pas, tendus et prêts à tout.

Les sorts furent clamés au même moment, suivis à la demie-seconde près par James et Niniel :

** « Chauchemardis incarcerem ! »**Lança Sven

**« Confringo ! »**Répliqua Sirius.

**« Volatilors ! »**Cria James

**« Foudrae Maxima ! »**Scanda Niniel

Les quatre jets de couleur se heurtèrent et fusèrent dans des directions opposées dans une explosion de ricochets et d'étincelles colorées. Les dits ricochets manquant de peu les ''spectateurs'' , Sven s'en reçut un de plein fouet, Sirius également. James fut mis K.O par l'onde de choc au sol provoquée fortuitement par la rencontre de deux sorts et Niniel s'assomma contre le mur, projetée par l'un des jets colorés.

Il fallut quelques secondes de calme pour que tous ceux qui le pouvaient encore ne relèvent la tête. Maria et Rémus plus précisément. Stan haletant encore dans son coin, reprenant cependant des couleurs naturelles. L'elfe s'aperçut qu'un liquide dorée coulait de sa joue et elle s'empressa de le masquer avec un petit coup de baguette magique. Quelques secondes passèrent encore et finalement, Maria se dirigea douloureusement vers Stan pour l'aider à se remettre. Une fois tous debout et remis de l'explosion, ils coururent vers les quatre sorciers au sol, vérifiant tour à tour leur état.

« Maria, tu vas bien ? »Demanda finalement le loup-garou, s'apercevant qu'il ne l'avait même pas remerciée.

« Oui...Je crois... »Fit-elle, encore sonnée au niveau auditif, son ouïe un peu plus développée en proie à une faiblesse momentanée depuis l'explosion.

« Relève toi, on rentre. Ils se sont mis K.O tous les quatre ces imbéciles ! » Cria-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

« Tous les quatre ? Mais comment ? »Demanda Stan, une main sur sa tête, en prenant le pouls de Sven, puis en essayant de trouver celui de Niniel. Il blanchit d'un seul coup et balbutia d'une petite voix :

« Je...Je ne sens pas son pouls ! »

Maria s'affola : sa première réaction fut de la peur, puis elle se reprit en pensant à la véritable nature de Niniel. Bien sur que son amie nocturne n'avait pas de pouls ! Elle se précipita en feintant la peur et sourit à l'asiatique en affirmant que le pouls était bien là et qu'il était en état de choc.

James et Sirius furent ramenés, lévitant, sur le côté du mur par les deux rouges et or tandis que de son côté Stan s'affairait à remettre ses deux camarades en état.

« Regarde moi ça... »Pesta Rémus : « Sirius doit avoir le bras cassé, il va falloir qu'il aille à l'infirmerie demain. Et James a cassé ses lunettes...encore une fois ! »

Les deux bruns étaient affublés de nombreuses coupures et contusions du au dernier assaut. Mais de leur côté, les Serpentards non plus n'étaient pas indemnes. Sven avait ouvert encore plus sa plaie sur la tempe, répandant du sang sur tout le côté gauche de son visage, et il avait une sale ouverture sur le bras. Lui aussi devrait se rendre à l'infirmerie bientôt...

Niniel semblait seulement sonnée cependant. Pas de blessures trop apparentes et Stan soupira de bonheur : il n'aimait pas voir des filles abimées. Il se tourna vers les Lions et leur demanda : « Bon...On en fait quoi ? »

« Ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon affaire. »Claqua Rémus. L'elfe se dirigea pourtant vers le Serpentard et répondit : « Le mieux serait de les ramener dans nos salles communes. Mais dans leur état, il va falloir les porter ou les faire léviter, et ça revient à signer notre arrêt de mort : quelqu'un nous verra forcément avant la fin du voyage. »

« Alors on attend qu'ils se réveillent ? »Demanda Stan avec inquiétude, un coup d'œil furtif vers le tas de cheveux bruns dissimulant le visage de Sirius Black.

« Oh dieu que non ! »Grogna Rémus. « Ils seraient bien capables de vouloir s'achever. »

Les autres pâlirent : il y avait eu assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain assaut finirait mal... Finalement, il fut décidé de leur confisquer les baguettes et d'attendre qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits. Le premier à se réveiller fut James, à qui on empêcha de sauter sur les Serpentards pour continuer le combat aux poings. Le second fut Sven, qui était véritablement en accord avec le Gryffondor récemment éveillé. Le pire fut lorsque Sirius se réveilla à son tour. A cet instant, même Stan dut intervenir en lui bâillonnant magiquement les cordes vocales pour ne pas qu'il réveille le château entier à force d'insultes et menaces. Même si ce geste lui valut un regard mortel de la part de ses camarades rouges et ors…

« Quoi ? Vous préférez que ce soit McGonagall qui vienne ? »Se justifia-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules bien trop innocent pour quelqu'un de sa maison.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes mais Niniel ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner son sommeil. Sven et Stan décidèrent de l'emmener endormie aux cachots. Sirius et James firent signe à Maria et Rémus de repartir vers la tour non loin.

« On en restera pas là Crescent. C'est pas fini. »Menaça Sirius en chuchotant, passant au côté de son ennemi pour se diriger vers les escaliers Sud.

« J'y compte bien Black, j'y compte bien. » Maugréa faiblement le vert et argent, faisant son possible pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'envoyer un sort à un Black dos à lui et désarmé.

Sur le chemin du retour, la blonde qui soutenait James par le bras osa briser le silence qui s'était installé, lourd, douloureux, insoutenable :

« Alors...qui a gagné ? »

D'accord. Elle aurait pu faire mieux. Mais son esprit un peu étourdi n'avait apparemment pas eu la force de faire son maximum. Elle faillit se réprimander mais le mal était fait.

Un silence tout aussi pesant que le précédent agrémenta sa réponse. Elle se mit à réfléchir par elle-même : théoriquement, James étant le premier à s'être réveillé, les Gryffondors remportaient la partie. Sur le point pratique – et le problème étant que la pratique primait souvent à Poudlard - les Serpentards avaient aussi leur part de victoire. Cela n'allait pas arranger les choses entre les deux maisons.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu l'air de Serpy quand elle m'a provoqué ? »Lâcha Sirius au détour du couloir menant au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Comment ça ? » Lui demanda James, alerté.

Maria frémit. Qu'avait vu le brun ? Niniel n'avait sorti les crocs qu'un instant mais Sirius était observateur.

« Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Et...ses dents ? On aurait dit... »

« Dit quoi ? »Demanda Rémus, fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh ben... »

Sirius se tint le front soudainement et grogna quelque chose à propos d'une sale migraine. James le taquina alors un peu :

« Le choc t'a pas fait du bien hein Patmol ? Tu vois des Serpys aux longues dents maintenant ! »

Sirius sourit un tantinet, regardant Maria qui soutint James en masquant sa crainte par un petit rire moqueur.

Le brun mit sa vision de côté, bien que convaincu de ce que ses yeux lui faisaient enregistrer dans le petit pois bien utile qui lui servait de cerveau. Maria le comprit aisément : Sirius n'était pas dupe, mais il n'avait pas de prétexte, pas de motifs, pas d'explications...Donc pas de motivation à remuer quoi que ce soit tant qu'il était dans cet état. La blonde n'aurait qu'à surveiller qu'il oublie cet incident dans les jours à venir...

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, pleins de sang et de bleus, la quasi totalité des Gryffondors retenaient leur souffle, attendant un résultat et un récit...

Rémus se chargea lui-même de le faire, les deux autres étant bien trop énervés pour cela. James et Sirius partirent se refaire une santé, sans un mot, dans leur dortoir.

« Y'a plus à voir circulez... »Finit-il, las.

Les rouges et ors furent plus que déçus de l'immanquable et trouble résultat de l 'évènement. C'est à ce moment que Sirius et James descendirent dans la Salle commune, en meilleur état que tout à l'heure, même si on pouvait voir quelques blessures sur leur visage, et que le bras du brun était toujours cassé, maintenu par une cravate usée mise en écharpe improvisée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Rémus ? Bien sur qu'on a gagné ! » Clama James.

Une rumeur s'éleva dans la maison rouge et or, puis des applaudissement retentirent pour les quatre jeunes combattants de fortune.

Malheureusement, alors que les plus âgés des élèves commençaient à parler de fête et de victoire, une voix aigue et bien connus des lascars de l'école résonna dans la Salle commune :

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme! »

En bas des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles se tenait Lily Evans, en tenue de nuit, les poings sur les hanches un air furieux imprimé sur le visage. « Vous avez vu l'heure?! Remontez tous vous coucher ! Sur le champ ! »

Le calme arriva bien vite dans la Salle des Lions. Et même si un élève brun à lunettes ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche comme une carpe béate devant la tenue de sa préfète préférée, les autres élèves ne tenaient pas le même discours. Il savait de quoi état capable leur préfète et 'aurait pas été étonnés de voir débarquer leur Directrice de Maison si le bruit continuait malgré l'interdiction de la rousse flamboyante.

Alors, la mort dans l'âme et après plusieurs chuchotements réprimandés, les Gryffondors s'exécutèrent.

Une fois plus ou moins seuls dans la Salle commune, James prit un moment son courage à deux mains, redressa ses lunettes qui tombaient incessamment sur le bout de son nez depuis leur retour et protesta :

« Écoute Lily jolie... »

« Potter! » Elle se mit à bouillir sur place en voyant l'état des deux amis. « Regarde-toi, toi et tes petits copains ! Blessés ! En loques ! Crasseux ! Vous allez encore nous faire perdre des points ! »Cria-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur son torse à chaque exclamation, le faisant reculer.

« Mais on a failli mettre une bonne raclée aux Serpentards... » Retenta l'Attrapeur, encouragé silencieusement par Rémus et Sirius.

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Potter tu es un irresponsable doublé d'une andouille !»

La dite andouille baissa tristement les yeux devant l'air blasé de ses deux compagnons d'infortune, vaincus par l'impuissance récurrente de James.

La rousse posa son regard vers l'elfe qui d'un coup, ne se sentit plus très à l'aise.

« Maria! Viens! Je vais te soigner. Et vous... » Elle pointa les Maraudeurs à nouveau « Faites en sorte que l'on ne voit plus vos blessures ou je vous promets que cette année sera votre dernière dans cette école ! »

Lily tourna les talons d'un regard hautain et sans attendre d'autre paroles, réitéra d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

« Maria! »

La blonde tourna la tête vers les garçons et leur fit un petit sourire crispé. Puis elle se dirigea vers Lily qui l'entraîna dans leur dortoir, à pas rapides.

« Elle n'est pas très contente... » Fit remarquer Sirius, les bras croisés.

« En même temps, elle a raison... » Soupira Rémus qui regarda sa montre: deux heures du matin. En effet, ce n'était pas trop l'heure pour faire autant de bruit... « Allez on remonte...James arrête de fixer le sol et remet-en tu veux ? »

« Moui... »Soupira le brun en trainant des pieds.

Dans le dortoir des filles, la rousse avait fait asseoir l'elfe sur son lit, tentant de baisser le volume de sa voix pour ne pas gêner les autres filles qui venaient de remonter ou qui étaient déjà endormies.

« Montre moi où tu es blessée. »Chuchota-t-elle.

« Euh... T'inquiète pas Lily, je n'ai quasi rien! »

« Vous êtes tous des irresponsables... » Souffla-t-elle, dépitée. « Montre moi ! »

« Je n'ai que des éraflures. Je vais nettoyer ça moi même, ne t'embête pas... » Expliqua Maria en passant sa main sur sa nuque, la faisant grimacer légèrement.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait une coupure dans le cou. Heureusement que ses cheveux recouvraient sa blessure. Il ne fallait que personne ne les voient. En s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas le sang rouge comme les humains, ils se poseraient des questions...

«Tu es sûre? » S'inquiéta tout de même la préfète, bien qu'elle soit en colère contre le blonde et les Maraudeurs.

« Mais oui! » Assura Maria avec un petit geste de la main.

« En même temps, tu n'as pas du être d'une grande aide... Normal que tu ne sois pas blessée! » Lança une voix venant du lit d'en face.

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers une fille aux cheveux blonds platines, coupés au carré. Celle-ci venait d'ouvrir ses rideaux rouges épais et s'assied sur le bord de son lit, bras et jambes croisées, l'air vaguement énervé. Maria haussa un sourcil. Qui était cette fille? Au vu du regard qu'elle lui lançait, elle ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Maria n'avait pas encore eu le temps de connaître véritablement ses voisines de chambre. Si c'était leur premier contact, elle se mit à redouter la suite.

« Ça t'amuse bien de traîner avec les Maraudeurs?» Reprit-elle avec un regard noir.

Maria fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à être amie avec James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter? Une autre fille ouvrit ses rideaux et, tout aussi charmante que la première, approuva les paroles de sa camarade.

« Laissez Maria tranquille... » Ordonna Lily. Elle aussi avait eu droit à des représailles venant des filles car elle fréquentait assez souvent les Maraudeurs depuis peu. Mais elles s'étaient arrêtées quand elles avaient enfin compris qu'elle ne voulait sortir avec aucun d'entre eux. Maria était nouvelle, elle ne savait pas vraiment que le groupe était admiré par quasi tout Poudlard. Et cela allait lui attirer quelques ennuis. En particulier si les Maraudeurs l'embarquaient dans leurs coups...Le temps passerait la jalousie. Et un jour Maria pourrait surement parler à ses voisines de chambre. Après tout, Lily avait bien finit par réussir !

« Juste un conseil la nouvelle: éloigne toi un peu des Maraudeurs. Tu es un peu trop proche à notre goût... »

« Mais je vois qui je veux! » Protesta la blonde, outrée, ne comprenant pas vraiment la vague de jalousie qui venait de s'élever.

« Pas eux. »Crachèrent les deux filles réveillées en se recouchant, tirant leur baldaquins au maximum.

L'elfe tourna un regard intrigué vers la préfète qui fit une moue désolée en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Silencieusement, elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain afin d'être seules. Lily se mit à lui expliquer que le groupe de garçons avaient des admiratrices et que, en tant que filles qui les fréquentaient, elles étaient mal vues... La blonde d'abord étonnée, explosa de rire en affirmant que c'était complètement absurde.

« Je ne les vois qu'en tant qu'amie ! Je ne vais pas les garder pour moi, je sais que j'aime beaucoup les garçons mais les Maraudeurs, je les vois tous les jours ! Je ne vais pas leur sauter dessus ! »

Lily n'aimait pas les discours un peu trop volage de l'elfe, qui s'en souvint juste à temps pour se stopper.

« Fais moi voir tes blessures... » Reprit Lily, changeant de sujet. Maria souffla. Elle n'allait pas la lâcher ?!

« Mais c'est bon Lily! Je peux me débrouiller! »Rappela Maria en retirant son bras de la main de la rousse.

« Bon... Comme tu veux. Mais je reste pour que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé. Je te fais confiance à toi, tu as un regard neutre concernant les Serpentards... »

« Euh... Ok... »

La jeune fille commença donc son récit tout en nettoyant ses blessures avec précaution, alternant cotons, sortilèges et liquide magiques, faisant bien attention à que la rousse ne voit rien. Lily soupira à plusieurs reprises devant l'idiotie sans borne de ses camarades masculins et s'accorda quelques commentaires, tantôt amusés, tantôt agacés. Quand la blonde eut terminé, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la préfète la laissa dans la salle de bain afin qu'elle puisse prendre tranquillement sa douche. Mais une chose la troubla cependant. Observatrice, elle avait aperçu dans le miroir quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Maria avait du liquide doré sur sa joue. Qu'était-ce donc?

Du côté des Serpentards, l'humeur et le moral n'étaient pas au beau fixe non plus. Lorsque les deux préfets, l'un faisant difficilement léviter l'autre, et l'asiatique traversèrent le mur magique, la totalité des élèves encore debout pour les attendre (les bons trois quarts de la maison à vrai dire) virent l'état du blond, le sérieux inhabituel de Stan et la nouvelle encore dans les pommes, autant vous dire qu'ils en perdirent leurs sourires.

Le silence se maintint jusqu'à ce que Sven ait finit de déposer la vampire sur un canapé, au calme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »Demanda alors un Serpentard, osant briser le silence. Stan soupira, Sven s'assit tandis que Lana, Lowen et Beth accouraient pour s'occuper de leur blessures. Le blond se mit à raconter les évènements, jetant de furtifs regards à l'endormie lorsque son partenaire asiatique reprenait quelques points de son récit. Le Prince des Serpents semblait vide, mécontent, las. Et surtout il regardait avec fureur la blandine en proie au sommeil. Lorsque le discours pris fin, Lucius Malefoy, ayant tout écouté à distance s'avança vers Sven qui le fixa et baissa les yeux.

Intimidé et un peu honteux de ne pas rapporter une victoire éclatante, voilà ce qu'était son état. Le blond s'était attendu à cette défaite et à l'air de Lucius, mais se trouver devant le fait accompli était pire que dans ses pensées. Pourtant, alors que Sven tentait d'établir une pseudo-défense qui serait balayé d'un regard ou d'un geste de son aîné, Lucius employa un ton doux pour s'adresser au garçon :

« Félicitations, jeune Crescent. Ta famille, ainsi que tout véritable Serpentard peut être fier de toi. »

« Nous avons été vaincus Lucius. »Rappela Sven, les yeux soutenant difficilement l'acier perçant du regard de Malfoy.

« Par des Gryffondors supérieurs en nombre... »Ajouta le septième année avec un sourire appuyé.

Le préfet comprit : le plus âgé remontait le moral que son arrivée désastreuse avait emmené dans le gouffre de l'après-défaite. Il n'y avait rien de plus lourd à porter qu'une défaite masquée avec honte. Et le sourire de Lucius s'appliquait avec délice à le lui rappeler.

Pourtant, alors que lui subissait le courroux exquisément dérobé du préfet-en-chef, les autres élèves se laissaient aller à des murmures enthousiastes.

Bien sur ! Les Lions avaient encore fait des leurs ! Les Serpents tels que leur leader, l'espoir de leur maison, ne pouvait perdre face à quelques chats miaulant, il y avait forcément eu un lézard.

Sven lui fit remarquer à voix basse qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne de plus chez les Lions, ce à quoi répliqua le plus vieux en justifiant que certains – il regarda brièvement Stan – ne devrait pas faire partie du compte.

Assis dans un fauteuil, occupé à soigner une plaie sur son bras, l'asiatique se retint de rire : depuis son admission à Serpentard, Lucius Malfoy ne le considérait en rien comme digne de la maison verte et argent. Cela le faisait rire, et énervait encore plus le septième année. Mais Stan se maitrisait en cet instant : ça aurait fait mauvais genre tout de même...Et puis connaissant l'âpreté dont pouvait faire preuve l'héritier des Malfoy, Sven prendrait encore à sa place...

Lucius posa des questions à Sven, qui se contentait de répondre par oui, non ou toute autre réponse aussi courte que possible. Il avait l'air immensément triste et malgré tous les Serpentards qui lui affirmaient avec ferveur qu'ils avaient gagnés plus que perdus, le blond s'en fut dans sa chambre sans demander son reste, furieux contre le monde et lui même.

La plupart des verts et argents suivirent le mouvement, un peu déçus et déprimés alors Lucius Malefoy envoya le reste des élèves se coucher et demanda à Lana de rester veiller sur Niniel.

Il aimait bien cette petite brunette, même si elle était un peu à côté de ses pieds en ce qui concernait son jeune espoir blond. Honorée que le célèbre Malfoy lui demande quelque chose, Lana resta donc à coté de Niniel pendant une heure avant qu'elle ne se réveille difficilement.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant ? » Ironisa la brune avec un sourire plus amical que d'habitude.

Niniel attendit quelques instants. Elle n'avait ô combien pas l'habitude de dormir et son organisme se plaisait apparemment à le lui rappeler. Passant sur les lumières vertes qui dansaient devant ses yeux, elle choisit de s'assoir et observa Lana.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là c'est bon, j'ai compris qu'il va falloir qu'on soit amies après tout.

Pour tout t'avouer Niniel, j'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'on pourrait s'entendre toi et moi. »

Lana se leva du sofa aux couleurs de la maison où la blandine reposait et se tourna vers le grand Serpent blanc de leur salle commune qui s'amusait à onduler de mur en mur. Arè un soupir, la belle Serpentard reprit :

« T'as fait tes preuves la nouvelle, et même Lucius à l'air de t'apprécier. Je dois reconnaître que tu as du talent. J'ai bien cru que tu ne serais qu'une pimbêche aux trousses du prince de Serpentard, mais...je t'ai mal jugée. »

Niniel regarda la fenêtre d'où émanait la lumière carcatéristique de leur salle sous le lac. Elle cru voir passer quelque chose mais ne s'attarda pas sur l'origine de l'ombre qui venait de se montrer. Déjà, Lana revenait vers elle, et la vampire n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter son monologue plus que nécessaire. Elle espéra furtivement ne rien avoir manqué de terriblement important :

« Tu veux bien qu'on reprenne à zéro ? »

Lana lui tendit une main, que Niniel regarda avec perplexité. Elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part. Après rapide réflexion elle se souvint qu'il fallait la serrer... Elle empoigna la main fine de la Serpentard et sourit.

« Oui. »Répondit-elle, sincère. « Mais quel Prince ? »

Lana sourit avec amusement :

« C'est le surnom qu'ont donné les filles de notre maison à Sven... »Expliqua-t-elle. « Au début il était furieux, puis avec le temps...Ses chevilles ont du enfler, et maintenant, pas mal de gens le surnomme le Prince des Serpents, même dans les autres maisons...Ça à l'air de lui plaire à présent parce que ça fait rager Black et Potter... »

La vampire acquiesça. Oui, le peu dont elle avait pris conscience du préfet blond correspondait point pour point à ce que lui disait Lana. Cet humain avait un égo démesuré...

« Pourquoi se détestent-ils ? »Demanda froidement Niniel.

Lana haussa les épaules avec une grimace légère :

« Longue histoire, demande lui un jour, peut-être qu'il te répondra. Et maintenant, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à te réveiller ? Sven ne s'est pas vraiment attardé sur la fin du duel...Et on voulait pas le forcer à...Enfin il avait l'air plutôt en rage. »Continua Lana pour changer de sujet.

La vampire soupira : tous ces humains parlaient-ils donc autant les uns que les autres ? Si elle était née quelques siècles plus tôt, elle aurait surement adorée l'esclavage qu'avaient instauré ces ancêtres en Europe. Au moins, un esclave se taisait.

Malheureusement, l'esclavage était depuis bien longtemps aboli. Elle sourit cyniquement en pensant à son château et aux humains qui y résidaient. L'esclavage n'était qu'un mot...finalement.

Se rendant compte que Lana attendait toujours sa réponse, Niniel raconta avec lenteur le duel jusqu'au moment où tout devenait noir pour elle. Elle se rappelait s'être sentie très légère, puis plus rien. Lana eut une moue désapprobatrice en disant qu'ils n'auraient pas du s'exposer autant au danger : après tout, ils n'étaient que des élèves de cinquième année...

« Au fait, Stan m'a dit qu'il t'avait entendu utiliser un Oppugno, c'est vrai ? » Demanda la brune, s'asseyant à côté de la blandine sur le canapé.

Niniel porta un rapide coup d'œil sur le nouvel emplacement de Lana. Les humains s'asseyaient-ils souvent sans gêne aux côtés de leurs prédateurs ? Remettant son questionnement existentiel à plus tard elle hocha la tête à la positive, pensive.

« Mais c'est un sort de sixième année ! »

« Il a de tout temps été mon favori.»Expliqua la vampire, malgré les yeux ronds de la jeune sorcière, peu convaincue.

« Tu dois être crevée, va donc te reposer... »Lui conseilla Lana.

Peu désireuse d'obéir, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs lui promit à tort de le faire dans quelques minutes, alors Lana disparut après un : « Demain, il va falloir s'occuper de Sven, ça ce sera autre chose... »

Une fois sa camarade loin dans le couloir des dortoirs féminins, la vampire se leva et se posa contre le mur où ondulait le grand serpent d'ivoire. Elle caressa les pierres où celui-ci étendait son corps écailleux et sourit lorsqu'il la fixa de ses yeux rubis.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd jusqu'à ce que le reptile ne disparaisse pour refaire surface sur les pierres d'autour de la fenêtre du lac, s'agitant avec ferveur dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. La vampire ne s'en aperçut pas et préféra retourner sur le velours des canapés. Étendue sur l'un d'eux, elle posa les yeux sur les braises rougeoyantes de l'âtre de leur maison. Le feu lui semblait si attirant, à elle, créature de la Nuit.

Si changeant et inaccessible à son être, elle n'arrivait pas à en comprendre l'utilité. Pourquoi existait-il pour mourir si rapidement ? Pourquoi disposait-elle d'une vie à la longueur presque infinie ? Cela lui enlevait-elle le charme de la vie elle-même, dont semblaient se réjouir jour après jour toutes les créatures de la lumière ? La vampire pensa à Maria : elle aussi disposait de cette vie éternelle, et pourtant, elle semblait si proche des humains et de leur comportement. Comment se faisait-il donc ? Peut-être était-ce du à ce cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine alors que Niniel n'avait jamais senti le sien esquisser le moindre mouvement ?

Qu'importe. La réponse ne serait certainement jamais la bienvenue.

Cette nuit fut une des rares nuits où la vampire connut un semblant de sommeil. Son esprit vagabondant dans les méandres de ses questionnements, son état était proche de celui du sommeil humain, bien que très différent dans son essence. Au matin, les premiers réveillés des Serpentards la trouvèrent allongée sur le divan, un bras recouvrant moitié de son visage, balayés par des mèches d'ivoire. Ils n'osèrent la déranger et la couvrirent d'une des fines couvertures mise à la disposition des élèves près des coussins et des poufs. Silencieux comme des ombres, ils firent attention à ne pas la réveiller. Ce fut seulement quand elle sentit une main lui caresser la joue avec un petit rire que Niniel daigna se détacher de ses questions existentielles pour revenir au monde réel.

« Il est déjà midi, tu ne veux pas venir manger ? »

La vampire ouvrit les paupières, dévoilant deux grands yeux rouges sang. Sven était assis sur le canapé, calé dans le creux formé par les jambes pliées de l'endormie. Le jeune homme avait pris le loisir de se pencher sur elle et de caresser doucement les mèches de cheveux égarées sur sa joue. Bien trop proche de cet humain à son goût, Niniel riposta immédiatement à la caresse par une frappe bien claquée sur la main du blond, nullement surpris.

Il se mit à rire doucement et partit avec un petit rictus.

Il lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait alors la sorcière se décida à aller enfiler des vêtements propres après une douche rapide. Elle accompagna en silence le blond sur le chemin vers la grande salle et apprit – Sven avait pris le loisir d'entamer une conversation même si la blandine ne semblait disposée à y prendre part - qu'il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie le matin même, pour son bras et sa blessure à la tempe. L'infirmière était loin d'être dupe bien sur, surtout qu'elle avait reçu Sirius quelques minutes plus tôt... Mais elle avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle se contentait de les soigner sans demander la cause, même si elle les réprimandait à chaque fois.

« Tu devrais y aller aussi non ? Tu n'étais pas très bien hier. »Lui conseilla Sven en passant la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Je récupère vite. »Lui répondit naturellement Niniel en s'installant à leur table avant de se dire que ce n'était pas habituel chez un humain. Elle grimaça intérieurement et guetta du coin de l'œil son voisin de table. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser, pris de cours par Beth et Stan, qui leur apportait un plat de la table des Serdaigles – ceux-ci protestaient d'ailleurs vigoureusement sous les railleries des verts et argent –

« Prends des forces Niniel ! »Clama Lowen en lui servant une sorte de hachis parmentier. La vampire regarda avec perplexité la nourriture s'étaler avec une élégance digne d'une porcherie dans son assiette en argent massif. Comment un tel immondice pouvait-il lui redonner des forces ? Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était trois ou quatre litres de sang bien frais.

Elle ne blâma pas pour autant le châtain qui pensait bien faire, et déclina poliment l'assiette en prenant à la place un bout de steak haché, le plus saignant possible. Ce n'était pas du tout revigorant, voire dégoutant, mais Niniel devait faire fi de ses goûts pour ne pas paraître vraiment suspecte... Les humains mangeaient de la nourriture consistante et buvait des boissons, elle se devait d'en faire de même. Elle mangea le quart de son plat avec force d'écœurement, et bu un verre d'eau voyant que tous les autres le faisaient : ce liquide insipide et inutile la laissa sans voix. A quoi servait donc ce liquide transparent s'il n'avait aucun goût ?! Lorsqu'un mal de ventre la prit dans la minute qui suivit, la vampire se jura de ne plus toucher à l'eau.

Attendant que les autres aient enfin fini, elle se mit à dévisager les humains des différentes maisons, s'arrêtant parfois sur l'un ou l'autre. Elle rencontra à plusieurs reprises le regard furieux, dégouté ou railleur de certains rouge et or. Puis elle s'attarda sur les yeux bleus océans de l'elfe à la table des Lions. Elle s'accorda un petit geste formel de salut, ravissant la blonde, qui se demandait si tous ces évènements changerait quelque chose à leur amitié naissante. A sa droite, Sirius le vit mais ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire cette fois. En fait, il n'avait plus envie de parler de Serpentards pendant au moins...un bon moment ! Bien qu'il sache qu'il le ferait tout de même avant le lendemain...

Sa promesse intérieure ne tint finalement que jusque dans l'après midi : lorsque la bande des Maraudeurs voulut passer un moment dans le parc près de leur endroit habituel et qu'ils y trouvèrent la bande de la veille...

« Ah non ! Pas eux !»Soupira Peter en voyant les uniformes à liseré vert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ceux-là ! »S'emporta James.

« James, cet endroit n'est pas réservé ! Venez, allons autre part les garçons... »Proposa Lily.

« Certainement pas ! Je vais profiter de leur proximité pour leur faire avaler leur langue bifide et la...»Commença Sirius en sortant lentement sa baguette de sa robe

« Vous n'allez pas encore vous battre tout de même ! Cette fois, j'irais prévenir les professeurs, et tu feras de même Rémus ! »Prévint la rousse avec conviction.

Les garçons firent la moue, ils savaient qu'elle le ferait...

Sirius grogna alors quelque chose à laquelle la rousse ne s'attendait pas :

« Mais... Si l'endroit n'est pas réservé, on peut se mettre...euh...je sais pas moi, juste à côté ! »

Les cinq autres le fixèrent avec une mine ahurie. Sirius pressa James du regard pour qu'il l'aide, mais celui-ci était trop perplexe pour comprendre le message. L'elfe, elle, le vit et se mit à répondre :

« Je pourrais aller voir Niniel comme ça ! »

Lily la fusilla du regard, elle n'était pas contre mais ce n'était pas le moment de donner raison au brun ! Tout cela allait mal finir, comme d'habitude !

« Oui ! Exactement ! »

Évidemment Sirius n'avait pas laissé passer l'occasion et gratifia la blonde d'un remerciement discret. Entre temps, Peter, James et Rémus avait saisi l'intérêt de la démarche et emboitèrent le pas à leur camarade. Lily souffla, dépitée, et les suivit à son tour. Les rouge et or s'installèrent donc au pied d'un autre arbre, juste à côté du groupe de Serpentards.

La blonde hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers la vampire. Les verts et argent n'avaient pas l'air très ravi que leurs ennemis soient ici.

« Tu viens Maria? » S'exclama Sirius en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de lui. L'elfe le rejoignit devant les regards noirs du groupe adverse qui hésitait à lancer d'eux-mêmes une offensive. Finalement, un groupe de Poufsouffle passa entre les deux camps ennemis et stagnant quelques minutes, permit aux deux partis de prendre le temps pour faire une trève.

La tension était tout de suite montée dans le groupe de Niniel à l'arrivée des adversaires de la veille. Sven, poings serrés, se retenait de ne pas métamorphoser sur le champ les Gryffondors qui semblaient prendre leurs aises en quelque chose de très humilant...

La fille aux cheveux de neige jeta un coup d'œil aux rouges et or, en particulier à la blonde qui lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Prêt à éclater les Serpy comme l'année dernière? » S'exclama Sirius d'un seul coup, assez fort pour que les Serpentard l'entendent. « Il paraît qu'il leur manque un attrapeur, à cette allure, ils vont arriver dernier! »

Le chef de la bande des verts et argent se tendit d'un coup. Les Serpentards n'étaient jamais arrivés en dernière position de son vivant, et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver!

« De toute façon, même s'il en trouve un, personne ne sera à ma hauteur! » Entendit-il.

Pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui parlait : Potter et son égo exacerbé...Encore et toujours. Certes, il était le meilleur attrapeur depuis des générations à Poudlard. Certes il avait réussi à mettre terme à un match en seulement 7 minutes. Certes il avait fait gagné à Gryffondor tous ses matchs l'année dernière...Bon l'année d'avant aussi...Quand bien même il n'avait pas à en faire étalage tous les quarts d'heure. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de Quidditch...

« Il est 14h. Je suis en retard, il faut que j'y aille. »Déclara d'un seul coup Sven en se levant, un air furieux imprimé sur le visage.

« Ou ça ? »Demanda Stan, en pleine élaboration avec Lana d'un plan de relooking express de Potter.

« Tu connais le mot Quidditch ? QUI-DDI-TCH ! »S'énerva le blond en partant, appelant Niniel à sa suite.

La blandine le regarda s'éloigner et refusa de bouger tant qu'il était encore dans son champ de vision. Les autres Serpentards commençaient à cerner son comportement : on ne dictait pas sa loi à leur nouvelle amie.

Aussi, quand leur leader l'appelait un peu sèchement, elle prenait ça pour un ordre et n'obéissait pas.

Lorsque le préfet de Serpentard se retourna et vit la concernée arracher avec nonchalance les brins d'herbe qui l'entouraient, Les Gryffondors virent repasser un Sven mécontent qui vint chercher la vampire et la leva sans ménagement par la manche pour la trainer sans plus attendre, tandis que celle-ci le suivait avec un rictus non caché en lui répétant à volo que non, elle n'intègrerait pas dans son équipe, que oui elle avait changé d'avis et que non elle ne l'aiderait pas pour tout l'or du monde. De loin, Maria voyait les canines acérées de son amie refléter l'éclat du soleil quand elle souriait. Elle espéra secrètement que personne d'autre qu'elle ne le remarquerait et haussa les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

« Eh tu vas ou comme ça Crescent ? T'emmène ton petit chien faire un tour ? »Demanda Rémus, encouragé par le rire de James qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

« La ferme Lupin ! »S'exclama le préfet, ayant autre chose à faire que de subir des railleries : il se sentirait obligé de répondre et serait alors vraiment en retard... En tant que capitaine, cela ne serait pas très sérieux. Mais...c'était tentant...vraiment si...tentant...

« Pas besoin d'aller chercher de nouveaux joujoux pour ta pitoyable équipe Crescent. Vous allez vous faire écraser, comme toujours ! »Lui envoya James. « Surtout ton nouvel attrapeur. Il se prendra tellement la branlée de sa vie qu'il démissionnera le lendemain d'après ! J'ai hâte de le connaître...»

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre. Ne-pas-répon-dreuh. Sven allait se retourner quand il sentit le morceau de robe de sorcier qu'il serrait depuis peu dans son poing lui échapper. Il se retourna finalement à contre cœur.

Tout alla très vite.

Niniel se dirigeait vers les rouge et or et s'arrêta devant le brun à lunettes. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et inclina légèrement la tête sur la droite dans un geste d'incompréhension. Lui souriant en découvrant deux canines pointues, elle attendit.

James semblait avoir arrêter de respirer. Lily et les autres Gryffondors les regardaient avec un brin d'anxiété. Que faisait-elle ? Maria devina aisément à l'attitude de James que Niniel utilisait une infime partie de ses pouvoirs pour le charmer et empêcher qu'il ne bouge. Elle se demanda si elle le faisait exprès ou si la proximité qu'elle avait instaurée en était la cause. Non loin déjà, les Serpentards se levèrent, près à en découdre s'il le fallait. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le besoin. Niniel se contenta de rire aux éclats (personne ne l'avait jamais encore entendu le faire ici).

Un rire frais, un poil aigu et moqueur à souhait, presque irréel... Elle se releva en toisant le Gryffondor d'un regard de pitié et de moquerie mélangée. Pas besoin de parler, il avait compris. Elle se dirigea vers Sven qui l'attendait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche semi ouverte. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui sans s'arrêter, il lui emboita le pas, un sourire cynique et fier au coin des lèvres. La bande de Serpentard s'accorda pour laisser les deux Serpentards aller aux essais et eux-même aller dans leur salle commune. Il ne valait mieux pas rester dans le coin. Les rouge et or étaient encore coïts, mais pas pour longtemps.

Poursuivant une blandine au pas léger, Sven sentit tous les sentiments négatifs accumulés depuis la veille s'envoler. Il se retenait de ne pas aller embrasser la jeune fille pour avoir rabattu le caquet à Potter de manière magistrale, et il se retenait de ne pas aller remercier Potter à genoux : grâce à lui les Serpents venaient de gagner un attrapeur, et pas n'importe lequel...

Alors que les deux sorciers verts et argents disparaissaient vers le terrain de Quidditch, James reprit ses esprits et murmura :

« C'était...quoi, ca ? »

« Hum hum... » Sirius se racla la gorge, gêné. « Je crois que tu viens de te faire humilier Corni... »

Lily eut un petit rire : « C'est nouveau pour lui Sirius. Et j'espère que ça lui fera le plus grand bien ! »

« ... »Le brun à lunettes leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, perplexe. « Non mais je rêve ! Pour qui elle se prend cette Serpy ?! »S'exclama-t-il enfin. « Je vais aller lui farcir les yeux avec deux trois sorts moi ! »

« Moi j'aime bien son caractère ! »Se moqua Sirius, mort de rire devant la réaction à retardement de son ami. « D'abord hier devant moi, aujourd'hui devant toi... »

« Patmol ! C'est sérieux ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »

« A ton avis Corni...! »Le railla Rémus.

« Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi, je vais voir les essais des Serpents ! On va voir ce qu'ils valent cette année. »Gronda James, furieux.

Il se leva, rouge de colère tandis qu'à côté, Maria se retenait de demander pourquoi Patmol venait de remplacer le nom de Sirius, et pourquoi James venait de gagner lui même un étrange surnom.

« James ! On a autre chose à faire ! »Protesta Lily.

« Lily jolie, je t'aime au plus profond de mon âme, mais le Quidditch m'appelle. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, je t'en veux pas ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Lily, qui avait d'abord rougit à la première partie de la phrase, finit par pester quelque chose de très impoli sur la stupidité des garçons de Poudlard et prit le chemin du château. Rémus et Peter préférèrent eux aussi rentrer pour finir leurs devoirs, qu'ils devaient faire en commun avec trois Serdaigles qu'ils connaissaient. Maria, Sirius et James se dépêchèrent donc de suivre les pas de leurs ennemis mortels pour ne rien louper de l'évènement.

« C'est un ultimatum Sirius ! Un scandale ! La troisième guerre mondiale, l'ultime provocation ! »S'écriait James, deux pas devant l'elfe et le brun, qui s'amusaient bien en voyant leur ami faire des gestes d'une amplitude démesurée pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Peut-être pas à ce point là James ! »Tenta Maria. « Après tout, tu l'avais cherché... » Fit-elle doucement.

« Elle a raison »Acquiesça le brun avec un sourire démesuré. James se faisant remettre à sa place par une fille qui n'avait même pas parlé. Serpentard ou pas, son ami allait en entendre parler souvent...

James grogna et lança un regard de glace aux Serpentard qui s'occupait de recevoir les candidats aux postes. Ils montèrent dans les gradins, où se trouvaient parsemés par ci par là quelques élèves. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle et sa petite amie, deux ou trois passionnés de Quidditch, des Serpentards amis des candidats aussi. Sur le terrain, deux petits groupes : l'un formé par les séquelles de l'équipe verte et argent, l'autre plus dense, par les candidats.

Les trois amis se dégotèrent une place au plus près du terrain, au premier rang des tribunes, et y posèrent leurs affaires avant de s'accouder à la rembarde en fer, rouillée par endroits.

« Regarde moi ça... »Siffla James, particulièrement remonté. « Et voilà que je me passe une main dans les cheveux, et voilà que je fais le beau devant les nanas … Une tapette ce gars ! »

Sirius faillit lui demander s'il était conscient de faire exactement la même chose, mais se retint en esquissant un sourire.

« Tu aurais vraiment du l'achever hier, j'aurais jamais du t'en empêcher Sir'.»Continua l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor.

« Au risque de te décevoir, c'est Niniel qui l'a empêché. Pas toi James. »Se moqua Maria.

James grogna quelque chose sur l'attitude des filles à Poudlard et se reconcentra sur le milieu du stade. Ils virent le Capitaine vert et argent pointer sa baguette vers sa gorge, et la voix du blond résonna beaucoup plus fort que de nature.

« Bon, bienvenue à tous, merci d'être venu aux sélections. Comme vous devez surement le savoir, je suis Sven Crescent, capitaine de l'équipe et gardien de nos buts. L'équipe est actuellement en manque de deux poursuiveurs et d'un attrapeur. Pour le reste, je souhaite garder la même composition que l'année dernière. Je l'ai fait savoir dans la semaine, j'espère donc que vous n'êtes là que pour les postes que j'ai cité ? »

Il n'y eut que des réponses positives, alors le préfet des Serpentards reprit :

« Je vais vous demander de faire deux groupes. A droite les postulants au titre de Poursuiveurs. A gauche, les hypothétiques Attrapeurs. »

Les élèves se répartirent selon les instructions et Sven demanda à sorcier de quatrième année à ses côtés de compter chaque groupe. Une minute plus tard il lui annonça un chiffre qui fit soupirer le plus vieux.

« Bon... Vous êtes sept dans les Poursuiveurs et onze chez les Attrapeurs ... Le groupe de droite, vous enfourchez vos balais et vous allez me suivre dans le chemin de cercles enflammés là bas. Les deux derniers arrivés seront éliminés. Oui vous avez bien compris, c'est une course. Dereck, à toi les cercles. »

Un Serpentard bien baraqué leva sa baguette et fit apparaître dans l'air une trentaine de cercles magiques de feu d'un bon mètre cinquante de diamètre. Les concurrents se mirent sur un même ligne et partirent au signal du capitaine d'équipe. Le trajet fut rapidement effectué et les deux derniers arrivés, mis hors-jeu. Pas assez rapides, et Serpentard se basait sur l'attaque, donc la rapidité. Un troisième fut renvoyé : il avait poussé l'un de ses camarades pour passer à l'avant.

Le poste de poursuiveur n'était pas un jeu solo comme le gardien ou les Batteurs. Sven n'avait pas besoin de ça dans son équipe, déjà qu'elle n'était pas forcément réputée pour son franc esprit de camaraderie...Il essayait tant bien que mal de changer cela depuis son passage au poste de Capitaine,conscient du bienfait que cela aurait sur leur jeu... Petit à petit, à force de renvoi, de sélection, d'autres renvois, de reprises sous promesse, de soirées entre membres de l'équipe, il y arrivait. Ça n'était pas encore leur point fort mais...

En attendant, les quatre restants s'étaient présentés devant le capitaine et le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'un d'eux qui lui fit un petit sourire timide.

Sven ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe, soupira, et la referma. Il ne répondit pas au geste du jeune garçon mais se contenta de lui envoyer un regard blasé.

Perspicace, Niniel noyée au milieu du groupe de postulants Attrapeurs, remarqua l'échange et détailla le jeune garçon. Des cheveux platines un peu ébouriffés par son récent vol, un sourire éclatant et des yeux gris aciers. La ressemblance était flagrante, à part les yeux. Ce gamin avait un lien du sang avec son ami.

Dans les tribunes, au moment où les quatre concurrents restants s'envolaient pour une épreuve d'adresse, Sirius grimaça en lançant :

« Eh James regarde, c'est Crescent bis. »

A ses côtés, l'elfe leva le nez vers le ciel à son tour et vit filer un jeune garçon aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en semblaient blancs. Elle interrogea son voisin des yeux.

« Son petit frère. Lukas. De la mauvaise graine qui tente par tous les moyens de suivre les traces de son oh combien merveilleux grand frère le Prince des Serpents. »

« Ah.. »

« Et accessoirement un des amis de mon sale petit frère à moi. Si ce n'est pas le meilleur. »Grogna Sirius.

« Tu as un frère ?! »S'exclama la blonde en pointant Sirius d'un doigt accusateur.

« Oui, et ce n'est pas pour me plaire. Je ne m'entends pas avec ma famille. Il est en troisième année à Serpentard avec la blondasse junior donc je ne le vois jamais. Et ça me va comme ça. »

« Serpentard...? C'est bizarre pour des membres de la même famille d'être dans des maisons si différentes... »Remarqua Maria, triste de l'histoire mais respectueuse.

Le brun eut un rictus en expliquant qu'il était en fait le mouton noir, et non le contraire. Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau aussitôt lorsque les poursuivants remirent pied à terre. Une jeune fille fut éliminée non sans verser quelques larmes alors certains membres de l'équipe la consolèrent en disant qu'elle restait talentueuse quand même. Un peu exagéré trouvait Sven, mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour la calmer...

« Pitoyable. »Lâcha Niniel en voyant la scène. Plusieurs de ses voisins et voisines Serpentards la fixèrent en ricanant.

La dernière épreuve se passa avec les poursuiveurs déjà en poste et résultaient en une épreuve de coordination avec eux. Il était important, quel que soit le talent des concurrents, qu'ils aient un jeu en correspondance avec ceux des anciens. A la grande surprise des Serpentards, ce furent les deux plus jeunes du lot qui réussirent : une petite sorcière toute fluette au regard bleu azur de troisième année, et le dénommé Lukas Crescent, qui arborait un regard fier et un sourire non feint.

« Bon bravo à vous deux, bienvenue dans l'équipe. »Fit le capitaine en leur remettant leur insigne et leurs équipements personnels, qu'il sortit par magie d'un sac posé à quelques mètres des nouveaux.

Niniel remarqua que Sven foudroyait du regard le jeune garçon blond. Apparemment il n'était pas très content, mais elle décelait tout de même dans ses iris émeraudes une pointe de fierté. Ils devaient être de la même famille, mais la vampire savait en observant le comportement du préfet, que celui-ci aurait tout fait pour ne pas prendre le petit garçon s'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Le capitaine les quitta d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre le deuxième groupe de sorciers présents pour les sélections, tandis que derrière lui déjà, les deux nouveaux faisaient les présentations avec les anciens de l'équipe.

« Comme vous êtes un poil plus nombreux que le premier groupe – il fallait s'y attendre... - »Entama le blond d'un air agressif. « Nous allons être plus sélectifs dès le départ. C'est simple, je vais faire un score de votre temps à attraper le vif d'or dans un périmètre restreint de trente mètres sur trente. Cinquante de hauteur. On a préparé un espace magique là bas à partir des balises flottantes jaunes. Les cinq derniers seront éliminés. »

Sven soupira : les sélections l'Attrapeur n'étaient jamais une mince affaire, il y avait toujours des égalités, des ex-aequo, des problèmes de préférences... de plus, il sentait dans son dos le regard railleur de James Potter...Et en parlant de James Potter...

« Eh Crescent, te fatigue pas ! »Le railla celui-ci en criant des tribunes.

« Celui qui lui répond est éliminé d'office. »Gronda-t-il au groupe des postulants, presque tous déjà prêts à envoyer un maléfice à l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor

« Crescent, pioche dans ma maison, même le plus nul vaut mieux que toute ta bande ! »

« On va donc commencer par... »Souffla Sven en serrant les dents.

« Crescent tu m'écoutes ? Si tu veux je te loue un première année ! Il fera des merveilles je t'assure. »

Le stylo que Sven gardait dans sa main pour noter les temps émit un craquement inquiétant. La vampire était sure qu'il l'avait brisé. Elle se mit à ricaner sans gêne, devant le regard instantanément furieux du Capitaine.

« Petit Prince ? Eh petit prince ! »L'appela Sirius à son tour, se jouant du surnom du blond.

« On va commencer par Miss Stridley. »Gronda le blond en gardant son calme autant qu'il le pouvait. Répondre maintenant devant les deux nouveaux de l'équipe et devant les candidats ne ferait qu'infirmer et ternir sa position de capitaine et donc la qualité de son autorité sur eux.

Maudit Potter. Maudit Black. Maudits Gryffondors. Maudit Poudlard et maudite Niniel qui ne faisait que rire de sa position passive obligatoire.

Les onze concurrents se succédèrent durant une bonne heure sous les yeux experts et les commentaires acerbes et sonores de James. Devant certains concurrents assez médiocres, les trois Gryffondors, Maria y compris cette fois, se payèrent de bonnes tranches de rire. De son côté l'examinateur remarqua deux ou trois prestations pas mal du tout, y compris celle de Niniel même si elle n'arrivait qu'en troisième place du classement. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. En tant que capitaine, Sven connaissait pertinemment le rôle important de la chance dans la capture de la petite balle dorée. Il remercia sobrement les cinq éliminés -pas le temps de s'y attarder - et se tourna vers les six restants.

« Nous allons faire deux groupes. Vous allez rentrer à nouveau dans l'espace clos et faire en sorte d'être le premier des trois à m'attraper ce foutu vif d'Or. Donnez vous en à cœur joie, tous les coups sont permis, même les plus bas, sauf la magie. C'est ce que vous aurez à affronter une fois l'autre idiot de Potter face à vous sur un balai. »

Le premier groupe passa et mit vingt bonnes minutes à attraper la balle aux ailes dorées. Sous le regard désespéré et affreusement triste de Sven qui se contentait d'essuyer avec douleur les railleries de James qui – il devait l'avouer cette fois – n'avait pas tort concernant le niveau de ces sorciers. Ce fut un élève un peu balourd qui empoigna finalement le vif d'Or en poussant de l'épaule un de ses camarades. Sven espéra secrètement que celui-ci ne finirait pas en haut de sa liste : il n'aurait aucune chance face à Potter, même pas la plus infime, même pas avec de la chance.

Le second groupe démarra plus vite que le premier et ne mit que trois minutes chrono à ramener le vif d'Or au préfet. Ce fut Niniel qui lui mit dans la main, avec dans ses yeux rouges sangs, la flamme du défi brulant plus que jamais. Sven la félicita pour son record, voyant avec un plaisir inavoué que la dernière épreuve avait été un coup de chance pour les deux premiers classés devant elle. Elle avait attrapé l'objet doré avec une facilité déconcertante, et Sven se demanda si elle n'avait pas été parfois gênée par les autres concurrents. Il plaçait de grands espoirs en elle et sentit son courage revenir. Pour une fois, James n'avait pas hurlé de commentaires désobligeants, se contentant de râler auprès de l'elfe que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance pour la vampire. Lorsque celle-ci lui fit remarquer en riant qu'il n'était qu'un gros jaloux vexé, celui-ci se renfrogna encore plus. Il ne fallait pas que cette fille aux cheveux blancs soit le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. Il ne l'avouait pas, mais elle avait un niveau bien supérieur à l'ancien et possédait une sacrée dextérité. Elle lui donnerait – peut-être, car son génie était immeeeense - du fil à retordre pendant un match.

« La dernière épreuve consiste en un essai sur terrain réel. Vous allez m'attraper le vif d'or comme dans un match. Le premier à me le ramener sera déclaré vainqueur. » Sven lança un regard sous entendu à Niniel. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle échoue. Il la voulait dans son équipe, à ses côtés lors des matchs, près de lui... Il se claqua mentalement : non mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Il regarda les deux concurrents se fixer intensément.

Niniel esquissa un rictus et prit son envol, suivie de peu par son concurrent.

* * *

Des reviews pour nous faire plaisir malgré qu'on vous ait lachement abandonné deux semaines ? :D .. C'était pour la bonne cause je le jure ! Nos K1 sont tellemetnintégrés qu'on pourra plus les faire partir...xD

Voila. Réponse aux reviews comme d'hab ? Quelqu'un lit-il véritablement cette section T.T...?

**loupiote sama :** je commence par toi louloute (je me permets ?). Tu nous as inondés de reviews dis moi ? On était tellement heureuses ^^ !

J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour te réveiller au matin :j...Je vais tenter de relire tes reviews une par une pour rien manquer de tes questions...lol. Alors déjà, pour le pairing Sirius x Niniel, j'ai déjà répondu à la question. il ya aura surement des slashs. Pas de ''vrai'' pairings. Ca collerait trop bien entre eux pour marcher en vrai XD. L'un ou l'autre finirait à la broche o3o

Maria ressemble à une de tes amis ? ah ah ah j'aimerais franchement la connaitre, et j'imagine que ma colocataire, la juste à coté (qui est ma co-écrivain rappelons-le !) serait enchantée aussi de faire sa connaissance...Elles auraient des points communs x). Et si elle commence à ressembler à une Sirius au féminin, j'imagine que c'es par son côté un peu dragueuse ^^''... Oui, c'ets fait exprès... C'ets ainsi qu'elle est :)

Je suis si heureuse que tu ''kiff'' Niniel (ouh le joli mot que voila xD...non je dec'), c'est super encourageant pour moi ^^. J'espère que le reste de la fic' ne va pas te décevoir...Pour la phobie de Maria (je saute du coq à l'âne mais j'arrive pas à faire autrement là...) non impossible qu'elle s'en débarasse à mon avis Oo...C'est ancré tout ça !

Tu as un pincement au coeur pour Niniel et tu commences à apprécier Sven...hé hé hé hé ha ha ha mwhahaha ! hum...hum...la Serdaigle de coeur (j'ai bien compris ?) que tu es aurait-elle des tendances vertes et argents ? Mystèèère. ^.^ (quant au petit con abject de Sven...je trouve ça dur pour lui hi hi hi)

Et pour finir, oui, Sven a des choses à cacher, ça c'est sur...mais je finis là. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

**Kivee :** hello Kiv' ! (j'adore donner des surnoms :3) D'abord merci pour ta review ! Je comprends que tu te méfies des vampires... :) Moi aussi j'ai un syndrome post- T*****ght. ^.^

Maria et moi on est contentes que l'histoire et le chapitre du dueul te plaise ! Pour le point négatif, tu soulèves une question intéressante. On en a parlé entre nous et on en a conclu que tu avais tout sauf tort ! Il est vrai qu'à posteriori (l'histoire n'était pas faite pour être publiée en fait...) nous sommes restées bien trop centrée sur Serpentard et Gryffondor... On va essayer de rectifier le tir. Ca va pas être simple vu que les chapitres sont déjà écrits. Mais ça sert à ça l'imagination et j'en fais mon affaire, en espèrant que tu pourras nous dire si c'est (un peu) mieux ... :j

On espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout de même. a bientôt ! :)

**Aurore :** ahhhh...ma fidèle Aurore ! Toujours au rendez-vous hein ;) ? Super si la suite continue de te charmer. Pour les crocs de la vampire, comme tu as pu le lire, non je n'ai pas profité de l'occasion pour révéler Niniel au monde. Trop tôt :)

Oui, Lucius risque de faire des apparitions - fréquentes je pense mais furtives - et il a un rôle important durant cette année. Et pour les suivantes surement par interim de ses camarades restés à Poudlard ! J'espère que tu l'aimes bien ^^

Bisous !

**Fridaye** : Hors reviews, ma fridaye j'ai vu que tu vaais un compte sur l'Encrier ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé hein ? Petite cachotière... j'irais voiiiiir !

Niniel commence à avaoir des réflexes humains ? Non je ne pense pas :) Parler est jsute quelque chose qu'elle doit se réhabituer à faire. Il y a des vampires pipelettes, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas été élevée ainsi. Mais ça lui arrive d'aligner plus d cinq mots parfois... Oo...apparemment. Je ne sais pas, mes personnages me surprennent souvent pour tout te dire :3...Je crois que je suis celle qui les connait à la fois le plus et le moins ^.^''.

Bisous bisous, on espère ne t'avaoir pas trop fait attendre (et puis j'ai mis deux chapitres alors na !)

**CFLM angel :** Angel :D ! Merci pour le compliment. Et ô combien non, je savais que tu ne passerais pas à côté (*s'incliiiine profondément*) lol.

Bisous bisous, on espère que tu aimes la suite !

**Skouare Enix :** Oui c'était Sephi :D ! Sephiroth Crescent... (Ouias il y a un James/Niniel/Sirius mais ça tu as du le lire si tu me vois en ce moment ^.^)

Tu adores Stan :3 ? Moi aussi...Comme tu dis il est trop chou. C'est ma bouffé d'air quand j'ai envie de détendre une atmosphère... ;)

Une fan de Sven parce quil gère la fougère. Tu m'as plongé en mode nostalgie : j'ai une amie qui s'exprime comme toi...et que j'ai pas revue depuis un an :j.

(pi t'as raison. Il gère Sveninouchet xD)

Bisous bisous, on espère te reparler très vite !

**Dormeuse :** Un compliment qui ne tombe pas dans l'oreille de deux sourdes :) Merci Dormeuse de prendre le temps de reviewer :). Et oui, j'ai été sadique là...Mais c'est pas moi qui ai coupé le chapiiiiitre *se tourne vers Maria qui mange un avocat en ce moment *

**atjcdgj :** jeu sé pa ci tu viendra lireu sa mai en touca merssi pour ta review ! Je teu répons memeuh pas, sa vaut pas la pèine. ''Je vois pas l'intérait.''

Et je tiens à préciser une nouvelle fois que ta review, par son ortographe et son agressivité, n'a absolument pas touché son but. Il aurait été si simple de la reformuler aimablement et dans un langage correct. La peut-être que nous aurions pu discuter correctement, en personnes civilisées (que tu n'as pas l'air d'être). Ton avis aurait pu être pris en compte...

Amicalement. Maria et Niniel, qui se sont payées une bonne tranche de rire grâce à toi.


	13. Lorque l'on se touche

Titre : **Eternelles **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

* * *

Un chapitre bonus, deux le même jour c'est pas magnifique ? Pour se faire pardonner de l'absence. Enfin, surtout pour se faire plaisir avec une excuse en fait...

Personnellement l'intégration a laisser des séquelles... Moi j'ai un sourcil en zèbre (tondu par mon parrain oui je sias c'est pas mon inté mais j'ai pris cher quand même...) des mèches de cheveux totalement tondu dessous (ça s'appelle un balotelli qui parait...) un claquage aux adducteurs, une chevile faillie etre en vrac, des bleus à volo et ma coloc en un sur la fesse (elle me la montré non non je la reluque pas hein !) en forme de...(oserais-je le dire ? :3).

Ah et pour finir J'ai perdu ma dignité pour la 1000eme fois d'affilée (qui l'a vu ? petite petite petiiiite...)

J'aime les kiné 3

Bonne lectuuuuure !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Lorsqu'on se touche...**

« Rahhh ! Ça m'énerve ! » S'écria James en shootant pour la troisième fois dans une des dalles du sol sur le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. « Tout ça ce n'était qu'un... »

« Coup de chance, oui on sait ! »Se moqua Sirius en tapotant l'épaule de Maria qui pouffa devant l'air renfrogné de leur ami commun.

« Non ! Moi je dis, elle a payé la blondasse en couchant avec hier soir ! Du coup il l'a choisie dans l'équipe ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait Corni...! »Soupira Sirius avec un sourire pervers, s'imaginant d'un œil expert la blandine offrir son corps... Hmmm...délicieux.

« Mais si ! Tu as bien vu non ? Quand elle a fait ce looping et qu'elle a plongée au ras du sol d'un coup comme si elle avait une illumination. C'est parce que petit prince a du lui dire que le vif d'or y était ! »

Sirius se renfrogna. Son ami venait de le tirer d'une rêverie éveillée. Il shoota à son tour dans une des marches sous l'air étonné puis amusé de Maria qui comprit - elle ne sut comment - ce qui venait de se passer dans l'esprit pervers et tordu de Sirius Black.

« Oui, Crescent sait parler au vif d'Or maintenant tu ne le savais pas ? »Le railla son meilleur ami, dépité par la mauvaise foi de son compagnon.

« Et cette vrille ascendante ! Vous avez déjà vu ça vous ? C'est n'importe quoi ! »Continua James en mimant le geste avec ses mains.

« Attention James...Un peu plus et tu lui voues un culte... »Se moqua Maria, trouvant le ton de son camarade un peu trop admiratif pour être méchant.

« C'est pas vrai ! Et puis d'abord, si elle a jamais fait de balai avant de venir à Poudlard, je vois pas comment elle aurait pu réussir la feinte de Bessnief ! » S'insurgea le brun, maudissant le plafond de pierre de son poing fermé.

« Peut-être comme celui qui a réussi à faire tourner notre ancien professeur de vol en bourrique en lui apprenant quelque chose à chaque cours... » Lança Sirius avec un coup de coude complice pour Maria, qui s'amusait décidément beaucoup depuis une heure.

« Vous êtes contre moi de toute façon ! Et je lui montrerais qui est le plus fort pendant les match ! Elle ne m'arrivera pas à la cheville cette Serpy prétentieuse ! Et moi je n'ai pas couché avec blondasse première du nom pour être dans mon équipe ! »Cria férocement James en passant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Maria et Sirius éclatèrent de rire en entrant à leur tour, mais l'elfe se dirigeant vers un autre coin de la salle, Sirius lui demanda :

« Où tu vas ? Les autres sont là ! »

« Je vais rejoindre un anglais plus ou moins coincé à qui je promets monts et merveilles depuis jeudi ! Et cette fois, je ne veux pas qu'on me dérange...si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je compte pousser les choses un peu plus loin... »

Le brun eut un sourire entendu avec l'elfe qui affichait un air complice. Oh, ça oui, il voyait parfaitement.

« Tu perds pas de temps hein ? »La railla-t-il.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce sont les anglais qui sont trop lents ! »Se moqua-t-elle.

« Oh pas tous... »Souffla Sirius avec un sourire pervers.

« Trouve toi une fille va ! »Fit-elle en le poussant gentiment sur le côté. « Il y en a une pas mal là bas qui te dévore des yeux. »

« Ah ouais ? Oh cool, sympa Maria ! »

Sirius prit congé aussitôt en affichant un air de prédateur affamé tandis que la blonde morte de rire se dirigeait vers son petit ami actuel. Ce dernier eut un énorme sourire en la voyant. Il l'avait cherché toute l'après midi, ne s'étant pas imaginé qu'elle se trouvait aux sélections de Quidditch des Serpentards.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement devant les amis du châtain qui avaient bien envie d'être à sa place.

« Ça va ? » Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, lui procurant un frisson dans le dos en même temps qu'elle passait discrètement sa main sous la chemise du jeune. Chris lui répondit par un langoureux baiser, heureux qu'elle soit là.

« Tu as fini tes devoirs ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard sulfureux. Le Gryffondor hocha de la tête en expliquant qu'il ne lui restait que la fin de son devoir de métamorphose et celui de potions, et qu'il avait encore le temps de les faire. L'elfe le regarda avec envie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passer une bonne soirée si personne ne se mettait sur son chemin.

Comprenant son intention, le châtain et l'emmena hors de la Salle Commune afin de faire un tour.

Dans un coin d'un couloir du huitième étage, Maria pris les choses en main avec le Gryffondor encore un peu réticent à aller si vite. Elle l'attira doucement contre elle, déboutonnant lentement la chemise du rouge et or. Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner dans le jeu de l'elfe qui se faisait plus insistante, plus provocatrice. Tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient le torse du septième année, ce dernier passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux dorés en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Tu es sûre que tu veux... ? Ici ? »

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant langoureusement, et, un brin moqueuse lui susurra :

« L'audace est censée être la qualité d'un Gryffondor, non ? »

Le châtain fut piqué au vif dans ses atouts rouges et ors et l'attira brusquement vers elle en répliquant avec un sourire charmeur et décidé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ma belle ? »

« Hmm... rien...? » S'amusa-t-elle en passant un doigt sur la joue du jeune.

« Ici est un bon endroit, tu ne crois pas ? » Reprit-il, le regard flamboyant de désir. La blonde passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressant doucement sa nuque :

« Ça me convient... » Finit-elle avant qu'il prenne d'assaut ses lèvres, la plaquant contre le mur. Les mains du jeune homme glissèrent sur la peau claire de la blonde, lui procurant un frisson dans le dos. Croyant pouvoir dominer la danse, il dut étouffer un souffle de plaisir en sentant l'elfe se frotter contre lui sur un endroit plus que sensible. Freinant son excitation croissante, le rouge et or se reprit quelques instants afin de lancer un sort d'assourdissement dans le couloir juste au cas où. Il se retourna vers sa jeune amie qui le regardait avec un sourire pervers, une lueur de désir flottant dans ses yeux bleus océan. S'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre, ils allaient passer tous les deux un bon moment...

A l'heure du dîner, les deux Gryffondors à table, l'une sur les genoux de l'autre, furent rejoints par les amis de Chris. Un grand blond, assez élancé et avec une carrure sportive s'assit à côté du châtain. En face de lui s'installèrent deux autres Gryffondors se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Courts cheveux noirs, yeux bleus foncés, la peau halée. L'elfe se mit à penser que les amis du châtain étaient pas mal du tout ! Elle se claqua mentalement. Une seule relation à la fois ! Et puis... Elle posa son regard sur son petit ami. Ce dernier lui en voudrait un peu si elle sortait avec ses amis...

« Salut vous deux ! Vous étiez où ? » Se moqua le premier avec un clin d'oeil. Maria lui répondit par un sourire en coin, main entrelacée avec celle du châtain.

« Quelque part... » Fit mystérieusement Chris, le regard pétillant, en posant ses yeux sur la blonde.

« Je vois... » Ricana le blond.

Le petit groupe s'agrandit à la table des rouge et or avec l'arrivée des Maraudeurs.

James s'assit en face de Maria et s'adressa aux amis du châtain.

« Bryan, Matthew et John! Entraînement mardi soir à 18heures ! »

« Vous jouez dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? » s'étonna l'elfe en se tournant vers eux. Le blond, Bryan, acquiesça en expliquant : « Je suis poursuiveur. » Il montra les jumeaux en ajoutant : « Matthew est lui aussi poursuiveur. Et John est batteur... Le seul de notre groupe à ne pas faire de Quidditch c'est Chris !» Se moqua-t-il en tapotant l'épaule du dit Chris qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais bon, ça n'empêche qu'il est sportif quand même ! » Ajouta John en se servant une bonne part de viande rouge. Maria sourit doucement. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était sportif, son corps était musclé, mais sans trop l'être...

L'elfe sentit un regard sur elle et se tourna vers Sirius qui l'interrogeait silencieusement. La jeune fille lui répondit par un clin d'œil, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé au brun. Finalement, elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et elle comptait bien continuer encore au soir...

Dans les cachots des Serpentards, pendant ce temps là, l'ambiance était à la fête contrairement à la veille. Le préfet avait fait l'annonce officielle de l'équipe annuelle de Quidditch et les verts et argents étaient en train d'arroser leur future espérée victoire de cette année. Beaucoup de monde venait féliciter les nouveaux, mais aussi les anciens. On posait des questions, riait beaucoup et buvait en secret des Bièraubeurres ramenées clandestinement par des élèves ici et là, surtout les plus vieux. Niniel, empêtrée dans ce flot continu d'élèves, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tête qui commençait à bourdonner au vu du bruit ambiant. Elle réussit à s'échapper en veillant à ce que personne, et en particulier le préfet, ne la voie. Le repérant sur un canapé, occupé à embrasser langoureusement une élève de sixième année, elle soupira de bonheur en pensant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir aller chasser une nuit entière et rentrer juste avant le petit matin...

C'était sans compter sur l'intelligence du blond, qui malgré une nuit bien remplie, décida de se lever beaucoup plus tôt qu'à son habitude après un renvoi en règle de sa compagne de la nuit qui s'empressa d'aller réveiller ses amies pour leur faire part de sa nuit.

Aux environs de cinq heures, il s'installa sur un des sofas de la salle en baillant. Bien décidé à voir apparaître la jeune vampire pour la questionner et enfin connaître son secret. Elle ne lâchait pas prise ? Il ne lâcherait pas non plus, plus par défi que par véritable curiosité... Sa patience et ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard, une silhouette à la chevelure aussi blanche qu'un ciel d'hiver apparut dans le couloir de leur salle commune... Leurs regards se croisèrent et Niniel sut à ce moment que la nuit ne serait encore pas parfaite cette fois-ci...

« Je savais que tu serais là. »Entama le sorcier avec une voix qui ne tolérait pas l'indifférence.

Niniel soupira à son insu et ferma les paupières. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si il n'était pas là. Elle s'avança, indifférent, mais décida de jouer le jeu du blond. Il voulait entendre une excuse ? Elle allait lui en donner une. Mais avant, elle pouvait peut-être s'amuser un peu...

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as si gentiment attendu toute la nuit en te rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude. »Claqua-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui dans un fauteuil, croisant les jambes dans une indécente insolence.

Le préfet eut un rictus en répondant :

« On peut dire ça oui...Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai fait cette nuit mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est plutôt ce que toi tu as fait. »Finit-il en riant mesquinement.

« Parce qu'assurément, tu crois que toi et ton joli minois allez me soutirer ces informations sans peine... »Ricana-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil sans quitter les deux émeraudes brillantes de Sven du regard.

« Assurément. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se fixèrent puis Sven se leva et continua :

« Qui est-ce ? Je ne te charrierais pas trop...Pas trop. »Répéta-t-il mesquinement.

La vampire prit un air faussement gêné avant de se lever à son tour avec lenteur, de bousculer le plus doucement possible Sven en le frôlant de son épaule, et de commencer à partir. Dos au blond, elle sentit une main lui enserrer l'avant-bras pour la retenir, et un sourire joueur et sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole pour se retourner avec un étonnement ingénu. Elle se permit même d'ouvrir sa bouche de quelques millimètres. L'accent tragique devait tellement seoir à son visage que la vampire en jubilait intérieurement.

« Pour la dernière fois. Qui est-ce ? Tu n'as pu quitter ton pays que pour ça : un mec. Ou alors tu es une mage noire...à sa solde ? »

Niniel ne tenta pas de comprendre la dernière partie de sa phrase. Nullement intéressée - elle en aurait le temps bien plus tard - elle reprit :

« En quoi cela peut-il bien concerner ton petit fouineur de nez ? »

Une simulation d'énervement passager plus tard, le blond rétorquait :

« Parce que je l'ai décidé. »Décréta Sven d'un insupportable ton insolent en toisant la jeune sorcière des quelques centimètres de hauteur qui les séparaient.

« Et parce que tu l'as décidé je devrais obéir ? » Rétorqua Niniel en susurrant, fermant ses yeux dorés dans un excès de soumission à peine masqué.

« C'est exactement ça. »

Sven ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte alors Niniel baissa les yeux et sourit de façon indécente, découvrant ses crocs encore emprunt de l'odeur du sang.

Ravissant le bond par ce geste d'infériorité, elle devina Sven apprécier d'un rictus mauvais le pouvoir qu'il semblait exercer sur elle en cet instant. La voir plier devant lui devait être indescriptible à outrance apparemment.

Elle poussa délicatement la main de Sven qui lui tenait l'avant-bras et posa ses deux mains puis son front sur le torse du jeune homme, tandis que les yeux de celui-ci s'embuaient déjà de pensées masculines. Il émit un sourire discret : cela n'aurait pas été si difficile que ça en fin de compte. Une semaine c'était déjà de trop pour lui, mais il allait quand même réussir après tout...

Niniel enfouit son visage avec délicatesse dans les pans de la robe de sorcier du préfet vert et argent alors celui ci lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Doucement, il l'attira sur le canapé à sa suite, la faisant s'allonger à moitié sur lui. Vu l'heure, il n'aurait pas le temps d'en profiter beaucoup, mais il pourrait toujours se rattraper ce soir en allant rechercher la demoiselle.

Elle ouvrit lentement le col de la robe de sorcier puis la chemise en dessous et desserra avec une lenteur insupportable pour le sorcier la cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard. Niniel pensa avec un rire pour elle-même que la chance pendant la chasse avait joué en sa faveur : elle n'aurait pas pu faire ce genre de choses avec un humain le ventre vide... D'ordinaire, l'humain en question finissait vidé de son fluide vital, ou alors en sursis accordé par un de ses ainés...

Jouer avec les humains et humaines amusait beaucoup la jeune vampire qui se plaisait à émoustiller le blond en cet instant. Malheureusement, elle dut au bout d'un moment tenter de contrôler ses phéromones vampiriques qui par habitude ne demandaient qu'à se manifester...Elle pourrait encore les faire taire quelques minutes mais ensuite...

Pourtant, inconscient des soucis de sa compagne, totalement narquois, le blond la regardait faire avec un air de supériorité sur le visage, se contentant d'accompagner les mouvements de la jeune fille par des caresses sur sa nuque, ses épaules et son dos, malgré l'épaisseur de tissus qui séparait sa main de sa peau si pâle. Elle avait beau faire durer ce moment, dans quelques instants, elle serait à lui, et le blond savait patienter. Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement de plus en plus envahi par une fatigue douce mais insidieuse. Il se rappela alors les évènements antérieurs au cours desquels il avait éprouvé un étrange sentiment au contact de Niniel. Il se reprit, une lueur inquiète passant dans ses pupilles.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était en train de recommencer, et cela ne plut pas du tout au préfet, surtout lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la préfète n'avait pas sa baguette pour l'ensorceler.

Voulant se relever pour stopper la blandine, il comprit qu'il était une fois de plus trop tard lorsque sur les lèvres de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, apparut un rictus moqueur. Incapable de bouger, totalement envouté, il réussit pourtant à demander, chassant au mieux de son esprit les images peu décentes qui lui arrivaient par vagues incontrôlées :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Niniel ne répondit pas, toisant sa proie d'une lueur malsaine. Ce crétin avait sensiblement cru à son petit manège. Il avait pourtant résisté plus que n »=nécessaire à son attraction, bien que partiellement contrôlée... La vampire était partagée entre le dédain et l'amusement au vu de la réaction virile sous l'un de ses genoux frôlant la zone sensible du jeune sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »Tenta Sven à nouveau, sans finir sa phrase.

Sa voix lui parut beaucoup plus lente et fatiguée qu'à l'ordinaire, et étrangement teintée d'un soupçon d'envie, chose à laquelle il réagit vivement : l'excitation et le désir qu'il ressentait étaient réels. Son corps pensait actuellement à sa place et réclamait celui de la sorcière qui ondulait ses mains au dessus de son cou. Il éprouva un pic de sensations lorsque les lèvres de Niniel effleurèrent la peau fine de son cou et soufflèrent doucement pour le faire frémir. Soufflait-elle véritablement ou tentait-elle de lui parler ? Il n'en savait rien. Son esprit voulait bouger, se défendre, le danger était là car tous ses sens lui en faisaient part, mais pourquoi un danger ? Son corps se détendit malgré l'alerte de son esprit embrumé. Un sentiment étrange puisque le danger est censé vous éloigner, et non vous attirer comme cela était le cas en cet instant irréel.

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose mais si les sons parvenaient aux oreilles du blond, le sens des paroles ne passa pas la barrière de ses neurones endormis et totalement tournés vers la meilleure façon de se libérer du charme pour pouvoir aller tout de suite beaucoup plus loin avec la sorcière.

Sentant le désir monter bien trop vite et dangereusement en lui, son souffle devint plus saccadé, au rythme des paroles que lui susurraient sa vis-à-vis. Qu'elle arrête, dieu qu'elle arrête !

Il entendit finalement un rire frais mais mesquin à souhait. Ses yeux embrumés virent la silhouette de la jeune fille se séparer de son corps qui – il lui semblait en tout cas – souffrait à en hurler de cette séparation soudaine.

La silhouette disparut vers les dortoirs féminins en roulant des mécaniques de façon moqueuse avec une dernière phrase qui résonna aux oreilles de Sven comme son mot d'ordre pour les jours à venir :

« Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir Sven...Cherche. Mais la réponse ne t'attends pas. A moins que tu sois capable de beaucoup plus que ça ? »

Au départ de la vampire, le silence retomba dans la salle et le blond prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se relever avec difficulté, des sueurs froides dans le dos et une respiration haletante. C'était de la magie, il en était sur, rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui faire cet effet. Qu'importe la fille, elles n'avaient jamais mis sa personne dans un tel état. Et un état de quoi d'ailleurs ? C'était indéfinissable.

Mais de la magie sans baguette ? A leur niveau et avec un contrôle si précis, c'était impossible ! Qui était donc cette fichue sorcière ?

Une heure auparavant, quelque part dans le château, Maria se blottissait contre son petit ami alors que le réveil sonnait dans la chambre des Gryffondors. Le châtain grogna un peu en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux blonds de sa jeune amie. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il avait une folle envie de sécher aujourd'hui.

« Faut se lever... » Murmura l'elfe en se retournant face à lui. Le rouge et or souleva une paupière et aperçut deux yeux bleus qui le regardaient, une lueur de malice et d'amusement flottant sur leurs prunelles. Les deux yeux en question se rapprochèrent, se fermèrent, et il sentit soudain une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Maria le fit rouler doucement sur le côté et se retrouva au-dessus du Gryffondor, caressant son torse.

« Chris ! Debout ! » S'exclama un des camarades de dortoir en ouvrant d'un coup les rideaux rouges du lit à baldaquin. Le couple sursauta, surpris. Le châtain devint tout rouge, gêné et recouvrit l'elfe dénudée avec sa couverture pour que les autres ne la voient pas ainsi.

« Oups... ! » Fit Bryan en mettant sa main sur ses yeux. « Sorry ! Je savais pas que... Vous... encore...»

« Tais-toi... » Soupira Chris en enlaçant sa jeune amie qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les jumeaux, non loin, eux, ne s'étaient pas gênés. Le châtain en les apercevant grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe et attrapa son coussin pour le lancer sur eux. Il ferma les rideaux et se retrouva seul avec la blonde. Il s'excusa pour l'attitude de ses amis, les joues encore un peu rouges.

« C'est pas grave... » Sourit Maria en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le rouge et or hocha lentement la tête :

« T'es sûre ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... On a passé une bonne nuit, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire en coin, bien d'accord avec elle.

« Je vais devoir y aller... »

Il ramassa les affaires de la blonde qui étaient sur le lit, et lui tendit avec un sourire. Pour le remercier, l'elfe l'embrassa, puis se rhabilla rapidement. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle fit un signe de main aux amis du châtain, et retourna dans son dortoir afin de prendre un douche et de se changer.

C'était sans compter sur la tornade rousse qui se jeta sur elle :

« Maria ! Tu étais où ? »

La blonde eut un sourire pervers en répondant : « Avec Chris... »

« … ? Comment ça ?! » S'exclama la préfète avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« J'ai passé la nuit avec Chris... » Répéta-t-elle, toute joyeuse. Un écho de « Quoi ? » lui répondit, et elle tourna le regard vers deux autres filles de son dortoir qui la fixaient.

« Bah c'est quoi le problème ? » S'étonna la blonde en levant les épaules.

« Mais ça fait qu'une semaine ! » S'égosilla Lily.

« Et alors ? Ah ! La salle de bain est libre ! » Termina l'elfe en voyant la dernière fille de son dortoir y sortir. La rousse tenta de la rappeler afin qu'elle s'explique, mais trop tard, Maria était partie se laver.

Le comportement de la blonde n'allait pas aider pour que les autres filles l'apprécient. Pour ces dernières, elle était une concurrente sérieuse. Et si elles avaient une cible commune, les mauvais coups allaient pleuvoir...Lily devrait peut-être lui faire passer le message...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la nouvelle des rouge et or sortit de la salle de bain en fredonnant doucement. Quoi de mieux que de se réveiller dans les bras d'un mec ?

« Oh Lily ! Tu m'as attendue ? »

La rousse acquiesça, puis regarda sa montre. Elles commençaient dans vingt minutes. Elles avaient à peine le temps d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner… Les deux filles passèrent donc en coup de vent à la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit pain au chocolat chacune, et se dirigèrent en pressant le pas vers les cachots. La porte était ouverte et la grande majorité des élèves était déjà dans la salle du cours de potions.

« Maria ! Lily ! » Les appela James en leur faisant signe de le rejoindre.

« Salut les gars ! » S'enjoua Maria en posant son sac sur le bureau libre devant les Maraudeurs. Elle finit son pain au chocolat en quelques bouchées devant les regards amusés des Gryffondors.

« Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur… » Fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire en coin. La blonde ricana avec un air pervers, repensant à sa nuit.

« Que veux-tu ? J'ai passé une excellente soirée, et la suite était encore mieux ! »

Le brun se pencha vers elle, curieux : « Alors c'est bon ? Tu l'as fait ? »

« Évidemment Sirius ! Il était temps ! » Sourit l'elfe. Les deux préfets levèrent les yeux au ciel, dépités. Pourquoi autant se presser dans une relation ?

« C'est génial ! » S'exclama l'Attrapeur, faisant quasi tomber les affaires sur leur table. « Il est bon ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit par un clin d'œil en s'installant, car le professeur venait de fermer la porte afin de commencer son cours. Au programme de ces trois heures, de la théorie sur la plante thunmis et son utilité sur la potion de Changevoix. La deuxième partie était de la pratique avec une révision pour les BUSES : la potion contre les Furoncles.

Etonnament au vu de la simplicité de la révision, plusieurs chaudrons explosèrentchez les Serpentards. James et Sirius, tous les deux en binôme appelèrent discrètement la blonde en lui faisant signe vers l'extrême gauche de la salle, au deuxième rang. L'elfe haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils lui disaient de regarder dans cette direction, puis aperçut Sven Crescent, le Serpentard qui les avait défiés.

D'un coup, son chaudron explosa à son tour dans le tintamarre que Slughorn peinait à calmer depuis la première explosion récente. Le blond eut juste le temps de se protéger en se penchant sous le bureau, les mains sur la tête. Il ne reçut que quelques gouttes du liquide violet qui n'eurent aucun effet. Ce ne fut pas le cas de sa binôme…

Maria tourna rapidement la tête vers les deux Maraudeurs qui, rouges comme des tomates, se retenaient d'exploser de rire. Elle reporta son attention sur le vert et argent qui bouillait à vue d'œil, lançant un regard noir vers les Gryffondors. Sa voisine criait en voyant l'état de ses mains couvertes d'énormes pustules, et plus encore quand elle s'aperçut de l'état de son visage…

Le professeur accourut vers les deux Serpentards et ordonna au préfet des verts et argent d'accompagner son binôme à l'infirmerie.

Le blond hocha de la tête silencieusement et s'exécuta, emmenant la brune avec lui. Il passa lentement devant les Maraudeurs, et d'un regard enflammé de colère, se promit qu'ils allaient payer ce mauvais coup…En attendant le chaudron de James fut renverser par un mauvais sort de Stan qui permit à tous d'enclencher une bataille générale.

Le Professeur dut mettre fin à son cours et laissa partir les Gryffondors, puis les Serpentards, à vingt minutes d'intervalles pour éponger les querelles de couloirs.

« Vous êtes des gamins… ! » Les réprimanda Lily en posant ses livres sur ses genoux.

« Mais Lily jolie ! On n'y peut rien si Crescent n'a pas mis le bonne dose de crochets de serpent ! » Expliqua le brun à lunettes en levant les bras au ciel.

« C'est vrai ça ! Il n'est peut-être pas aussi bon qu'il le dit ! » Ajouta son meilleur ami avec un rire entendu. « T'en penses quoi Maria ? »

« Ne la mêlez pas à vos stupides idées ! » Protesta la préfète.

« Mais c'est à elle de décider, non ? » Fit le brun avec un sourire charmeur pour l'elfe.

« Et bien… » La blonde esquissa un sourire amusé. « C'était pas très intelligent, mais c'était quand même plutôt drôle… »

« Que vais-je faire de toi Maria ! » Soupira Lily en posant sa tête sur une main, assise contre le mur devant leur prochaine salle de cours.

« Je crois que je suis un cas désespéré… ! » Blagua l'elfe avec un clin d'œil.

« Et bien je propose officiellement qu'on engage Maria pour notre prochain assaut contre Serpentard, tu ne crois pas Sirius ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, tout d'abord peu convaincu. Une fille avec les Maraudeurs ?Bof...

« Ça te dit Maria ? » Demanda James, devant le regard affolé de la rousse qui espérait que la nouvelle n'allait pas devenir comme eux et plutôt se ranger de son côté.

La jeune elfe leva son regard au plafond semblant réfléchir. C'était vrai qu'elle adorait les blagues.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Fit-elle d'un air sournois qui ne lui ressemblait pas forcément .

Sirius sourit : pourquoi pas après tout...!

Les garçons se frappèrent dans les mains, heureux de l'avoir entrainé avec eux, tandis que la préfète soupira fortement en secouant la tête.

* * *

De l'autre côté du château, le blond avait accompagné Lana à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière avait fait disparaître la plupart des furoncles sur les mains et le visage de la brune. Mais le reste devrait s'en aller dans la journée grâce à une pommade. Quand ils sortirent, il était déjà temps d'aller à leur prochain cours : Histoire de la Magie. Au moins, les Serpentards seraient tranquilles pour le reste de la journée, ne partageant plus de cours avec les Lions, excepté l'option Vol. Mais au moins, Potter serait seul : pas avec Black.

Les deux verts et argent s'installèrent dans le petit amphithéâtre, et malgré les encouragement des membres de sa maison, Lana aurait préféré se cacher le restant de sa vie plutôt que de se montrer ainsi surement...

Pourtant, lorsque Lana soupira une énième fois lors de la longue tirade du professeur fantôme, la vampire sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers Lana. Elle lui lança un sortilège sous le regard étonné des rangs de devant et derrière. La peau de la brune redevint aussi lisse qu'avant et les derniers boutons rouges disparurent.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »S'exclama un des élèves de devant.

Lana sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et constata l'effet du sort : plus rien !

« Je t'ai vieilli de trois heures. Tu as perdu tes boutons plus vite, mais tu perds trois heures de ta vie. J'ai attendu pour t'en faire perdre le moins possible. »

« Niniel…C'est génial ! »La brune se jeta sur sa voisine et lui enserra le cou dans un élan d'affection, laissant la vampire perplexe.

« Tu as perdu trois heures... »Lui rappela-t-elle en pensant que Lana se plaindrait moins ainsi et donc qu'elle pourrait suivre tranquillement Mr Binns.

« Ça m'est égal ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas, la vie est si courte. »Lança la blandine avec ironie, perçue par nul autre qu'elle.

« J'aurais perdu trois ans que je ne t'en voudrais pas plus ! Ça vaut tout le temps du monde de retrouver son visage ! »

Les garçons de son groupe soupirèrent, les filles autour acquiescèrent. La vampire ne sut quoi faire et imita donc les humaines, peu concernée. Finalement, alors que Lana s'exclamait à tout va que Niniel devrait passer ses ASPICS et non ses BUSES cette année, que Binns la rappelait au calme avec toute sorte de noms ne correspondant jamais à celui de la sorcière et que les trois quarts des autres élèves somnolaient sans se cacher, Niniel remarqua à sa droite que Stan et Sven étaient en grande discussion.

Tout en continuant de prendre ses notes – à part Lowen personne ne semblait les prendre, pas même le blond, et elle devina qu'elle devrait donc leur prêter – la sorcière décida de tendre l'oreille vers leur conversation.

« Il ne faut pas laisser passer ça. A la base, c'est moi qu'ils visaient ces chiens. Ils ont eu Lana et c'est déjà assez pour me motiver. J'ai beau être patient depuis maintenant quatre ans, là, ça ne va plus. »

« Tu veux dire…Passer la vitesse au dessus contre les Gryffondors ? Ou juste les Maraudeurs ? »Demanda l'asiatique.

« Les Maraudeurs en particulier, et les Gryffondors en représailles. Et tous ceux qui oseront les aider ou même les approcher. Ils vont tous morfler. Et nous en avons les moyens. Je vais accepter la proposition de Lucius. Je deviendrais puissant.»

« Sven, calme toi… »

« Je SUIS calme. Réunion à l'endroit habituel ce soir à 22h pour les intéressés. Fais passer le mot. »

« Pas besoin. »Soupira Stan « Ce seront toujours les mêmes, comme d'habitude. Tu sais, ces...comment il s'appellent déjà ? »

« Les Mangemorts. »

« Dégueulasse... »Commenta Stan avec une grimace avant de reprendre « Ben ils font peur à pas mal de gens. Avec Voldemort, l'ordre du Piaf et tout... »

« Tu n'es pas avec moi ? »

« Toujours Sven. Je te suivrais partout. »

« Fais passer le mot alors. »

« Dès fois, j'envie les lionceaux, au moins ils ont des courageux….Pas comme nous. Il y en a beaucoup moins. »

« Que je te reprenne à dire que tu les envies, et je te mets dans la catégorie ''cible à abattre''. »Claqua le blond, un petit sourire pour signifier qu'il blaguait tout de même.

L'asiatique eut un rire nerveux en pensant que Sven avait passé un cap aujourd'hui. Lui qui avait été si réservé le jour où Lucius était venu les voir tous les deux durant leur seconde année à Poudlard. D'années en années son ami s'était renfrogné, avait hésité...Avec la sorte de guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur de Poudlard, la montée en puissance des Mangemorts, Sven semblait perturbé...Récemment, il avait émit un intérêt tout particulier pour les offres que lui faisait Lucius. Et même si Stan devinait leur nature, il n'empêchait pas Sven d'agir. Le blond avait ses raisons...qu'il connaissait et respectait avec gravité.

« Et…euh…dis moi : qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? C'est juste le fait qu'ils aient touchés à Lana ? »Demanda Stan avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien sur que non. »Le préfet regarda à sa gauche la brune en train de rire à nouveau depuis sa guérison et se pencha sur son ami. Niniel en fit discrètement de même pour continuer à écouter.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas Lana. Enfin plutôt si, je l'aime, mais comme une petite sœur ! On se connait depuis nos cinq ans ! Elle a du mal à le comprendre, mais ce n'est pas cette forme d'amour que j'ai pour elle, sinon dieu seul sait qu'elle serait passé dans mon lit depuis bien longtemps. »

« Hun… »L'asiatique fit une grimace et un rire forcé que Sven ne comprit pas. Le blond passa sur la réaction de son ami et reprit en disant qu'ils feraient mieux de penser à une contre attaque.

Soudain, Niniel sentit deux yeux émeraudes se poser sur elle.

« Tu es avec nous ? »Demanda-t-il durement.

Elle se contenta de le fixer. Bien sur, épier leur conversation n'avait pas échappé à Sven, ça aurait été le comble. Et même s'il savait que la vampire n'avait rien du comprendre, le blond eut l'air de prendre ça pour un oui. Tant que cela ne prenait pas sur son temps de chasse, la vampire les suivrait pour pimenter un peu son existence à Poudlard. Peut-être aussi pour venger Lana. Elle appréciait ses petits humains de compagnie.

Chez les Gryffondors, le cours de botanique fut assez tranquille, mais la quantité de devoirs donnés par la petite professeur replète fut assez conséquente pour décourager tous les élèves de flemmarder pendant leur futur temps libre.

« J'y crois pas… »Soupira Peter. « Si même en botanique on se met à crouler sous les dev… »

« Eh Potter ! »Entendit le châtain en se retournant et en tirant la manche du concerné, qui n'avait rien entendu. Le brun se retourna à son tour, secoué par un rire qu'il perdit aussitôt en voyant à qui il avait à faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta petite amie a encore des boutons ? J'espère pour elle, ça la rendait beaucoup plus sympa à regarder. »Cracha le Gryffondor sur un ton agressif.

« Potter cette fois tu es allé beaucoup trop loin. Tu crèveras un jour je te le promets. Et ce jour là je pisserais sur ta tombe. »

« Ah oui ? Et en attendant ? Tu vas te plaindre à ton p'tit papa ? »Se moqua le brun à lunettes.

Le préfet sortit sa baguette, un éclair de fureur traversant ses yeux à l'évocation de son père : « Ne…Parle pas de lui. »Gronda-t-il, les yeux mauvais et des étincelles sortant du bout de sa baguette.

Maria qui regardait la scène depuis le début sentait une vague de haine inonder le vert et argent. Elle avait un mauvais présentiment : le sortilège que ce Sven préparait n'était pas vraiment de la magie blanche. Fort heureusement, elle ne put jamais valider sa théorie : Madame Chourave était intervenu en criant quelque chose au préfet de Serpentard et en lui confisquant sa baguette.

Elle continua sa tirade en enlevant des points à la maison Serpentard tandis que les Maraudeurs éclataient de rire. Tous sauf James qui se sentait soudain mal-à-l'aise. Il se retourna et ordonna aux autres de le suivre. Durant tout ce temps, le préfet vert et argent resta les yeux rivés sur le brun, une lueur démente dans le regard. Il se fichait bien de ce que lui racontait le professeur de botanique sur la fierté des préfets et autres balivernes. Une seule chose l'intéressait. Venger Lana, venger sa maison, venger son honneur, et faire souffrir le groupe des Maraudeurs.

Quand la professeur de botanique daigna le laisser repartir, le blond ne se dirigea pas vers le terrain de vol, où l'attendait normalement ses deux heures d'option. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle commune des Serpentards pour retrouver des septièmes années de sa connaissance. Il parla avec eux jusqu'à l'heure de son cours de runes. En entrant, pile à l'heure pour le début du cours, il y retrouva Niniel et s'assit immédiatement à côté d'elle.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »Claqua-t-il sèchement.

« Pas sur ce ton je te prierais. »Lui répondit la vampire tout aussi sèchement, arrachant de justesse un sourire au blond, masqué à temps en soupir désespéré. Cette sorcière arrivait à le calmer autant qu'elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Tout bonnement incroyable.

« Il faut que...je te parle d'un truc confidentiel. Mais avant, une idée pour tuer Potter et ses amis ? »

Des idées, Niniel en avait des tas, mais toute aussi vampirique les unes que les autres et donc impossible à réaliser pour des humains. Elle garda le silence sur ses pensées et renchérit plutôt :

« Il paraît qu'il existe des pièces réservés aux préfets, c'est vrai ? »

« Oui mais tu écoutes ce que… »

« Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. »Le coupa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de…rah, oui il y a une salle d'études au quatrième, et la salle de bains des préfets au cinquième dans l'aile ouest du château. »Grogna le blond, comprenant bien que la vampire n'avait aucune envie de passer son cours à parler des rouges et or.

« Mr Shade m'a conseillé de m'acheter un balai correct pour les matchs de Quidditch. Tu me conseillerais quoi ? »

« Tu as conscience que je te parle de quelque chose de grave Niniel ?! »S'égosilla le blond, se ramassant un regard mauvais du professeur de runes.

« Oui. Mais je n'ai rien à te répondre, alors pourquoi rester sur ce sujet ? »

« Tu es si pragmatique. »Lui reprocha Sven, frustré qu'elle ait raison de surcroît.

Il soupira, conscient que cela ne servait plus à rien de converser avec sa voisine aux cheveux de neige. Il se reconcentra sur le cours et son regard dériva à droite pour observer la jeune sorcière rousse en compagnie de Rémus. Ces deux-là aussi paieraient pour Lana. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre Evans, mais Lupin était un partisan inconditionnel de Potter et Black. Evans était de plus une femme, et il détestait s'en prendre à la gente féminine, ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas de certains Gryffondors. Fi de ses principes de gentleman, il allait s'adapter à eux. Il fallait se durcir. Lucius avait peut-être finalement raison. Pourquoi tant de gens malhonnêtes avaient-ils besoin d'accéder à la magie ? Dire qu'il avait rendu service à Evans au début de l'année.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le réveilla de sa torpeur.

« Mr Crescent, vous êtes parmi nous ? Cela fait trois fois que je vous demande de traduire cette phrase. »Le pressa le professeur. Un bout de parchemin déchiré et griffonné avec la réponse glissa discrètement devant ses yeux en même temps que le livre.

« Et se présenta devant ses yeux le champion des chevaliers d'Elder Scrolls, roi des rois parmi les montagnes les mers et les cieux. »Récita laconiquement le vert et argent.

Le professeur acquiesça, agacé de sa bonne réponse, et reprit sa traduction tandis qu'un remerciement sifflé avec amertume se perdait à la table des deux préfets. La sonnerie retentit enfin, et alors que Sven et Niniel sortaient de la salle dans un silence qui devenait habituel entre eux, Lily et Rémus se présentèrent devant eux.

« Dégagez. »Lança Sven, surprenant la rousse qui avait l'habitude de le voir s'adresser dans un langage poli et soutenu, surtout envers les filles. Et tandis que Rémus – surement retenu ici contre son gré – grognait, Lily entama :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de certains membres de ma maison. C'était une énorme erreur. En tant que préfets et préfètes de Gryffondor, c'est notre devoir de vous dire que… »

« Te fatigue pas Evans. Il est trop tard pour ton petit ami. »

Lily rougit en répliquant :

« Ce…Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Rémus et moi on voulait seulement… »

« Vous excuser ? »Ricana Niniel. « C'est à Lana qu'il faut adresser des excuses, pas à Sven. »

Le châtain se tourna vers elle : d'habitude, elle ne prenait pas la parole…Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là et reprit :

« Vous pourrez dire à James qu'il lance très mal ses sorts sur un balai ? Il manque encore d'une certaine précision. »

« Il n'a pas fait ça ! »Rougit Lily, folle de rage, les poings serrés.

« C'était surement une erreur ! »Assura cyniquement Sven en partant et en s'exclamant pour la rousse :

« Evans, ne me tiens pas rigueur si j'en balafre un ou deux. Et pour la dernière fois, sache que je t'ai menti. J'ai pas regardé à l'intérieur de ton médaillon ! Encore quelque chose que j'aurais du faire. »

Le préfet partit, Niniel sur ses pas. Rémus se tourna vers Lily, interrogatif :

« Mais de quoi parle-t-il Lily ? »

« … Au début de l'année, j'ai oublié des affaires personnelles dans la salle de bain des préfets. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils les avaient récupérés. Au début, je pensais qu'il voulait me faire chanter avec…Tu comprends…Mon sac de sous vêtements… »

Rémus soupira, oui, ce Serpentard aurait largement pu, mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Lily de prendre un sac entier de sous vêtements avec elle ?!

« Ils étaient nouveaux, j'ai fait des courses sur le chemin de traverse avec mes amies de Poufsouffle tu sais ? Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les essayer alors j'en avais profité ! »S'expliqua rapidement la rousse en baissant la voix dans les couloirs, sachant qu'elle pouvait tout dire à Rémus, son confident depuis longtemps à Poudlard.

« Réaction typiquement féminine ! »Se moqua le loup-garou en laissant la sorcière continuer :

« Mais au lieu de ça, il a attendu et me les a ramenés. Tu sais, quand il a voulu me parler en privé après le cours de métamorphose ? l m'a dit qu'ils les avait récupéré pour ne pas qu'ils tombent entre les mains de ce gros obsédé de préfet de Serdaigle…Comment il s'appelle déjà ? »

« Degrel ? Steven Degrel ? »

« Oui, l'andouille qui se prend pour un prince ! Si il était tombé sur mon sac… Enfin bon, Sven Crescent me l'a redonné en m'assurant qu'il n'avait pas fouillé. Seulement jeté un coup d'œil pour deviner à qui appartenait le sac. Et avec, j'avais oublié…enfin voilà.»

« Lily… ! »S'offusqua Rémus, ne voulant pas de secret entre eux.

« Le médaillon que James m'a donné avec la photo de nous deux à l'intérieur…il y a deux ans. »Souffla la sorcière en rougissant.

« Tu l'as gardé ! »Rigola Rémus, se disant que son ami serait aux anges s'il l'apprenait.

« Oui, enfin Sven s'est moqué de moi…Il m'a fait croire qu'il avait regardé…Et maintenant il me dit que c'est faux. Tu sais Rémus, je pense que le Choixpeau à du se tromper en l'envoyant à Serpentard…Il a trop bon fond. »Souffla la rousse.

« Peut-être. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment l'idée qu'on se fait d'un bon serpent mais…Tu as vu ses yeux tout à l'heure ? Devant James ! Des yeux assassins comme ça...Ceux d'une bête prête à frapper. Sven Crescent en lui-même n'est pas dangereux. Ses fréquentations et ce qu'il devient le seront.»

« Vous auriez fait exactement la même chose si ça avait été moi ! »Rétorqua Lily.

« On trouvera une solution… »Lui assura le préfet rouge et or.

Lily acquiesça, elle n'en était pas aussi sure…

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent tranquillement de la salle de cours pour eux aussi se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ils y croisèrent les Serpentards de tout à l'heure, assis dans le fond, concentrés sur leur travail. A trois tables d'eux se trouvait la jeune elfe, seule : les Maraudeurs devaient manigancer quelque chose dans leur coin comme à leur habitude. Les préfets se dirigèrent donc vers la table de la blonde et s'y installèrent. Maria leva la tête de son parchemin de botanique, bien rempli. A côté d'elle se trouvait une pile de livre, et un petit tas de feuilles déjà écrite. La rouge et or n'avait pas chômé après son option de vol !

« Alors ce cours de runes ? »

« Très intéressant... » Chuchota Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à la table plus loin. La blonde grimaça en regardant du même côté. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas du tout de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Quand Sven et Niniel étaient arrivés, la Gryffondor s'était avancée vers eux pour rendre les notes du cours d'Histoire de la magie de la vampire. Le blond l'avait toisée de haut en lui faisant remarquer méchamment qu'elle était toute seule et sans défense sans ''ses petits gardes du corps maraudeurs''. L'elfe, étonnée, n'avait rien répondu et s'était contenté de rendre le parchemin à Niniel en la remerciant. La fille au cheveux de neige avait hoché de la tête et s'était éloigné pour s'installer à une table. Le vert et argent, lui, était resté devant la blonde et l'avait fixé avec une grimace méchante jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille, mal-à l'aise.

« Je n'en doute pas, c'est pas mal d'étudier les langues... » Admit Maria avec un sourire, détachant son regard des Serpentards.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas runes dans ce cas ? » Demanda Rémus en haussant un sourcil. La jeune fille se mit à rire discrètement, pensant que savoir parler elfique, anglais et français était déjà bien assez pour le moment :

« Parce qu'on a déjà assez de devoirs comme ça... ! Je vais pas ajouter une option en plus ! »

« C'est vrai... » Admit le châtain en sortant ses affaires.

Les trois rouges et or travaillèrent donc en silence jusqu'au dîner, s'avançant bien dans leurs devoirs. Avant de partir, l'elfe alla dans le rayon des livres sur le Quidditch et en prit un gros poussiéreux, et un autre, plus petit. Le premier s'intitulait _Réglementations au Quidditch depuis sa création _de Francy Griot, et le deuxième était_ Quidditch à travers les âges _de Kennilworthy Whisp. Toute contente, elle décida de les emprunter pour mieux se renseigner sur le sport national des sorciers.

L'elfe, les deux bouquins dans les bras, reprit son sac et se tourna vers les autres qui l'attendait pour se rendre à la grande salle.

« Allez ! On y va ! » Fit Rémus en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer les deux filles qui se mirent à rire devant le comportement gentleman de leur ami.

Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils rejoignirent leurs amis, et là, la rousse se posta devant James et explosa :

« Potter ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de vol ?! »

Le brun à lunettes recula un peu sur son banc, surpris par la colère subite de la jeune fille et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Et ne me mens pas Potter ! Je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire à Van Kuran ! »

« Mais Lily jolie... »

« Pas de Lily jolie ! » S'énerva la préfète en hurlant, faisant tourner tous les regards, même si la plupart étaient déjà braqués sur eux depuis qui la rousse avait crié contre l'Attrapeur. « Si tu recommences quelque chose de ce genre, ça va mal se passer pour toi ! »

« Il a fait quoi ? » Demanda Maria à Rémus. Le jeune homme hésita un peu, puis expliqua que apparemment, James avait jeté un sort sur la vampire lorsqu'elle était sur son balai, et que (mal)heureusement, il l'avait manquée. La blonde se retourna vers le brun à lunettes qui subissait les foudres de la préfète.

« James Potter ! »S'exclama-t-elle à son tour, imitant Lily.

Le pauvre Gryffondor se tourna lentement pour se retrouver en face de la blonde, qui d'après son ton, n'avait pas l'air très contente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais bon sang... ! » Souffla-t-il, un peu apeuré par les deux lionnes.

« Ce que tu as fait ! Ce que tu as fait ?! » S'exclama Lily en levant les bras au ciel. Elle frappa la tête du brun en ajoutant : « A ton avis ! »

« Niniel est mon amie. » Lança l'elfe qui gardait son sang froid. « Ne refais plus JAMAIS ça ! »

Le Gryffondor se tassa sur son banc en grognant.

« C'est une Serpentard après tout ! » S'écria-t-il, protégé par Peter qui poussa Lily loin de son camarade. James leva lentement le regard en vainqueur et rencontra deux yeux bleus. Maria avait l'air très sérieuse. Bon. Peter était occupé à retenir Lily, Sirius parlait avec trois Poufsouffles à deux tables de là, Rémus était parti se servir en crudités...Une retraite stratégique s'imposait.

« James... ? » Répéta Maria.

« Ouais, Compris ! Tiens : prends un peu de viande ! » Fit James en commençant à la servir pour se faire bien voir. Peut être qu'elle lui en voudrait moins. La nourriture et elle, ça avait l'air d'être le grand amour !

L'elfe fit de grands yeux avec un sourire nerveux devant son assiette. De la viande ? Quelle idée !

« Euh... C'est gentil James, mais... »

« Tu es végétarienne, c'est ça ? » L'interrogea Rémus avec un sourire, revenant l'assiette garnie de légumes. Maria acquiesça : comment savait-il. ?

Le châtain répondit à la question de ses amis présents en expliquant : « Je suis observateur, c'est tout. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle mange avec nous. Et elle ne prend jamais de viande. J'en ai déduis qu'elle était végétarienne, c'est tout... ! »

« Wouaah... t'es trop fort Lunard ! » Fit remarquer Peter, admiratif.

Le préfet se mit à rire doucement en prenant la viande que son ami avait mis dans l'assiette de la nouvelle.

« Eh ! D'ailleurs... »Chuchota Peter en se penchant, imité immédiatement par ses amis : « J'en connais d'autre qui ne mange rien. Je suis à chaque fois par malchance juste en face des Serpentards et devinez quoi ? La nouvelle : eh ben elle mange jamais rien ! »

Les autres se regardèrent avec attention jusqu'à ce que Lily pouffe de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit châtain rondelet.

« Arrête Peter, voyons : on dirait un scénario de mauvais film d'horreur ! »

Maria acquiesça avec un sourire, même si au fond d'elle son cœur avait manqué un battement. Remontés contre les verts et argents tels qu'ils l'étaient, si jamais l'un deux était au courant, Niniel devrait quitter Poudlard et elle aurait des ennuis... James et Rémus eux, se contentèrent d'échanger un regard curieux et de discrètement observer la jeune vampire pendant le repas : Peter avait dit vrai, rien ne passait dans son assiette. Ni viandes, ni légumes, ni desserts... Il pouvait y avoir des tas de raisons, mais c'était en effet quelque chose d'intéressant et ils pourraient peut-être l'exploiter ? Si Lily les prenait à épier les Serpentards, ça en ferait trop pour aujourd'hui, ils arrêtèrent donc et se concentrèrent sur leur propre assiette, qui elles, étaient bien remplies.

Arrivés au dessert, les Gryffondors ne cessaient de blaguer et d'exécuter des petits tours avec leurs baguettes respectives. Même lorsque les Serpentards passèrent près d'eux, ils continuèrent leurs tours sans rien faire de particulier. Maria et Niniel échangèrent un regard mais la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, arrivées à mi-chemin entre le fond de la Grand Salle et la porte, passa quelques mots au blond à ses côtés qui tenta de la retenir en pestant avant de voir que cela était vain et de continuer son chemin mécontent, suivi de son groupe. La sorcière elle, fit demi-tour et se redirigea vers l'elfe. Les Maraudeurs se turent lorsque Niniel arriva près d'eux et les quatre garçons la regardèrent plus ou moins méchamment selon les paires d'yeux concernées.

Celle-ci sourit : elle aimait cette situation...Ces humains pensaient avoir tout contrôle sur les personnes qui les entouraient, sans même savoir ce qui se cachait derrière eux, dans l'ombre. C'était tellement amusant de les voir se pavaner, se vanter, essayer de faire peur aux autres, s'écraser les uns autres sans aucune forme de solidarité... Et surtout, Niniel adorait les voir se sentir supérieurs à elle, alors qu'en un clin d'œil elle pouvait faire trois ou quatre victimes et laisser une longue trace ensanglantée à Poudlard avant de se faire neutraliser.

Bah...Qu'ils se complaisent dans leur ignorance, elle en profiterait au moins pour les regarder faire et en rire. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours raconter ça à ses parents lorsqu'elle les reverrait. Elle était convaincue que cela les ferait bien rire eux aussi. Autour d'une bonne coupe de sang humain bien frais...A la simple idée du liquide carmin, les sens de la vampire s'affolèrent. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait soif. Pourtant, devant le regard ébahi des Gryffondors de toutes les années, celle-ci poussa le voisin de Maria d'un coup de baguette magique et prit place à leur table. Les conversations cessèrent, même aux environs des autres tables : la scène était historique et à marquer dans les annales. Même les professeurs les regardaient d'un œil tendu

La jeune elfe haussa un sourcil, d'abord surprise, puis afficha un énorme sourire.

« Tout le monde nous regarde... » Chuchota-t-elle, amusée.

« Peu importe. »

Maria se mit à rire doucement et commença à discuter avec la vampire sur les cours, pour dériver sur leurs pays respectifs, Ukraine et France. La préfète participa à la conversation, sous les regards noirs des Maraudeurs, qui étaient prêts à sauter sur la verte et argent.

« J'aimerais tellement aller à Paris... » Soupira la rousse, le regard rêveur.

« C'est vrai que c'est cool ! » Admit Maria en se retournant vers la vampire pour qu'elle parle à présent de son pays d'origine. Cette dernière resta un moment silencieuse, puis devant l'air insistant des deux autres filles, elle commença à parler. Cependant, elle fut coupée par un rouge et or qui posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

« Ça va Maria ? » Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

L'elfe hocha de la tête en présentant la vampire :

« Oh Chris ! Je te présente Niniel ! »

« Les Serpentards n'ont rien à faire à notre table. » Claqua le septième année, le ton dur. Deux yeux rouges vides d'émotions vinrent rencontrer les siens, lui coupant le souffle. Mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas flancher devant ce regard, un peu effrayant il l'avouait.

« Chris ! » S'offusqua Maria. « Niniel est mon amie ! »

« Même. »

L'elfe sentit son petit ami se crisper. Même lui était comme ça ? A part Lily, personne d'autre à Gryffondor ne toléraient les Serpentards ?

« Je te conseille de partir tout de suite. » Gronda le rouge et or pour la vampire.

L'elfe souffla un grand coup, un peu énervée, avant de répliquer :

« Chris, je parle avec mes AMIES mais si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux partir, TOI. »

Le Gryffondor serra les poings. Elle l'envoyait balader ? Devant tout le monde en plus !

« Je fais ça pour ton bien Maria. »Expliqua-t-il.

« Mais tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu viennes pour dégager Niniel. » Claqua la blonde en croisant les bras.

« Ok ! Mais si tu as un problème avec les serpents viens pas pleurer dans mes bras ! »

« J'y penserais... » Répondit Maria d'un ton totalement détaché. « J'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense que je n'aurais aucun problème pour me trouver quelqu'un ! Des amateurs ?» Finit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Le châtain grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, retenant sa colère autant que possible, et partit d'un pas décidé vers l'autre bout de la table, là où se trouvaient ses amis.

Une fois tranquille, l'elfe soupira en reportant son attention sur ses deux amies. La préfète, choquée, faisant de grands yeux. Au contraire, la vampire arborait un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait bien remis à sa place le septième année.

« Désolée pour ce petit spectacle... » Déclara la blonde en se passant une main sur sa nuque.

« Tu choisis bien tes petits amis.» Lui fit remarquer Niniel avec un rictus.

Maria se mit à rire doucement et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

«Je pense qu'il ne l'est plus... » Sourit-elle.

« Mais... » Balbutia Lily.

« Il n'accepte pas mes choix. Il n'est pas digne de rester avec moi. En plus, j'ai eu ce que je voulais de lui, même si j'aurais pu en profiter encore un peu... Raison de plus pour casser. Les relations durables c'est pas mon truc... » Expliqua-t-elle à la rousse qui écarquilla les yeux encore plus si c'était possible. La préfète ne pouvait pas imaginer une histoire amoureuse sans vrais sentiments. Apparemment, la nouvelle recherchait juste des conquêtes, tout le contraire d'elle.

A la fin du repas, la Serpentard se leva, regarda autour d'elle les rouges et ors qui , durant les vingt minutes pendant lesquelles elle était à leur table, n'avaient fait que chuchoter, arrêtant leurs blagues et discussions animées.

« Je vais y aller. On se voit demain en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« A demain ! » S'exclama joyeusement l'elfe.

« Bonne nuit Niniel. » Ajouta Lily.

Cette dernière leur fit un signe de tête, et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les cachots.

Une fois hors de vue, l'ambiance tendue se dissipa d'un coup. Les Gryffondors commencèrent à parler bruyamment. Cette Serpentard avait osé s'installer à leur table ?! Et parler à deux de leurs camarades en plus ! Pourquoi les Maraudeurs n'avaient-ils rien fait?

La vampire avait entendu les voix s'élever à nouveau dans la salle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se retrouva avec surprise nez à nez avec Stan qui soupira :

« Je me les pèle à t'attendre moi ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre. »Déclara-t-elle, sans méchanceté cependant.

« Sven l'a fait lui. »Expliqua l'asiatique. « Tu sais je pense qu'il se fait du soucis pour toi…Essaie pas de te mettre en danger comme ça… »

La sorcière aux cheveux de neige émit un sourire narquois : le danger, elle le connaissait surement beaucoup plus que la quasi-totalité de tous les sorciers ici présents, peut-être à l'exception des professeurs bien sur.

«Et toi, en bonne baby-sitter... »

Le jeune rougit, en balbutiant qu'il n'était pas question de baby-sitting, puis se reprit en riant, avec un sourire charmeur :

« Sven sait que j'aime m'occuper des jolies filles voyons… »

Niniel le fixa avec une pointe de dépit. Elle avait mal contrôlé son don d'attraction ? Non… Stan avait seulement un caractère blagueur doublé d'une bonne dose de drague directe…Pas vraiment très Serpentard tout ça. Elle s'autorisa un micro-sourire que Stan prit pour une victoire. Aussitôt, il lui prit le bras avec le sien sous son regard perplexe et commença à l'emmener :

« Et puis blondinet est à la bibliothèque pour des recherches…Je sais pas ce qu'il a : il n'arrête pas de m'embêter avec ça depuis ce matin ! Il aurait du aller à Serdaigle ce mec… Tu savais que l'année dernière il est arrivé dans le top 10 des examens de fin d'année ? Il était le seul à ne pas être un Serdaigle, à l'exception de cette Lily Evans. »

Niniel ne réagit pas et Stan en fut un peu déçu : il avait l'habitude d'appâter les filles vers son ami, cela le faisant vraiment rire de les voir s'extasier devant le blond. Et le lendemain d'une nuit passée avec ces conquêtes, le désormais préfet lui faisait un rapport détaillée sur la fille en question. L'année dernière ils s'étaient tellement amusés à les noter, les classer… L'asiatique estimait qu'en cinquième année, plus de filles seraient disposées à aller jusqu'au bout d'une relation et comptait donc bien recommencer leur petit manège. Seulement sa camarade n'était apparemment pas de ce genre…

Il soupira et grimaça lorsque la vampire lui demanda son propre classement :

« Ah…Euh…Oh ben je pense pas que je sois dans le top 10 ! »Il se mit à rire. « Même pas dans le top 100 je crois ! »

Niniel émit un petit rire discret elle aussi, cet humain ne se prenait vraiment pas la tête, c'était reposant…

« Je vais rejoindre Sven à la bibliothèque, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Quoi ? Pour étudier ? Rah…Encore une bonne élève ! »Blagua l'asiatique. « A moins que ce ne soit juste pour aller le voir ? »

« Etudier sera grandement. »Claqua Niniel avec un rictus tandis que Stan haussait les épaules : raté pour cette fois, mais il avait bien remarqué l'intérêt que portait son meilleur ami à la nouvelle…Il ne savait pas si cela était de la simple curiosité ou s'il ressentait quelque chose – il optait plus pour la première solution - mais en tout cas de son point de vue, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir : les mettre dans le même lit et demander la réponse le lendemain !

En attendant, il déposa un baiser sur la joue froide de la vampire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de partir en courant vers les cachots.

Celle-ci soupira et après avoir regardé à gauche et à droite, partit à son tour, mais vers l'extérieur. Elle devrait chasser ce soir, et plus tôt elle s'y mettrait, moins elle aurait soif le lendemain.

Sur le chemin elle croisa deux Serdaigles en pleine conversation piaillante. Fatiguée, Niniel se contenta de les laisser passer mais l'une d'elle la bouscula sans façon et malgré le sifflement agressif de la vampire, continua sa route.

« Cherryl, arrête un peu de mal le prendre. C'est juste que tu ne savais pas qui il était il y a une semaine, et que tu ne sais toujours pas qui il est aujourd'hui ! »

« Et alors ? On s'aime. Je pourrais en mettre ma main à couper ! »

« Dis moi de quel maison il est au moins ! »Supplia une brune aux cheveux mi-longs, coiffés en tresse.

« Je ne peux pas. »S'agaça la dénommée Cherryl.

« Et pourquoi ?! On s'est toujours tout dit. Et depuis que tu me rabats les oreilles avec ton bel inconnu, tu manques les cours, tu deviens méchante, tu ne me parles plus. »

« Tu es jalouse. Dégage. Je n'ai besoin que de lui. »

La brune de Serdaigle s'arrêta dans le couloir, laissant son amie s'éloigner, les yeux larmoyants.

* * *

Tout allait bien dans la vie de Cherryl Southlist. Issue d'une famille de sorciers et de sorcières, Cherry avait grandit dans un village moldu près de Canterburry. Talentueuse, elle avait intégrée la maison de Serdaigle, celle de ses parents, et de ses grands-parents, et de toute une ribambelle d'aînés et d'aînées avant elle. Heureuse en amitié, elle passait inaperçue à Poudlard et s'en contentait grandement. Cependant, il y avait une semaine de cela, la vie de Cherryl avait basculée. Elle était heureuse en amour aussi dorénavant. Et qu'importe si le reste se déréglait à foison.

Se dirigeant à pas rapide vers le deuxième étage, elle s'arrêta devant une des tapisseries pour laisser passer un groupe de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondors. Qu'ils se dépêchent, elle voulait le voir ce soir. Son Amour.

Elle ne savait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Elle n'avait entendu que sa voix, à chaque fois interrompue par un événement ou un autre. Sa magnifique voix...

Il l'avait charmé une semaine durant, leur courtes entrevues ravissant Cherryl au plus haut point. Tant de mystères entre eux...cet élève était d'un charme exquis.

La Serdaigle savait que quelque chose les liait. Quelque chsoe de fort. Elle savait quand le retrouver, et même lorsqu'elle était en cours, elle n'hésitait pas à sacrifier ses résultats et son avenir scolaire pour le retrouver. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Cherryl n'en dormait plus. Elle en avait rêvé depuis son enfance. Un jeune homme fringant, venant l'enlever de ce cercle studieux dont elle faisait parti...Non, elle n'en dormait plus, elle se mourrait de ses absences et espérait secrètement ressentir le plaisir de ses appels silencieux.

Il était une drogue. Une drogue dont elle allait se repaître ce soir. Elle le sentait dans sa chaire. Il l'attendait, là, quelque part...

La Serdaigle reprit son chemin en courant à moitié, l'air embrumé et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle sentait sa présence. Son odeur. Sa voix dans sa tête...

Fermant les yeux, elle tourna la poignée d'une porte de salle de cours. Et elle le vit. Ce sourire...Sa voix murmurante...Puis les ténèbres.

* * *

Voila voila voilaaaaaa ! Encore un chapitre. Le reste suivra. Je n'ai pas de date précise mais le plus tôt pôssible. On verra. (pas dans deux semaines ça c'est sur ^.^)

eh...c'est chaud entre Sven et Nini hein ? Menfin un peu plus entre Chris et Maria hé hé hé. Vous auriez aimé qu'on détaille plus ou pas ? (pour le prochain petit ami de Maria...oups spoils o3o)

Oh...je suis triste du coup je peux pas faire mon courrier des lectrices sur ce chapitre ;(... Poster des reviews ...

En attendant, ben du coup. Qui a remarqué une allusion à mes jeux vidéos adorés quelque part dans le chapitre ? (elle est flagrante hein...j'ai quand même mis le titre de la série des jeux Bethesda :3...)

Toutes critiques ou compliments sont acceptés ! N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit mot, ô nombreux lecteurs anonymes, avec comptes, qui n'osez prendre la parooooole. :)


	14. Où es-tu ?

Titre : **Eternelles **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter - qui n'est même pas encore né ici - ne m'appartient pas, les personnages mondes et dérivés de J.K Rowling non plus. Je n'ai pas assez de Gallions pour me les mettre dans la poche ! Tout ce qui peut être étranger au monde de la célèbre et ingénieuse Rowling est susceptible de venir de ma propre petite tête ou cde celle de ma co-écrivaine ! :)

Rating : T pour l'instant. M surement à venir. Lemon de pairings aussi surement, mais laissons l'histoire avancer à son rythme :) - Je suis contre caser les gens au premier regard...

Toutes les deux, on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et n'oubliez pas : le poulpe vaincra o3o

* * *

**Ahoooo ! :3. Hello lecteurs et lectrices. ''Long time no see !'' comme on dit Outre-Manche hien ? Nous revoila pourtant avec un nouveau chapitre d'Eternelles, en espèrant que vous soyez toujours au rendez-vous ! Cela nous a pris longtemps mais on tente de remanier un tantinet la fic' pour supprimer le superflu...C'est long, compliqué et douloureux (j'aime pas supprimer :o) mais voila.**

**Donc excuses pour les impatientes et bonne lecture à vous tous ! (toutes oui je sais le public est féminin.)**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne année à l'avance, tous nos voeux, et en apparaissant très bientôt (cette fois) pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, mis en favoris et en alertes pendant notre période de silence !**

_Un dernier PS : pour ceux qui n'auraient âs compris la fin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous éclairera un peu :) ! Et comme d'habitude, si erreurs ou incohérences de notre art pointent le bout de leur nez, on compte sur vous ;) !_

* * *

**Eternelles**

**Chapitre 14 : Où es-tu ?**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas osé reparler à la blonde de la dispute entre elle et son petit ami. Près de l'âtre, Rémus et Lily finissaient leurs devoirs, James et Peter jouaient aux échecs sorciers, tandis que Sirius était un peu plus loin, discutant avec un groupe de filles. Les deux préfets levèrent la tête en soupirant. Quand leurs amis trouvaient-ils le temps de faire leurs devoirs ?

A Poudlard, un bon travail requièrait du temps, de l'application et de la patience. Tout ce que Peter, James et Sirius ne connaissait pas. Mais malgré cela, Lily n'arrivait pas à les en blâmer. Leur avenir leur appartenait, et même si elle tenait à eux autant qu'à des frères, la liberté d'agir était le droit de chacun.

Elle secoua la tête, pensive.

Maria, elle, était allongée sur le sol, juste devant la cheminée. Elle lisait un des ouvrages qu'elle avait emprunté. En plein milieu de sa lecture, elle entendit une voix grave derrière elle, demandant si elle pouvait s'installer.

Déjà au courant de son identité, la blonde tourna tout de même la tête pour acquiescer.

« Tu m'as mis la honte tout à l'heure. » Souffla Chris en s'asseyant par terre, appuyé sur un fauteuil non loin.

« Tu l'as cherché... » Expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas son livre.

« Imagine toi ! Devant les autres ! Et devant la Serpentard aussi ! »

Maria ferma son livre d'un mouvement brusque. Se relevant sur ses coudes, face au sorcier, elle s'exclama assez fort pour que ceux qui l'entendent n'eurent envie que de se détourner de la scène qui allait suivre :

« Et Toi Chris ? Tu ne m'as pas mis la honte devant MON amie ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'avais eu la même réaction avec un des tiens ? »

Son regard bleu d'ordinaire serein se teinta d'un sombre nuage menaçant. L'elfe n'avait pas été envoyé dans la maison de Godric par erreur. Chris le comprit à l'instant : on ne jouait pas avec la loyauté d'une lionne, même si elle était destinée à un être qu'il estimait ne pas en être digne.

Malgré la colère qu'il sentait monter chez son amie, Chris estima que ses positions étaient justes et sortit les griffes pour les défendre. Sa loyauté à la maison rouge et or n'était pas moins valable que celle de l'elfe pour son ''amie'' :

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! On ne peut pas être ami avec un Serpent ! »

« Eh bien je viens de te démontrer le contraire. Je m'entends très bien avec Niniel. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Et tant qu'on y est, sors avec un Serpentard ! » S'énerva-t-il en se relevant à moitié.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Chris se retint de grimacer. Il se rendait bien compte que la dispute n'était pas vraiment axée sur ce sujet. Il tenait à la blonde, il ne voulait pas amener la discussion sur ce terrain. Et pourtant, sa réplique peu adéquate venait de les entrainer sur ce chemin tortilleux. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

« Avec une amie à Serpentard, tu peux aussi te trouver un petit ami là-bas non ?!Alors vas-y ! Fais ton groupe de Serpents et rigole avec eux de tout ce qu'ils font subir à des élèves qui n'ont pas le sang pur ! Vas-y ! Et amuse toi bien surtout ! » Cria-t-il presque, voyant rouge.

Les Gryffondors autour d'eux s'étaient tous tus pour regarder le couple qui se disputait. Maria secoua la tête, réfrénant sa colère.

Elle n'avait jamais dit de telles choses. Elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde à la supériorité de sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer ?

Le châtain ne vit pas arriver la main de l'elfe sur sa joue. C'en fut le bruit qu'il l'en vaertit, puis la cuisante douleur qu'il ressentit l'instant d'après. Il recula d'un pas en touchant sa joue déjà chaude et stoppa son invective, perturbé.

« Tu as fini de dire des conneries ? »

Les sourcils froncés en sa direction, l'elfe le regardait à présent avec un air sévère, pourtant emprunt de compassion. Sa voix se fit douce lorsqu'elle reprit :

« Viens. Il y a un peu trop de monde... »

Prenant sa main, elle l'entraina vers son dortoir. Une fois en haut, elle le fit asseoir sur son lit. Elle croisa les bras, debout devant lui :

« Ça va mieux ? »

Le châtain hocha lentement la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait un peu pour ce qu'il avait osé dire à sa jeune amie. Comme tous les rouges et ors, l'impulsivité était un trait de caractère à double tranchant. Chris venait d'en faire la douloureuse expérience. Il baissa la tête et murmura, gêné :

« Désolé... Vraiment... »

« J'ai bien compris que tu n'en pensais pas un mot... » Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si ce n'est en ce qui concerne Niniel. »

Elle fit une pause, mais la réponse du sorcier ne vint pas et elle dut reprendre.

« Je crois qu'on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce sujet... D'ailleurs, je ne le suis avec personne... » Pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Au moment où elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, Chris eut le courage d'enfin affronter à nouveau les yeux de l'elfe.

« Maria, tu ne sais pas encore ce dont les Ser... »

« On ne va pas recommencer. » Coupa-t-elle brusquement. « Les disputes, c'est pas mon truc... J'ai horreur de devoir hausser le ton, donner des claques ou quoique ce soit d'autres... Et tu m'y as obligé tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune homme regarda ses pieds avec honte et son dos se vouta. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher sous ce lit qu'il connaissait depuis 7 ans, et y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année. D'un naturel gentil, Maria ne put résister et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, t'inquiètes... Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour que j'en veuille à une personne à vie. Pour l'instant, ce n'est jamais arrivé, mais... Juste un truc que je ne supporte pas, et tu dois le comprendre toi aussi, c'est qu'on dise du mal de mes amis... »

Chris avait conscience de ce que ces paroles allaient entrainer. Il avait le sentiment, en fait, d'en avoir eu conscience depuis le début de la dispute. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce reptile albinos arriver et souiller sa Maria avec ses viles paroles empoisonnées. Cette maudite fille aux cheveux blancs avait semé la graine du trouble. Et Chris avait donné vie à l'arbre de la discorde, piégé par ces deux yeux rubis qui devaient bien rire en cet instant.

« Jamais. Jamais tu ne pourras compter sur moi pour être ami avec l'un d'entre eux. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus faible qu'à l'habitude. Son visage plus fermé mais ses yeux plus incertains alors la blonde se permit un sourire amusé devant sa remarque – constructive à l'extrême – .

Chris n'entendit pas de réponse et se prit à espérer.

« Ma...Maria entre nous tu...? »

Le sourire qu'avait arboré l'elfe s'effaça pour laisser place à une légère grimace.

« T'es génial Chris, mais... »

« Tu ne ressens rien pour moi, c'est ça ? » Répondit-il à sa place, abattu.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se passant une main sur sa nuque. Maria détestait ces moments. Elle aimait l'amour. Alors elle n'aimait pas blesser à cause de cela. Une relation signifiait toujours une fin, l'elfe le savait, mais...ses partenaires avaient souvent une légère tendance à l'oubli.

« Chris...Je suis beaucoup physique, et pas... Sentiments... » Expliqua-t-elle, tentant de choisir les meilleurs mots.

Le septième année esquissa un sourire crispé:

« Tu sais, je l'avais remarqué... C'est pas souvent qu'on va aussi vite dans une relation... A part si... Ce n'est pas sérieux. »

« Désolée. »

Il l'avait su. Chris l'avait su depuis la première parole de la blonde. Ou plutôt quelque chose en lui l'avait surement deviné. Mais le lion n'avait pas écouté. Maintenant qu'il l'entendait de ses lèvres à elle, la phrase lui faisait mal au cœur. Il prit doucement la main de la blonde, et tête baissée, continua en riant jaune :

« Tu dois me trouver pathétique, non ? »

« Non... Au contraire, beaucoup de filles aimeraient être à ma place je pense... »

Chris émit un rictus que la jeune sorcière ressentit plus qu'autre chose. Ce sourire triste l'atteignit. Elle se devait de lui restituer ce qui lui avait plu chez le châtain. Son enthousiasme, sa fougue et son sourire.

« Bien sûr Chris. Tu es gentil, drôle, attentionné... Mais tu n'en a pas conscience. Et puis, tu as bien d'autres qualité...Et je ne te parle pas de ce que tu m'as fait faire au lit ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, lui arrachant avec peine un sourire amusé.

Elle passa sa main sur la joue du châtain et se libéra de son étreinte avec douceur : « Quelle personne normale ne voudrait pas de toi ? »

« Toi. » Répondit rapidement le sorcier.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de crisper ses lèvres avec une pointe de mélancolie :

« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très normale.» Avoua-t-elle. « Je coure partout de mec en mec, de lit en lit... C'est pas une fille comme moi qu'il te faut. Il me manque encore ce que tu recherches Cris. La stabilité. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je tiens trop à ma liberté pour m'engager. »

Sentir la jeune fille contre lui parler avec un brin de tristesse, même si elle aimait ce choix de liberté plus que tout au monde, poussa le rouge et or à s'emplir d'un sentiment protecteur. Un homme ne devrait jamais accuser sa compagne. Qu'était-il en train de faire à part rejeter la faute su les autres et culpabiliser sa belle ?

Reprendre Courage. Se prendre par la main. Chris inspira profondément et dans ses yeux reparurent l'étincelle qui avait disparue. Maria avait raison. Et pourtant, en apercevant ses lèvres si appétissantes, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une dernière fois...une toute dernière fois...

« Tu permets ? » Il approcha son visage de sien, et effleura doucement les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille avant de déposer un chaste baiser.

« Chris, tu es sûr que... »

« Chut... » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, plongeant son nez dans les longs cheveux blonds de l'elfe. « Je te veux une dernière fois, tu veux bien ? »

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... » Souffla-t-elle en se laissant entraîner sur le lit, sentant déjà des longs baisers langoureux dans son cou...

« Après ça, on pourra quand même rester amis ? » Demanda-t-il en posant son front contre celui de la rouge et or.

« Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème, mais ça va aller pour toi ? »

« Laisse moi un peu de temps. Et ça devrait aller... »

« Tu dois être un peu masoschiste non? » Demanda-t-elle en frissonnant car une main venait de glisser entre ses cuisses.

« Surement. Mais à fille exceptionnelle, comportement exceptionnel... » Finit-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. « Et je ne veux pas oublier ça. »

La rouge et or s'amusa de la remarque avec un sourire bien à elle. Chris avait retrouvé ses atours de Lion, alors oui, pour la dernière fois, ces deux-là pourraient bien encore s'amuser un peu non ?

* * *

Plusieurs mètres plus bas, les Maraudeurs se regardaient encore, étonnés. Le couple s'était plutôt bien donné en spectacle ! Dans la Grande Salle, on ne parlait déjà plus que d'eux. Les filles s'imaginaient déjà consoler le septième année tandis que les garçons parlaient de profiter que la blonde soit libre pour tenter une approche.

« C'est écœurant... »Souffla Lily, dégoutée. « Ils sont tous là, à déjà penser comment profiter de leur malheur ! J'ai bien envie de... »

« Ils en ont de l'espoir... ! » Finit par dire James en riant, venant s'asseoir aux côtés de la rousse pour la calmer. Il lui sourit et posa furtivement ses doigts sur la main trainant à terre de la préfète. Celle-ci sentit ses joues chauffer et se fit violence pour enlever sa main le plus naturellement possible. Pas que cela lui déplaise, ou alors si ! Mais elle...Potter était si..

Elle se leva sous le regard presque déçu du brun. Avait-elle remarquée son approche ?

Si oui, alors la rousse avait une fois de plus esquivé le sujet. Si non, alors le brun n'avait plus qu'à continuer sa phrase...

« Vu comment ils sont partis, ils ont du se réconcilier sous la couette ! »

James avait lancé sa phrase avec désinvolture, comme à son habitude, et pourtant, à la vue de sa Lily-jolie, tournée, il ne sut mettre le ton qu'il y fallait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'entête à lui parler comme il le faisait à Peter ou Sirius ? Lily était une fille, il en avait conscience mais...elle était...Enfin elle était dans leur groupe alors...

Ce fut un éclat de rire de Sirius, non loin, qui le tira de sa torture mentale.

« Ce serait bien son genre ! » Fit le brun avec un clin d'œil pour son meilleur ami qui abandonna ses mauvaises idées pour répondre par un sourire entendu.

Lily soupira. Maria n'était-elle pas censée rompre avec le Gryffondor aux dernières nouvelles ? Alors pourquoi coucherait-elle encore avec lui ?

Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais les attitudes de Sirius, James – même si pour une raison inconnue il avait l'air de faire quelques efforts clairsemés depuis l'année dernière – et Maria, qui - il fallait l'avouer - étaient étrangement ressemblants dans le fond.

La préfète alla se trouver une place plus appropriée à l'étude de son cours de botanique. Ce n'était pas une matière qui l'intéressait vraiment, mais elle faisait tout pour que ses devoirs soient parfaits. Vers 22h30, elle constata avec plaisir que les garçons s'étaient enfin mis au travail, sans grand entrain. Mais c'était déjà un bon début. Les Gryffondors ne revirent pas leur nouvelle amie redescendre avant de retourner à leur dortoir alors les rumeurs fusèrent dans la pièce qui se vidait petit à petit. Certains contaient qu'ils s'étaient battus et s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux KO, d'autres qu'ils avaient fini ensemble dans le lit, la dernière supposition étant bien plus plausible que la première... L'imagination des étudiants n'ayant apparemment aucune limite à l'impossible et à l'étrange.

Maria tendit l'oreille en entendant les amis de Chris retourner dans leur chambre. Apparemment, les deux rouges et ors avaient fait parler d'eux. La jeune fille se retourna vers le châtain qui dormait paisiblement à présent.

Finalement, sa rupture ne s'était pas trop mal passée.

L'elfe attendit qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit dans la chambre pour pouvoir sortir. Les trois Gryffondors avaient pris leur temps pour se laver et aller se coucher. Ils discutaient de temps à autre de Chris et d'elle, faisant bien rire la blonde qui entendait la foule de compliments la concernant.

« Je crois qu'ils ont bien fini leur soirée, hein ? » Ricana un des rouge et or le plus faiblement possible.

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

La blonde, derrière les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, patienta encore pendant deux bonnes heures, quand elle entendit les ronflements de plusieurs garçons.

« Enfin.. . » Murmura-t-elle en regardant sa montre qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Elle ramassa ses affaires dans le noir avec discrétion et se rhabilla tranquillement. D'un pas de velours, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, bien décidée à ne pas dormir cette nuit là. Une nuit de plus ou de moins après tout...

Seulement, elle n'était pas seule dans la salle des Lions. Un fauteuil restait occupé devant la cheminée. Curieuse, s'approcha et s'aperçut avec étonnement que c'était un de ses nouveaux amis qui s'était endormi. L'elfe , d'abord hésitante, décida de le réveiller en douceur. Son lit était sans aucun doute plus confortable que les fauteuils !

« Sirius... »Le sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

Le brun grogna en s'activant mollement, faisant sourire son amie qui le secoua une fois de plus.

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu devrais remonter dans ton dortoir. James t'a encore laissé dormir là pour se moquer de toi le lendemain j'imagine. » Conseilla la jeune fille.

Sirius ouvrit lentement ses paupières et reconnut la blonde. Il passa sa main sur son visage endormi et se massa les tempes.

« Ça c'est bien passé avec Chris ? »

« Bien est un grand mot... » Expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre, en face de lui. « On a rompu, mais il l'a pas trop mal pris, donc je suppose que ça s'est bien passé... »

Le brun hocha doucement de la tête avec un sourire en coin en laissant supposer :

« Vous en avez mis du temps quand même. »

Maria éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sans douceur dans le fauteuil derrière elle. Elle leva sa tête vers le plafond, faisant flotter ses longs cheveux derrière le dossier en velours :

« C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu voulais m'attendre ? »

« Je voulais juste voir si tu avais besoin de réconfort au cas où ! » Se défendit-il en levant ses mains. « Je ne laisse pas les jolies filles seules dans une situation comme ça ! »

« Quelle délicate attention... » Se moqua l'elfe avec une moue adorable.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi. Il n'était pas resté là pour le plaisir, mais la blonde lui avait permis de détourner la raison première de sa présence tardive dans le Salle commune. Le Gryffondor lança un regard haineux sur la petite table à côté où était posée une enveloppe, mais se força à reporter son attention sur Maria qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle trouva finalement son livre sur la petite table basse sous l'enveloppe qu'elle déplaça sans regarder à qui elle appartenait, ce qui soulagea le brun. Il n'aurait rien a expliquer ce soir... De toute façon, il n'aurait rien à expliquer. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer puisque rien n'importait.

« Quidditch ? » Demanda-t-il sans entrain en lisant la tranche de l'énorme pavé.

« Oui ! J'y connais pas grand chose et comme le professeur Shade me forme comme arbitre, il faut que je me renseigne ! »

« Ah... Si tu as besoin, y'a James, mais je suis là aussi. Je commente les matchs donc je m'y connais. »

« Tu commentes les matchs ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »Se moqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, inquisiteur en demandant :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps à toi et à Chris ? »

Maria eut un sourire pas très recommandable en expliquant :

« Tu connais les réconciliations sous la couette ? »

Il haussa un sourcil ,étonné, en acquiesçant tout de même. Ne venait-elle pas de lui avouer qu'elle avait rompu avec le septième année ?

« Et bien je vais peut être t'apprendre quelque chose qui se fait rarement : les ruptures sous la couette ! »

Devant le regard sceptique de son ami, l'elfe éclata de rire. Sirius se mit à bouder en voyant qu'elle se moquait de lui et croisa les bras, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Une rupture sous la couette, c'est en quelque sorte, un dernier souvenir que tu laisses à l'autre. Logiquement, ça doit être un bon souvenir. Je pense que pour Chris il a été inoubliable ! » Ricana-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Tu es si bonne que ça ? » Ironisa le brun avec un sourire provocateur.

« Et bien... Le mieux c'est d'essayer je pense... » Susurra-t-elle en s'approchant sensuellement de lui. Elle se leva lentement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et approcha son visage du sien.

Sirius se mit à sourire : il n'avait pas envisagé sa fin de soirée ainsi.

« Ou alors... Tu lui demandes ! » Finit-elle en riant, voyant le visage de Sirius se décomposer à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

Sans aucun doute, le jeune homme aurait préféré essayer ! Une nuit dans les bras d'une jolie fille l'aurait sûrement réconforté de cette lettre qui lui rappelait ô combien sa famille le rejetait.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux en riant nerveusement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il fréquentait Maria tout les jours ! Il n'était pas question de faire d'elle une de ses conquêtes ! Et ça, la blonde l'avait bien compris elle même. Elle n'avait pas essayé d'aller plus loin., connaissant pourtant son pêché mignon. Ils étaient juste des amis, tenter d'aller plus loin ruinerait la relation de confiance qui s'instaurait petit à petit avec Maria.

« On devrait peut être aller se coucher... » Proposa le brun en se levant. Maria, qui s'était rassise par terre devant le feu de cheminée fit une moue déçue. Elle ne voulait pas dormir ! Si elle continuait comme ça pendant les trois années qui lui restaient à Poudlard, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se reposer pendant au moins trois cent ans ! Au moins !

« Euh... Vas-y. Je vais lire un peu... »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il était plus que trois heures du matin ! Ils avaient beau commencer un peu plus tard, elle devait avoir besoin de dormir ! Voyant Maria rouvrir son livre en cherchant sa page, un doute lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avait beau dire, Maria devait être affectée de sa rupture. Elle ne voulait en fait juste peut-être pas le montrer. Ah les filles...si sensibles...

« Je vais rester pour t'accompagner. » Décida-t-il en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil moelleux.

« … ? Si tu veux... » Maria ne comprit pas le brusque changement de position du brun mais ça lui ferait de la compagnie.

Elle engagea la conversation sur le Quidditch, regardant de temps en temps le livre de la bibliothèque pour certaines règles inconnus du jeune sorcier. Le brun explosa plusieurs fois de rire en voyant que certaines règles dataient de plus de 200 ans et qu'elles n'avaient plus aucune valeurs aujourd'hui ! Pourtant, le temps n'avait pas vraiment autant d'importance aux yeux de l'elfe. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il se moquait de ces règles, le brun en rit tellement que la blonde en rougit.

« Fais gaffe avec ton livre Maria! Sinon on va finir par jouer avec des règles qui datent du 13ème siècle ! »

« Bah...ca pourrait être drôle ! » Pouffa Maria.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel l'elfe continua à lire son livre en chantonnant une petite musique de son pays. Le Gryffondor, lui, se contenta de l'observer. Elle n'avait émis aucun signe de fatigue depuis son arrivée. Son teint était toujours aussi parfait qu'au matin et beaucoup de filles en seraient mortes de jalousie. Sa beauté était tellement naturelle, sans trace de maquillage à l'exception de ses yeux de biche soulignés de noir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient si longs qu'ils traînaient par terre quand elle était allongée sur le ventre. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses mains, et Sirius ne pouvait rien voir de plus que ses yeux bleus océan qui bougeaient au fil des lignes du livre. Mais il devina aisément derrière ses avants bras un joli décolleté, et après un discret décalage vers la droite ses yeux tombèrent sur sa chemise. Mal refermée après être descendu du dortoir des septièmes années, il avait déjà remarqué son manque de négligence avec amusement.

Elle n'avait pas du s'attendre à l'y trouver.

La blonde passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant apparaître un anneau en argent sur la partie supérieure de l'oreille. Le rouge et or sourit doucement. La nouvelle était vraiment jolie, et simple à la fois...

Bercé par le fredonnement d'une musique inconnu à l'anglais, ce dernier ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, tandis que la jeune fille continuait sa lecture tranquillement. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, l'oreille de l'elfe se mit à la brûler. Maria râla un peu en secouant la tête. Ses anneaux de contrôles avaient pour but de transformer la morphologie de ses oreilles mais aussi de canaliser la magie spécifique à sa race. Entre autre le chant, qui avait certaines propriétés sur la Nature, et qui calmait le cœur des incertains. La blonde souffla doucement, un peu triste. Voilà qu'elle ne pouvait même plus chanter comme elle le voulait avec ses fichus contrôleurs !

Elle se retourna doucement vers le rouge et or pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas réveillé et eut un sourire en coin. Sirius était affalé sur son fauteuil, tête en arrière et bouche ouverte. Hilarant... ! Le beau gosse venait de perdre tout son charme !

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers élèves levés descendirent dans la salle des Lions. La blonde ne fit pas trop attention au bruit, plongée dans son bouquin qu'elle avait presque fini. Ce fut une voix qui la tira de sa lecture :

« Sirius ? Maria ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Bonjour Rémus. Sirius s'est endormi ici et en ce qui me concerne, rien de bien passionnant à part mon livre... »

Le châtain haussa un sourcil, surpris qu'ils aient passé la nuit ici. Son seul commentaire fut un « ah. » puis il décida de secouer son ami afin de le réveiller. Après quelques insultes et grognements, le brun émergea enfin de son sommeil sous les rires de l'elfe qui s'amusait bien de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ici... ? »

« Tu t'es endormi... » Expliqua le préfet en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius était toujours aussi matinal.

« Bon. Moi je remonte ! »Fit la blonde en ramassant son livre. Les deux rouge et or hochèrent lentement de la tête. Le brun la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

« Ca va Sirius ? » Demanda son ami, intrigué par son comportement. Le Gryffondor souffla en se passant une main sur le visage :

« Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. Juste une magnifique lettre de ma combien aimée mère ! » Finit-il avec un air de dégoût.

* * *

La semaine passa tranquillement. Les heurts fréquents entre maisons ennemies se turent un peu l'espace de quelques jours. Les causes incertaines prirent consistance au fil des jours... Une rumeur vint à poindre. Les Serdaigles ne disaient mot depuis le mardi.

« Il paraît qu'ils ont fait disparaître une de leur camarade ! »Chuchota une Gryffondor à son amie jaune et noir.

« Ah ouais ? Moi j'avais entendu que c'était les Serpentards qui avaient... »

La Poufsouffle se tut soudainement, en passant devant la préfète verte et argent, le regard insensible pointé dans leur direction.

Les deux étudiantes se dépêchèrent de passer pour reprendre leurs murmures quelques mètres plus loin devant une salle de cours.

Niniel n'y fit même pas attention. Elle n'en avait pas envie et commençait à saturer de ces rumeurs égales à des trainées de poudres enflammées, toutes dirigées vers sa maison. Qu'avaient donc à faire les Serpentards de cette Serdaigle au nom inconnu jusque là...Et si même ils étaient impliquées en quoi que ce soit. Cela ne regardait que les concernés non ?

Apparemment les humains n'avaient pas ce genre de raisonnement. Ils préféraient murmurer et spéculer. Pauvres êtres inférieurs apeurés.

Elle avait seulement hâte au lendemain...

* * *

7 h 30 du matin un dimanche à Poudlard. Autant dire qu'une infime quantité d'élèves circulaient dans les couloirs encore éclairés aux flambeaux du château sorcier. Niniel aimait particulièrement ces moments de paix où elle pouvait arpenter à sa guise les corridors de pierres en rentrant de sa chasse nocturne. A cette heure, elle réussissait à passer le portail sans tomber sur le garde chasse, le concierge, où le professeur de veille. Et puis si jamais on lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait dehors : l'heure du couvre-feu étant levée...elle n'aurait pas d'ennuis. Elle songea en passant distraitement sa main sur le rebord d'une meurtrière condamnée qu'il faudrait qu'elle discute de ce sujet avec son vieux fou de Directeur.

Une missive de sa part peut-être ? Malgré ses talents de furtivité et sa rapidité, il y avait des chances pour que la jeune vampire se fasse un jour arrêter dans son départ ou son retour au château... Comment expliquerait-elle ses agissements ? Elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas : les professeurs étaient-ils seulement tous au courant ? Il lui faudrait clarifier cette situation.

La sorcière chassa toutes ces questions de son esprit pour apprécier le silence ambiant. Le dimanche était vraiment un jour béni, si tant soit peu que ce soit l'exacte façon de parler pour une créature des Ténèbres...

Elle pensa à Maria et se demanda si le sommeil l'avait gagné. Surement la blonde était-elle dans sa chambre en train de lire.

Elle ne la verrait pas avant le repas du midi alors autant trouver une occupation dès à présent. La bibliothèque ouvrirait dans une demie-heure, mais Niniel ne désirait pas particulièrement s'abrutir entre deux étagères sur une table à dévorer pages et pages. Pourtant, que faire d'autre ?

Elle trouva sa réponse lorsque sa main qui parcourait toujours le mur avec nonchalance, tomba sur un renflement inhabituel. Tournant la tête vers l'objet de son interrogation, la sorcière aux cheveux ivoires plissa les yeux. Reculant de deux pas vers le mur opposé, la vampire eut un sourire en coin. Un grand tableau à surface lisse ornait le mur sur une surface de deux mètres de long sur trois de hauteur environ. Un miroir, en somme, encadré d'or torsadé en de fins rouleaux sculptés, tournoyant et se nouant entre eux pour former une des plus belles œuvres d'arts que la jeune fille eut jamais vu jusqu'ici.

Aux quatre coins se trouvaient quatre cercles toujours en or, représentant successivement un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent. Un miroir conçu spécialement pour l'école, en déduit-elle avant d'amener sa main à toucher la surface de la vitre. Aussi froide que sa peau, jugea-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Elle regarda avec tristesse l'œuvre d'art, cherchant des yeux un reflet qu'elle savait inexistant. Il avait toujours été difficile à Niniel de comprendre pourquoi elle ne possédait pas d'image dans son miroir. Sa mère avait tenté de la consoler dans ses toutes premières années de vie immortelle en lui affirmant que les miroirs ne pouvaient que refléter la beauté en l'imitant, et que la beauté vampirique était si pure qu'aucun miroir n'osait en renvoyer une copie moins noble. Petite, Niniel avait cru longtemps à cette excuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende dire lors d'une conversation mondaine humaine, que le reflet était la fenêtre de l'âme. Évidemment, cela avait pris tout son sens : les vampires étaient réputés pour ne pas posséder ce don de la vie appelé l'âme. Niniel n'aurait donc jamais droit à un reflet...

Désolant.

Un mince courant d'air froid la tira de sa nouvelle rêverie. Elle souffla de mécontentement et s'apprêtait à continuer sa visite du quatrième étage lorsqu'une question légitime lui assaillit l'esprit. Un courant d'air venait de lui chatouiller la joue alors que la dernière ouverture vers l'extérieur se trouvait maintenant à quatre mètres de là. Étrange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches... »Demanda-t-elle au miroir en caressant d'un doigt le cadre doré, attendant une réponse. Elle fit lentement le tour de la portion qui lui était accessible, cherchant une aspérité : ne lui avait-on pas répété et martelé que Poudlard possédait des passages secrets ?

Mais après cinq minutes de recherches poussées, elle ne trouva rien.

Pourtant, la vampire avait le sentiment qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un os. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner.

Elle se remit en chemin, nullement affectée par son cuisant échec. Elle avait la vie devant elle pour y revenir, et une assez longue vie même...Rien n'avait d'importance lorsque puisque le temps n'avait sens.

Au bout d'une heure d'errance insouciante dans le château, après s'être perdue dans un endroit où la sorcière soupçonnait la légitimité de sa présence, Niniel décida de retourner vers la Grande Salle. Elle mit une dizaine de minutes pour y parvenir et y trouva à peine quelques septièmes années, pour la plupart des Serdaigles, en début de révisions pour leur examens de fin d'année surement... Chose inhabituelle de leur part pourtant, un groupe s'était rassemblé et semblait en importante discussion.

Elle passa devant eux sans leur accorder d'importance, bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque : les cinquième années de sa promotion n'étaient pas forcément connus pour être des lèves-tôt dans leur ensemble, surtout les dimanches, et bien leur en prenait ! Mais il y avait toujours des exceptions apparemment... En attendant, la sorcière aux cheveux de neige avait désormais le nez planté vers les quatre grands sabliers près de la table des professeurs. Les pierres précieuses patientaient sagement en attente de quelque mouvement que ce soit. Le château dormait encore, et les cristaux colorés en faisaient donc de même. Rien d'intéressant : il n'y avait pas d'écart majeur entre les quatre maisons.

Comme souvent lorsqu'elle se mettait à réfléchir sérieusement, la vampire inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et plissa faiblement ses yeux en direction de l'objet de ses pensées.

Comment faire pour creuser l'écart ? il n'y avait que deux solutions à cette simple question. La première consistait à faire gagner des points à sa maison, ce qui nécessitait du travail et des efforts. La seconde, moins noble mais très en vogue, consistait à faire en sorte que les maisons adverses perdent leurs propres points. Stan avait affirmé un soir que leur maison était passée experte dans la deuxième méthode. Niniel réfléchit quelques instants et retourna vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, avec pour but d'exploiter la seconde solution...

Faire perdre des points nécessitait un plan aboutit et sûr. Sinon, il risquait bien de se retourner contre vous. Après tout ça paraissait si important pour les élèves d'ici : elle paraitrait surement plus intégrée à l'école ainsi.

Niniel décida dans un éclair de bonne humeur que ce serait un de ses objectifs de l'année : son groupe serait surement content de l'entendre dire ça.

Passant le mur magique de sa salle commune, elle ignora les élèves au regard enfariné et adressa une caresse furtive au grand serpent blanc qui ondula sur le mur au moment de son passage vers les dortoirs féminins.

Elle se rappela que la veille, Sven avait énoncé une ''réunion'' avec certains de sa maison au soir. Ayant été chasser toute la nuit, il avait du croire que celle-ci dormait... Elle se prit à penser au blond en se demandant ce que cette réunion signifiait.

Était-ce quelque chose de si important ? Avait-elle bien fait de ne pas y mettre son nez ?

La vampire n'y pensa pas plus. Les affaires de ces mortels ne la concernait pas. Plus elle en resterait éloignée, plus son champ d'action serait coupé de ces restrictions humaines.

En attendant, le dimanche était le seul instant où elle pouvait encore profiter d'un peu de solitude. Son lit lui servirait de cachette.

Il était désormais onze heures lorsque Niniel tira les baldaquins opaques. Elle avait passé trois heures sur les devoirs à rendre pour la semaine à venir et pesta de son manque d'efficacité. Face à elle, un rire s'éleva.

« Ne râle pas comme ça dès le matin Niniel... »La sermonna gentiment Lana en faisant son lit.

« Dès le matin ? »La railla sa camarade. « Je suis levée depuis huit heures... »Mentit-elle à moitié.

« Je sais je t'ai entendu remuer dans la salle de bain ! Et ensuite on entendait ta plume griffonner de temps en temps... »

Niniel ne s'excusa pas et quitta son lit avant de lui mettre à son tour un coup de frais.

Elle pesta contre le manque de serviteurs dans ce château et se prit à regretter les jours heureux qu'elle coulait dans le sien. Les filles de son dortoir savaient bien que les elfes de maison râlaient de voir leur travail déjà accompli et Lana avait affirmé en ricanant que c'était un mal nécessaire. Niniel avait suivi son raisonnement mais pour une toute autre raison : jugeant les elfes de maison ô combien inférieurs et presque indignes de toucher ses draps...

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui Niniel ? »Demanda la brune en fourrant un tas d'affaires dans un sac à main de grande taille.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu. »Claqua lentement la vampire. « Mais je vois que ce n'est pas ton cas... »Continua-t-elle en désignant le sac.

« Ah ! Oui, Beth, Lowen et moi on va retrouver d'autres Serpentards : on va passer l'après-midi près de la rive Sud du lac. Mais...attends. On t'a pas mise au courant ? »

La blandine cligna des yeux sans répondre. A question futile réponse muette.

« Je vois que non... »Grogna Lana en fronçant les sourcils. « Stan va m'entendre ! Ce n'est pas parce que mossieur joue l'araignée accrochée à sa toile que les autres n'ont pas le droit de sortir...Je lui avait dit de te prévenir ! Rah je vous jure ! Bon, ben tu veux venir ? »

« Je n'étais pas prévue. »Déclina-t-elle froidement.

Lana émit un petit sourire gêné en se confondant en excuses, ce à quoi la vampire mit fin avec un agacement teinté de dédain.

Une sortie au soleil ne l'enchantait guère. Et si sa famille avait pu déplier des trésors anciens de sagesse pour lui permettre de supporter l'astre flamboyant plus souvent que nécessaire, la blandine haïssait toujours autant son comportement diurne.

Elles reparurent toutes deux dans la salle commune des verts et argents et saluèrent leurs amis. L'asiatique eut le droit à une remontrance en règle de la part de la brune, mais celui-ci se défendit crocs et griffes en prétextant vouloir passer la journée avec au moins une fille près de lui.

« Où est Sven ? »Demanda Beth.

« Avec sa pimbêche d'hier soir. »Lâcha méchamment Lana en reprenant immédiatement : « Bon les Serpentards, on se bouge le cul et en route, comme ça avec un peu de chance, à midi on pourra se remplir le ventre ! En route bande d'abrutis ! »

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de verts et argents de différentes années se mit en mouvement avec des petits sourires entendus et disparut vers la sortie de la salle, laissant à la pièce une atmosphère plus légère et moins chargée en brouhaha.

« Oui...enfin ça ne nous dit pas OU il est... »Déclara laconiquement Niniel, un peu en retard dans la conversation.

Stan se mit à rire :

« Vous l'avez manqué de peu, il est parti raccompagner la belle de sa nuit il y a vingt minutes. Lana a envoyé un de ces regards à la nana tout à l'heure. J'ai cru qu'elle allait lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable tellement elle faisait peur. »

Niniel regarda l'asiatique en attente de précisions. Elle se rappelait avoir vu la fille en question dans les bras du blond le soir dernier effectivement. Grâce lui en soit rendue puisque Niniel avait pu chasser sans être importuner.

« Maintenant on devrait pouvoir le trouver dans la grande salle je pense. Ou peut-être dans les étages d'au dessus s'il traine. »

La blandine resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de retrouver qui que ce soit mais elle ne savait que faire en attendant la prochaine chasse. Chez elle, il y avait tant à faire... Ici ,il lui faudrait s'habituer à toutes ces occupations futiles.

Finalement, ils se firent interpellés par le préfet de Serpentard sur le chemin. Celui-ci semblait avoir couru et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Alors...On m'attend pas ? » Réussit-il à articuler entre deux souffles.

« Pourquoi le devrait-on. »Répondit Niniel en continuant son chemin, imperturbable.

« Cette fille me tuera. »Souffla Sven à son ami asiatique qui avait ricané de la réponse.

Le trio se dirigea à l'initiative de Stan, vers les collines de l'extérieur du château, d'où on pouvait apercevoir, lors des journées ensoleillées comme celles-ci, les prémices du village de Pré-au-Lard.

« Ça me fait penser...Il faut qu'on refasse nos stocks Sven. »

« Encore...? Alors expédition stock à organiser dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Vois qui est motivé. »Soupira le blond en s'asseyant dans l'herbe avant de se remettre bien vite debout et de pester contre l'herbe encore mouillée par la rosée.

« Stock. »Répéta Niniel en observant la fumée de couleur verte qui sortait au loin d'une des cheminées d'une maison au milieu du village sorcier.

« D'alcool, poulette ! »S'exclama l'asiatique avec une tape dans le dos de son amie, qui la fit trébucher en avant. Elle porta un regard menaçant au brun qui sourit l'air de rien et continua :

« Mais aussi d'autres affaires. Tout ce qu'il faut pour faire la fête et qu'on ne peut pas forcément acheter lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Bombabouzes, têtes sauteuses, pétards, artifices sorciers. Les sucreries aussi si on peut. Mais le principal objectif des missions stock, c'est : Hydromel, Vodkadabra et Whisky Pur Feu. On a pas le droit de ramener tout ça à l'école, c'est hors du règlement et il y a des contrôles. Donc depuis des lustres et des lustres, les maisons – ou en tout cas la nôtre pour les autres je sais pas – trouvent des moyens pour faire leur petite contrebande. »

« C'est du vol. »Fit remarquer la vampire. « Vous ne payez pas. »

Sven soupira devant tant de bonne foi :

« Non. On ne paye pas. Mais si tu es si intriguée, tu n'as qu'à prendre part à la prochaine expédition, comme ça tu arrêteras de nous bombarder de questions ? »

La vampire prit un air outré en plus d'un regard mortel et se tut en un petit souffle hautain. Les deux sorciers se moquèrent de sa réaction mais durent bien vite arrêter lorsque leur amie reprit le chemin du château sans leur demander leur avis.

« Soit pas vexée ! On te taquine ! »Lui assura Stan en courant presque derrière Niniel, qui marchait d'un pas rapide.

Elle s'arrêta pour bousculer le vert et argent et celui-ci se laissa tomber par terre en éclatant de rire. Cependant, au moment où Sven les rejoignait, ils virent arriver de loin un élève de Poudlard qui courrait en leur direction.

« Admirez donc mes amis, un blaireau en pleine course... »Ironisa Sven en distinguant la couleur de la maison de l'arrivant.

Une minute plus tard, alors que Stan époussetait sa robe de sorcier en se plaignant qu'elle était maintenant toute sale et mouillée, le jaune et noir arrivait vers eux en reprenant son souffle.

« Ah vous voilà ! Non mais franchement Crescent, ton rôle de préfet insinue que tu doives t'occuper du château et des élèves ! On te cherche partout depuis une heure déjà ! »

Sven baissa le regard vers le Poufsouffle avec pitié. Comment ce type osait-il s'adresser à lui ? Avec une pointe de dégoût pour lui dans la voix il commença :

« Mon rôle de préfet insinue aussi que j'ai le droit d'aller faire une ronde à l'extérieur Pelinson. N'essaie pas de me faire la morale, sinon mon rôle de préfet va vite s'oublier pour t'envoyer un maléfice. »

« Tu le regretterais ! »Affirma le Poufsouffle avec un regard mauvais pour le vert et argent.

Le dénommé Pelinson jaugea pourtant Sven, puis Stan, déjà sur la défensive, et Niniel, impassible, le regard dur. Il était préférable pour lui de ne rien tenter contre le Prince des Serpents. A trois contre un, tout ce qu'il récolterait était un aller simple pour l'infirmerie.

Tout du moins aujourd'hui...

« Un jour tu seras seul Crescent, et ce jour là tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde. »Grogna le jaune et noir.

« J'attends depuis quatre ans...Vous n'êtes pas pressés apparemment. Mais dis moi plutôt, qu'est-ce qui amène ta gueule de blaireau à venir me côtoyer en soufflant comme un bœuf ? »

Le Poufsouffle sembla se gonfler de colère et lâcha méchamment en partant :

« Mc Gonagall convoque tous les préfets dans son bureau. Immédiatement. »

Les trois Serpentards regardèrent le Poufsouffle partir et une fois qu'il fut assez loin, Stan se mit à pouffer de rire :

« Depuis la cérémonie de la répartition, il a toujours pas changé celui-là, hein Sven ? »

« Toujours aussi lourdeau. » Le blond se tourna vers Niniel et expliqua : « Celui-là, on l'a rencontré le premier jour. Je venais d'avoir ma première discussion avec Stan et il est arrivé. Je l'ai tout de suite cadré : un peu pédant, fier pour rien. Lorsque le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Poufsouffle, j'ai décidé de m'acharner sur lui. Les trois premiers mois de sa vie à Poudlard ont été un enfer dès que j'étais dans les parages... »

« Sale gosse. »Critiqua Niniel, amusée.

« Avec toutes ses maladresses, il a du faire perdre la coupe à Poufsouffle à lui tout seul cette année là... »Ricana Stan

« C'était le bon temps. »Conclut Sven avec un rictus en prenant la route du château.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous veut la Mc Go ? »Demanda l'asiatique.

« Encore une affaire de première année perdus dans les couloirs ou coincés quelque part où ils auraient pas du être tiens... »Grogna Sven.

« En quoi ça nous concerne ? »Râla Niniel.

Sven pouffa, Niniel n'était pas vraiment l'archétype de la meilleure préfète :

« Un préfet doit prendre du temps pour guider les élèves, rester dans les couloirs, régler les conflits...Tout ce que tu ne prends pas le temps de faire. »

« Ni toi. »Fit remarquer la vampire avec agressivité.

« Je vais m'y mettre... »Assura-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Le trio dut laisser Stan non loin du bureau de leur professeur de métamorphose, puisque seuls les préfets et préfets en chef y avait été conviés. En entrant dans la longue salle rectangulaire aux murs comblés de tapisseries représentant sorciers et sorcières célèbres, les deux verts et argents se firent accueillir par une remontrance.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Je me demande qui a bien pu avoir l'idée de vous mettre l'insigne de préfet entre les mains ! Cela fait une heure que j'ai convoqué vos camarades et qu'ils vous attendent Mr Crescent et Miss Kuran. Je vous prierais de vous expliquer ! »

La professeure se posta devant eux, le regard sévère et les lèvres pincées. Niniel hésita à faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas eu le même ton lorsqu'elle les avait accueilli Maria et elle, sans savoir leur appartenance à telle ou telle maison. Qu'importe, les humains l'ennuyaient et l'ennui reprit une fois de plus le dessus sur l'insolence.

« Nous étions à l'extérieur du château, près de la limite du domaine. »Justifia Sven froidement, soutenant avec impertinence le regard aquilin de l'enseignante.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Mais voyons... »Commença Sven avec un rictus mesquin qui ne plairait à personne dans l'assistance. « Notre simple devoir de préfet madame... »

La sorcière dut se faire violence pour éviter de ne gifler ce garçon un tantinet trop sur de lui à son goût. Elle laissa passer les deux élèves vainqueurs et s'adressa à Slugghorn, que Sven et Niniel découvrirent en compagnie de Chourave et Flitwick, plus loin dans la pièce :

« Vos préfets me semblent d'une insolence sans borne Slugghorn. Une fois de plus la qualité de votre choix dans ce domaine n'a eu d'égale que leur caractère borné. »

« Les miens font leur travail au moins Minerva. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des vôtres : où est donc encore passé Mr Lupin ? »Reprit ironiquement le maître des potions.

« Mr Lupin est excusé pour aujourd'hui. Raison personnelle. »Répondit Mc Gonagall, outrée.

Sven et Niniel ricanèrent faiblement, provoquant l'agacement général de leurs compagnons des autres maisons.

« Hum...Le sujet Minerva ! »Les coupa le professeur d'enchantements de sa voix haut perchée.

« Oui. Si nous vous avons convoqués dans ce bureau ce midi, c'est pour vous faire une annonce à part des élèves. Hier au matin, le professeur Flitwick a reçu la plainte d'une élève de sa maison. Une de leurs camarades de chambrée n'aurait pas dormi dans son dortoir depuis plusieurs jours et aurait été absente en cours, absence couverte par ses camarades par...divers stratagèmes. Jusque là, rien de trop grave. Nous savons bien que malgré vos efforts certains élèves dissidents arrivent à sillonner les couloirs la nuit. »

« Certaines en particulier...hein ? »Glissa le blond à sa voisine qui ne releva pas, agacée.

« Le problème étant que personne n'a vu cette jeune fille depuis sa disparition, et qu'elle n'aurait pas reparue, même pour ses amis les plus proches. Un comportement inhabituel pour une élève d'habitude sérieuse et respectueuse des règles de l'école. »Finit Mc Gonagall.

« Et donc, on doit bousiller notre dimanche à la retrouver c'est ça ? »Demanda nonchalamment Sven, prenant un air affligé.

« Mr Crescent, nous nous passerons de vos commentaires désobligeants, mais oui, vous aller devoir rechercher cette jeune personne. Elle s'appelle Cheryl Southlist et est en quatrième année à Serdaigle. Environ 1 m 58, brune avec des cheveux bouclés. »

« Mensurations ? »Blagua le préfet de Serpentard avant de se recevoir le regard le plus noir possible de la part de Mme Chourave et de trois préfets.

« Quoi...Ça peut motiver les recherches des fois... »Justifia-t-il avec un sourire.

Niniel le gratifia d'un coup de coude râleur : loin d'être contre les commentaires de son camarade, elle n'avait cependant aucune envie de passer son reste de de dimanche en colle. Elle avait autre chose à faire.

« La moindre information peut nous aider dans nos propres recherches. Je vous demande donc de collaborer avec les élèves de toutes les maisons pour retrouver votre camarade. » Ajouta Slugghorn, pour apaiser les tensions.

Les préfets et préfètes acquiescèrent et laissèrent leurs enseignants discuter plus profondément de la marche à suivre avec Lucius Malefoy et Pénélope Laurenson, les deux préfets en chef de leur année.

Sortis de la salle sous le regard mauvais des autres élèves, les deux verts et argents s'en allèrent vers la Grande Salle retrouver leur ami et entamer le repas.

« Je peux savoir OU vous allez ?! »Les arrêta Lily en se mettant en travers de leur chemin.

Niniel haussa un sourcil en soufflant avec évidence :

« Manger ? »

« Nous avons une quatrième année disparue depuis plusieurs jours, des professeurs qui viennent seulement d'être avertis et vous, vous allez ''manger'' ?! »S'exaspéra la rousse.

« Écoute Evans, à Serpentard, on cherche mieux le ventre plein. »Coupa Sven, agacé par tous ces contretemps.

Niniel le regarda partir et s'exclamer :

« Niniel ! Dépêche ! »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres. »Finit-elle avec lenteur en le suivant tout de même, laissant Lily plantée au milieu de son couloir, furieuse du comportement indigne de ces deux préfets ratés.

« Dis Niniel... »Commença Sven, le regard soucieux. « Cette fille, Cher-quelque chose. Tu crois qu'elle a vraiment disparue ? »

« Il semblerait. »

Voyant le blond froncer les sourcils, Niniel ne posa pas de questions. Pourquoi prenait-il ça à cœur ? Il venait pourtant de départager le sort de cette élève et son propre repas non ? Alors pourquoi diable les humains éprouvaient-ils ce sentiment de remords ?! Que d'émotions superflues les emplissaient constamment...

En attendant, cette nouvelle officielle de disparition ne mettrait pas longtemps à se répandre et Niniel comprit avec gravité.

Les temps de quiétude prenaient fin.

* * *

_Ah ? Tiens c'est fini :3 !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Au procain chapitre, un peu d'action. Un petit duel au rendez-vous ! Qui ça ? Te heee...on vous le dira pas ! :)_

_Merci d'être là et bienvenue aux nouveaux. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour nous faire part de vos réactions, positives comme négatives !_


End file.
